


Icarus

by Kaith_Jackson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amistades que van convirtiéndose en amor casi sin querer, Amor - Freeform, Amor prohibido, Confesiones, Declarations Of Love, Enamorarse, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, primer amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: Los tres jugadores del Karasuno ya se han graduado y han tenido que decidir rápidamente qué querían hacer con sus vidas. Para ahorrar y por comodidad, se van a vivir los tres juntos a un barrio nuevo, cerca de la facultad, donde todo parece demasiado perfecto, brillante y especial. Así que Suga, Daichi y Asahi tienen que lidiar con una nueva vida lejos del volleyball sin saber qué les espera más allá de esa puerta. Todo mezclado y sazonado con un secreto que Suga lleva ocultando demasiado tiempo y no sabe cuánto más podrá aguantar.Mientras tanto, Noya debe aprender a vivir sin Asahi siempre a su lado y tratar de lidiar con el peso de la soledad que se asienta sobre sus hombros, echándole de menos cada día y a cada hora.Bienvenidos a Icarus, donde a veces puedes volar hacia el sol sin que tus alas de cera se derritan por el camino.Post 2nd season fic.





	1. Deconstruyendo a Noya

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023461) by [Kaith_Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson)



  ** _Un año antes _ **

Si te relacionas con Nishinoya Yuu y conoces su capacidad para empatizar con todo el universo y de las ganas que tiene de comerse el mundo, entonces sabes que puedes destacar una cosa de él. Y no es su alegría inagotable o la energía con la que se enfrenta a cada partido, a cada minúsculo detalle de sus saltos y sus movimientos en la cancha. No es su corta estatura o aquel mechón de pelo rubio ( _a saber_ qué le había pasado por la cabeza para tomar esa decisión) que divide su cabeza en dos. No. En realidad, es algo mucho más sencillo.

Noya no tiene problemas con nadie.

De lejos, desde más allá del banquillo, es algo difícil de ver. Noya parece tener una personalidad irritante, si no te fijas bien quizás puedes llegar a considerarlo un niño caprichoso de «quiero esto _ahora_ » o «necesito que estés conmigo _ya_ » _._ También tiene que ver esa expresión de rebelde sin causa que se levanta a poco más de metro y medio del suelo, aunque se empeñe en disimularlo con una ingente cantidad de gomina barata. Y mejor no hablemos de esa obsesión que tiene con las mujeres que, para muchos, merece tratamiento urgente junto con una orden de alejamiento.

En realidad, Noya es mucho más que eso. O, mejor dicho, mucho menos. Es un chico normal de primer curso que trata de hacer malabares con las asignaturas en las que está matriculado invirtiendo su tiempo lo justo y necesario para aprobarlo todo con un cinco raspado. Es un apasionado del volleyball que no solo da todo de sí para ganar un partido (coleccionando una inmensa cantidad de moratones y heridas por el camino), sino que siente que algo se muere dentro de él cada vez que el contrario marca un punto. _Tengo que ser más rápido, tengo que poder aguantar, tengo que alcanzar la siguiente, cuentan conmigo, no puedo fallarles de nuevo._

Se considera a sí mismo como un fanático de la música heavy y rock duro; necesita su inyección de Iron Maiden para ir al instituto porque algo le vibra por dentro al sentir esos los guturales a todo volumen en el centro de su cerebro y le da fuerzas para superar otro día viendo al señor Hananachi sonarse la nariz entre lección y lección de física. Es un seguidor fehaciente de Pressing Catch y acaba grabando los combates cada sábado para ver la lucha libre después del partido semanal de volley. Como colofón, tenía una pequeña obsesión con ciertos ponys de colores, de ojos grandes y crines doradas y avioletadas, que _nadie_ podía saber nunca.

De todas formas, no es por eso que Noya se lleva bien con todo el mundo. El líbero del Karasuno tiene una chispa, una luz particular que le hace brillar en el fondo del campo y animar a todos desde su posición. Defensor de sus compañeros, charlatán de categoría y un friki de _mucho_ cuidado, Noya posee todas las cualidades para hacerse el mejor amigo de todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse. Casi da un poco igual que vaya tras cualquier falda que se aproximase a diez metros a la redonda (y cuyo radar detecta de inmediato), lo compensa con creces. Una corta llamada telefónica y estará ahí a los quince minutos con la primera temporada de Friends y una bolsa de un kilo de pipas que había que acabarse _obligatoriamente;_ una sonrisa fraccionada y ya estará haciendo el idiota durante horas por alegrarle el día a un amigo hasta que este se animase a subirse a la famosa montaña rusa de la feria de abril; una fiesta con música suave y conversaciones incómodas y convencerá a todo el mundo a que baile hasta más allá de la medianoche. Hasta estaría dispuesto a prestar sus propios deberes si no fuera consciente de que el día anterior se había hecho un lío con los datos de la pregunta tres… y que seguramente todas las demás respuestas estaban equivocadas.

Eso sí, jamás había tenido que pedir ayuda para estudiar o hacer las tareas o cualquier cosa relacionada con materia escolar; aunque, para ser justos, tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Los de segundo siempre estaban ahí para echarle un cable y Asahi todas las semanas se prestaba a sacrificar un par de horas de estudio con tal de que comprendiera las leyes químicas básicas. Asa no era el chico más listo del Instituto (vamos, ni de lejos), pero también era de esas personas que hacía cualquier cosa por un amigo. Así que al final Noya estuvo hasta la madrugada del miércoles repasando sus apuntes para que Asahi no volviera a quedarse otra tarde entera en su casa hasta que entendiera la diferencia entre integrales y derivadas.

Aquel día no fue una excepción. A Noya le dolía en el alma que Asahi tuviera que pedir el día libre en su trabajo del supermercado para ayudarle, pero era una situación desesperada. Final de curso, muchos exámenes suspensos en el último trimestre y no había manera de entender cuándo debía escribir el _Past Perfect_ y cuándo el _Past Continous._ Claro que, después de diez ejercicios de gramática seguidos, Noya le invitó al menos a _tres_ helados (uno de ellos el clásico de pera) y estuvo hablando durante media hora sin parar, intentando que Asahi se relajara de una vez y soltara todo aquello que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro desde hace un par de días. Porque le preocupaba algo, eso seguro, él tenía olfato para esas cosas. Y a Asahi siempre le costaba arrancar.

—A mí puedes contármelo —le aseguró Noya repelando el borde de la tarrina de helado con la cucharilla de plástico—. O sea, si quieres.

Y Asahi saltó como si le hubieran pinchado y le miró con pánico.

—¿El qué?

—No lo sé. —Noya saboreó el líquido derretido que quedaba en el fondo de su copa—. Lo que sea que te pase. No soy adivino, ¿sabes?

Asahi bufó sonriendo como cada vez que quiere reír pero algo dentro de él se lo impide.

—A veces lo pareces.

Asahi era… como la antítesis de Noya, pero multiplicado por un millón. Alto como un rascacielos resplandeciente, fuerte como Drederick Tatum, todo sonrisas y palabras de ánimo cuando el partido estaba a punto de terminar y un silencio respetuoso en clase de literatura. El resto del tiempo se escondía de la marabunta de gente, se empequeñecía hasta desaparecer entre las sombras de las paredes y trataba de no llamar mucho la atención en el fondo del escenario. Asahi era un bollo de leche y azúcar de metro ochenta, envuelto en un respeto reverencial por la humanidad entera y una pinta de delincuente que le había traído problemas más de una vez (y a Noya le parecía una injusticia que alguien tan sumamente bueno tuviera que pasarlo tan mal por su apariencia).

Asahi solía esconder su incomodidad y su angustia, pero Noya lo sabía. Lo veía en sus gestos algo erráticos que empañaban su impecable técnica o en su mutismo frío que duraba casi todo el entrenamiento (excepto aquellos momentos en los que hace algún comentario corto a Daichi en el oído). Siempre había algo que lo delataba, y Noya no era muy listo pero se había sacado el Doctorado en esos _algos._

—Ha venido la policía al trabajo —aceptó Asahi por fin.

Noya soltó la cuchara y el tintineo repiqueteó en la copa.

—No me jodas.

—Me han denunciado —explicó Asahi con el aspecto sombrío.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

_Sea quien sea voy a romperle la puta mandíbula, joder._

—La madre de una chica a la que le di indicaciones la semana pasada. —Asahi sonrió, seguramente tratando de verle el lado divertido a todo el asunto y Noya tiene que contenerse para no pegarle para que deje de ser tan conformista _por una maldita vez_ —. Dijo que había pervertido a su hija para que fuera a un concierto y que intentaba secuestrarla o… o algo así, la verdad es que no sabía qué me estaba diciendo.

—¡Pero por qué no hablas, Asahi, mierda! —exclamó Noya sin poder retenerse más—. Tienes que defenderte, nadie más lo va a hacer por ti.

—Si no ha pasado nada —se apresuró a decir él moviendo exageradamente las manos—. La chica ha podido hablar con la policía y le ha explicado que yo no le he tocado ni un pelo. Se ve que llevaba una hora diciendo lo mismo pero nadie la escuchaba.

—No, si encima vas a sentir pena por ella —gruñó Noya incrédulo al escuchar tantas gilipolleces juntas—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿A quién tengo que partirle las piernas?

—Al final retiraron la denuncia y ambas se disculparon conmigo —rio Asahi como si todo fuera una broma. _Increíble, es increíble_ —. Pero…

—Ah, ¿que hay más?

—Me han despedido. —A Asahi se le cortó la voz y Noya se quedó helado—. Bueno, no ahora, tengo que cumplir con el contrato hasta final de mes pero después se acabó.

Asahi no tuvo que decir nada más, Noya se fue haciendo la historia completa en su cabeza. Al encargado no le gustó eso de que Asahi solicitara su puesto antes de su jubilación, y más porque quería que el trabajo fuera para su adorado nieto, así que habría aprovechado el traspié con la policía para tener una excusa medio factible de echarle a la calle.

—Qué hijo de puta —escupió Noya. Veneno ardiente en las venas. Picor intermitente en el pecho—. No tiene derecho… ahora mismo vamos los dos a gritarle un par de cosas. Yo pago, espérame en la puerta.

—No vamos a hacer nada —le indicó muy serio. Y Noya se enfrió de golpe ante su categórica mirada—. Tengo ahorros así que puedo sobrevivir cuatro o cinco meses y si estoy muy mal siempre puedo contar con mi abuela para que me preste el dinero, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Cuatro meses? —se asustó Noya—. ¿Y después qué, Asahi? Si quieres, podríamos decirle a Ukai que te ofrezca un trabajo, al menos en estas vacaciones.

—No le vamos a decir nada a nadie, Nishinoya —insistió Asahi sin dejar de mirarlo. Y él no pudo evitar empequeñecerse aún más—. Puedo arreglármelas solo. No te preocupes, me las apañaré.

—Ya. —Noya relamió la cuchara de su helado sin saber cómo podía ayudarle—. Eres demasiado bueno, Asahi. No vuelvas a dejar que te pisoteen.

—No lo haré.

—Promételo —insistió Noya sin querer dejarlo correr—. Que yo te escuche. Suéltalo por esa boquita.

A Asahi se le escapó media sonrisa divertida y Noya se sintió ingrávido por dentro.

—No dejaré que me pisoteen —aseguró él abriendo las palmas—. Te lo prometo, Noya.

—Y cuenta conmigo siempre —añadió en un arranque de inspiración.

Y Asahi rompió a reír de esa manera tan tenue y tan suya que a Noya siempre le había recordado a un rumor suave que le acariciaba la nuca antes de terminar en una sonrisa sincera.

—Sé que puedo contar contigo. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. —Le palmeó el brazo un par de veces y Noya no tuvo que decir nada más. _Ahí va de nuevo_ —. Gracias por seguir a mi lado. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Noya siempre había sido muy débil ante los cumplidos. Cuando Hinata andaba revoloteando a su alrededor suplicándole (a veces con los ojos tan brillantes que parecían cubiertos de lágrimas) que le enseñara a hacer el Rolling Thunder, una parte de él se extendía y se amplificaba como si hubieran subido el volumen de su ego. Y actuaba de forma genial porque era el jodido dios del volley ( _¿Escuchas Kageyama? No soy un reyzucho cualquiera, soy un puto dios)_. Definitivamente no había nadie más guay que él en todo Japón.

Pero cuando Asahi le dice _No sé qué haría sin ti_ con esa voz grave y suave y tan única que le hace vibrar sin moverse del sitio, a Noya le pasaba justo lo contrario. Se volvía minúsculo, ínfimo, una motita de polvo incapaz de seguir avanzando sin el viento que la empujase.

_«Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. No sé qué haría sin ti»._

Noya se acostó en su cama y se abrazó las piernas tratando de dormir sin conseguirlo del todo. Tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha, el frío de la noche en la piel y un millón de pensamientos desordenados que confluían en Asahi. Altísimo, radiante y complejo como un puzle de veinte mil piezas. Con un corazón más grande que él mismo.

_No te vayas nunca de mi vida, Asahi. Yo sí que no sabría qué hacer sin ti._


	2. Occidental (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos inicios y viejas inseguridades convergen en la mudanza de nuestros chicos.   
> Y acordaos. El barrio es completamente occidental.

Había un total de diecisiete cajas de mudanza en el maletero del coche.

Que cómo habían cabido dentro, era un misterio. Estaban todas encajadas en un Toyota gris que debió haber pasado a mejor vida tiempo atrás. Solo tenía tres puertas, cuatro marchas y un volante que se empezaba a atascar al hacer un giro de más de ciento veinte grados. Así que entre las cajas, el poco espacio que tenían para moverse y lo incómodos que eran los asientos, apenas si podían respirar. Pero ahí estaban. Los tres exjugadores más famosos del Karasuno embutidos en una caja de zapatos (Sugawara en el asiento de atrás, entre el neceser y la cafetera, porque era  _ algo  _ más pequeño que los otros dos) tratando de permanecer calmados y optimistas. Sin conseguirlo.

Asahi conducía el coche del tío de Daichi con una mano mientras se peleaba con la otra para obligar al GPS que encontrase la maldita Avenida América (« _ Es una avenida así que debe ser grande, no puede ser tan difícil encontrarla». «Calmaos, ya la encontraremos, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia». «Siempre tan pragmático, Suga». «Es mi trabajo»)  _ donde habían alquilado un piso por internet dos semanas atrás. 

Daichi era más de la vieja escuela. No paraba de insistir en coger el mapa y ver dónde se encontraban. Sugawara le repitió por quinta vez que se encontraban en un barrio nuevo y que, obviamente, ninguna de aquellas calles iba a salir en su mapa de los años noventa. Pero Daichi quería intentarlo, por si las moscas.

—Sabes lo primero que voy a hacer cuando descarguemos todo el coche, ¿verdad? —dijo Daichi girando el cuello (por encima de las plantas que tenía entre las piernas) para mirar hacia atrás.

—Te comprarás un mapa nuevo —le respondió Sugawara, aburrido de ver tantos edificios iguales y tratando de leer los nombres de las calles escondidos bajo los balcones llenos de flores—. E insistirás en ponerlo debajo del asiento para no perderlo de vista. Ah, y por supuesto cuando nos volvamos a perder repetirás hasta la saciedad que no utilicemos el GPS porque tendrás tu maravilloso mapa y nos dirás mil veces que con él no podremos desorientarnos “no como esa vez en la que nos perdimos por el GPS de Asahi” —añadió con el tono más ácido con el que se podía expresar.

—Qué bien me conoces, Suga —afirmó él guiñándole un ojo. Y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos que solo tenía con él (y con nadie más), Sugawara sintió un tirón en el estómago.

_ Ese también es mi trabajo. _

Veinte minutos y dos discusiones después, encontraron la avenida y con ella, el Amantine III, construido en el tres años atrás. Y Sugawara no era un chico que se fijase mucho en los detalles de su entorno, solo cuando el entorno en sí era una cancha de volleyball o tenía algo que ver con el moreno que se encontraba frente a él; pero en ese momento le faltaban ojos para verlo todo. El edificio anaranjado era uno de los más nuevos del vecindario, con siete plantas y un pequeño parque a su alrededor lleno de jóvenes charlando sentados en la hierba o colocando cuerdas para ir de un lado al otro del árbol sin caerse o, sin miedo a caer en estereotipos, jugando al frisbee con sus perros de pelo largo y bien cuidado.

Tenía una puerta gigantesca de cristal custodiada por dos columnas blancas y una escalinata de mármol gris que parecía resplandecer sin ayuda del sol. Las ventanas altas, enormes, que parecían estar diseñadas para observar todo el barrio desde lejos sin necesidad de binoculares. El césped olía a hierba recién cortada y a perritos calientes recalentados un centenar de veces, pero de alguna forma, a Sugawara todo le parecía sacado de otro planeta. Aunque no sabía a qué se debía, si el azul el cielo era el mismo o aquellos chicos que jugaban a las cartas incómodamente sentados alrededor de un banco que se parecían mucho a sus compañeros de matemáticas avanzadas. Pero, bien pensado, quizás el problema era él, que al entrar a la universidad se sentía una persona más adulta y reflexiva, sin perder ese toque filosófico que siempre le había seguido a todas partes, por lo que parecía razonable pensar que ahora podía ver el mundo de manera diferente. Así que aceptó la nueva etapa de su vida con estoicismo y no perdió de vista a esa libélula que pasaba por su ventana hasta perderse entre las flores amarillas.

_ Aquí es donde voy a vivir ahora,  _ pensó estirando todos los músculos de la espalda en el asiento.  _ Me gusta. Me gusta mucho. _

—Ya pensaba que nos la habían jugado —admitió Daichi saliendo del coche con cuidado de no romper ningún tallo de las orquídeas—. Le estaba dando las gracias a Asahi en voz baja por decir de no pagar ninguna señal antes de ver el piso en vivo y en directo.

—Hay muchas estafas últimamente —explicó Asahi ayudando a Sugawara a salir del asiento de atrás—. De todas formas, creo que deberíamos ver el piso primero antes de firmar nada.

—Eso por descontado —le aseguró Sugawara estirando su espalda de nuevo, apreciando la libertad de movimientos que le había sido robada durante las dos horas de viaje. Se tuvo que apartar para que Asahi pudiera coger con cuidado la jaula de Conejo (que no se llamaba así por el famoso personaje de Winnie the Pooh sino porque Asahi siempre había tenido la imaginación de una piedra).

—Está bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó acariciándole el hocico y comprobando la cantidad de comida que le quedaba en el comedero.

—Ya te lo he dicho, ha ido durmiendo todo el camino. Se lo ha pasado mejor que nosotros.

—¿Dónde había dicho el casero que nos veríamos? —preguntaba Daichi girando la cabeza para encontrar al chico entre decenas de desconocidos.

—Según el email que recibí debe haber un bar cerca.

El bar resultó ser mucho más fácil de encontrar que el edificio en sí. Pero el casero no se presentó ante ellos; en su lugar había una agente de la inmobiliaria dicharachera que dijo su nombre atropelladamente (« _ Yagami Haru por favor sentaos. ¿Queréis algo?, yo os lo traigo»)  _ con una coleta alta y castaña y las uñas pintadas de rojo. 

Los invitó a los tres a gaseosa y, tras cumplir con las formalidades sociales, la mujer no les dejó hablar. Repitió todo lo que ya sabían: que Tanshima era un barrio nuevo, de diseño occidental y que el estilo de vida de ahí era completamente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados pero que seguro que cogerían el ritmo enseguida. Solo Daichi fue capaz de hacer un par de comentarios sobre lo limpias le parecían las calles y lo cuidados que estaban los jardines, el resto del tiempo estuvieron masticando los nervios, esperando a que a la chica se le acabara la cuerda y vieran por fin el piso. Pero no parecía querer parar, Yagami se ensalzó en alabanzas al barrio, habló de los simpáticos que eran todos los vecinos y repitió varias veces sobre la suerte que tenían los tres de haber encontrado un apartamento tan bueno, tan luminoso, tan espacioso y con la parada de metro tan cerca.

—Y a un muy buen precio, por supuesto —rio mientras gesticulaba como una occidental hecha y derecha.

—¿Podemos ir a verlo ya? —preguntó Sugawara con educación. No ha probado ni una gota de gaseosa, demasiado nervioso por ir a su apartamento nuevo como para sentir hambre o sed.

—Por supuesto —cuando Yagami se levantó y los otros tres la acompañaron con la caballerosidad siempre presente—, pago y nos ponemos en marcha de inmediato.

Un olor a cítrico le golpeó la nariz cuando llegaron a la escalinata del edificio. Las paredes de la entrada estaban revestidas en cristal con motivos jeroglíficos tallados en los márgenes y el pasillo era de un color gris perla resplandeciente. Sugawara pudo verse reflejado cinco o seis veces en apenas un par de pasos, así que al final se fijó en el suelo que estaba adornado con triángulos blancos y azules que se repetían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Al mirarlos, le dio un sutil dolor en las sienes por lo que cerró los ojos un momento, apoyándose en Daichi para no caerse, y los abrió cuando de súbito, se presentó el conserje ante él.

—Ah, señor Kaguyame, muy buenos días —le saludó Yagami tras una reverencia—. Le presento a los nuevos inquilinos del 5º C.

—Se recoge la basura a las ocho de la mañana y no consiento que  _ nadie  _ me pise el suelo cuando estoy fregando —refunfuñó el hombre tratando de hacer valer su autoridad—. ¿Comprendido?

—Señor, sí, señor —bromeó Daichi, excesivamente nervioso de repente. A Sugawara no le extrañó, su mejor amigo nunca había sabido cómo lidiar con los cincuentones hoscos y malhumorados (probablemente porque tenían un parecido demasiado evidente con su padre) y acababa bromeando de una forma simple y sin gracia, para luego buscar la salida más cercana o un agujero lo bastante grande para meterse. Sugawara le apretó con suavidad el brazo, gesto que Daichi conocía como la palma de su mano, y el chico cambió el discurso de golpe—. Gracias por todo su trabajo, prometemos que jamás pisaremos el suelo si está fregado.

—Eso está mejor —gruñó el conserje pasándose los dedos por la barba entrecana—. Y vosotros… eh… compraos un tutú rosa que os favorezca.

—Ah, este señor Kaguyame, siempre con sus tonterías —rio Yagami empujándole de nuevo hasta la consejería (llena de periódicos antiguos y colillas medio encendidas)—. Por aquí chicos, no os perdáis.

Sugawara hizo una pequeña reverencia al conserje que, por alguna razón seguía riéndose por su propio chiste sobre los tutús rosas pero las risas se cortaron de golpe cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor minúsculo. El aparato se puso en marcha y una suave música les acompañó en el viaje.

—Se supone que es para cuatro personas, pero supongo que no está adaptado para chicos tan… grandes —bromeó Yagami empezando a ponerse nerviosa para no rozarse con ninguno de esos “chicos grandes” y tampoco con la enorme jaula que llevaba uno de ellos.

Sugawara y Daichi solo necesitaron un cruce de miradas para convenir qué tenían que hacer. Ambos dejaron los nervios de entrar en su nuevo apartamento y se ocuparon de lo que mejor sabían hacer. De repente, Sugawara preguntó por la fontanería del edificio y Daichi se maravilló con la iluminación del pequeño ascensor. « _ Parece que es bastante más grande de lo que realmente es, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Suga?» «Es cierto, al menos es más grande que el Toyota de tu tío». _ Y durante los pisos tercero y cuarto, la chica se empezó a relajar y comenzó a parlotear de nuevo sobre lo maravilloso que era aquel barrio, sin nervios visibles ni incomodidad evidente.

Tardaron al menos un minuto en salir todos por la puerta metálica, intentando no rozar un milímetro cuadrado de piel de la chica para que no saliera despavorida antes de darles las llaves de su casa. El apartamento era el primero de la derecha, con un 5º C tallado en el marco de la puerta de madera oscura. Sugawara agarró el brazo de Daichi esperando que él sintiera lo mismo. Que esos nervios incontrolables no fueran solo cosa suya, que fuera un sentimiento compartido por su mejor amigo y que también estuviera deseando vivir ahí. Con él.

—Vamos allá, Suga —lo tranquilizó Daichi acariciándole los dedos rápidamente. Sugawara sonrió, más fuerte que antes, más inestable y sin ganas de alejarse.

Yagami abrió la puerta dramáticamente y lo primero que pudieron ver es un espacio enorme rodeado por una cristalera que iba de una pared a otra del salón. Se podía ver todo el barrio como si fuera un cuadro pintado con colores pastel y pincel muy fino, casi parecía estar colgado en la pared. Los suelos estaban enmoquetados con alfombras blancas y los muebles eran todos de color chocolate y parecían lo más cómodo que se había creado en la tierra. Sí, no tenía televisión, ni reproductor de música y las estanterías estaban completamente vacías, pero ¿para qué los querían si tenían un sofá de cuatro plazas con un chaise longue incorporado?

Los cuatro se quitaron los zapatos más por costumbre que por que fuera necesario. Sugawara entró después de Asahi, todavía sin palabras, tratando de procesar que todo aquel espacio limpio y nuevo era suyo. Era su casa. Él, nacido y criado en un pequeño barrio de Torono, tenía una barra americana con taburetes de marfil para desayunar cada mañana viendo el amanecer a través de aquella cristalera gigante.

—Todos los electrodomésticos son nuevos —dijo Yagami colocándose estratégicamente en una esquina para que pudieran examinar el salón por ellos mismos—. Y me he ocupado de que tengáis agua y luz pero el internet no estará disponible hasta la semana que viene.

—Es… demasiado —susurró Asahi apoyando la jaula de Conejo en la mesa del comedor. Sugawara podía ver cómo la casa lo iba intimidando cada vez más—. ¿Es todo esto? ¿ _ Todo _ esto?

—Claro que no —rio ella abriendo una puerta al lado de la cocina—. También tenéis dos habitaciones y un baño. Con ducha.

Las habitaciones eran bastante más pequeñas a lo que estaban acostumbrados y muy pobremente vestidas. Un armario en cada una de ellas y dos camas con colchones flojos y sin firmeza (« _ Occidental hasta el más mínimo detalle, chicos. Y es todo vuestro»).  _ Nada más. Además, las habitaciones estaban revestidas con una sutil capa de polvo que no se había visto en el salón ni en la cocina, como si la agencia de limpieza se las hubiera saltado por alguna razón desconocida.

La cama de matrimonio de la habitación grande le devolvió la mirada y Sugawara se guardó la pregunta en la que llevaba pensando todo el mes. Ya tendría la oportunidad perfecta para soltarla de forma sutil. Que no se notara que era algo vital para él, que no se dieran cuenta de que  _ aquello _ le había robado el sueño durante la última semana, que no hicieran preguntas innecesarias que le pudieran comprometerle. Esperaría hasta que fuera el momento correcto.

Y él era experto en esperar.

—Nunca habías visto una casa así, ¿verdad? —comentó Daichi palmeándole la espalda a Asahi con una fuerza innecesaria—. ¿Qué os parece? ¿No es genial?

—Lo es —convino Sugawara poniéndose a su lado—. ¿Asahi? Te quedas con nosotros, ¿no?

—No tengo otra opción —aceptó Asahi rascándose la nuca—. Pero conoce mi situación, ¿no, señorita Yagami?

—Por supuesto y le aseguro que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse —lo tranquilizó ella sentándose en la mesa del salón y sacando el contrato de su maletín de mano—. El alquiler irá a nombre de Daichi Sawamura y ya tengo dos o tres candidatos para compartir piso en el caso de que tenga que irse.

—Muchas gracias por ser tan considerada.

Sugawara le golpeó el brazo con suavidad sintiéndose algo molesto. Tenía que haber comentado algo con ellos antes de hacer esos chanchullos con una agente de la inmobiliaria. Si hubiera contado con ellos, ya sabría que Daichi y él pagarían su parte en el caso de que no consiguiera trabajo tiempo. Sugawara no tenía la menor duda de que se lo devolvería cuando tuviera dinero, aunque no fuera necesario. Pero esa no era la cuestión, Asahi era su mejor amigo y no pensaba dejarlo en la estocada sin un techo bajo el que refugiarse.

—¿Entonces está todo lo que habíamos hablado? —preguntó Daichi sentándose frente a ella con el bolígrafo negro en la mano.

—Sesenta mil yenes al mes —afirmó Yagami mostrándole el contrato—. El teléfono y la electricidad están incluidos pero el internet y el agua debéis ponerlo vosotros. ¿Todo correcto?

—Perfecto. —Daichi alzó la mirada esperando la aceptación de sus dos amigos. Sugawara afirmó con la cabeza, los nervios en el estómago y en la punta de los dedos. Asahi se encogió suspirando y Suga le empujó con el hombro—. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

Los trazos de Daichi fueron rápidos y rebeldes, controlándose para no saltar de alegría frente a una perfecta desconocida. Y cuando terminó de firmar, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Suga con una promesa sumergida en el fondo de su mirada de color chocolate.

« _ Prepara esas costillas porque voy a achucharte hasta que me supliques respirar». _

Sugawara no tenía ninguna duda de que cumpliría su amenaza. Y lo estaba deseando.

—Y nada más —la sonrisa de Yagami se parecía demasiado a la de un gato ante un juguete nuevo—, tenéis hasta el fin de semana para ingresar el alquiler del mes y la fianza. Pero por ahora la casa es vuestra.

—Lo ingresaremos mañana por la tarde, cuando ya hayamos colocado todas nuestras cosas. —Sugawara se inclinó en una reverencia profunda, todavía conteniéndose para no gritar de alegría. Los otros dos le acompañaron un segundo más tarde—. Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Yagami. Esta casa es perfecta para nosotros.

—Es mi trabajo —dijo ella inclinándose hacia ellos—. Disfrutad de vuestro apartamento. Bienvenidos a Tanshima, estoy segura que les gustará.

_ Ahora es el momento. _

—Ah, una última cosa —la llamó Sugawara antes de que se pusiera los zapatos de nuevo y saliera por la puerta—. ¿Habría algún problema con que cambiáramos la distribución de los muebles?

—¿No estáis contentos con los que hay? —inquirió Yagami arreglándose la chaqueta.

—Sí, no necesitamos nada más —aseguró Suga señalando la habitación con la cama de matrimonio—. El problema es que Daichi y yo vamos a compartir la habitación más grande y sería un poco extraño que durmiéramos juntos, ¿no? —Sugawara se rio tratando de resaltar el tono burlesco de su afirmación. Que no se notara. Que nadie se diera cuenta—. Solo me preguntaba si podíamos cambiar las camas de la habitación pequeña en la otra. Asahi dispondría de una cama más grande y nosotros dos estaríamos más cómodos durmiendo separados.

—Creo que no va hay ningún problema con eso —respondió ella más incómoda de lo que había estado en toda la mañana—.  Y ahora si me disculpáis tengo dos casas para… para enseñar.

—Que pase un buen día, señorita Yagami —intervino Asahi, con un tono conciliador.

Cuando ella desapareció por la puerta, Sugawara sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y estaba preparado para la indignación de Daichi (que no era un enfado completo porque jamás le había alzado la voz fuera de un partido). Suga nunca antes se había aprovechado de su carta como mejor amigo para conseguir lo que quería, pero en este caso era necesario. Sabía que a Daichi no le importaría dormir juntos, pero sus nervios no iban a poder soportar estar tan cerca de él todas las noches. Escuchándole hablar en sueños, notando su aliento cálido en la nuca y su cercaría imposible. Sería una pesadilla permanente y Sugawara no estaba dispuesto a pasarla. Ya tenía bastante con su problema permanente.

—Me parece una gran idea, Suga —aceptó Asahi antes de que saltara ninguna bomba—. ¿Has visto las camas en las que tenía que dormir? Estaba pensando en juntarlas para no caerme por el borde en mitad de la noche.

—No sabía que odiaras tanto dormir conmigo —dijo Daichi prendiendo la llama de la bomba ya no tan metafórica—. Hemos dormido juntos cada vez que te has quedado en casa de mi abuela y que yo sepa no ha sido tan terrible.

—Una noche de vez en cuando está bien, Daichi —confesó Sugawara tratando de apaciguarlo—. Pero serían meses enteros y yo no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con otra persona en una cama.

—Podéis comprar unos futones si la cama es el problema —sugirió Asahi intentando mediar entre ellos. Conejo los miró con aburrimiento todavía metido en su jaula y emitió un pequeño gruñido para que por fin le hicieran caso, sin conseguir nada.

—Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a dormir con alguien, eso era lo divertido del asunto. —Daichi se paseó hasta el sofá para sentarse en el borde del asiento—. No entiendo el problema, Suga. Pensaba que te hacía ilusión vivir conmigo.

—Y me hace ilusión —aseveró él acercándose para ponerse a su altura—.  Te aseguro que estoy deseando coger todas nuestras fotos y discutir contigo en qué rincón quedarían mejor. Y hacer las listas de la compra en la cocina. Y gritarte para que recojas la ropa limpia de la lavadora. 

Sugawara se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Suplicó que Daichi no viera a través de él y supiera exactamente cuál era el problema.  _ Me pongo nervioso de pensar dormir contigo en la misma habitación. Y sé que te encanta abrazarme y acariciarme la cara y soplarme en el oído cuando estamos solos, eso lo puedo soportar. Pero dormir contigo todas las noches, verte cerca de mí todas las mañanas, tendría la tentación de acercarme más y… y no se puede. Y no quiero que lo sepas, Daichi. No quiero que lo sepas nunca. Por favor entiende que no quiero que lo sepas. _

—Estoy deseando vivir contigo, de verdad que sí. Solo necesito esto para sentirme cómodo del todo y te agradecería mucho que trataras de entenderlo.

_ Perdóname, Daichi. _

—Vale —aceptó él poniéndose de pie—. No vamos a discutir más sobre esta tontería, si tú dices que lo necesitas lo aceptaré. No me voy a morir por ello.

—Gracias —dijo Suga con un alivio imposible.

—Y ahora —Daichi sacó su móvil y cogió el brazo de Asahi para ponerse todos juntos—, inmortalicemos este momento. Sonríe más Asahi, que parece que te han cosido la boca.

—¿Así? —preguntó Asahi abriendo exageradamente los labios. Daichi hizo la foto antes de que pudiera arrepentirse—. Ah, no. Esa no.

—Muy tarde —se rio Daichi alejándose de él para que no lo pillase. Y le lanzó el móvil a Sugawara (que ya estaba más que preparado para recibirlo) cuando se vio acorralado—. Voy a enmarcar esta foto. Y la pondré en grande en la pared del salón para que todos la vean al llegar.

—Suga, por favor —suplicó él arrastrándose lastimosamente.

—Tienes que mejorar tus bloqueos. —Sugawara lanzó el móvil por encima de la cabeza de Asahi cayendo limpiamente en las manos de Daichi—. Piensa en esto como una práctica.

Se rieron de él hasta que Asahi por fin consiguió coger el móvil (era un lanzamiento en parábola, y lo atrapó con la punta de los dedos) y tuvieron que hacer varias sesiones de fotos en distintos puntos de la casa para pasarlo por el grupo de Line de Los Pezqueñines. Tanaka les envió un audio (« _ ¡¡¡SÍÍÍ, CASA NUEVA!!!»)  _ y Tsukishima les escribió que a ver cuánto duraba el color blanco de las paredes. Daichi aprovechó que Asahi se apartó un momento para llamar a Noya, y así poder arrastrar a Sugawara hasta el sofá.

—Me dijo que lo llamara a la hora que fuera cuando estuviera instalado —se disculpó Asahi cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Daichi no perdió ni un segundo. Aplastó a Suga entre sus brazos y solo lo dejó ir cuando ya no le quedaba más aire en los pulmones. (Suga ni siquiera tuvo que decírselo y era algo siniestro que su mejor amigo supiera exactamente la capacidad pulmonar que tenía, pero no iba a quejarse por ello si a cambio le daba un abrazo de vez en cuando).

—No me vas a dejar dormir contigo, Suga —dijo Daichi acercándose a su lado—. Pero no me negarás una foto.

—A eso no le puedo decir que no —admitió él todavía mirándole a los ojos.

El flash lo pilló desprevenido y una imagen de los dos mirándose fijamente apareció en la pantalla. El corazón de Suga se hizo escarcha.

—Si es que nunca salimos mal —afirmó Daichi guardándosela en favoritos.

En la foto se veía con toda claridad. Lo que Sugawara trataba de ocultar. Lo que no se atrevería a decir ni a punta de pistola. En su mirada patética y suplicante, de un color ámbar brillante, se podía leer  _ Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tres años. Puede que más. Y no quiero que te enteres nunca. _

Sugawara acababa de cumplir los trece cuando se dio cuenta de que era gay. Un poco pronto para lo que cabía esperar, pero el pistoletazo de salida de la pubertad no tardó en llegar al encontrarse rodeado de sus compañeros de clase en los vestuarios masculinos. Y, de un día para otro, se percató de que no se fijaba en los calzoncillos de los otros niños para ver el estampado que tenían.

Al principio no le dio ninguna importancia. Él solo quería jugar al baloncesto y al volley en las pocas horas de deporte que tenía en Primaria, pasar las tardes haciendo los deberes, jugar al Super Mario que le había dejado su primo en su nueva Game Boy (todavía en blanco y negro) y comer chicles después de cenar, a escondidas en su habitación, cuidándose mucho que su madre odontóloga no lo pillara. Quería ir a clase, hacer exámenes y terminar cuanto antes para volver a casa y repetir la jugada. No se planteó su vida nada más de lo necesario. Sí que investigó a ver qué significaba eso de que te gusten los chicos cuando él  _ era  _ un chico (por más que lo pensaba no tenía mucho sentido). Y tras leer algunas páginas en el ordenador de la biblioteca, para luego borrar el historial y que nadie supiera lo que había visto, comprobó que no era algo “normal”. Así que escondió el secreto (algo que se le daba bastante bien, aún nadie había averiguado qué había pasado con el payaso de juguete que le habían regalado a su prima de cuatro años y con el que había tenido pesadillas durante un mes) y siguió con su vida.

El problema llegó en Secundaria. Y Daichi con ella.

Era un crío de catorce años cuando se acercó a él con una sonrisa encantadora y un  _ «Hola, me llamo Daichi Sawamura. ¿Quieres unirte al equipo de volley? Nos falta uno y me han dicho que jugabas en Primaria»  _ que lo dejó traspuesto más tiempo de lo que cabía esperar.

_ —Lo siento, ¿te he molestado? _

— _ No. Es que pensaba apuntarme al grupo de debate o el de baloncesto. _

_ —Mira, si vienes al entrenamiento de volley te querrás quedar ahí para siempre. _

Sugawara fue. Y se quedó para siempre.

El volley le gustaba. No era el mejor colocador, eso estaba claro, pero sabía observar y actuar en consecuencia. Planear y pensar en nuevas estrategias según el equipo que estaba detrás de la red. Y esa sensación de grupo, como si un mecanismo perfecto se tratara, todos aportando su pequeño grano de arena para marcar todos los puntos posibles, era la mejor del mundo. Era una sensación de felicidad continua, de camaradería y esfuerzo que iba creciendo hasta llegar a la eufórica perfección de final del partido. No había nada mejor que estar en la cancha viendo cómo su equipo conseguía otro set y que no se rendía hasta que el bocinazo venido de los cielos les indicaba que ya habían conseguido ganar.

Y entonces llegó Daichi. Otra vez.

En realidad, Daichi siempre había estado ahí. Siendo alto, encantador, honesto. Siempre fiable, siempre preparado para la acción. Una roca inamovible en mitad del desierto con la que todo el mundo podía contar. Serio cuando había demasiada gente a su alrededor a la que trataba de agradar. Un respiro de sensatez en aquella locura de equipo. Sugawara siempre había podido contar con él, desde el minuto uno cuando todavía no tenía muy claro cuál era el puesto más apropiado para él.  _ «Mmmm. Eres observador y con esa cara de niño inocente seguro que harías buenas fintas. Podrías probar siendo colocador y si no te gusta veremos qué más puedes hacer, ¿vale?».  _ En segundo año, Daichi consiguió ser Capitán. Y fue de mal en peor.

Porque habían pasado de « _¿Te quedas después del entrenamiento? No entiendo algunas de tus tácticas»_ a muchos « _Suga, no, lo siento, pero no te puedo dar la razón. La saga de El Hobbit jamás_ _podrá ser mejor que El señor de los Anillos»._ Y esa amabilidad cordial que mantenía con todo el equipo, todos sus compañeros, sus padres y las chicas que le enviaban una o dos cartas al mes; esa misma amabilidad se transformaba en abrazos cálidos cuando no había nadie más alrededor. Daichi se volvía más cercano e íntimo, más de los que ponían el brazo encima del hombro para quedar por la noche sin que nadie más lo supiera ( _«Tú. Yo. Las tres películas de Regreso al futuro, aunque la última la podemos cambiar por lo que tú quieras. Vamos, Suga, si lo estás deseando». «Yo pongo la bebida, que no se te olviden los cacahuetes como la semana pasada»)_.

Y Suga se sentía tan protegido cuando estaba cerca de él. Daichi le reconfortaba el alma solo con mirarlo con esos ojos tan oscuros y tan  _ claros  _ que parecían hechos de agua. Guardaba cada abrazo y cada caricia como si fueran tesoros y tenía un lugar muy especial para aquel beso en el lóbulo de la oreja que le dio tras ganar su primer partido como Capitán (y que había protagonizado la mayoría de sus fantasías sexuales). No pudo impedirlo. Tampoco luchó contra ello de ninguna forma porque Sugawara, por encima de todo, era una persona práctica y sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo por más que lo intentara. Daichi le tocaba el corazón cada vez que se acercaba a él y Suga no tenía fuerzas de mantenerlo alejado.

Pero Sugawara no era un ingenuo. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba si le dijera la verdad. Repulsión como mínimo y rechazo absoluto en el primer puesto de consecuencias más evidentes. Y no pensaba permitirlo. No iba a perder a la mejor persona que se había encontrado en toda su vida por unos sentimientos inútiles que convergían en dos palabras tontas.

Así que había llegado a conformarse con su situación. No iba a quejarse por algo que jamás ocurriría, era mejor seguir como estaba y dejar pasar el tiempo sin más. Era mejor estar a su lado sin exigir nada, no esperar ningún gesto de su parte. Debía contentarse con lo que tenía y nada más.

Y lo que era más importante, no iba arriesgarlo todo a perder todo lo que más quería. Jamás.

—No me responde —farfulló Asahi cerrando con suavidad la puerta de su habitación. Y ese gesto fue suficiente para que Daichi se alejara de él unos centímetros y volviera a ser el mismo chico amable y distante de siempre—. Estará haciendo algo importante.

—Como nosotros —afirmó Suga levantándose del sofá para así alejarse más de él—. Tenemos que recoger las cosas, Daichi. Aún no hemos almorzado y tienes que devolverle el coche a tu tío antes de las siete.

—Pues en marcha —dijo Daichi abriendo la puerta para dejarle pasar—. Después de ti, Suga.

—Eres muy amable.

Y cerraron la puerta con Conejo vigilándolos desde su jaula.

Entre los tres pudieron subir todas las cajas en menos de una hora, eso mientras las madres de Sugawara y Daichi llamaron a sus sendos hijos para saber si habían llegado bien, si el piso era luminoso y que cuando necesitaran cualquier cosa que las llamaran sin problema (« _ Creo que acabamos de tener la misma conversación, Daichi». «Todas las madres son iguales, es un hecho científicamente probado» _ ). En el camino se encontraron a dos o tres vecinos que los saludaron con amabilidad y muchas reverencias y con el perro de la vecina del 5º B que ladró como loco antes de salir a la calle.

—Espero que nos deje dormir por las noches —se preocupó Daichi observando al animal corriendo con una rapidez inhumana detrás de la pequeña pelota—. Deberíamos mirar cuánto costaría insonorizar la habitación por si acaso nos molesta.

—Eres muy especialito, en serio —se rio Sugawara haciendo equilibrismos con la caja de platos para llamar al ascensor. Y tratando de no imaginar las cosas que podrían hacer con la habitación insonorizada.

—No soy especialito, soy precavido.

Las cajas las dejaron en el rincón más apartado del apartamento y las fueron clasificando mientras Asahi se disponía a calentar el arroz con curry en el microondas y Conejo se disponía a dormir en la cueva de su jaula (hecha con papel de periódico y cola blanca) porque estaba claro que esos humanos eran los más aburridos de todo el país.

—Ah, lo olvidaba —Sugawara sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y revisó los mensajes de esa mañana—, me han dado hora para matricularme en la facultad a las cinco y media. Tengo que mirar el metro para saber cómo puedo llegar hasta allá. ¿Creéis que el bar de abajo tiene Wi-Fi?

—No digas tonterías, ya que hoy tengo coche te puedo llevar a la facultad —lo regañó Daichi ofreciéndole un plato lleno de curry.

—¿No te vas a desviar mucho de tu ruta?

—Me sobra tiempo hasta que tenga que devolverle el coche a mi tío y desde su casa puedo coger el tren directo hasta aquí. —Daichi se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cocina mientras Asahi llenaba los vasos de agua. Dieron las gracias por la comida y devoraron sus platos como solo podían hacer tres chicos de dieciocho años recién cumplidos—. ¿Y tú qué harás esta tarde, Asahi?

—La Ruta del Currículum —bromeó él sirviéndose más arroz—. Y mañana me daré una vuelta por la cafetería de la universidad a ver si hay suerte.

—Es principio de curso, es probable que necesiten gente —comentó Sugawara tratando de mantenerse optimista.

—Eso espero. Pero haré todo lo posible para conseguir trabajo y si para eso tengo que enviar centenas de currículums, tendré que hacerlo.

Daichi y Suga sabían lo delicado que era el tema para él, así que lo dejaron estar. Ya en la comida hicieron una lista de todo lo que podían necesitar en la casa desde el jabón de manos hasta un bote de cristal para las galletas. Se repartieron los gastos calculando lo que podía costar los veintiocho ítems que estaban en la lista y Asahi prometió que buscaría un hipermercado por la zona que fuera barato después de entregar todos sus currículums. Y era tan natural estar así, los tres sentados alrededor de una mesa llena de comida mientras hablaban de lejía de calidad y la marca de bombones de regaliz de Suga, que parecía que habían vivido juntos desde siempre. Sugawara se sintió demasiado cómodo sentado en esa silla, hablando con Asahi de qué compañía de Internet iban a contratar y con Daichi rozándole la pierna sin querer. Y Suga supo que no tenía que preocuparse por si no se acostumbraba a vivir con ellos. Ya eran una familia.

Antes de que el reloj llegara a las tres, Suga había recogido su plato y el de Daichi de la mesa y había comprobado que tenía todos los documentos que necesitaba para matricularse. Carnet de identidad, cinco fotos con la cara más serie que pudo poner (tras ocho intentos infructíferos) y las credenciales de la cuenta del banco incluidos. Así, los nervios de la mudanza se transformaron en una pelota de intranquilidad por si no había recogido toda la información correctamente y tener que esperarse otro año más para ser universitario.

—Volveremos por la noche —avisó Daichi cogiendo las llaves del coche y su copia del apartamento—. Compraré la cena así que no cocines nada Asahi, que nos conocemos.

—Y saca a Conejo de la jaula, que lleva todo el día encerrado —añadió Sugawara repasando los documentos de su carpeta de nuevo.

—¿No os importa? —se preocupó Asahi buscando con las manos la puertecita de la jaula—. Suele mordisquear los zapatos.

—Claro que no. —Sugawara se encargó personalmente de que el codazo que le dio a Daichi en el estómago fuera del todo disimulado—. Por eso hemos cogido un edificio en el que se permiten animales, ¿verdad? Pero ponle un cascabel o algo así para saber dónde está y punto.

—Pues muchas gracias —le agradeció Asahi cogiendo a Conejo y apretándolo suavemente contra él.

—No hay problema, ¿verdad Daichi?

—Ninguno… —gimoteó él con la mano en el estómago.

—Nos vamos, Asahi —se despidió Suga sonriendo—. Pórtate bien y tengo los bombones contados, así que no metas mano en la caja.

Sugawara llamó al ascensor mientras Daichi hacía todo el teatro fingiendo que le faltaba el aire, apoyándose en él y gimoteando palabras inconexas. No solía hacer el pavo muy a menudo, solo cuando no había nadie más delante y siempre y cuando estuviera de muy buen humor. Era en esos momentos cuando Suga dudaba si solo quería hacerle reír con bromas tontas o si se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando nadie más miraba.

—No te he dado tan fuerte, eres un llorica —rio Suga apartándolo con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho.

—Lo sé —afirmó Daichi apoyando su brazo en los hombros de Suga, ya milagrosamente recuperado—. Y que sepas que yo también le iba a decir que sacara el bicho de la jaula. Creo que puedo aguantar a una bolita de pelo corriendo por el suelo.

—¿Sí? ¿Con tu amor incondicional por los animales? No me lo creo.

—Te aguanto a ti, Suga. —Daichi le pinchó las mejillas con todo el cariño que podía tener hacia su mejor amigo. O sea, infinito—. Además, Asahi lo está pasando mal con lo de su abuela y sus padres… Merece estar en una casa en donde esté a gusto. Y si ese bicho le hace feliz pues me aguantaré y miraré el suelo para no pisarlo al ir al baño.

—Tienes más corazón de lo que aparentas, Dai —dijo Suga entrando primero en el ascensor. Enamorándose de nuevo de esos ojos oscuros, cristalinos como el agua.

—Solo soy un chico normal ayudando a un amigo.

_ Eres mucho más que eso. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta Sugawara. No lo puedo evitar, es la cosa más adorable y lo quiero un montón. Siempre por el bien del equipo a pesar de todas las circunstancias. ¿A alguien más le parece bonito?


	3. Occidental (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi nos descubre su pasado, presente y futuro. Y lo mucho de menos que echa a una persona muy importante en su vida.

Entraron al campus de la universidad por la facultad de Ciencias Políticas para que Suga comprobara _de primera mano_ lo cerca que estaba de la de Psicología ( _«Podemos desayunar juntos todos los días y estudiar en la biblioteca». «Estaría bien, sí»)_.

La facultad de Psicología era una maravilla de la arquitectura moderna que recordaba más a un cuenco de cereales vuelto del revés que un edificio de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del distrito (Daichi le preguntó si lo habían construido así para que el feng shui fluyera con normalidad o si era que el arquitecto se había quedado sin ideas que casaran con el estilo arquitectónico del siglo XXI) y estaba rodeado por un foso de agua estancada que atraía a los mosquitos y alejaba a los estudiantes que, por una vez, preferían refugiarse en el interior de las clases antes que salir al aire libre.

—Aquí estamos —comentó Daichi aparcando cerca de la puerta—. No estarás nervioso, ¿no?

—Ni un poquito —ironizó él repasando _de nuevo_ los documentos que debía entregar en la secretaría.

—Relájate. —Solo Daichi podía cogerle las manos de esa manera y provocarle tantos sentimientos contradictorios al mismo tiempo. Tranquilidad, sosiego y varios ataques al corazón, todo en uno—. Esto es mera burocracia, no tienes que hacer ningún examen más para entrar. Ya estás dentro.

—Eso lo dices porque fuiste el primer día a matricularte y ya se te ha olvidado cómo estabas —le recordó Suga cerrando la cartera y prometiéndose que no la volvería a abrir hasta que dijeran su nombre para entrar en secretaría—. Fingías que estabas manteniendo la calma, todo tranquilo y sereno, y preferiste bajar las escaleras andando que por el ascensor. Y luego subiste otra vez porque se te había olvidado tu bolígrafo rojo.

—Subir y bajar las escaleras es un ejercicio muy sano. Los médicos lo recomiendan.

—Vives en un once, Daichi —dijo Suga retirando las manos de forma disimulada. Era una técnica que había estado practicando durante años para que no se notase que en realidad quería seguir tocándole—. Bueno, vivías.

—Es verdad, ahora vivo contigo. —Daichi se acercó a él y dejó caer un pequeño beso en el lunar que tenía bajo el ojo. Y el corazón de Sugawara decidió que ya no merecía la pena seguir latiendo—. Vas a ser un psicólogo excepcional, Suga. Estoy muy contento por ti.

—Gracias. —Sugawara salió del coche consiguiendo de alguna milagrosa manera mantenerse en pie tras cerrar la puerta. Esos besos en el lunar los atesoraba con paño de oro sabiendo que era la forma más bonita que tenía Daichi de demostrar su cariño hacia él—. Dale las gracias a tu tío de mi parte.

—Lo haré —le aseguró bajando el cristal—. ¡Que pases una buena tarde!

—Tú también —se despidió Suga tratando con todas sus fuerzas darse la vuelta para no observar el coche perdiéndose en la lejanía. Fallando estrepitosamente al llegar a la puerta de la facultad.

Sugawara se repuso como pudo. Era un momento importante y no debía fastidiarlo imaginando cómo habría sido si Daichi hubiera errado en su movimiento y le hubiese besado la comisura de la boca.

_Tengo que centrarme._

Con el sudor en la nuca, se dirigió al edificio y entró con resolución y rapidez (para que no le comieran los mosquitos). Dejó su nombre en la recepción y se sentó en uno de esos bancos que adornaban las paredes de la sala a la espera de que le llamaran por megafonía.

—¿Psicología? —preguntó un hombre a su derecha. Era de mediana edad e iba vestido con traje de chaqueta y zapatillas de deporte. Tenía la cara picada con marcas de la viruela y la ceja casi calva pero, a pesar de su aspecto, todo él transmitía paz. Eso era lo que Suga necesitaba en aquel momento así que trató de entablar una conversación con él.

—Sí, primer año —le respondió Sugawara siendo amigable con él—. ¿Es usted profesor? 

—Qué va —se rio él lamiéndose los labios agrietados, todavía envuelto en esa calma infinita—. Primer año, igual que tú. Me ha costado media vida ahorrar para cubrir los gastos universitarios pero por fin he entrado, por fin he entrado.

—Enhorabuena —le felicitó Suga inclinando la cabeza levemente. Se recordó darles las gracias a sus padres por pagarles ellos todos los costes que conllevaban una vida universitaria, alquiler incluido, y se dijo que tendría que invitarlos todos los fines de semanas a comer y que ni aun así iba a pagar la deuda que tenía con ellos—. Es admirable.

—Aquí es donde debo estar. Es lo que siempre he querido ser, lo que siempre he querido ser —dijo él inclinando la cabeza a su vez—. Dittan Shenji, para servirte, siempre para servirte.

—Sugawara Koushi, encantado —se presentó tratando de no prestarle atención a ese pequeño tic verbal con el que repetía las frases hacia el final de la oración.

—No te he visto en la presentación de esta mañana.

—No he podido venir, estaba organizando la mudanza —le respondió él mirando el número en la pantalla por el rabillo del ojo, por si acaso se le pasaba el turno o no escuchaba su nombre.

—Vaya, comprendo que no hayas podido venir, las mudanzas son horribles, horribles. —El señor Dittan se aclaró la garganta y también vigiló la pantalla apretando el papelito contra el puño—. ¿Te has mudado a la residencia universitaria? Me han dicho que tiene muy buenos precios, muy buenos…

—No, un barrio nuevo de las afueras. No creo que lo conozca, está un poco lejos de aquí.

—Mientras no sea Tanshima —se rio él doblando el papel para hacer distintas figuras geométricas.

Aquel fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. El engranaje que existía solo en su cabeza, y que estaba sincronizado con el resto del mundo, empezó a ralentizarse a una velocidad muy por debajo de lo que era habitual.

—¿Habría algún tipo de problema con que fuera Tanshima? —preguntó Sugawara, todavía sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

El señor Dittan tardó unos cinco segundos en reaccionar. Y cuando lo hizo, dibujó una sonrisa amable en su boca y se retiró un par de centímetros más de lo que era adecuado para conservar la distancia entre dos desconocidos.

—No, ningún problema, hijo, ningún problema —comenzó haciendo esas figuras geométricas de papel más y más pequeñas—. Mi sobrino trabaja en Estados Unidos, ¿sabes? En un barrio como el tuyo, y dice que los clientes ahí dan las mejores propinas.

 —Disculpe, pero no le entiendo —dijo Sugawara manteniendo la distancia que había trazado él—. ¿Qué quiere decir con un barrio como el mío?

—Como el tuyo, como el tuyo. —Dittan hizo un esfuerzo más que evidente por hacerse entender—. Occidental.

—Sí, ¿y?

Algo debía tener Sugawara en la cara para que el señor Dittan dejara de gesticular nerviosamente y arrastrara el cuerpo en el banco para volver a mantener la misma distancia que al principio. Más aún, incluso.

—No me digas que no sabes qué quiere decir “Occidental” —susurró él mirando hacia los lados. Suga negó con la cabeza todavía sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo—. Sugawara… no sabes dónde te has metido.

Los engranajes de su cabeza se detuvieron de golpe.

Y entonces empezaron a correr en dirección contraria.

oooooooo

Asahi cerró el maletín con fuerza y dejó los currículums encima de ella. Los papeles y las letras en estricta negrita le devolvieron el mudo saludo.

Eso era lo que empezaba a odiar. El mutismo, el silencio que le rodeaba. Él había sido un chico a quien le encantaban esos momentos en los que se alejaba de la población urbana y recorría los pocos bosques que tenía a su alrededor, en busca de un sosiego que solo existía entre los árboles.

Ahora… ahora el silencio que tanto le había faltado en ese último año le parecía hueco. No le transmitía calma ni le daban ganas de conciliar el sueño tras una taza de infusión de hierbas (así la llamaba ella, infusión de hierbas). Solo quería escuchar el tintineo de los cuchillos al colocarse en el cajón de los cubiertos, algún chasquido aislado cuando la caldera empezara a estropearse de nuevo. Incluso echaba de menos que Noya le enviara sesenta mensajes en menos de diez minutos porque no podía pegar ojo y necesitaba molestar a alguien lo suficientemente paciente como para hablar con él a la una y media de la mañana. Pero Asahi no podía contar con él hoy. No podía contar con nadie.

Asahi consiguió levantarse de su cama con el silencio haciéndose más pesado a cada segundo.  Conejo lo esperaba encima del sillón (del que se había apropiado sin más miramientos), así que Asahi hincó la rodilla al suelo para acariciarle la oreja izquierda. La única que osaba prestarle y solo cuando estaba de buenas.

—Volveré a la hora de cenar —comentó colgándose los folios bajo el brazo—.  Pórtate bien y no te comas la alfombra el primer día.

Conejo lo observó atusándose los bigotes y cerró los ojos entrando en su momento zen único entre los de su especie.

Asahi no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde ir. No había tenido que enfrentarse a esa situación desde hacía años y aun así todo era mucho más difícil. Cuando tenía quince años y un currículum de un palmo de largo había sido mucho más sencillo. Un “no, gracias, niño” y el golpe de la puerta contra su nariz chata. Además, por ese entonces no había necesitado tanto el dinero como ahora. El alquiler, los diversos gastos que conllevaba vivir con sus compañeros de volleyball, comprar comida en conserva y sobres de sopa de verduras, y se le había gastado el hilo negro así que no podía zurcir todos los calcetines que tenía agujereados desde la primavera. Necesitaba conseguir trabajo y empezar a ingresar el dinero en el banco cuanto antes. Bueno… no era _exactamente_ que lo necesitaba, pero era conveniente. Al menos si no quería meterse en más problemas.

Encontrar trabajo en Tanshima empezó a ser un problema desde el minuto uno. Todas las tiendas y los supermercados de los alrededores tenían la plantilla completa desde que el barrio se construyó hacía cinco años y no precisaban más ayuda de la que ya tenían. Lo más que consiguió fue que el director de unas oficinas de financias le entrevistara con bastante interés pero Asahi no consiguió más que la promesa inocua.

—Te podríamos llamar alguna vez que nos falte alguien en atención al cliente —dijo rascándose la nariz—. No puedo hacer mucho más por ti, chico.

—No se preocupe, muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta —agradeció Asahi tras una reverencia con la cabeza.

Después de él fue incluso más difícil mantenerse optimista. La encargada de una tienda veinticuatro horas le despachó en cuanto tuvo el currículum en sus manos y Asahi tuvo que detallarle al mecánico jefe de la calle Jefferson todas sus habilidades mientras este se encontraba bajo un Jaguar metalizado.

—Sí, sí, todo eso me parece perfecto pero ¿tienes alguna experiencia arreglando coches? ¿Estudios? ¿Algo con lo que pueda trabajar?

—No —admitió Asahi en voz baja, casi encogiéndose hacia la mitad de la negación—. Pero aprendo rápido.

—Estupendo —el hombre salió de bajo el coche y se limpió el sudor con un trapo sucio—, pues aprende fuera de aquí y luego vuelves cuando tengas unos conocimientos mínimos que con unas manazas como las tuyas seguro que te cargas con la mitad de los coches del taller antes de que acabe el primer día.

—Sí, señor —suspiró él desesperanzado.

—Y arréglate esa barba, por el amor del cielo —escupió él cogiendo su botella de agua—. ¿Tú te crees que así es como puedes presentarte a una entrevista de trabajo? Qué vergüenza.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó Asahi tratando de encontrar la salida cuanto antes.

—¡Conozco a los de tu calaña! —gritó antes de que pudiera coger la puerta y no volver nunca más—. Os pasáis toda la puta vida de delincuentes y cuando no tenéis dónde caer muertos pensáis que es hora de conseguir un trabajo decente. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Es demasiado tarde.

Asahi trató no dar el portazo de su vida cuando salió de allí, de verdad que no, pero las paredes metálicas del taller reverberaron con el golpe.

Jamás había entendido cuál era el problema con su aspecto. Solo era un chico corriente algo más alto que la media, no era para tanto. Conocía a jugadores del Shiratorizawa más altos que él y no creía que tuvieran tantos problemas en conectar con la gente. Y ese era su principal problema, el _conectar_. Durante toda su vida había sido incapaz de hacerlo con gente que no estuviera en su equipo de volleyball. Odiaba darle miedo a medio mundo y sentirse aislado de la otra mitad. Cuando se miraba al espejo no veía nada malo. Solo un tipo grande de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, a quien no le gustaba afeitarse porque siempre acababa cortándose veinte veces antes de dejar la cuchilla en el fregadero. No había nada en él fuera de lo normal, pero estaba claro que los demás veían algo más que a él se le escapaba. Quizás si hubiera sabido lo que era, lo habría cambiado hacía años.

Aún tenía una docena de currículums por entregar pero Asahi se sentía más desanimado que esa misma mañana. Además, empezaba a anochecer y todas las tiendas estaban cerrando, no había mucho más por hacer. Solo quedaba él y un montón de papeles inservibles que no iban a llevarle a ninguna parte.

_Mañana será otro día,_ pensó tirando todos los currículums a la papelera de reciclaje más cercana _._

Lo vio mientras trazaba una nueva ruta para volver a su edificio. Se encontraba en una calle pequeña, llena de bares de luces fluorescentes y cafeterías con terraza que se encontraban abiertas hasta el amanecer. Era el pub más grande de la calle, podía hacerse pasar por discoteca sin ningún problema, solo le faltaba la música irritantemente alta y muchas menos mesas a lo largo de la pista de baile. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con terciopelo rojo y negro y los focos de colores se empezaban a encender uno a uno haciendo ver que el bar era aún más grande por dentro. _ICARUS,_ decía el cartel de neón.

Acercándose un poco más, vio que el pub tenía una sección con sillones y sofás y un karaoke de tercera mano. El suelo estaba empapelado con caras de artistas famosos, todos con la sonrisa desgastada después de que un centenar de pies bailaran sobre ellas. La dueña se encontraba en ese momento sacando cajas de alcohol de la habitación de atrás, con una fuerza bruta impresionante y, sin perder el ritmo, iba haciendo el inventario contando con los dedos las botellas que le faltaban.

La mujer levantó la vista en cuanto Asahi puso un pie en el establecimiento. Todavía estaba preguntándose qué hacía ahí si no tenía ninguna experiencia en hostelería pero no le dio tiempo a plantearse nada más.

—Estamos cerrados —sonrió ella con amabilidad. Eso le habría ayudado a relajarse en cualquier otra situación—. Ve a casa, cariño. Seguro que no has cenado y ya sabes que hasta las once esto no empieza a llenarse.

—Sí. No. Lo siento —tartamudeó él abriendo y cerrando las manos. _Qué estoy haciendo, debería irme a casa_ —. Me preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda. Con su... con todo.

—¿Crees que no puedo sola con estas cajas? —rio ella poniendo los brazos como jarras—. ¿O buscas trabajo, ricura?

—No tengo experiencia —dijo esperando a que ella le espetara que su aspecto no era decente y que en ese pub se reservaban el derecho a la admisión de clientes—. Pero soy rápido y puedo mantenerme en movimiento toda la noche.

Ella apuntó un par de frases más en su libreta y le indicó que se sentara en la barra. Asahi se sorprendió que quisiera hablar con él sin miedo ni aversión.

—¿Cómo sueles llevarte con las personas? —preguntó apoyándose en las palmas de las manos. Ahora que la veía más de cerca Asahi se dio cuenta de que tendría unos cincuenta años y era tan delgada que necesitaba un cinturón bien ceñido para que le aguantara el vestido. Tenía las uñas mordidas y arrugas profundas bajo los ojos que su maquillaje no conseguía ocultar. Por todo el pelo tenía repartidas trenzas de distintos tamaños y alguna que otra rasta que no terminaba de formarse. Y claro, cómo no le iba a resultar intimidante si le miraba tan fijamente que Asahi empezaba a preguntarse si tenía alguna mancha de grasa por haber ido al taller de coches.

—No muy bien —admitió él con un pequeño tic en la rodilla que trataba de controlar mientras intentaba no devolverle la mirada a la mujer—. Bueno, son ellos los que no se llevan muy bien conmigo pero los trato con amabilidad. De verdad —insistió mordiéndose el borde del labio.

—Te creo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Asahi con una incredulidad que jamás había sentido.

—Conocí a alguien como tú —dijo ella sirviéndole una cerveza con una capa de espuma bien medida—. Medía dos metros, tenía el corazón de oro y la gente de este puto país lo juzgaba por tener la piel de diferente color a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Era la mejor persona que conocerías nunca en esta vida y en ninguna otra y apenas podía pasear por Tokio, ¿te lo puedes creer? Pero seguro que a ti te dicen de todo menos bonito, ¿verdad, amor?

—La mayoría suelen hacerse un lado cuando camino por la calle —aseguró él tratando de mantenerse aséptico con su historia. No estaba ahí para darle pena a la pobre mujer, seguro que tendría cosas mejores que hacer—. Pero no me quejo, podía ser peor.

—Un optimista, me gusta —la mujer alargó una de sus manos llenas de anillos y sonrió—, Anaheda Yuki.

—Asahi Azumane —se presentó él estrechándosela—. Encantado de conocerla.

—El placer es todo mío —rio ella sacando un cartel de debajo de la barra. _Se busca camarero._ Corto, conciso y revelador—. Mi hijo está en su último año de Paleontología y no tendrá mucho tiempo para ayudarme así que necesito ayuda. Iba a poner esto en la ventana después de hacer el inventario, pero no lo haré si me das razones de peso para ello.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Asahi hipnotizado con las letras del cartel y los nervios picándole la garganta. En ningún momento había llegado a pensar que aquella era una entrevista de trabajo seria.

—Eso me lo tienes que decir tú, cariño —comentó ella apoyando la cabeza en el dorso de las manos, aleteando las pestañas postizas y esperando una respuesta convincente.

—Es que… no sé qué decir —dijo mirando a su alrededor hasta fijar la mirada en la jarra de cerveza que tenía entre las manos—. No tomo alcohol. Nunca me ha gustado beber. Juego al volleyball así que trato de mantenerme sano. Me invento estiramientos y flexiones con los que ejercitarme cada mañana y mantener mi nivel de resistencia. Pero no me obsesiono con mi cuerpo —se apresuró a decir cuando la vio arquear una ceja con hastío.

Respiró tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que podía convencerla de que era el mejor candidato para el puesto de trabajo, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que decir la verdad.

—Mire, no he pisado un bar en mi vida. Lo admito. No sé hacer cócteles ni servir la cerveza como usted acaba de hacer. Pero soy disciplinado y limpio, suelo ser un minucioso con mi trabajo y estoy preparado para actuar rápido pase lo que pase. A los clientes supongo que los trataría como trato a todo el mundo, con atención y cortesía, alzando la voz hasta que sea más o menos audible. He de decir que nunca he trabajado por la noche y que seguramente lo pasaría mal las primeras semanas porque me encanta dormir, pero sé que puedo hacerlo. Lo sé. Solo necesito a alguien que pueda enseñarme.

Anaheda, que había estado sonriendo durante todo el discurso, aleteó sus pestañas una vez más y se separó hasta estirar los brazos encima de la barra. Se dio la vuelta para pasarse el dorso de la mano por la nariz con educación.

—Te pareces tanto a él —comentó inclinando la cabeza—. Escucha, vamos a hacer una cosa. Ahora mismo tengo que terminar el inventario así que no puedo atenderte como te mereces. Ven mañana a las dos de la tarde con el currículum y te prometo que mi hijo y yo te haremos una entrevista completa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Asahi con la esperanza empezando a alcanzar la estratosfera—. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, señorita Anaheda. No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

—No me lo agradezcas aún —le advirtió ella pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz de forma compulsiva—. Y ahora me gustaría terminar con el inventario.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Asahi se levantó de la barra dejando la cerveza intacta y se despidió de ella en la salida—. Gracias por… gracias.

—Lárgate de una vez —le pidió ella con una sonrisa—. No me hagas arrepentirme, novato.

Asahi levantó las manos para rendirse ante ella y se dio la vuelta para buscar el camino a casa. Fue una muy grata sorpresa darse cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos del bar, apenas a cuatro manzanas, y que la calle estaba completamente iluminada, así que Asahi no tendría que preocuparse por dar alguna sorpresa a un desconocido al preguntarle la hora o simplemente pasar por su lado algo más cerca de lo que estaba permitido por los cánones sociales.

La entrada del edificio estaba vacía pero el humo de los cigarrillos persistía en el aire, así que supuso que el señor Kaguyame se había pasado la tarde fumando después de fregar el suelo. Acordándose de la amenaza, Asahi miró el suelo con terror. Se agachó para comprobar que estaba limpio pero seco y respiró de alivio. Aun así, pasó de puntillas hasta llegar al ascensor.

El teléfono sonó antes de llegar al piso. El nombre de Nishinoya en la pantalla y las risas de Daichi y Suga en el interior le disuadieron de meter la llave en la cerradura; así que para preservar su intimidad, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sentirse culpable por no haberse acordado de él en todo el día.

—Se me ha olvidado llamarte de nuevo, lo siento —se disculpó apoyando la mano en la frente—. Pero escucha, al menos así serás el primero en saber que…

— _¿Has visto las noticias? —_ preguntó Noya a través del auricular. Parecía agitado y nervioso, mucho más de lo que acostumbraba a estar.

—No, he estado fuera todo el día —dijo Asahi apoyándose en la pared—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo en el instituto?

— _El cementerio, Asahi. He estado en el cementerio._ —Fue como si le pincharan con la aguja de la realidad debajo de las uñas. De repente la alegría por haber encontrado un quasitrabajo se evaporó y volvieron los recuerdos de ella—. _Unos vándalos han estado haciendo de las suyas… joder, no quieres ni saberlo, pero es lamentable. Me alegra mucho saber que no has estado aquí, no habrías podido… oh, mierda._

_—_ ¿Su tumba? —preguntó Asahi a media voz.

— _Está bien, la tumba de tu abuela está bien, no la han tocado afortunadamente. —_ Asahi respiró aliviado al escucharlo y apoyó la nuca en la pared con los estertores golpeándole en el pecho—. _Solo me preocupaba por si habías venido a ver cómo se encontraba. Menos mal que no te has enterado, yo no quería que vieras… esto._

—Gracias por ir a comprobar que todo estaba bien —le respondió Asahi con el corazón en la mano, sangrando las lágrimas en silencio.

— _No quería que lo vieras, no quería que vieras todo esto —_ repitió Noya, seguramente sin escucharle. Debía ser muy malo lo que había ocurrido si apenas podía mantener la conversación—. _Y claro que he venido, Asahi. Tu abuela… era una gran persona._

_—_ Le faltaban varios tornillos, pero sí —admitió él pasándose las manos bajo los párpados, tratando de esconder las lágrimas en la yema de los dedos—. Aún no puedo creer… Y sé qué han pasado dos semanas y debería estar mejor…

— _Era tu familia, Asahi. Claro que puedes estar hecho una mierda, nadie te va a juzgar por ello —_ le recordó Noya haciendo que las lágrimas de Asahi que llevaba reteniendo durante medio mes se desbordasen de golpe. Y quizás si no fuera Noya con quien estaba hablando, Asahi hubiera soltado alguna excusa para colgar y forzarse a parar de llorar. Pero era su Noya, y hablar con él era como sentir que le abrazaba la espalda y le recordaba que no estaba solo. Con la nariz metida en su pelo y escondiendo la cara para que no le viera llorar a él también—. _Y no tienes por qué… fingir que ya estás recuperado. No tienes que hacerte el macho, mudarte y buscar trabajo a doscientos kilómetros de aquí para demostrarle a todo el mundo que estás bien. Porque ¿sabes qué? No lo estás. Y puedes no estar bien, Asahi. Nadie te exige nada._

Noya gimoteó al cortarse la voz en mitad de la perorata y Asahi mediosonrió al comprobar que ambos estaban llorando como un par de tontos.

—Yo me lo exijo.

_—Pero eso es porque eres el tío más testarudo del distrito. Eso no te lo quita nadie._

—Algo es algo —dijo Asahi limpiándose las manos en el pantalón—. Gracias por echarle un vistazo a la tumba de mi abuela, Noya. Eres… lo eres todo. Gracias.

— _Podrías agradecérmelo trayendo tu culo a mi casa para que podamos llorar los dos cara a cara en vez de hacerlo por teléfono —_ sollozó él con la voz medio rota—. _Aquí también hay trabajo, ¿sabes?_

—Yo también te echo de menos, Noya —atajó Asahi mordiéndose los labios—. No sé cómo voy a vivir sin ti. Imagínate, pasar la mañana sin que me vengas a buscar en el descanso después de comprarme mi zumo de manzana favorito. ¿Y cómo voy a ir solo a casa sin que me cuentes las diversas maneras de mejorar el _Rolling Thunder_? No voy a sobrevivir.

— _Haberlo pensado antes de mudarte, que eres un estúpido._

__—¿Vendrás el mes que viene? —preguntó sintiéndose de repente muy ansioso.

— _Dime el día exacto y estaré en tu puerta como un clavo, aporreándola para que me abras_ —aceptó Noya más repuesto—. _Debo cortar, Asahi. Tengo que volver a mi casa antes de que se haga de noche y ya no hay más autobuses._

—¿No puedes llamar a tus padres para que te recojan?

— _¿A esta hora? Me matarían._ —Asahi se apartó el móvil del oído para mandarle un corto mensaje a la madre de Noya explicándole la situación. Sí, lo iban a matar y seguramente Noya le llamaría traidor (y estaría enfadado con él entre cinco y diez minutos), pero era mucho mejor que dejar que anduviera solo por carreteras secundarias pobremente iluminadas—. _Así que voy a escuchar un poco de música y volver a casa lo más rápido que pueda._

—Estaré atento al móvil así que si pasa algo, me llamas —le pidió volviendo a ponerse el auricular en el oído—. Ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Que sí, tendré cuidaaaado._

—No estoy de broma, Noya.

— _Tú tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada. Nadie se atreve a meterse conmigo_

—Hablamos cuando llegues a casa —dijo Asahi poniéndose de pie—. Que tengo varias cosas que contarte.

_—¿Buenas noticias?_

—Muy buenas, o eso espero —susurró quitándose la coleta para ponérsela de nuevo—. Ahora hablamos.

— _Estoy deseando escucharlas._

Noya colgó sin despedirse como de costumbre y Asahi tardó cinco segundos en entrar en el pozo de desesperanza que había podido evitar durante esas semanas. Pero Noya prácticamente le había empujado hacia él con su conversación y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pegó la frente a la pared y dejó que la tristeza lo envolviera lentamente. El recuerdo de su abuela, rugosa, seria y silenciosa, lo sobrecogió hasta romperlo sin avisar. Ella había sido su ánimo y su felicidad, sus fuerzas. Y aunque trataba de fingir que podía estar muy bien solo, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo. Noya tenía razón, ¿para qué se había mudado a doscientos kilómetros de su casa? ¿Para huir de aquello que le oprimía el pecho? Estaba claro que no servía de nada, el recuerdo arrugado de su abuela seguía ahí y Asahi no sabía qué hacer con tanto dolor. No sabía qué hacer sin ella. Necesitaba que se lo dijera, necesitaba que estuviera ahí sosteniéndole la cabeza con sus manos temblorosas y recordándole que tenía que ser fuerte para sobreponerse al dolor y seguir hacia delante.

_Nunca he sido tan fuerte._

Apenas sintió los brazos que lo envolvieron. Con un cuidado infinito lo llevaron adentro de la casa y lo sentaron en el sofá. Asahi trató de contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, pero el toque de las manos de Suga era completamente distinto a lo que esperaba (una piel más arrugada, más fría, con un par de verrugas aquí y allá) y las lágrimas corrieron sin medida. Asahi se apoyó en el hombro de Suga abrazándose a sí mismo y notó cómo Daichi le quitaba el coletero y le acariciaba la espalda.

—Estamos aquí —le recordó Suga en voz tan baja que apenas le había oído—. No nos vamos a ningún sitio. Estaremos contigo.

—Puedes contar siempre con nosotros, Asahi —le aseguró Daichi en el mismo tono.

—Gracias —gimoteó Asahi dejándose envolver entre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor de sus amigos lo acogieran para llevarse todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haberla cagado con el pasado de Asahi jajajajaja. Que sepáis que es mi personaje favorito y no le hago bullying por la cara, sino por darle consistencia a la historia y profundidad al personaje.
> 
> Duckisses,  
> KJ*


	4. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi se da cuenta de que ser camarero no es tan fácil como parecía en un primer momento. Y Daichi empieza a organizarle la vida a Sugawara (sin querer, obviamente), creándose así una gran cantidad de malentendidos difíciles de desenredar.

 —Asahi, estate quieto por favor —le pidió Sugawara arreglándole los botones de la camisa que, con los nervios, se había abotonado en los agujeros erróneos—. Tienes que prestar más atención a lo que estás haciendo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó dejándose hacer como un perro bien entrenado. Miró el reloj de la cocina y calculó que quedaban cuarenta y tres minutos para la entrevista oficial y no miró el segundero para no ponerse aún más histérico. Con las manos temblorosas, revisó el currículum que tenía en las manos pensando en lo que le preguntarían la señorita Anaheda y su hijo. Pero no tenía la suficiente imaginación (y estaba demasiado nervioso) como para plantearse qué respuestas eran las más adecuadas ante las posibles preguntas.

—Sigo diciendo que necesita una corbata —opinó Daichi terminando de lavar los platos dejándolos secar en los armarios.

—Lo que necesita es ir cómodo y relajado —contradijo Suga terminando de desabotonarle los puños de la camisa y de doblarlos hasta los codos—. No te preocupes, Asahi. Lo harás muy bien.

—Espero que sí —tartamudeó él acariciando a Conejo que estaba en el borde de la mesa esperando pacientemente su ración de zanahoria rallada.

—Nosotros iremos a verte en cuanto podamos —dijo Daichi levantándole la solapa de la camisa y apretándole la barbilla—. Y cuando te veamos trabajar ya serás un miembro provechoso de la sociedad a diferencia de nosotros. Podrás explicarnos quién es esa tal Hacienda y por qué le debemos tanto dinero.

—Daichi, vais a llegar tarde por mi culpa —sonrió Asahi secándose las palmas de nuevo sudorosas en los faldones de su camisa—. Os contaré cómo ha ido en cuanto lo sepa, lo prometo.

—Más te vale, estaremos esperando tus mensajes —le instó Sugawara cogiendo a Daichi por el cinturón del pantalón y llevándoselo a la puerta. Estaba tan acostumbrado de arrastrar a Daichi de un lado para otro que era capaz de coger los libros de ambos (de unas quinientas páginas cada uno), las libretas y los estuches de Voltron con una sola mano—. No te desearemos suerte, Asahi. Sabes que no la necesitas.

—Todo irá bien, campeón —se despidió Daichi recogiendo sus cosas de los brazos de Suga— Lo vas a bordar.

—Gracias. Trataré de recordarlo.

En cuanto hubieron desaparecido por la puerta, Asahi se dejó caer en la silla agotado. Los nervios le habían impedido dormir aquella noche así que sentía que toda la energía se había drenado de su organismo y se había evaporado hasta fundirse en el aire cargado de su habitación. Apoyó la frente en la mesa de madera, sin importar que Conejo escogiera aquel preciso instante para mordisquearle el pelo, intentando calcular cuántas tazas de café le harían falta para parecer un ser humano de nuevo. Pero con el cerebro marchito, hacer cálculos tan simples parecía tarea imposible, casi tanto como la perspectiva de ir a la alacena para prepararse una jarra de café caliente (que total, si nunca le había ayudado a quitarse el cansancio no veía cómo le iba a salvar ahora), así que lo dejó pasar y cerró los ojos.

_Quedan treinta y nueve minutos para la entrevista._

Asahi encendió el móvil y vio cómo la pantalla se iluminaba poco a poco hasta taladrarle las retinas con una luz que haría despertar a los muertos y tecleó la contraseña con la mente enfocada en encontrar en Google un vídeo de gatitos, o de camiones, o de volcanes en erupción y estragos naturales por doquier, o de lo que fuera que le quitara el sueño y el agotamiento de alguna manera.

Por inercia abrió el Line y releyó por encima la conversación que había tenido con Noya a las dos de la mañana, pasando por encima la cantidad ingente de insultos e improperios que le lanzaba el chico por haberle dicho a sus padres que se dirigía a su casa desde el cementerio, además de las súplicas de Asahi para que entendiera que no quería que le ocurriera nada y la alegría exaltada de Noya al enterarse que tenía una entrevista “oficial”. Al final leyó los últimos mensajes de aquella misma mañana.

_Noya_ __  
Y en cuanto a tu entrevista  
Sabes que irá bien, Asa  
Así que deja de rayarte y bórdalo como solo tú sabes hacer  
Un poco de confianza en ti mismo no te vendría mal, ¿sabes?

_No, no me vendría nada mal del todo,_ admitió Asahi algo más animado y un poco menos derrotado.

Solo era una entrevista. Nada más. Sabía que podía hablar con la señora Anaheda. No debía ser tan difícil seguir en su línea de sinceridad total con su hijo, ¿no? Debería tranquilizarse porque, en el caso de que fuera mal, ya tendría una pequeña experiencia más y sabría cómo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez que le dieran una nueva oportunidad.

Con los ánimos renovados, se puso de pie (con cuidado al apartar a Conejo de su pelo llevándose un par de mordiscos de su parte) y se quitó la camisa recién planchada. Que él supiera solo había un método para quitarse el sueño y ese era hacer ejercicio hasta que todos los músculos de su cuerpo volvieran a estar en perfecto estado.

Unas cuantas flexiones, un par de ciclos de abdominales, saltos y estiramientos lo dejaron como nuevo en menos de veinte minutos. Con la meta siempre delante. Antaño aquella meta había sido ganar partido tras partido con unos mates que solo el As del equipo sabía hacer. Esta vez era poner su mejor cara y contestar al interrogatorio con toda la franqueza que podía transmitir. Se duchó rápidamente antes de volver a vestirse y en cuanto se peinó el pelo mojado hacia atrás y se hizo la coleta, se sintió como una rosa.

—Puedes hacerlo. —Se dio ánimos para no volver a sucumbir al cansancio y a la autocompasión. El pensamiento positivo siempre le había ayudado antes de un partido y aquello no era muy diferente que enfrentarse a seis jugadores cargados de adrenalina que deseaban tapar todos sus ataques—. Tú puedes hacerlo. Vas a conseguir el trabajo y se lo dirás a Noya en cuanto lo sepas. Vamos. Sé tú mismo y lo conseguirás.

Se despidió de Conejo con un poco más de zanahoria rallada y bajó las escaleras repitiéndose esas palabras observando cómo mejoraba su ánimo con cada nuevo peldaño.

Se dio un paseo algo más largo de lo habitual hasta llegar a Icarus con buen humor y sin las palmas sudorosas. Se sentía el tío más afortunado del mundo, con el optimismo marcándole el camino y el positivismo removiéndole los cimientos de su determinación.

Claro que esa sensación de fuerza y esperanza desapareció en cuanto puso un pie en el local. Y vio que estaba lleno de gente.

—¡Asahi, por fin! —lo saludó la señorita Anaheda con una sonrisa optimista muy parecida a la que adornaba su cara hasta hacía unos segundos. Llevaba el pelo sorprendentemente corto de color violeta brillante, un pañuelo enorme que le rodeaba el cuello y un traje blanco de tres piezas con pantalones y tacones verdes. Si no fuera porque lo había saludado, Asahi la habría confundido con otra persona. Con cualquier otra persona, de hecho—. Te estábamos esperando.

—Creía que el pub abría por la noche —tartamudeó sintiendo que millones de pares de ojos se fijaban en él. Que lo medían en la distancia. Que lo evaluaban y hacían las mismas asunciones de siempre: _«Mira este, ¿qué cree que hace aquí? Tendría que estar en la cárcel donde pertenece»._

—Estoy pensando en poner ampliar el horario y, además, hoy es un día especial. —La señorita Anaheda lo guio hacia la barra. Y hasta que los desconocidos no quedaron a su espalda y desaparecieron de su vista, no pudo darse cuenta de que había un chico delante de él.

Era algo más bajo que él, de una delgadez casi extrema y una palidez enfermiza, y con unos ojos de un verde profundo que no parecían reales. Tenía el pelo hasta la barbilla, tintado de naranja en las puntas, un piercing en la oreja y vestía con ropas muy holgadas y coloridas. Asahi caminó hacia él intimidado, todo en el chico gritaba _Yo soy así, si no te gusta ya sabes dónde está la puerta_ y Asahi empezaba a sentir la necesidad de darse la vuelta y correr hasta esconderse debajo de las sábanas _._

—Anaheda Ichigo —se presentó él sin la pequeña reverencia a la que Asahi estaba acostumbrado—. Yuki me ha hablado mucho de ti, Asahi Azumane. Está convencida de que serías una gran ayuda para el Icarus, ¿qué opinas sobre ello?

—Me siento muy honrado que la señorita Anahaeda opine de esa forma de mí —respondió rápidamente al verse atropellado por el inicio de la entrevista—. Y aunque no tenga ningún tipo de experiencia, trabajo duro y aprendo rápido así que… creo que tiene razón. Puedo ser de mucha ayuda.

—De respuesta rápida y adecuada ante la presión —comentó el chico transformándose en una persona amable de golpe—. Empezamos bien.

—Por favor, siéntate Asahi —le pidió Anaheda señalándole el taburete de madera. Él hizo lo propio sin rechistar, relajándose de inmediato en el asiento—. El currículum, si no es mucha molestia.

—Aquí tiene —le entregó él empezando a temblarle las manos.

—¿Quieres tomar algo mientras charlamos? —se ofreció el chico yendo en busca de un vaso de tubo resplandeciente.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—No bebe alcohol —le comentó su madre con una risa muy poco disimulada.

—Pues ya sabes lo que hacer.

—Sí, sí. Pero eso después. —Anaheda le echó un rápido vistazo al currículum y lo dejó de lado apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos—. Dime, Asahi. ¿Cuál fue tu mayor fracaso personal y cómo lo superaste?

Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la espalda y por unos segundos le fue absolutamente imposible articular una palabra.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó sintiéndose inmensamente pequeño. Aquello era lo último que se esperaba que le preguntasen.

—Esta no es una entrevista para una gran empresa ni un puesto de trabajo rutinario, Asahi —le explicó Anaheda hijo sirviéndose un refresco de cola y limpiando el borde de la lata con una servilleta—. Es un trabajo rápido, diferente. Tratas cada día con una persona distinta, con gustos excéntricos y maneras de ver el mundo radicalmente opuestas a las tuyas. En ocasiones tendrás que ser más un confidente que un barman. Otras tendrás que hacerlo con varias personas al mismo tiempo mientras atiendes a muchas otras que exigirán un tratamiento prioritario.

—Es importante para nosotros saber qué clase de persona eres, no solo conocer dónde has estudiado o cuánto tiempo estuviste trabajando anteriormente —atajó la señorita Anaheda sin apartar la mirada de él—. Es vital para nosotros saber quién eres. Con todas tus debilidades para poder ayudarte cuando sea necesario y poder contar contigo cuando la situación lo requiera.

_En dónde me he metido,_ se planteó Asahi mordisqueándose la cara interna de su mejilla. Aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

—Así que contéstame. ¿Cuál fue tu mayor fracaso personal y cómo lo superaste?

No quería recordarlo. Tan solo el recuerdo de aquellos días sin la pelota de volley en las manos y la mirada de desprecio de Noya en la nuca le devolvían los sudores de desesperación. Pero se habría prometido ser sincero así que no le quedaba otra que contestar.

—Fue hace dos años —contestó sintiendo cómo el alma se rasgaba con solo recordarlo—. En uno de los partidos contra Datekougyou me fui imposible marcar ningún punto y me sentí… derrotado. No quise jugar al volley después de aquello. Todo me recordaba lo inútil que había sido para mi equipo y llegué a pensar que estarían mejor sin mí.

»Pero Noya… Noya estuvo siempre ahí —continuó respirando mejor después de decir su nombre—. Noya me mostró que no era un fracasado y que podía volver a ponerme en pie. Volví al volley gracias a él y jamás se lo agradeceré lo suficiente.

—Entonces si te sintieras así de nuevo —lo interrumpió Anaheda Ichigo acariciándose el labio inferior—, y estuvieras trabajando, ¿qué harías?

—Pedir ayuda —contestó Asahi sin pensárselo—. Cuando estuve así no pude hacer nada. No quiero volver a sentirme tan inútil y si la única forma que tengo es apoyándome en una persona de confianza, lo haré sin pensarlo.

La señorita Anaheda se tragó una nueva risa pero le lanzó una mirada tan dulce que parecía hecha de chocolate caliente.

—Estás clavándolo, Asa —rio el chico tras un trago de su cola. Una ola de incomodidad le invadió el cuerpo y se retuvo cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que nadie lo llamaba Asa excepto Noya.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decírselo. La entrevista apenas había empezado y le bombardearon con docenas de cuestiones cada una más difícil que la anterior. No sabía si se trataban de preguntas planificadas de antemano o eran completamente al azar porque entre ellas se encontraban acertijos tales como de qué manera podría abrir una alcantarilla sin herramientas o qué haría primero si abrir una puerta o coger un teléfono. Asahi empezó a pensar que estaba perdiendo miserablemente el tiempo, que aquello se trataba de alguna broma pesada o alguna cámara oculta, pero la mirada dulce de la señorita Anaheda lo disuadió de despedirse de forma educada con la excusa de que tenía que hacer un recado imaginario y se dispuso a quedarse hasta el final de la entrevista.

—Y creo que eso es todo —dijo Anaheda hijo, tras haberle cuestionado sobre el tipo de fruta que más le gustaba y dando por finalizada la entrevista al descubrir que se trataba la piña—. ¿Tú tienes algo más que añadir, Yuki?

—No, ya lo tengo todo —le respondió ella dándole los últimos retoques a su bloc de notas. Justo después, sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa algo diferente a las que le había mostrado a lo largo de la tarde. Era una sonrisa sinuosa, llena de esquirlas y de matices que le dejaban entrever que quizás la entrevista no había terminado del todo.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó Asahi deseoso de volver a casa, con Conejo, y poder buscar otros locales en los que entregar el currículum.

—Qué va, si aún no hemos empezado lo bueno. —La señorita Anaheda salió de la barra y le tendió una bandeja metálica, con forma circular y sin bordes, y un bloc de notas muy parecido al que tenía ella—. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué hemos hecho llamar a todas estas personas.

—¿Los habéis llamado vosotros? —se sorprendió él recordando súbitamente que había una jauría de humanos a sus espaldas, haciendo comentarios sobre él, en voz muy baja y tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Son amigos nuestros, Asa —le explicó Anaheda hijo colocándose incómodamente cerca de él. Asahi tuvo que apartarse unos centímetros y recuperar su espacio para respirar pero el chico no le dio tregua—. Están aquí para ayudarnos a decidir si debemos contratarte o no.

—¿De qué manera?  

—Tienes cinco mesas. En cada mesa te encontrarás un problema al que te vas a enfrentar cada día en el Icarus, así que tendrás que reaccionar como consideres correcto. Nosotros veremos si te encuentras preparado para estar al frente de nuestro bar.

Asahi observó las mesas que se disponían ante él preguntándose por enésima vez dónde se había metido y, entre idas y venidas de pensamientos difusos, se empezó a cuestionar sobre la salud mental de los Anaheda. Él no era un genio pero _por favor_ que aquello era un bar y no un reactor nuclear. No entendía a qué venía tantas preguntas irrelevantes y tantas pruebas confusas. Él pensaba que ser camarero consistía en servir agua y refrescos, cargar con bolsas de basura y cajas de botellas vacías y, si acaso, charlar con esas dos o tres personas que no le hagan muchos ascos a su tamaño algo más grande de lo normal y a su anodina cara.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Anaheda hijo, colocándose de nuevo mucho más cerca de lo que él podía soportar.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era acabar con aquella pantomima cuanto antes y así poder regresar a su casa cuando le digan que no había superado ninguna de las pruebas. Pero, ¿cómo las iba a superar si él no sabía cómo atender a los clientes? Más allá del «Buenas tardes, ¿qué desean tomar?» no tenía ni idea qué podía ocurrir. Pero, de nuevo, era mejor terminar, recibir las malas noticias para olvidarse de todo aquello y seguir con su vida como si nada.

Decidió ser práctico e despachando las mesas de izquierda a derecha para no cometer el error de repetir clientes (jamás se le habían quedado las caras). Con una sonrisa tímida, a medio formar, se presentó ante las tres chicas que lo observaban con miradas burlonas y labios pintados de violeta.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desean tomar?

Las tres contuvieron unas risitas infantiles, reacción a la que Asahi no estaba preparado. Él estaba habituado a que mantengan una distancia prudente para no acercarse demasiado, a que cogieran sus bolsos con fuerza al pasar por su lado o apartar a los niños de su camino; él no era muy dado a provocar risillas tontas de tres absolutas desconocidas que lo miraban de forma inusual. Apreciativa.

—Mmm... no sé, no sé —ronroneó la que parecía la más alta de las tres, con un menú de cócteles de colores plastificado en las manos—. ¿Qué nos recomiendas?

El cerebro de Asahi emitió un chasquido. Se paró y volvió a reiniciarse para apagarse de nuevo.

—Yo no... —Asahi tenía un control casi total de su cuerpo pero sintió la necesidad de hiperventilar. A pesar de que ya se había preparado mentalmente para no pasar la prueba, odiaba la angustia que le invadía cada vez que fallaba por no estar lo suficientemente preparado. Esto siempre le ocurría cuando uno de sus mates era interceptado por el equipo contrario o cuando no era capaz de recoger un pase de Sugawara para rematar. Pero aquí, en medio de una situación desconocida para él, la sensación de angustia era mil veces peor—. Yo no sé... no sé...

—Asahi no bebe alcohol, niñas —comentó con alegría la señorita Anaheda, salvando la situación al situarse a su lado—. Así que lo siente mucho por ser incapaz de saciar vuestra _sed_ , ¿no es así, Asahi?

—Lo lamento muchísimo —se disculpó él con una profunda reverencia y una pequeña taquicardia en el pecho.

—Ven, Asa, por aquí.

A Asahi lo movieron las fuerzas de la inercia, el poder de las mismas entrañas de la Tierra o el poco viento que les llegaba por la puerta, porque el miedo a fracasar había empezado a atenazarse en sus músculos y por sí mismo no habría sido capaz de dar un paso. Lo llevaron hacia detrás de la barra donde, mimetizados en el borde gracias a la oscuridad del rincón, había docenas de post-it nuevecitos con los nombres de los diferentes cócteles, sus ingredientes y las instrucciones para hacer cada uno.

—Ya me dijiste que no te gustaba beber alcohol y tampoco te voy a obligar a probarlo —le empezó a explicar Anaheda pasando su uña roja por los papelitos color limón—. Pero hay una versión sin alcohol de cada cóctel que debes examinar si quieres empezar a hacer recomendaciones sobre nuestras bebidas. Si no, no sabrás que el San Francisco es más bien afrutado que ácido y que la Luna Azul es para muchos, demasiado dulce.

—Pero tienes que saber cómo prepararlos.

—De acuerdo —afirmó Asahi repasando las recetas con la mirada para ver si reconocía alguna, pero no hubo suerte—. Practicaré en mi casa.

—No es necesario, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas —sugirió la mujer llevándolo, de nuevo, fuera de la barra para mostrarle las estanterías llenas de licor que estaban dispuestas en la pared—. Puedes quedarte un par de horas antes de abrir para ir memorizándolo.

La segunda prueba era algo más complicada, pero había vuelto a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo al saber que podía contar con los Anaheda para que le ayudasen. Se acercó a la mesa, esta vez compuesta por un grupo de tres chicos y dos chicas, y antes de abrir la boca una música infernal pareció salir de la boca del inframundo, sobresaltando a Asahi y a dos de los tres chicos. El resto movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno, o quizás sí hablaban pero con el ruido saliendo de los distintos altavoces era imposible saber qué estaban diciendo. Así que supo lo que debía hacer, leerles los labios para adivinar, a groso modo, qué querían. Y lo consiguió aunque se llevó un dolor en las sienes como regalo.

—Tres gintonics, un agua con gas y un limón y una coca cola sin azúcar —leyó Anaheda madre al apagar la música. Y sonrió, como parecía hacer casi siempre—. Bien hecho. Ahora va a ser algo más complicado.

La música volvió pero no fue tan infernal como hacía unos segundos. De hecho, parecía hasta agradable, con un bajo continuo que invitaba a bailar y una melodía suave y armoniosa.

El problema llegó cuando las mesas tres y cuatro querían que las atendieran al mismo tiempo. Asahi intentó por todos los medios escuchar a los nueve chicos que le hablaban haciendo señas y muecas cada vez más despectivas, pero era una situación estresante a la que no estaba habituado. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se inició una pelea entre dos chicos de la mesa tres y uno de la cuatro. Al punto, Asahi dejó caer la bandeja con el bloc y se plantó entre ellos como la almena defensiva de un castillo pidiéndoles, por favor, que guardasen formalidad y que esperaran su turno con paciencia. No hizo falta decir mucho más, de nuevo estaba cada uno sentado en su asiento y a Asahi le temblaron las manos al recoger el bolígrafo del suelo.

—Así que sabes parar peleas, ¿eh? —le comentó Anaheda Ichigo arreglándole los puños de la camisa.

_Pues eso parece..._

—Eso nos resultará muy útil durante las noches de los sábados, que siempre tiene que venir la policía por una razón u otra —continuó su madre bajando la música con el mando—. Y ahora la última mesa... pero no te va a gustar, créeme a mí tampoco. Pero es muy necesario saber cómo reaccionas ante este tipo de problemas.

—Yo no los llamaría "problemas", Yuki —contradijo él mientras terminaba de arreglar la camisa de Asahi—. Es un paseo.

—Solo si sabes cómo llevarlo.

—¿Qué me va a pasar? —preguntó Asahi con la adrenalina de la falsa pelea todavía rugiéndole las venas. Por alguna razón presentía que el verdadero peligro estaba a punto de llegar.

—Nada, nada —aseguró el hijo de Anaheda empujándole con el codo—. Solo acuérdate de seguirle el juego.

—Haciéndote respetar —puntuó su madre cruzándose de brazos—. Y créeme, si no me encontrara todos los días con esta situación, no te haría pasar por esto.

Asahi se giró para encontrarse a un único cliente en la mesa número cinco. Tenía el pelo largo, los dientes rectos y blancos y la cara ovalada cubierta de pequeñas pecas. Y por su pequeño tamaño, aun elegantemente vestido, parecía más un muñeco al que cuidar que un ser humano de carne y hueso.

—Buenas tardes, señor, ¿qué desea tomar?

El niño de porcelana levantó lentamente la mirada negra, recorriendo cada ángulo de su cuerpo con una curiosidad desconocida para Asahi, hasta cruzarse con la expresión patidifusa del camarero novato.

—Menuda adquisición han hecho los Anaheda —suspiró tras un largo silbido que le puso la piel de gallina—. Me parece que voy a acabar viniendo todos los días para disfrutar de las vistas.

—¿Perdone? —inquirió Asahi haciendo un mapa mental de todo el local para adivinar cuál era la nueva adquisición.

—Ya me has oído, bombón. —El chico arqueó una ceja y a Asahi dejó de parecerle un muñeco y más un complemento que acompañaba a la música infernal de la segunda prueba—. Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Tú entiendes?

—Sí, perfectamente —contestó Asahi. El chico hablaba en japonés, ¿cómo no le iba a entender?

La risita del chaval se parecía más a una sierra mecánica en pleno funcionamiento que a una carcajada realmente humana y a Asahi le transmitió toda la incomodidad incomodante del universo a través de ese sonido metálico.

—Pero si eres un cachorrillo. Me ha confundido tu altura pero no eres más que un pastelillo de azúcar y miel de caña. —El chico puso un brazo detrás de la silla y le volvió a recorrer con la mirada, más rápido esta vez—. Tráeme una soda. Con sombrillita y pajita.

—Ahora mismo.

—Y que no me entere yo de que ese culo pasa hambre.

Dicho lo cual le dio una palmada en el trasero que a Asahi lo dejó en el sitio, perturbado y desorientado, sin saber cómo actuar después de eso. Sin saber _por qué_ aquel chico querría tocarle el culo y _en qué cabeza cabía_ que debía encontrarse con esta situación todos los días.

—Bueno, se acabó el espectáculo —dijo Anaheda Ichigo apartándolo del centro de todas las miradas—. Hay cerveza y agua para todos en la barra. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

—¿Estás bien, Asahi? —preguntó su madre frotándole los brazos. Se había quedado frío de la impresión—. No te preocupes, en seguida sabrás cómo tratar a este tipo de gente.

—Hay que seguirles el juego, nada más. Manteniendo las distancias, por supuesto, para que no te ocurra lo de hoy.

—¿Pero por qué? —tartamudeó Asahi que sentía cómo su cara iba perdiendo el color por completo—. ¿Por qué alguien me iba a tocar el... detrás?

—Se pasan mucho de la raya, estoy de acuerdo.

—No, no, no. —Asahi se alejó de madre e hijo como su tranquilidad para algo tan obsceno resultara contagiosa—. Él, _él,_ me ha hecho esto. Él.

¿Es que no le oían al pronunciar esas dos letras? ¿Cómo podían mantener la calma con algo tan atípico? O sea, ya era raro que alguien, cualquier persona, quisiera tocarle. Pero encima era un chico, _un chico,_ ¿qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?

—Es su forma de ligar contigo, no te lo tomes a pecho, Asa —continuó Anaheda hijo tratando de acercarse a él.

—¿Ligar? —exclamó Asahi separándose de un salto—. ¿Ligar? ¿Conmigo? ¿ _Él?_

—Bueno, para eso está Tanshima —bufó Anaheda con la mirada brillante—. Para que todo el mundo pueda ligar con quien quiera.

Aquello fue demasiado para él. La misma fuerza que lo había acompañado hacía unos minutos, haciéndole caminar a pesar de que la situación le superaba, le impidió que se cayera al suelo de la impresión ahí mismo, frente a un par de camareros.

—¿Esto es... un...?

—Bienvenido a Tanshima, el primer barrio gayfriendly de Japón —le informó Anaheda hijo con un retintín burlesco—. Si quieres te muestro una habitación detrás del bar donde lo vas a ver todo mucho más claro.

—No te metas con él, que parece ser que no lo sabía.

—Pero si no me estoy metiendo con él, ¡esto es genial, Yuki! —se rio Anaheda Ichigo cogiendo a su madre por el brazo con una emoción que no trataba de ocultar—. Un virgen en nuestras tierras, pero cuántas cosas podremos enseñarte, Asa. ¡No puedo esperar!

—¿Qué me dices, Asahi? ¿Estás dispuesto a trabajar para nosotros? —inquirió ella deshaciéndose del brazo de su hijo—. Te prometo que si no das tu permiso, nadie más se acercará a ti.

Asahi, que había estado mudo durante gran parte de la conversación, presintió que ya era momento de reaccionar (por eso de que le habían hecho una pregunta y tal). Y, desgraciadamente, no había mucho que pensar. Les había hecho una promesa a Sugawara y a Daichi, debía encontrar trabajo como fuera y si tenía que ser poniendo copas a ese tipo de gente, con las manos largas y gustos exóticos. Además, nunca había pensado nada malo sobre ese… tipo de gente (ni malo ni bueno ni nada de nada). Siempre que respetaran el espacio que quería poner entre ellos, todo estaría bien.

Y necesitaba el contrato. De forma urgente.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Tienes dos semanas de prácticas —ultimó ella levantando los dedos de su mano. Su hijo, a su lado, saltó de emoción—. Te doy ese tiempo para aprender a hacerlo todo.

—Y yo seré el que te enseñe —afirmó Ichigo arrastrando a Asahi en dirección a la barra.

La señorita Anaheda puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un pescozón al pasar por su lado.

—Chitón, la que organiza los turnos aquí soy yo. —Después empujó a Asahi para que se pusiera detrás de la barra—. Vamos, niño. Tienes mucho que aprender.

—Sí, jefa —dijo Asahi caminando dos pasos por detrás de ella.

oooooooo

Daichi había salido de clase a las siete y veinte, bastante más tarde de lo que compulsaba su horario, porque el profesor Fen les había explicado con pelos y señales la guía docente de su asignatura ( _Fundamentos de la Ciencia Política_ que prometía ser un soberano aburrimiento envuelto con palabras bonitas y leyes incomprensibles) y tras esto, había empezado a narrar con su tono monocorde los inicios de la democracia griega. ¿En total? Cuarenta y cinco minutos más de las dos horas que debía quedarse por la tarde. Pero al menos podía recoger a Sugawara de su clase e ir juntos a casa.

_No hay mal que por bien no venga._

Había sido mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado el pasar la tarde lejos de él. Estaba más que acostumbrado a no saber de él más de cuatro horas seguidas (sus vacaciones en familia en Cuba eran prueba de ello aunque sí que tenía que saber cuándo Suga se levantaba, a qué hora se acostaba y si había hecho algo divertido durante el día) pero era distinto estar en clase sin él. Mientras estaba sentado en su pupitre de color blanco, se había sentido desprotegido y un tanto indefenso. Se había tenido que tragar todas las tonterías que se le atragantaban en la garganta cada vez que el profesor Kamayaki se sonaba la nariz de forma escandalosa y no tenía con quién pasar notitas con letra minúscula. (« _Ven a mi casa y hacemos los deberes de geometría juntos». «Hoy no puedo, Dai, estoy atrasado con el trabajo de historia». «Al menos ven a mi casa a cenar, papá me ha prometido hamburguesas de queso». «Serás chantajista, ya sabes que no le puedo decir que no a la comida americana»)._

Sin embargo, Daichi no había tenido que estar solo mucho tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, una chica se volvió para presentarse y hablar con él sobre su verano. Jamás la había visto antes pero si aquella era la forma de hacer amigos en la universidad estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Así que puso su expresión más educada y atenta y se dispuso a contar las anécdotas más absurdas que se le pasaba por la mente. Y, de repente, tenía a cuatro personas a su alrededor escuchando cómo había estado en la granja de su tío a mediados de marzo y le había perseguido una gallina que había venido de la nada.

La chica de su lado soltó una carcajada y su risa atrajo más miradas que se detuvieron en él para instarle a que siguiera hablando. Sugawara le había dicho varias veces que tenía un « _aura atrayente»_ , pero hasta ese día Daichi no lo había podido comprobarlo de primera mano. Ser el centro de atención nunca había sido una de sus prioridades así que no sabía cómo hacerlo, al menos no de forma consciente.

_—Es que, con mirarte, ya puedo ver que eres una persona en la que puedo confiar._

_—Eso lo dices porque me conoces mucho, Suga._

_—Te lo digo porque es verdad, Dai._ —Sugawara había girado los ojos y su expresión se congeló en un mohín de lo más bonito—. _A ver si te das cuenta de una vez._

Un tropel de estudiantes de psicología salió de las aulas, todos a una, como si una estampida de rinocerontes estuviera pisándoles los talones. Daichi esperó en las escaleras pacientemente hasta ver a Sugawara entre los más rezagados. Arrastrando los pies por el suelo de mármol y con una montaña de libros con la que hacía un pobre intento de equilibrismo, caminaba como si le acabaran de poner una sentencia de muerte.

—Permíteme —se ofreció Daichi quitándole de las manos los libros más enormes para ver así la cara de Suga iluminarse con la luz vespertina—. Ya veo que tienes trabajo para este fin de semana.

—Y para el resto del mes —afirmó Sugawara acomodándose a su paso hasta salir de la facultad—. Te he echado de menos en clase.

Daichi sonrió de pura felicidad. Al menos no había sido el único tonto que había estado pensando en él todo el día.

—Yo también, Suga —confesó Daichi dirigiéndose a la parada del tren. Aprovechó los saltos entre los escalones para enredar sus brazos y caminar lo más pegados posible—. Va a ser duro estar separados tanto tiempo. Menos mal que vivimos en la misma casa, sino me habría dado un infarto.

Sugawara abrió la boca para hacer un comentario más pero la cerró haciendo aspavientos como para explicar que no era importante.

—Por cierto… —empezó a decir Daichi moviéndose lentamente hacia él—. He estado hablando con un par de compañeros en clase.

—Qué novedad. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en conseguir una docena de números de teléfono.

—Solo tengo tres —se disculpó Daichi, avergonzado sin razón alguna—. El caso es que al acabar la clase me han preguntado que si, a lo mejor, podríamos hacer ¿una fiesta en casa?

Daichi no había tenido la intención de que su propuesta sonara como una pregunta pero a veces se sentía como un niño pequeño frente a Sugawara. Estaba claro que era mucho más adulto que él y mil veces más maduro. Con la cabeza sobre sus hombros y una respuesta meditada, paciente y acertada. Con un silencio meticuloso y un análisis exacto de la situación para conseguir la opción más apropiada. Así que siempre necesitaba conocer la opinión (y a veces el permiso) de Suga cuando ni él mismo estaba seguro de si era una buena idea celebrar el principio de curso con un montón de desconocidos.

—Una fiesta —repitió Suga con la voz tensa.

—Sí.

—¿En nuestra casa?

—Eso es.

—Pero… —Sugawara se pasó las manos por el pelo cuyos mechones se balancearon por su cabeza como si fueran arrastrados por el viento—. ¿Les has dicho dónde vivimos?

—Aún no —respondió Daichi peinándole el desastre con la mano—. Estaba esperando a que me concedieras tu bendición y eso.

—Y la de Asahi, también es su casa —apuntó Sugawara levantando el dedo—. Y a ti no te gustan las fiestas, Dai. ¿Para qué quieres montar una?

—Estamos en la universidad, Suga. Quiero la experiencia completa —explicó él bajándole el dedo de su cara—. Ya sabes, no llevar uniformes cutres ni pasar lista a principio de cada clase e ir por miedo a que llamen a tus padres.

—No me mientas, Dai. Tú eres un tío responsable. Nunca te has quejado de llevar tu uniforme cutre y siempre has entrado cinco minutos antes a clase.

—Sí, exacto. Y me he quedado hasta tarde en tu casa para estudiar el examen de álgebra y me levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para repasar la exposición de la geografía de Europa. Lo único que me encantaba del instituto era ir a las prácticas de volley contigo, así que déjame hacer algo tonto por una vez —le suplicó casi de forma desesperada. No sabía por qué se comportaba de esa forma pero algo dentro de él le empezaba a gritar _Rompe con las reglas_ y sus instintos jamás le habían fallado—. Algo loco y estúpido que sirva para levantarse a las doce de la mañana siguiente con la casa llena de vasos de plástico y bolsas de patatas vacías.

—No te pongas tan nervioso que solo me estás pidiendo organizar una fiesta —lo calmó Suga con un pequeño masaje en la parte trasera de la nuca que lo calmó de inmediato.

Pero no era solo la fiesta. No era en sí el concepto de reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros y verlos interactuar con sus amigos de toda la vida; no era por el hecho de convencer a Sugawara para que bailaran juntos una canción estúpida en la que el estribillo fuera tan repetitivo que acabaran hartos de él; no era por comprar alcohol por cajas ni por echar fotos a diestro y siniestro para luego reírse de todas las estupideces que habían hecho. Era por la necesidad de _hacer lo que quisiera._ Era la primera vez que estaba lejos de su casa, lejos de la mirada atenta de su padre y su cara de reprobación cada vez que leía las notas y comprobaba de primera mano que solo tenía una matrícula de honor. Daichi necesitaba probar algo nuevo, excitante y divertirse sin tener que preocuparse por la hora que era o las clases que tenía al día siguiente.

—Acabamos de mudarnos, Dai y ni siquiera lo tenemos todo desempaquetado —susurró Suga con el ceño tenuemente fruncido como cada vez que se le presentaba un problema inesperado y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él _—._ Y acaba de empezar el semestre. Espera a que nos… acostumbremos a vivir ahí.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya hablaremos.

—Eres el mejor, Suga —dijo Daichi besándole su cabecita despeinada—. Te presentaré a todo el mundo, te lo vas a pasar en grande.

—Estás muy cariñoso últimamente, ¿no crees? —rio Suga apartándolo con suavidad.

—Solo estoy feliz de estar contigo.

El viaje en metro hasta Tanshima fue mucho menos concurrido que el de la ida así que ambos pudieron sentarse e ir comentando las impresiones de sus respectivas clases. Las explicaciones de Sugawara eran analíticas y precisas, explicando con palabras cortas cómo el profesor se había paseado por las mesas de todos los estudiantes tratando de imponer su autoridad con una mirada fría y calculadora. Daichi se quedaba ensimismado y olvidaba todo lo que tenía alrededor cada vez que Suga se convertía en una máquina de notar detalles imperceptibles e interpretarlos a su modo de entender la vida. Su pequeña cabeza analítica había servido para encontrar las debilidades del equipo contrario y trazar jugadas que más de una vez había significado la victoria.

Con ilusión, ambos salieron en la parada de Tanshima (Daichi saludó a una compañera de clase que bajaba al mismo tiempo que ellos), medio andando medio trotando, con solo una idea en la cabeza. Y cuando de lejos vio las letras de neón brillando al final de la calle, cogió la mano de Sugawara para correr hasta la puerta del bar.

—¡Asahi! —le saludó caminando hacia él con mucha formalidad que segundos antes. El ambiente del bar parecía tranquilo y relajado, con una suave música de piano casi imperceptible y dos o tres mesas disfrutando del aire acondicionado y el tapizado aterciopelado de los asientos—. Enhorabuena por el trabajo. Eres el número uno, tío.

—Estoy tan contento por ti. —Sugawara abrazó por encima de la barra al pobre Asahi que se había quedado congelado limpiando un vaso—. Sabía que lo conseguirías. Te lo dije, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí que me lo dijiste —respondió Asahi dando un paso descuidado hacia atrás—. Y aquí estoy. Un camarero novato aprendiendo cómo se hace el cóctel más caro del universo.

—Pues ve practicando con nosotros. —Daichi se sentó en el taburete y le puso un billete nuevecito en la barra—. Dos cócteles de esos que estás haciendo para Sugawara y para mí.

—Los amigos no pagan —ronroneó un chico a su espalda devolviendo el billete al bolsillo de su camisa—. Normas de la casa.

El chico en cuestión era tan alto como él pero parecía tener más piel y huesos que puro músculo. Estaba despeinado, con un toque de maquillaje en los ojos y en los labios (en donde trazaba una sonrisa amable) y vestía con un delantal muy parecido al que vestía Asahi, con la palabra ICARUS escrita en rojo fuego.

—Anaheda Ichigo —se presentó situándose detrás de la barra—. Estoy para lo que necesitéis, chicos.

—Es mi jefe —explicó Asahi, algo azorado.

—Daichi Sawamura —dijo él señalándose con el pulgar—. Y este es Koshi Sugawara. Somos los compañeros de piso de Asahi.

—Y qué bien acompañado estás, Asa —comentó distraídamente Anaheda mientras iba preparando los cócteles con la facilidad de un profesional—. Espero veros con frecuencia por aquí. Somos de lo más amistosos con los forasteros, os lo aseguro.

—Ya lo estoy viendo —aceptó Daichi tomando un sobro de la bebida rosa y azul. Parecía caramelo líquido con azúcar de más. No sabía si llevaba alcohol o no, jamás había podido distinguir ese tipo de cosas, pero podría beberse veinte de esos.

—Señor… Anaheda —intervino Asahi más incómodo si cabía—. Ellos no son… no son lo que usted cree.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Daichi tras un largo sorbo. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Suga ni siquiera había tocado el cristal de su copa.

—Espero que no haya malentendidos con nosotros —masculló Sugawara manteniéndose tenso en el taburete. Parecía un gato dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento y Daichi notaba cómo algo se le escapaba entre los dedos.

—No te preocupes, ricura —Anaheda le guiñó un ojo y Daichi se sintió más perdido que antes—. Yo trato a todos mis clientes como se merecen, te lo aseguro.

—Eso espero.

_¿Pero qué está pasando?_

Daichi odiaba no comprender algo. Si hacía falta buscar un diccionario de antiguos kanjis chinos para entender el significado de una frase, iba a la biblioteca del centro aunque tuviera que hacer trasbordo en Shinjan, solo para saberlo. Si denunciaban a su padre por malversación de fondos, Daichi era quien se encargaba de encontrar una laguna legal para que se librara de la perpetua.

Así que no pararía hasta averiguar qué había molestado tanto a Suga y qué podía hacer él para arreglarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. Sobre todo la parte de la entrevista de Asahi ya que yo también sufrí una así hace unos años. Me preguntaron por la cara "¿Y tú por qué crees que deberíamos contratarte a ti y no a otra persona?" y a mí se me quedó cara de gilipollas XDD.   
> Espero que os haya gustado, contadme todo lo que queráis sobre el capítulo. ¿Qué le pasa a Daichi para estar tan ansioso por hacer una fiesta? ¿Por qué Suga se pone tan nervioso? ¿Qué os parecen mis OCs? ¿Son creíbles o se me ha ido la cabeza?
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.  
> Duckisses,  
> KJ*


	5. Pares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya crea lazos con otro de sus compañeros de equipo al verse un tanto abandonado. Sugawara toma medidas desesperadas y Daichi empieza a conocer a sus compañeros universitarios y, pobre de él, empieza con la más rara.

Noya se aburría en el entrenamiento de volley.

Y aquella era la primera vez, _la primerísima vez,_ que le ocurría algo parecido. Sí que había tenido días en los que se encontraba con más energía que otros pero, ¿aburrirse? Jamás. Tenía que seguir la curva de la pelota para encontrarse en el punto justo para que esta nunca tocara el suelo. Tenía que lanzarse a sí mismo y que su propio cuerpo fuera la barrera que necesitaba su equipo para que el contrario no se llevara otro punto. No importaban los moratones, ni las heridas, ni el cansancio; la pelota nunca podía rozar el parqué desgastado por el que habían pasado cientos de jugadores antes que él intentando hacer lo mismo. Pero lo que antaño le parecía emocionante, una pasión desenfrenada, la razón por la que se levantaba de la cama todos los días; ahora solo lo sentía como una simple actividad extraescolar con la que pasar el rato antes de ponerse con los deberes de matemáticas.

Pero Noya volvía a la cancha, se ponía su uniforme reglamentario y conseguía bloquear todas las pelotas, desviándolas hasta el puesto de Kageyama que colocaba la pelota lo suficientemente alta para que el As la golpeara con todas sus fuerzas.

Unos cuantos mechones castaños se le escapaban de la coleta al saltar, todo su cuerpo era pura precisión y energía y con su salto parecía que Asahi podía tocar el mismísimo cielo.

Noya se encontró a sí mismo tirado en el suelo, observando el salto de Hinata hasta que sus pies cayeron a tierra. Noya se acostó en el suelo, con la camiseta mojada de sudor, y dejó que las imágenes de Asahi se desvanecieran ante sus ojos.

—Ey —Kageyama empezó a patear suavemente su brazo—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Quieres descansar, Noya? —preguntó Hinata acuclillándose para ponerse a su altura—. No tienes buen aspecto.

—Estoy bien —dijo Noya sentándose en el suelo y recobrando su sonrisa de siempre—. Ha sido un buen pase, ¿verdad Tontayama?

—Un poco flojo, pero se puede mejorar.

Noya gruñó por lo bajo y Hinata le ayudó a levantarse.

—Trabajaré más en ello —prometió estirando los músculos doloridos y caminando hacia el banquillo para beber agua.

El entrenador indicó que ya era hora del descanso. Y, mientras Noya se quitaba el sudor de la frente, observó a sus compañeros de equipo. Ante la sugerencia de su superior, el Karasuno se fue desplegando de dos en dos. Hinata gritándole a Kageyama por alguna idiotez. Tsukishima enfrentándose a Yamaguchi y hablándole que solo él podía oír. Hasta Ukai se reunía con el profesor Takeda para discutir nuevas tácticas.

Sí, a la hora de la verdad todo el equipo se unía hacia una misma meta pero mientras tanto todos tenían a alguien de confianza en quien apoyarse fuera de la cancha.

La imagen de Asahi apareció de nuevo frente a la red. En los momentos de descanso siempre se secaba la cara con una toalla mojada y le sonreía con timidez.

—Noyaaaa… —cuchicheó Tanaka en su oído—. Adivina lo que tengo aquí.

Y balanceó ante sus ojos una carta con el sobre rosa y corazones pegados en las solapas.

—No jodas, tío —se entusiasmó tratando de cogerla pero Tanaka la puso lejos de su alcance—. ¿Quién te la ha enviado?

—Adivina —canturreó abanicándose con el sobre.

—Shoto, tiene que ser Shoto. —Tanaka se aplicó al máximo para utilizar la sonrisa más ladina que conocía y negó con la cabeza—. ¿No? ¿Kai? ¿Hatsune de segundo año?

—Hatsune de _tercer_ año.

—Qué suerte tienes, cabrón —rio intentando coger el sobre saltando con todas sus fuerzas—. No me seas capullo y enséñamela.

—Los asuntos entre mi amada y yo no son de tu incumbencia —bromeó él de forma petulante agarrando la cabeza de Noya para apartarlo.

— _Amada._ Ya te has vuelto un cursi y ni siquiera estáis saliendo.

Noya trepó por su cuerpo para alcanzar la carta y ambos cayeron al suelo lanzándose maldiciones y patadas el uno al otro. Cuando pudo poner las manos sobre el papel (obviando el mordisco de Tanaka en su brazo), vio a Yachi salir al exterior con un obento en las manos.

—Quítate de encima, alimaña —gruñó Tanaka empujando a Noya y recuperando así su preciado tesoro—. Esto es algo privado entre dos amantes.

—Ey, mira.

—Ah, no me la vas a pegar con eso de “mira afuera que Kunni está en sujetador” porque ya no cuela…

—No —Noya le cogió la cabeza rapada y la giró para observar a Yachi comer entre la maleza—. ¿Por qué está sola?

—Supongo que es por Kiyoko. —El nombre de su ex manager pareció un suspiro en los labios de Tanaka—. Eran muy amigas y… bueno, ya ves. Desde que se graduó, Yachi no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

—Hay que hablar con ella.

—Quieto parado, bribón —dijo Tanaka sujetándolo por los hombros—. Sé que tus ansias de catar moza son incontrolables, sobre todo tú que estás soltero. —Noya cerró los ojos de exasperación y volvió a caminar hacia ella pero el muy idiota lo detuvo de nuevo—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que la chica se pone nerviosa viendo pasar una mosca a su alrededor? Ve tranquilo y háblale despacio para que no se asuste nada más verte.

—Tendré cuidado —prometió Noya quitando sus brazos de encima.

—¡Y utiliza protección!

 Noya le sacó el dedo antes de salir del campo hacia el encuentro de la chica rubia, escondida entre las hojas recién nacidas y sentada con las piernas cruzadas disfrutando de su almuerzo a solas.

—¡Yachi! —Ella lanzó la comida por los aires de puro terror y se dispuso a defenderse con sus dos palillos—. Guau, tranquila. Vengo en son de paz. ¿Ves? No voy armado ni nada.

—Perdón —se disculpó sonrojándose y tapando su cara con los puños—. Recojo este desastre y me voy enseguida, por favor no me… secuestres.

—No pensaba hacerlo —comentó Noya tras una risotada que la puso más nerviosa todavía—. Mira, vuelvo en un minuto. No te muevas de aquí.

Noya fue a los vestuarios y se puso la mochila en el hombro para volver con ella lo antes posible. Como imaginaba, Yachi empezaba a recoger el campamento para largarse de ahí pero él la detuvo con su maxi sándwich triple de lechuga, alcachofas y paté marinado.

—Ten. —Ella cogió el bocadillo con las dos manos mirándolo con aprehensión—. Es mi almuerzo. Bueno, en parte. Tengo tres más como ese.

—¿Por qué…?

—Has tirado la comida por mi culpa —comentó Noya distraídamente sentándose en el suelo—. Por lo menos podría invitarte a comer.

—¿Pero por qué quieres…?

—Siéntate conmigo —insistió Noya palmeando la tierra a su lado hasta formar una pequeña nube marrón a su alrededor—. No tenemos que hablar si no quieres, solo… ¿por favor?

Yachi, todavía insegura, se sentó con las rodillas apretadas en su pecho y le dio un pequeño mordisco al sándwich.

—Es mi bocadillo especial —le explicó él sacando tres versiones diferentes del mismo—. Con mayonesa, con salsa picante y con chili. Te he dado el básico para que te maravilles con su sabor al natural.

—Está bueno —aceptó ella dándole un mordisco más grande.

—Gracias. La comida rápida es mi especialidad.

Yachi soltó una carcajada que parecía más bien un pequeño ataque de hipo y decidió comer en silencio. Noya no podía evitar mirarla y sentir que se encontraba frente a un espejo. Un alma solitaria que estaba rodeada de sus amigos, echando de menos a la única persona que se había encontrado a su lado durante todo ese tiempo; buscando excusas para hablar con él, para sentirse un poco más cerca de Asahi y tratando de convencerse de que doscientos kilómetros no dolían tanto como parecía.

Y él tenía a Tanaka que le distraía fuera de clase y le hacía hablar de la tía buena que se sentaba enfrente de él (« _No se llama Yakuzumi, es Yamikuzi». «¿Y qué más da, Noya? Si la tienes en el bote, donjuán. No para de hacerte ojitos». «No me hace ojitos, tío, es que es bizca»)_ o invitándolo a merendar a su casa para ver El sexto sentido y ponerse ciegos a palomitas de colores. Pero Yachi no tenía a nadie así. La única persona con quien se sentía cómoda se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar no sé qué de ciencias del deporte.

Un sonido estridente lo despertó de la inopia. Se chupó los dedos de manchados con mayonesa (el segundo que devoraba mientras Yachi iba por la mitad del suyo) y se sacó el móvil de la mochila sonriendo al ver el nombre de Asahi en la pantalla.

—¿Qué tal le va a mi camarero favorito?

— _En prácticas_ —rio Asa a través del auricular—. _Tengo un par de minutos libres, ¿puedes hablar?_

—Estamos en el descanso del entrenamiento —dijo Noya tirándose al suelo para jugar con la tierra entre los dedos—. Así que dispara que estoy a tu plena disposición.

— _Soy un chico con suerte. —_ Asahi se aclaró la voz. Noya casi podía verlo pasear de un lado al otro entre botellas de alcohol medio abiertas y bolsas de frutos secos de veinte kilos—. _Seguramente habrá una fiesta en mi casa._

—¿Has dicho fiesta? —se sorprendió Noya levantándose de golpe. Yachi por poco tira el bocadillo al suelo de nuevo.

— _No sé cuándo va a ser pero será pronto._ —Asahi hizo una pausa—. _¿Vendrías? ¿Tú? ¿Aquí?_

—Iré. Yo. Allí —contestó él con ganas de saltar hasta el árbol más alto—. Y Yachi se viene conmigo así que ya le puedes hacer sitio en tu mansión.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo ella haciendo toda clase de gestos con las manos.

— _Claro, tráetela, si cuantos más mejor_ —afirmó Asahi. Hubo un momento en el que habló con alguien en el bar y luego volvió a la llamada—. _En realidad lo iba a escribir en el grupo esta noche para que todos vinierais pero… ya me conoces, quería que lo supieras tú primero._

—En realidad me llamabas para tener el inmenso placer de escuchar mi voz, Asa —replicó Noya con calor en la cara—. Soy tu favorito y lo sabes.

— _No lo dudes ni por un instante._ —Se despegó del auricular y volvió a hablar con la otra persona. Noya gruñó de impaciencia, ¿es que no podían dejar a Asahi en paz?—. _Voy a entrar a trabajar y estaré toda la noche ocupado pero te prometo que te llamaré en cuanto pueda._

—Gracias, Asa —dijo Noya con el corazón en la mano. Por corta que fuera la conversación con él, siempre merecía la pena—. Me alegras el día cada vez que me llamas.

— _¿Sí?_

—Sí. —Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, uno que cada vez era más frecuente y que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llenar—. Venga, mueve el culo y empieza a servir margaritas y rosas y tulipanes.

— _No todos los cócteles tienen nombres de flores —_ rio él entrando al bar en ese instante. La música estrambótica le dio de lleno en los oídos provocándole un dolor de cabeza instantáneo —. _Hasta luego, Noya._

—No te olvides de llamarme.

Ambos colgaron y Noya se quedó un instante acariciando la pantalla de su móvil en donde aparecía todo el equipo junto tras haberle ganado a Shiratorizawa en las finales. Asahi lo cogía en brazos y él enredaba sus piernas en su pecho para que no pudiera soltarlo ni aunque quisiera. Había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

—Nunca he ido a una fiesta, Nishinoya —susurró Yachi apartando du bocadillo a medio comer, ya sin apetito.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —comentó Noya guardando su móvil—. Oye, Tanaka y yo nos vamos esta noche a ver El resplandor. Me han dicho que es una basura pero no puedo decirle que no a un clásico del terror, ¿quieres venir?

—¿Con vosotros? —se asustó ella apartándose de él.

—Juro solemnemente que no te haremos nada: ni secuestrarte, ni envenenarte, ni cortarte el pelo para hacer muñecas de vudú —prometió Noya con una mano en el corazón—. Venga, vente. Conocerás a la hermana de Tanaka, es muy guay.

Yachi se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con sus dedos aceitosos.

—Me encanta _El resplandor_ —admitió en voz baja—. Puedo llevar refrescos.

—Que sean de naranja y tenemos trato.

oooooooo

Sugawara se escabulló de su clase de Historia de la Psicología en cuanto vio la oportunidad. El señor Dittan se había comprometido en dejarle sus apuntes (y la grabación de la clase, por alguna razón el hombre todavía utilizaba grabadoras de los años noventa para recoger cada palabra que decía el profesor) a cambio de echarle una mano con el trabajo de Aprendizaje y Condicionamiento. Lo habría hecho sin tener que pedir nada a cambio pero necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Asahi desde hacía tres días y nunca encontraba el momento adecuado.

Mientras salía de la facultad, Suga cogió el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón con manos sudorosas y, rápidamente, le envió un mensaje a Daichi.

 _Yo_ __  
Se ha cancelado la clase de historia.  
Te espero en casa.

Y escondió el móvil en el fondo de su mochila para no sentir la tentación de abrirlo antes de _realmente_ llegar a casa.

Había solamente cinco paradas de distancia entre la universidad y Tanshima pero a Sugawara le parecieron millones. Sentía los segundos goteando por su espalda con una lentitud inconmensurable mientras trataba de distraerse leyendo los carteles que adornaban el interior del vagón, intentando no pensar en que iba a ir a un bar gay. Él solo. Sin nada ni nadie que lo protegiera. Estaba aterrorizado, jamás se había encontrado «entre iguales» y aunque solo iba a hablar con Asahi, temía que algún chico guapo le invitara a una copa y él sintiera la tentación de aceptar. No quería aceptar. Es más, no quería estar ahí rodeado de todo lo que había intentado esconder de sí mismo. Así que cuanto antes saliera de ahí, mejor.

Así que en cuanto llegó a su parada caminó a paso rápido en dirección del bar. Durante todo el camino mantuvo la vista fija en el horizonte, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie, y las manos bien agarradas a las asas de su mochila. Y continuó su camino hasta abrir la puerta de cristal y que el olor a menta y el ruido electrónico de aquello que llamaban música le invadiera los sentidos.

—Asahi —lo llamó tratando de dirigirse a la barra tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían—. ¿Tienes un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

Asahi le pidió permiso al chico de pelo bicolor con el que habían hablado hacía un par de días (ese que Sugawara había empezado a aborrecer) y le indicó que fueran al fondo del bar, en las mesas más apartadas.

—Ey, Cenicienta, ¿quieres algo de beber? —canturreó el chico detestable.

—Qué original —comentó Sugawara sin molestarse a responderle. Inventarse un mote según el color de su pelo, de verdad qué idiotez.

Mientras iban hacia el rincón más oscuro del local, Asahi fue saludando a los clientes habituales con los que había entablado algo parecido a la amistad (o al menos a Sugawara así le parecía). Y se sorprendió de ver al As del equipo, el chico más tímido y retraído que conocía, entablar una conversación con un par de chicas haciéndolas reír con un par de comentarios ingeniosos. No parecía el mismo Asahi que agachaba la cabeza al caminar por las calles más concurridas del barrio.

—Estás feliz —afirmó Sugawara sentándose en una de las sillas forradas de terciopelo.

—Sí… —afirmó él ajustándose la coleta con ambas manos—. Estoy muy feliz, es verdad.

—¿Y ese cambio? —inquirió acerándose más a él—. He visto que has podido hablar incluso con ese grupo de moteros sin tartamudear. ¿Es que el trabajo te ha abierto más a la gente?

—No es el trabajo, son ellos —explicó Asahi mirando a su clientela con cariño—. No me… siento juzgado cuando estoy aquí. Les da igual si tengo el pelo demasiado largo o la barba desaliñada o si parezco un delincuente recién salido de la cárcel. Me hablan como si fuera una persona _interesante,_ Suga _._ Incluso algunos me han pedido mi teléfono.

—¿Algunos… chicos?

—Y chicas, pero respeto mucho mi privacidad como para dárselo a nadie —rio él con azoro. _Ah, ese es el Asahi que conozco—._ Querías hablar conmigo, ¿no?

—Sí. —Sugawara arrastró la silla para acercarse más a Asahi  y así hablar sin sentir en las sienes el ronroneo de aquello que llamaban _música_ —. Daichi no puede enterarse de que Tanshima es un barrio gay.

—No es gay. Es gayfriendly.

—Da igual la definición, Asahi. Daichi. No. Puede. Enterarse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con la incomprensión adornando sus ojos castaños.

—Tú no lo conoces como yo —apuntó Sugawara cruzando y descruzando las piernas—. A él no… no le gustan estos temas.

—Pero si se lo explicamos…

—Asahi. —Le cogió la cara para que le mirara directamente y supiera lo desesperado que estaba—. No lo va a entender. Nunca. Jamás. Él puede ser muy abierto con muchas cosas: con tu partido político, con tu libro favorito y con la música que escuchas. No intenta meterse en tus gustos pero esto es diferente. Créeme, querrá cambiar de casa en cuanto se entere.

Sugawara aprovechó el silencio que había quedado entre ellos para rememorar la segunda vez que habían hecho el maratón de El señor de los anillos. Tenían diecisiete años y aprovecharon las vacaciones de Navidad para quedarse una semana en casa de Daichi. Hacía un frío de muerte y ambos estaban tapados con la misma manta (la que tenía un grosor considerable para utilizar solo la parte de abajo del pijama). Eran las tres de la mañana y Sugawara disfrutaba de una de esas ocasiones en las que había reunido el coraje para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Daichi.

 _—Sam está coladito por Frodo_ —proclamó medio dormido y plenamente consciente de que las caricias en su pelo habían terminado al completar la oración.

— _Eso es asqueroso._ —Daichi lo apartó un instante y Sugawara pudo leer el desprecio y la incertidumbre en sus ojos negros—. _Solo son amigos, tío. ¿De verdad piensas que un par de colegas pueden ser… eso? Eso no pasa nunca._

 _—Solo era una broma —_ aseguró él cerrando los ojos para que sus lágrimas (las muy traidoras) no atravesaran la barrera de los párpados.

 _—Qué susto, Suga. Creía que ibas en serio._ —Daichi volvió a apoyar la cabeza cenicienta de su amigo en su hombro pero Sugawara fue incapaz de volver de recostarse cómodamente contra su piel.

Esa noche le dijo que le empezaba a doler la cabeza y que se iba a la cama para estar a pleno rendimiento y estudiar el parcial de Economía, pero no dejó de llorar en toda la noche.

—De acuerdo —asintió Asahi apartando las manos de Sugawara de su cara—. No se lo diremos, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer con la fiesta? Daichi quiere celebrarla en casa y en cuanto les dé la dirección a sus compañeros de clase se lo van a decir.

—Tenemos que cancelar la fiesta.

—No creo que podamos —negó Asahi apoyado los codos en la mesa—. Daichi ya me ha dado la posible lista de invitados y está intentando hablar con el presidente de la comunidad para saber a qué volumen podemos poner la música y hasta qué hora podemos alargar la fiesta. Ya está organizándolo todo y sabes que cuando se pone con algo, no para hasta terminarlo.

—¿Las personas invitadas ya saben nuestra dirección? —se asustó Suga.

—No lo creo. Está esperando a que tengamos la lista completa para hacer tarjetas de invitación.

—Es verdad —suspiró Sugawara tratando de pensar en alguna solución.

—Yo os podría ayudar —tarareó el chico odioso acercándose con una copa enorme de color amarillo—. Tienes cara de que te gusta la piña colada, Cenicienta.

—No sé si cómo lo verás pero no me pienso tomar ningún cóctel que hayas preparado tú —gruñó Sugawara apartándola de su vista. Normalmente era mucho más educado con un desconocido pero entre la situación a la que se enfrentaba y que detestaba que el idiota de pelo de colores se acercara a él, no podía controlarse.

—Ah, qué suerte tengo. —El muy estúpido cogió una silla y se sentó con ellos—. Me encantan los chicos difíciles y hacía tiempo que no encontraba ninguno.

Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de una vez.

—Disculpe, señor Anaheda —intervino Asahi entrelazando nerviosamente los dedos en la mesa—, pero ya le dije que Sugawara no es…

—Oh, _sí_ que lo es —aseguró él bebiendo de la pajita verde hasta que la enorme copa se quedó medio vacía—. Fíjate, Asa. Fíjate en su cara de niño que no ha roto un plato en toda su vida. Fíjate en sus manos suaves, en sus uñas perfectas. Fíjate en lo bien que viste y en cómo se sienta, con las piernas juntas y la barbilla en paralelo con el suelo. Y su voz, oh su voz es melodiosa, no tan alta como para parecer ruidosa y sin ser demasiado suave para ser confundida con susurros. Apuesto a que es un muy bien amigo, ¿verdad? Seguro que es el chico más dulce que has conocido, el más amable y el más educado, quien tiene mejores consejos para ti. Pues, querido amigo, eso es que tu Sugawara es muy g…

—Habías dicho que podías ayudarnos —lo interrumpió con la respiración acelerada y sin hacer contacto visual con Asahi.

La sonrisa ladina del chico se ensanchó.

—Ichigo.

—¿Perdón?

—Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre. —Se pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios—. No es por incomodarte ni por fastidiar, es que me has insultado al no aceptar mi regalo. —Señaló la copa de líquido ámbar—. Gané el Cóctel de Oro el año pasado así que tengo que reparar mi honor de alguna manera, ¿no te parece?

—Está bien. Ichigo —claudicó Sugawara preguntándose si realmente existía tal premio—. ¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos?

—Mi padre heredó una casa de campo hace un par de años pero nunca la hemos utilizado —explicó él sacando el móvil para enseñar algunas fotos—. Tres plantas, ocho habitaciones, salón y comedor conectados por un arco de cristal y tiene jardín trasero y delantero. ¿Y sabéis qué es lo mejor? Está a unos cincuenta kilómetros de aquí, lejos del distrito de Tanshima.

—Parece demasiado perfecto —comentó Suga observando las fotos. Aquella era una casa de ensueño, hecha de madera y mármol, con la cocina amplia y luminosa y un comedor lo suficientemente grande como para reunir a sesenta personas—. ¿Cuál es tu precio?

—Eres un chico listo —afirmó Ichigo guardándose el móvil—. Una cita. Conmigo. Esta noche.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—¿Sí? Vaya, pues ahora van a ser tres citas si quieres que te deje la casa. —Ichigo apoyó el codo observándole con intensidad—. Regatear es mi especialidad así que no tientes a la suerte, Cenicienta, porque si no van a ser cinco citas.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Suga —susurró Asahi llamando la atención de los dos—. Podemos encontrar otra casa.

—Buena suerte intentando alquilar una casa de campo solo por una noche para hacer una fiesta universitaria.

—No, tiene razón —claudicó Sugawara asintiendo con la cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo por Daichi, era lo único en lo que debía pensar—. Tres citas. Ni una más, ¿está claro?

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo, Cenicienta —rio Ichigo levantándose de la mesa.

—Pero no me vuelvas a llamar Cenicienta —le advirtió levantando un dedo.

—Eso está hecho, _Sugar_.

Ichigo se volvió para atender a los clientes que exigían un trato prioritario y se las arregló para que le dieran una propina por hacerles reír.

—¿Te ha llamado Sugar? —preguntó Asahi, inseguro.

—Sí, sí que lo ha hecho.

—Sabes que eso significa azúcar en inglés, ¿no?

—Intento olvidarlo, Asahi, y no lo me lo estás haciendo fácil.

Para no pensar más en ello (y en las tres citas en las que tendría que soportar al horrible camarero) se bebió el resto de la piña colada rezando por que el alcohol carbonizara sus recuerdos más recientes.

—Maldita sea —se quejó dejando la copa vacía en la mesa—. Esto está buenísimo.

—Ya lo has oído —le recordó Asahi levantándose para volver al trabajo—. Cóctel de Oro. No se lo dan a cualquiera, te lo aseguro.

oooooooo

Daichi desvió la vista hacia su móvil por tercera vez en un minuto. Nada, ninguna respuesta de Suga y eso que le había enviado diez mensajes tratando de convencerle para que se quedase en la biblioteca estudiando en vez de volver a casa y así pudieran volver los dos juntos.

Pero nada. Después de los dos miserables mensajes que le había escrito, Sugawara no se había vuelto a conectar. Así que a Daichi le tocaba volver en metro él solo mientras repasaba sus apuntes de Introducción a la Política Internacional.

—Ey, vecino —lo llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas—. ¿Eres nuevo en el barrio?

Daichi se volvió para ver a la chica que lo había saludado en la parada de Tanshima un par de días atrás.

—Me he mudado hace poco, sí —afirmó fingiendo que buscaba algo en su mochila para seguir hablando con ella (que era mucho más interesante que escuchar el tono monocorde del profesor Como-se-llame recordando cuáles eran los países en Sudamérica)—. Soy Daichi Sawamura.

—Kanha —se presentó la chica sin más. Tenía varios pendientes en repartidos entre la nariz, el labio inferior y las dos orejas y vestía íntegramente de blanco, incluida la diadema gigantesca que recogía buena parte de su pelo liso—. ¿Y qué te parece Tanshima? Es una pasada, ¿verdad?

—Apenas he podido salir de casa. Entre los trabajos y que todavía tengo cosas por desempaquetar…

—Ah, lo entiendo, las mudanzas son lo peor. Pero al menos tendrás ayuda, ¿no? —dijo ella guiñando el ojo.

—Sí, vivo con un par de amigos —afirmó él revisando la pizarra. Nada interesante aún, así que volvió la cabeza hacia la chica que hacía lo que podía para esconder una carcajada.

—Vaya con el señor _Daichi Sawamura,_ eso me ha pillado desprevenida. —Kahna jugueteó con sus innumerables bolígrafos de colores y los ordenó de más oscuro al más claro—. Yo solo tengo una… compañera de piso. Pero supongo que cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Entre tres el alquiler es más barato —le explicó Daichi, extrañado por el comentario de la chica.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero me preguntaba cómo os… turnabais. O sea, ¿uno duerme solo en otra habitación y luego os intercambiáis? ¿O es una cosa de... de tres?

—Eh… uno de mis amigos duerme en una habitación y yo duermo con otro.

—Ah, claro. —Kahna se dio un golpe en la cabeza—. Cómo no, perdona, he sido muy indiscreta.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Daichi, mostrándose tan agradable como siempre, aunque no entendiera nada. Supuso que era algún rollo universitario que aún no había cogido del todo así que

—Oye, están diciendo por ahí que preparas una fiesta en tu piso —susurró ella agachando la cabeza—. ¿Puedo unirme con mi compañera? Nunca hemos ido a una fiesta en la que hayamos estado, ya sabes, cómodas.

—Claro que podéis venir —aceptó Daichi con una sonrisa—. Cuando sepa cuándo va a ser te enviaré una invitación.

—Guau, una fiesta con invitación, qué lujazo —rio ella apuntando a la pizarra con el mentón—. Y será mejor que te vuelvas, señor Daichi Sawamura, porque el Profesor Aburrimiento Extremo está mirando justo en tu dirección.

Daichi se movió lentamente, de la forma más casual que podía, hasta encontrarse con la cara de rata estreñida del profesor, que continuó su monólogo eterno sobre las fronteras entre Argentina y Chile.

La luz gris de su móvil parpadeó indicándole que tenía un mensaje. Sin apartar la vista de la pizarra metió el código para desbloquear la pantalla y bajar la cabeza fingiendo un dolor de cuello.

 __Suga  
_Me voy esta noche con un amigo._  
No sé a qué hora volveré.  
A lo mejor será tarde, pero yo intentaré ir a casa lo antes posible.  
Cena sin mí.

Daichi le preguntó que con quién se iba, que por qué iba a volver tarde cuando mañana debía ir a la facultad y si quería que le guardara un poco de sopa para cenar por si acaso, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Apoyó la cabeza en sus apuntes inmaculados y cerró los ojos por pura exasperación.

 _Así que cenaré yo solo la sopa de miso,_ pensó, recordando que Asahi debía trabajar toda la noche. Daichi empezó a sentirse muy cansado y un tanto abandonado así que se mordió los labios para calmarse pero no lo consiguió.

Apenas pudo escuchar el resto de la clase, todavía envuelto en el sentimiento de soledad y abandono.


	6. Matices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando se conocen un par de verdades y se encuentran con unos remordimientos desconocidos. Noya, Suga y Asahi hacen sus descubrimientos por separado y lidian con las consecuencias a su manera.

A Asahi los miércoles le tocaba abrir a las dos de la tarde y quedarse en el pub hasta bien entrada la noche, pero en verdad no podía quejarse de su situación. Realmente le gustaba estar ahí, a pesar del ruido y el suelo pegajoso que tendría que fregar antes de irse de nuevo a casa, a pesar de los huesos de oliva por el suelo y los números de teléfono en servilletas amarillentas que coleccionaba tras una noche movida (y que guardaba en un cajón en vez de tirarlos por si acaso alguno de sus clientes habituales tomaba tres copas de más y Asahi tenía que llamar a alguien a recogerlo).

Y, de nuevo, no le importaba; ni siquiera cuando tenía que quedarse más de un cuarto de hora hablando con el señor Kirishima sobre la muerte de su gato y luego ponía todo su esfuerzo para atender a los clientes restantes que querían un Martini seco _(«Con una olivita de esas que son picantes, ¿vale tesoro?» «Ahora mismo se lo traigo»)_. La gente en el bar era muy amable con él, se interesaban por su pasado, por la amistad que mantenía con sus amigos del instituto y por cómo se mantenía en forma sin ir al gimnasio. Incluso unas cuantas chicas le habían pedido consejo para mantener el vientre plano y las piernas firmes.

Sí que lo había tenido difícil las primeras semanas, sobre todo a la hora de tener el turno de noche y acostarse a las cuatro de la mañana sin saber si iba a ser capaz de escuchar el despertador al día siguiente, pero ya se había acostumbrado a levantase a una hora decente para hacer la compra y limpiar el piso para que Suga y Daichi no tuvieran mucho más que hacer que ponerse a estudiar.

— _También es nuestra casa, Asahi. No puedes encargarte de todo tú solo._

_—Suga tiene razón, tío. No eres nuestro mayordomo, eres nuestro compañero._

Así que Sugawara organizó su horario para poner lavadoras los jueves y los domingos y Daichi empezó a coger el hábito de limpiar toda la cocina antes de irse a la universidad, de modo que Asahi sacó un par de horas libres al día para limpiar la jaula de Conejo y jugar con él con una pelotita hasta que este se aburría y le exigía agua fría embotellada. A veces con burbujas.

Y miraba el maletín que tenía escondido bajo la cama. Lo sacaba por las mañanas y después de abrirlo y de echar un vistazo dentro, lo cerraba con fuerza sin saber qué hacer con él.

En el paseo hasta el trabajo, solía hablar un rato con Noya para no perder la costumbre. En ese momento Noya le estaba enviando fotos de su cara de aburrimiento mientras el profesor Aoyama les explicaba las integrales. Asahi no podía evitar reírse al recibirlas, cada foto era más cómica que la anterior. Y más desesperada.

 _Yo  
__Por mucho que me encante recibir fotos tuyas_  
Y créeme, me encanta  
Sería muy mal amigo si no te aconsejara que te centraras en la clase  
Y te olvidaras del móvil un rato

 _Noya  
__Es que esto es un MUERMAZOOOO_  
Y prefiero hablar contigo antes que escucharle decir una vez más “integgggggrales”  
Joder, prefiero pegarme un tiro antes que seguir con esta clase

 _Yo  
__No puedes hacerme eso_  
Sabes que soy incapaz de vivir sin ti  
Me alegras la vida

 _Noya  
__Solo por eso no lo voy a hacer_  
Para que luego digas que no soy un buen amigo  
Soy un amigo de la hostia

Asahi sonrió y al ver el destello de neón del bar se despidió rápidamente antes de guardar el móvil en su bolsillo.

Pero cuando entró lo primero que vio fue tres palets de botellas de colores y cinco cajas de bolsas de Papa Delta, Gublins y olivas negras.

—Menos mal que has venido temprano. —La voz profunda de un hombre lo sorprendió desde la parte de atrás del local y Asahi estaba seguro que no era Anaheda hijo así que avanzó con cuidado, acercándose inconscientemente a las paredes de cristal—. El idiota del repartidor se ha adelantado y ha traído los pedidos _tres horas_ antes de lo previsto. Debemos plantearnos cambiar de proveedores porque esto es un descontrol.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó él acercándose un poco más. Había sacado el móvil del bolsillo y estaba más que preparado para llamar a la policía aunque por el terror que le atenazaba el cuerpo era incapaz de recordar cuál era el número.

Una cabeza flotante apareció por el dintel de la puerta, haciendo que Asahi soltara un respingo y diera un salto hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el cristal.

—Ah, eres tú. Ven, que no llego a las estanterías de arriba.

Y por un momento Asahi pensó que se trataba de la señorita Anaheda ya que a veces le gustaba vestirse con traje de chaqué y pantalones de vestir a media pierna, incluso se quitaba las pelucas de colores para dejar ver su pelo corto peinado hacia un lado (eso sí, jamás se quitaba los tacones), pero gracias a la luz del día que entraba por las ventanas pudo ver una nuez algo más pequeña que su puño y la sombra de una barba a medio afeitar en la mejilla derecha. Así que no podía ser la señorita Anaheda, pero debía ser alguien que se parecía mucho a ella.

—¿Quién… es usted?

El hombre sonrió con algo parecido a modestia y salió con las manos en los bolsillos para que Asahi pudiera verle con mayor claridad.

—Anaheda Yuki. —Sonrió y le tendió la mano—. Para servirte, Asahi.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No quería decirte nada hasta que no estuvieras más metido en nuestro mundo para que no te asustaras —le explicó quitándose un par de motas de polvo de su camisa violeta—. ¿Sabes lo que es _genderfluid_?

Asahi, que todavía estaba asimilando los conceptos «bisexual» y «cisgénero», negó con la cabeza. Puso todo su esfuerzo intelectual en tratar de procesar que la señorita Anaheda era en realidad un hombre (¿O era una mujer que vestía como hombre? ¿O ninguna de las dos cosas? Le parecía demasiado confuso) pero ni aun así pudo sacar una idea clara.

—No me veo a mí mismo como un hombre o una mujer; o sea que a veces puedo considerarme una cosa y luego otra. Y a veces ninguna de las dos —le dijo su jefe ( _¿jefa? ¿Jefe? ¿Persona? ¿Cómo debo tratarlo ahora?_ ) adivinando su pregunta sin haberla formulado en voz alta—. No sé si me estás entendiendo…

—La verdad es que no señori… ¿señor?

—Llámame Yuki —se rio él encogiéndose de hombros—. Así no hay malentendidos, es lo que hace la mayoría de clientes.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Asahi todavía sin saber dónde meterse, con una vergüenza injustificada que le hacía sentirse mucho más retraído de lo normal—. Entonces… ¿hay que guardar todo esto en el almacén?

—Exacto. Ven, ayúdame que va a hacer falta cambiar reestructurar el espacio para meter todas estas cajas.

Era temprano, por lo que todavía no había clientes y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para preparar las mesas con tranquilidad y charlar un poco sobre temas vanos e insulsos, de esos a los que Asahi se estaba empezando a acostumbrar (uno no podía ser camarero sin saber un par de cosas sobre cómo hablar de todo cuando no había nada de lo que hablar).

Trabajaron durante un par de horas sin tomarse un respiro y para cuando apareció Anaheda hijo ambos estaban descansando del trabajo con un par de refrescos para recuperar las energías perdidas mientras Yuki le enseñaba cómo organizar las facturas por fechas para que todos los números cuadrasen a final de mes.

—Qué arreglado vas hoy, ¿no? —observó Yuki dejando a un lado su refresco de piña y limón para echarle un vistazo.

Anaheda hijo se mostró muy orgulloso mientras daba una vuelta por el bar para mostrar su chaqueta de distintos brillos plateados y sus vaqueros recién estrenados.

 _—_ No está nada mal para una segunda cita, ¿verdad? —Anaheda Ichigo se apoyó encima de la barra y observó a Asahi con los ojos curiosos—. ¿Crees que a Sugar le gustará, Asa?

—Le he visto hojear revistas de moda, así que supongo que se fijará en tu ropa —comentó él sin saber qué más decir. Pero su jefe parecía ansioso por una respuesta más específica—… y creo que le gustará. Estás muy atractivo.

—Gracias —dijo con los ojos llenos de chiribitas de emoción—. No volveré muy tarde, papá. Podré suplirte la mitad de la noche.

—No te preocupes, hijo —lo tranquilizó él con un beso en la mejilla—. Diviértete.

—Eso pienso hacer.

Anaheda se despidió con un guiño y le lanzó un beso a Asahi antes de salir a la calle y cerrar la puerta de cristal corriendo calle abajo como un niño en busca de su bicicleta nueva.

—Dime, Asahi —comentó Yuki despreocupadamente recogiendo los vasos para ponerlos en el lavavajillas—. ¿Cómo describirías al pequeño Sugawara?

—Es un chico… normal —respondió él limpiando las estanterías de cristal con agua y lejía para borrar las gotas de alcohol que se esparcían por aquí y por allá en las noches más animadas del Icarus. Supuso que era normal que un padre se preocupara por las compañías de su hijo así que no le extrañó la pregunta—. Algo tímido, muy amable con todos, sabe observar y nunca baja la guardia.

—¿Un chico perspicaz, eh?

—Bastante, sí.

—¿Y dirías que está muy unido a ese tal Daichi?

—Es su mejor amigo.

—Ya. —Yuki suspiró y abrió una bolsa de hielo con los dientes para dejarlo caer en la nevera que se había roto _de nuevo_ en menos de una semana. « _Mañana llamo para que vengan a arreglarlo otra vez, Yuki». «No hace falta, iré a la tienda de electrodomésticos a ver si puedo encontrar otro que no me dé tantos problemas»_ —. Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Mi hijo —Yuki carraspeó y abrió otra bolsa de hielo con las manos, con un poco más de rabia de lo que cabía esperar—, tiene un gusto especial para sus parejas.

—No tiene por qué decirme nada —se apresuró a decir Asahi, azorado y bajando la voz a pesar de que no había nadie escuchándolos.

—Suele elegirlos modestos —continuó él al parecer sin tener intención de tener en cuenta su incomodidad—, educados pero difíciles a su manera. Y siempre tienen un amigo, ¿sabes? Un amigo muy especial. Con el que se sienten... felices. Comprendidos. Queridos.

—¿Qué quiere decir…?

Yuki le lanzó una mirada que podía significar muchas cosas y ninguna buena.

—¿Podrías asegurarte? —le pidió con el mismo tono íntimo que se había creado entre ellos—. ¿Por favor?

—Solo son amigos, Yuki…

—Por favor —suplicó él agarrándole del brazo con una fuerza innecesaria—. Mi hijo ya ha pasado por esto mismo varias veces. Necesito saber… Necesito…

—Le preguntaré —aceptó Asahi (aun sin saber cómo podría hacerlo de manera sutil) para que se quedara más tranquilo—. Y no se preocupe, estoy seguro que no hay nada entre ellos.

—Gracias, Asahi —suspiró Yuki soltando el agarre y pasándose la lengua por los labios—. Gracias.

El reloj dio las cuatro de la tarde así que ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta a empezar con su rutina diaria.

Primero, siempre venían las chicas de la oficina de finanzas para tomar la cerveza de importación que les guardaba Yuki en el fondo de las neveras, donde estaban más frescas. Las cuatro brindaban en su honor y se sentaban estratégicamente en la mesa al lado de la ventana donde podían chismorrear sobre el resto de clientes sin llegar a ser descubiertas. Unos minutos después venían tres grupos distintos. Yuki los llamaba los hípsters (por sus ropas de colores intensos y sus pies descalzos), los milennials (tres chicos y dos chicas con dieciocho añitos recién cumplidos que empezaban la universidad estrenando I-phone nuevo) y los bibliotecarios (un grupo de siete hombres que rondaban la cuarentena, enfundados en polos de colores sobrios y camisas de manga larga, que chistaban malhumorados cuando alguien se atrevía a alzar la voz dos decibelios por encima del sonido de las hojas al pasar). Y a pesar de que Asahi trataba a todos por igual, solía pasar el rato con los milennials, hablando de sus antiguos partidos de volley y de extraños productos para el pelo que lo decoloraba sin dañarlo.

A las seis de la tarde venía una nueva tanda de clientes que le obligaba a ponerse detrás de la barra y servir copas entre hielo semiderretido y sonrisas cerradas. Y Asahi intentaba conversar con ellos ocultando su vergüenza en lo más profundo de su alma, tratando de mostrarse abierto y simpático pero controlando el tiempo con el que tenía que tratar a cada uno. Era difícil pero no imposible aunque antes de volver al bar necesitaba estar unos minutos en su habitación disfrutando del silencio para coger fuerzas y seguir charlando con todos los clientes del Icarus.

—Ey.

Asahi se volvió para saludar a un nuevo cliente pero se quedó a medio camino al ver que el chico que le había hablado era el mismo que había intentado ligar con él durante su prueba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que era la misma persona (reconocería esa cara de porcelana en cualquier sitio), parecía muy diferente. Había borrado de sus ojos esa expresión socarrona que tanta incomodidad le había provocado y, aunque en aquel momento se había mostrado altanero y egocéntrico, en ese instante parecía más bien un muñequito semirroto con el pelo rizado, sentado en un taburete demasiado alto para él.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Asahi rápidamente. Con suerte sería algo rápido y podría hablar con su grupo de milennials antes de que el chico pudiera hacer otro comentario inadecuado.

—Hola —lo saludó él con una reticencia muy impropia del chico que había conocido en su primer día en el Icarus—. Soy… Otako Yamagachi. ¿No te acuerdas de mí, verdad?

—Asahi Azumane —se presentó intentando coger carrerilla para volverle a preguntar qué quería tomar sin dar lugar a seguir la conversación.

—Lo siento —lo sorprendió el chico jugueteando con sus rizos en los labios—. Supongo que te hice sentir… muy molesto ese día. Lo siento de veras.

—Entiendo que era nec…

—Yo no soy así, de verdad —insistió Yamagachi agarrándose con fuerza a la barra—. Soy actor y Yuki pensó que sería apropiado para hacerte… eso. Pero me dio muchísima vergüenza al ver que lo pasabas tan mal. Te pido mil disculpas y espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

—Vale, tranquilo —dijo Asahi acercándose a él por encima de la barra. Ahora que comprendía que aquel chico no había pretendido hacerle sentir tan fuera de lugar, se sentía mucho más cómodo con él—. Lo comprendo, de verdad. De hecho, gracias a ti ya sé qué hacer cuando algún desconocido trata de pasarse de la raya, así que te debo mucho en realidad.

—¿Sí?

—Sin duda —asintió Asahi sirviéndole una soda—. Con sombrillita y pajita, ¿verdad? Invita la casa.

—Te acuerdas de lo que pedí —rio Yamagachi jugueteando con la sombrilla.

—Digamos que me causaste una primera impresión muy… impactante. Me habría resultado imposible olvidarte —comentó Asahi con toda la sinceridad que le permitía su timidez incipiente.

—Espero que las próximas impresiones no sean tan malas —dijo él torciendo la cabeza—. Te veré más por aquí, ¿no?

—Si no me despiden antes, sí —bromeó Asahi limpiando la barra de los charquitos de agua condensada que el resto de clientes había dejado descuidadamente. _No sé para qué compramos posavasos._

—Te despediré si no empiezas a atender las mesas siete y nueve, novato —comentó Anaheda pasando por su lado—. Así que ya puedes moverte.

—El deber me llama. —Asahi salió de detrás de la barra y se despidió de Yamagachi con la mano.

—¿Los viernes sueles estar en el turno de noche?

—Pregúntale a mi jefe que es el que organiza los horarios.

Yamagachi alzó la copa hacia él y le sonrió tímidamente antes de bebérsela con sorbos muy lentos sin dejar de mirarle.

oooooooo

Sugawara inspiró el aire frío de la madrugada, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno puro para luego concentrarse en encontrar la templanza que tanta falta le hacía. Era noche cerrada y a primera hora tendría que hacer una presentación sobre el perro de Pavlov y el condicionamiento clásico; pero su cuerpo le pedía que siguiera ahí, balanceándose en un columpio rojo mirando las pocas estrellas que se asomaban en el cielo nocturno. Con la cabeza en las nubes y el corazón a cubierto.

No podía entender qué estaba haciendo con Ichigo. No podía entender cómo podía sentirse así de seguro de sí mismo cuando estaban juntos (después de haber hablado con él cuatro veces contadas), no podía entender por qué quería volver a verle con tantas ansias. Y sí, le hacía sentirse cómodo con una simple conversación a una distancia prudente. Así, sin más, sin hacer preguntas, sin indagar en su pasado, sin intentar sonsacarle todos aquellos entresijos que se escondían tras una sonrisa agradable y un silencio reflexivo. Ichigo charlaba con fluidez y respetaba su espacio, le daba todo lo que necesitaba sin llegar a pedirlo.

La primera cita había sido en un pub algo lejos de Tanshima. Los habían acompañado media docena de chicos de pelo de colores y sonrisas gigantes que hablaban demasiado alto para estar en un espacio tan cerrado. Se comunicaban por bromas de mal gusto y su tertulia se centraba en personas a las que Sugawara no conocía, pero de alguna manera los chicos consiguieron que mantuviera el interés. Suga había sonreído tanto que le dolieron las mejillas durante horas y a la hora de pagar, Ichigo le entregó la tarjeta de crédito al camarero antes de que nadie pudiera decir _esta boca es mía._ Se ofreció a llevarle él mismo a casa y lo dejó en el portal, poco faltó para que no le ayudara a salir del coche.

La segunda cita  había sido aquella misma noche. En un restaurante mucho más íntimo con velas aromáticas y ensalada de queso, col y pimiento verde. Después de tres platos principales y un helado de menta de postre, Suga pensaba que iba a estallar pero estaba demasiado embelesado con la conversación tranquila que le había proporcionado Ichigo durante toda la velada. El chico había llegado a ser una muy grata compañía, capaz de hacerle reír en los momentos insospechados y de hacer las preguntas justas como para interesarse por su vida pero no indagar demasiado en temas que eran todavía muy difíciles para él. Y al final de la velada le ofreció una caja violeta de bombones de regaliz.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —rio  Sugawara aceptando el regalo.

—Podía hacerme el interesante y decirte que te conozco mejor de lo que piensas —comentó Ichigo despreocupadamente—, pero contigo siempre es mejor ir con la verdad por delante, ¿no es cierto?

—Asahi te lo dijo —concluyó él abrazando el paquete.

—Sabía que eras un chico listo. —Ichigo le acarició la punta de la nariz. La primera y la única vez que lo había tocado en toda la noche—. Tengo que irme a trabajar, no me eches mucho de menos.

Suga se había quedado con una respuesta en los labios (algo parecido a « _No te preocupes, no lo haré»_ o « _Tranquilo que eso no entraba en mis planes»),_ algo sencillo e ingenioso que le dejara como un chico carismático. O interesante. O lo que siempre había querido ser: un tío seguro de sí mismo con un comentario mordaz siempre en la boca que atrajera a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Pero, en vez de eso, levantó la mano derecha y se despidió con un corto saludo y pasó por las calles vacías de Tanshima hasta encontrar el pequeño parque de columpios rojos.

Y ahí se encontraba desde entonces. Respirando, saboreando el aire frío de la madrugada con tintes de petricor mientras observaba un cielo sin luna lleno de estrellas invisibles.

Si tan solo… pudiera sentirse así con Daichi. Ojalá hubiera sido su mejor amigo quien le había empujado a tener tres citas en lugar de una; ojalá le hubiera convencido para reunirse con unos cuantos chicos que no conocía para mostrarle sin palabras lo cómodo que se vivía fuera del armario, sin ataduras ni midiendo sus palabras para silenciar las que le pondrían en evidencia. Y los dos hubieran estado solos cenando en un restaurante romántico con una luz tenue y suave y Daichi habría movido la silla para ponerse a su lado y así darle la mano por debajo del mantel mientras le decía, con esa voz tan tenue y tan profunda, lo mucho que deseaba haber hecho esto antes. Y todo habría sido perfecto, justo lo que Suga quería.

Sugawara se quitó las lágrimas traicioneras que pretendían dejarle en evidencia frente a las calles vacías y se levantó del columpio para ir a casa. El final feliz que deseaba era tan inalcanzable como esa luna invisible, pero al menos tenía a alguien que le empezaba a gustar. Ichigo era divertido, amable y respetuoso; todo lo que podía pedir de una persona. Si después de la tercera cita le pedía una cuarta, Suga estaba seguro que le diría que sí.

Al llegar al edificio, se encontró con un muy somnoliento Asahi peleándose con su manojo de llaves para encontrar cuál era el secreto para abrir el portón y Sugawara se alegró de encontrárselo para dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado y forzarse a olvidarse de ellos.

—¿Un mal día, Asahi? —lo saludó Sugawara abriendo él mismo la puerta y acompañándolo para que no se cayera por las escaleras.

—Demasiada… —Asahi bostezó y se estiró la espalda despreocupadamente— gente. Hemos acabado bastante más tarde de lo previsto.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco de la mañana. —Sugawara dio un respingo. Apenas tenía tres horas para dormir antes de su presentación—. Creía que te habías ido a dormir después de tu… cita con Anaheda.

—Me apetecía pasear un rato. Y pensar.

—¿Pensar? ¿Tan tarde? —Asahi ahogó un nuevo bostezo y pulsó el botón del ascensor sin mirar.

—Deberías empezar a plantearte tomar café cuando tienes turno de noche.

—Cafeína… mala… corazón…

—Sí, sí, sí. Muchas taquicardias —afirmó Sugawara acompañándolo hacia el interior del ascensor y dejando que apoyase su cabeza en el hombro—. Qué bien vas a dormir esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Suga… —farfulló Asahi medio dormido— ¿al final sí eres… gay?

—Creía que te había quedado claro cuando empecé a salir con tu jefe —contestó Suga conteniendo una sonrisa. Aquella pregunta tan directa y sin filtros era muy impropia de Asahi pero el sueño parecía haberle robado la voluntad de razonar.

—¿Y Daichi?

Sugawara pudo sentir perfectamente cómo una aguja de hielo se insertaba en su estómago.

—Es tu amigo, ¿verdad? —continuó Asahi en su estado de seminconsciencia—. Sé que sois amigos. Solo amigos. Lo sé.

—Sí, Asahi, solo somos amigos —suspiró Sugawara palmeándole la espalda—. Los amigos no pueden llegar a… eso.

—Lo sabía —Asahi arrastró su maltrecho cuerpo fuera del ascensor y buscó a tientas el cerrojo de la puerta—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Sugawara le ayudó (de nuevo) a abrir la puerta y Asahi consiguió coger a Conejo (que esperaba en el sofá la llegada de su humano proveedor oficial de comida) para ir a su habitación. Suga no quiso ni recordarle que debía lavarse los dientes primero, seguro que se había dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

Guardó su caja de bombones en los armarios acariciando los bordes de la cinta de terciopelo antes de cerrar la puerta con mimo. Temiendo despertar a Daichi, Sugawara entró con cuidado en su propia habitación. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Daichi estaba leyendo un manual enorme sobre política mercantil, tapado hasta la cintura con una manta verde.

—¿Qué haces levantado? —preguntó quitándose la ropa frente al armario, de espaldas a él—. ¿No tienes clase mañana?

—No podía irme a dormir tranquilo si todavía no habías llegado a casa —confesó Daichi cerrando el libro.

Sugawara reprimió una pataleta propia de un niño de cinco años. _Dios, Daichi, ¿por qué te empeñas hacerlo todo tan difícil?_

—No necesitas cuidarme tanto, Dai —bromeó secamente abotonándose el pijama.

—¿Y quién lo va a hacer si no?

—Yo —atajó Sugawara metiéndose en la cama (también sin ganas de lavarse los dientes). Y se decidió a cambiar de tema para dejar de indagar tanto en quién debe de cuidar a quién y por qué—. ¿Sabes que nos han dicho que debemos _toquetear_ un cerebro en la facultad de medicina?

—¿Por qué os odian tanto?

—Yo qué sé. Solo sé que voy a pasar tres semanas muy malas pensando en monstruos de Frankestein y zombis hambrientos.

—Te prometo que después de esa práctica te llevo a un pub bonito para que te olvides de todo —dijo Daichi dejando el libro en la mesilla de noche que ambos compartían. Apagó la luz y se estiró cuan largo era—. Uno vegano para que no veas carne en ninguna parte.

—Eres muy amable pero sabes que no hace falta.

La pantalla del móvil brilló en la oscuridad así que Sugawara no estuvo mucho tiempo planteándose si cogerlo o no ya que si alguien lo molestaba a las cinco de la mañana debía ser importante.

 _Ichigo  
__¿Qué te parece tener nuestra tercera cita en la fiesta?_  
Prometo que nadie se enterará de que eres mi acompañante   
y que solo te sacaré a bailar en canciones que te sepas

Sugawara escondió una sonrisa bajo las sábanas y le dio la espalda a Daichi antes de responder.

_ Yo  
_ _Entonces lamento decirte que tu repertorio va a ser muy limitado_

_Ichigo  
__Vaya, un negado para la música_  
Qué inesperado  
Tendré que expandir tu horizontes de otras formas

_ Yo  
_ _¿Cómo consigues que todo lo que dices pueda tener más de un significado?_

_ Ichigo  
_ _Es uno de mis dones, Sugar_

_Yo  
__Ichigo, es muy tarde y mañana tengo una presentación_  
Así que hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Ichigo  
__¡Espera! Que he tenido una idea genial para la fiesta_  
¿Te gusta disfrazarte?  
Sería brutal hacer una fiesta de disfraces en la casa de campo, ¿qué opinas? Tipo Halloween pero sin pasar frío.

_ Yo  
_ _Ni se te ocurra vestirme de Cenicienta, te lo advierto_

_Ichigo  
__Ni se me ocurriría, tengo otra cosa en la mente_  
Pasado mañana vamos a la tienda y vemos lo que hay, ¿vale?  
Pero no cuenta como cita. Solo como salida de amigos  
¿Te sirve?

 _Yo  
__Me sirve, pero no puedo entretenerme mucho_  
Tengo varios trabajos que llevo atrasados  
Y en cuanto a los disfraces debo consultarlo con Daichi  
Es su fiesta al fin y al cabo

 _Ichigo  
__Ok, pues mañana me dices algo y concretamos_  
Estoy deseando verte otra vez, Sugar  
Buenas noches

Sugawara cerró los ojos un momento para interiorizar todo aquello que estaba sintiendo (calma al sentirse comprendido, aflicción por no ser la persona con la querría estar, anhelo por volver a quedar con Ichigo) y los volvió a abrir para responder:

_Yo también estoy deseando volver a verte.  
Que tengas felices sueños._

ooooooo

A Noya le costó cuatro intentos darse cuenta que ir en bicicleta y hablar por teléfono con Asahi no era buena idea (seis moratones en su muslo izquierdo y un _casi_ atropello por parte de un camión de doce toneladas lo convencieron para que se bajara de la bici y se limpiara el polvo de los pantalones). Así que prefirió seguir hablar con Asahi que llegar temprano a casa de Tanaka para ver Anabelle a medianoche, al menos era mucho más divertido escuchar a Asahi quejarse por los últimos cambios de la fiesta. Por lo que al final, acabó caminando al lado de la carretera con una mano en el manillar y la otra en el auricular.

—¡Disfraces tío! ¿Quién ha sido el genio a quien se le ha ocurrido esa maravillosa idea?

 _—A mi jefe_ —comentó secamente Asahi sorbiendo los últimos fideos de su cena antes de volver a trabajar.

—No te noto muy entusiasmado —apuntó Noya maniobrando para girar a la izquierda.

_—Ya sabes que no me gusta disfrazarme…_

—Asaaa —se quejó Noya cambiando de mano para mover la muñeca en el aire—. Va a ser genial, tío. Puedes ir de uno de esos titanes feos de Shingeki y todo el mundo estaría echándose fotos contigo.

 _—Me pregunto por qué no me convence esa idea_ —gruñó Asahi, seguramente con cara de haber chupado un limón.

—Eh, relaja, chaval. Que estás de un susceptible que echa para atrás.

Asahi respiró varias veces a través del auricular y Noya empezó a pensar que quizás se había pasado un poco con él.

 _—Lo siento, Noya_ —susurró Asahi. Chistó con la lengua y se levantó de la cocina—. _Me ha llamado el abogado de mi madre y… no sé, no estoy bien._

—¿Qué coño quiere ahora? —espetó Noya parando en medio de la acera. Una pareja que iba caminando detrás de él lo adelantaron malhumorados.

_—Confirmar que he empezado a trabajar y así saber de dónde viene el dinero que está entrando en mi cuenta bancaria._

—¿Siguen con la misma mierda de la herencia de tu abuela?

_—La abogada de mi padre me ha enviado un mensaje preguntando lo mismo así que supongo que sí._

Noya se contuvo para no empezar a gritar improperios en mitad de la calle y lo consiguió solo porque ya era muy tarde y seguramente los vecinos llamarían a la policía (y no era que le hubiera pasado a él. Había sido otro. Un amigo suyo que no tiene nada que ver con Noya).

—No me extraña que te hayas largado a doscientos kilómetros de todo este follón —decidió decir mientras continuó caminando en dirección a ninguna parte ( _¿A dónde coño iba yo a estas horas? Hostia. Tanaka. Anabelle. Espero que haya comprado las pipas que me gustan)._

— _Sí pero parece que los problemas me persiguen incluso a esta distancia…_

—No te preocupes, Asa. Yo te ayudaré a partirles la cara a tus queridísimos progenitores que _tanto_ se han ocupado de ti toda tu vida. Sé que eso te haría un poquito feliz, ¿eh? Di que sí, Asahi y te envío sus cabezas por correo express. Al menos tendrás pelotas nuevas de volley con las que jugar.

 _—Eres muy amable pero prefiero dejarlo así por ahora_ —rio Asahi con el ruido del agua corriente de fondo—. _¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se dan cuenta de que no tengo ninguna herencia._

—Bueno, lo dejaremos como plan B por si acaso. —Noya observó la casa de Tanaka al fondo de la calle y la ínfima figura de Yachi esperándolo en la puerta—. Tengo que dejarte, es noche de pelis en casa de Tanaka.

— _¿Yachi también va otra vez?_

—Pues no lo sé pero estoy viendo a su gemela a cincuenta metros.

_—Entonces te dejo. Pásalo bien y no comas muchas chucherías._

—Creo que no lo has entendido. Casa de Tanaka. Pelis de miedo. Toca comer chucherías para completar nuestra Santa Trinidad.

_—Vale, pero luego no me llames a las seis de la mañana por que te ha dado dolor de estómago y no tienes ningún antiácido en casa._

—No prometo nada —dijo Noya cortando la llamada para acercarse a Yachi.

Iba vestida con un sencillo atuendo color azul cielo y una chaqueta blanca sobre los hombros a pesar que hacía un calor de la hostia. Lo esperaba con una sonrisa tímida en la puerta de Tanaka y con tres bolsas gigantes de papel en los brazos.

—Espero que eso sean pipas y gusanitos de queso —la saludó Noya abriéndole la puerta exterior.

—Y refrescos de manzana.

—¿Manzana verde con caramelo?

—Sí, las mismas que te tomaste el sábado pasado viendo Ouija.

—Te adoro —confesó Noya llamando insistentemente al timbre de Tanaka—. ¿Te has enterado? La fiesta ahora va a ser de disfraces. Cómo va a molar, tía.

—¿De disfraces? —se extrañó Yachi dejando las bolsas en el suelo para descansar los brazos.

—Ya sabes cómo son los planes de última hora. —Noya llamó con mayor insistencia. «Ya va, pesado», se escuchó desde la lejanía—. ¡Mueve tu culo gordo hasta aquí o nos comemos todos los caramelos de frambuesa!

Acto seguido se escuchó un silencio muy repentino.

—Yo me disfrazaré de zombie o de motero super guay, con la bandana y la chupa de cuero y toda la pesca —dijo Noya apoyándose en la pared a la espera de que al muy idiota le diera la gana de abrir la puta puerta—. ¿Tienes algo pensado?

—No soy mucho de disfrazarme —confesó ella desenvolviendo una tableta de chocolate de fresa—. Pero mañana podría ir al centro a ver algunas tiendas.

—Perfecto, te acompaño —se apuntó él dejando la bicicleta apoyada a su lado—. Y seguro que Tanaka también que el muy idiota lavó _todos_ sus disfraces el año pasado para Halloween y ahora le vienen pequeños.

—¿Qué dices de mí ahora, eh? —preguntó el aludido abriendo la puerta de par en par.

—La fiesta de Asahi es ahora de disfraces —comentó Noya quitándose los zapatos en la entrada. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro como señal de bienvenida—. Mañana a las siete en la calle veintisiete para ver si hay algún disfraz de payaso que te entre en la sección de tallas grandes.

—¡Que yo no tengo el culo gordo!

—¿Puedo ir yo también?

Noya, y un poco más tarde, Yachi, asomaron la cabeza hacia el comedor donde encontraron a una chica con el pelo largo, recogido con una trenza y los ojos negros.

—He invitado a Hatsune —informó Tanaka sentándose en el sofá a su lado y pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Si algo le habían enseñado las tres semanas en las que Tanaka y Hatsune estaban juntos, era que a Noya le daba repelús el ver a una pareja darse cariñitos y cogerse la mano de todas _las putas formas posibles_ —. No os importa, ¿verdad?

—Tío, habíamos dicho que las noches de pelis serían sin nenas —se quejó Noya.

—Pero si tú te trajiste a Yachi.

—Sí, pero ella no es una nena _nena._

—Yachi es una _chica_ y no hay más que discutir, caraculo.

—Bueno, calmémonos un poco —les advirtió Hatsune con una suave y agradable sonrisa—. Yachi, ¿quieres sentarte en el sillón? Ahí estarás más cómoda.

—Entonces dónde me siento yo —exigió saber Noya cruzándose de brazos. O sea que la nueva venía, le robaba a su amigo y lo que era peor, le decía dónde tenía que sentarse. _Ese sillón es mi trono, joder._

—Tendrás que compartir el sillón con ella —resolvió Tanaka acostándose encima de su novia de un mes.

—No me toques los huevos, hostia. Que ya me estás dando la noche y no son ni las once —gruñó Noya cogiendo el cojín más mullido del salón y plantando su culo en el suelo—. Yachi, tú en el sillón.

—¿Seguro que no…?

—Que te sientes —insistió Noya con la espalda apoyada contra los pies del sillón para poder acariciar disimuladamente el tapizado de terciopelo antiguo. _La próxima vez, lo juro. Si hace falta me grapo el culo en él._

La película comenzó en absoluto silencio y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando empezó a escucharse el sonido de los besuqueos y susurros y más besuqueos y _arg._

—Me estáis dando ganas de potar y ni siquiera he empezado a comer las Grageas con sabor a moco —se quejó Noya tratando de no mirar a su derecha donde provenían esos sonidos tan asquerosos—. Así que parad. Ya.

—Eres un puto cortarrollos —le respondió él desde la oscuridad—. Tú también habrías podido… si hubieras querido.

—¿Qué mierda dices, Tanaka?

Justo después se escuchó un silencio que le alivió al igual que esas pequeñas pastillas amarillas que le daba su madre antes de un partido importante. Pudo concentrarse por fin en la película aunque no tenía ni puta idea de por qué había una niña durmiendo en un cuarto oscuro a estas alturas. De hecho no sabía ni cómo se llamaba la cría ni si era la prota o el típico personaje que se muere al principio para meterte miedo, así que Noya se cruzó de piernas y de brazos pensando la mierda de noche que iba a pasar por culpa de Tanaka y su novia. _Para esto me quedo en casa viendo la peli con Asahi por Skype y contando las veces que chilla como una niña._

El móvil empezó a vibrarle insistentemente en el bolsillo y Noya lo cogió pensando que debía ser Asa quejándose de algún otro cambio de última hora, pero no. Era el estúpido Tanaka que le enviaba un mensaje en vez de hablar con él en voz alta como las personas no descerebradas.

_Tanakaka  
Tío, qué idiota eres. Te lo había dejado a huevo. _

Noya le hizo un gesto de incomprensión en su dirección pero el gilipollas de su amigo a quien el amor le había vuelto más imbécil de lo que ya era, siguió acariciándole el brazo a Hatsune y no le devolvió la mirada.

_Yo  
¿A huevo el qué?_

__Tanakaka  
Te he dejado el sillón, joder.   
Tenías que haberte sentado y que Yachi se pusiera en tus rodillas.

_Yo  
¿Y para qué cojones voy a querer eso?_

__Tanakaka  
Joder, Noya, sí que estás tonto hoy.   
Pues para abrazarla cuando se asusta y tocarle el pelo.  
Y ya lo que surja.  
Ya tú sabes.

Noya se giró para enseñarle la conversación a Yachi y que ella viera lo imbécil que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo. Le iba a decir algo así como «Mira el muy idiota que ya por haber visto tres películas juntos se cree que vamos a ser novios o algo» pero al cruzar su mirada ambarina con la de la chica supo que algo no iba bien.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Yachi levantándose de repente y tropezando con las bolsas del suelo.

—Yachi, espera… —empezó Noya poniéndose de rodillas para perseguirla.

—No. —La mirada azulada de la chica lo decía todo. Había leído la conversación (y no habría debido ser muy difícil ya que Noya se había encontrado sentado a sus pies) y estaba muy dolida por alguna razón incomprensible—. Que disfrutéis de la película.

Noya no perdió más el tiempo. Corrió detrás de ella y le agarró del brazo justo cuando ya había salido por la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa, tía? ¿Es por lo que ha dicho el capullo de Tanaka?

Yachi respiraba agitadamente y estaba evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con él.

—Si hubiera sabido que me habías hablado… con esa intención… yo no habría…

—¡No! Nononono, nunca —insistió Noya soltándola finalmente—. No. No estoy interesado. Eres buena tía y tal, pero no. O sea, no. Jamás. No y no y no.

—Y entonces por qué…

—¡Porque Tanaka es un capullo y cree que como él tiene novia, yo también debo tener una! ¡Y no le entra en la puta cabeza que yo no quiero a ninguna chica, joder! Así que no, yo no estoy interesado en ti de esa forma, te lo juro. Eres mi amiga y punto, ¿te queda claro?

Yachi se acarició los antebrazos algo más tranquila y tras unos tensos segundos en los que Noya aguantó la respiración de forma inconsciente, sonrió tristemente y asintió.

—Es verdad lo que dicen —susurró ella encogiéndose los hombros—. Asahi y tú estáis… muy unidos.

Noya parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender a qué se debía ese cambio de tema tan repentino. _Tío, las chicas son muy raras. Tendrá que ver con la regla esa que tienen. Espera, ¿era regla o escuadra? Debería prestar atención al profe de Biología algún día de estos._

—Yo pasé por algo parecido. Con Kiyoko. O sea no parecido, igual que tú. Bueno, quizás sí, no sé. —Yachi suspiró muy tristemente y se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano—. La echo mucho de menos. Cada día más.

—¿Cuándo vuelve? —preguntó Noya todavía muy perdido en la conversación. Pero algo le decía que aquella era la pregunta que encajaba.

—En dos meses.

—Pues ya está, pronto la tendrás aquí y podrás ir de compras con ella y jugar a las casitas y aprender técnicas nuevas de volleyball. —Le pasó el brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla—. Pero por ahora, volvamos dentro y terminemos la película. Te juro que Tanaka no volverá a decir nada de esto.

—No sé si puedo volver ahí, Noya…

—Te aseguro que si entras ahora mismo el tío se disculpará llorando a moco tendido y luego te ofrecerá el mejor helado de chocolate con nueces que has probado en tu vida. —Noya sonrió abrazándola con algo más de fuerza—. ¿Qué me dices?

Yachi se dejó abrazar cómodamente y le respondió con otra sonrisa más brillante.

—Me fío de ti.


	7. Luces y sombras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que todos nuestros personajes se encuentran por fin. Se revelan verdades chocantes y se disfrazan unos sentimientos poco adecuados en forma de amistad y hermandad. Es nuestro punto inflexión en el que todo cambia para nuestros jugadores favoritos.

Al ver la mansión en persona, el primer pensamiento de Sugawara fue: _Esto… no… no puede ser que… así… de…_

Y, justo después, su primer pensamiento «coherente» fue: _Esto es enorme._

Ichigo no le había mentido al describir el tamaño de aquel palacio. Con adornos de escayola y plata, era un edificio que se erguía a unos treinta metros del suelo, con sus cinco plantas muy bien distribuidas a lo largo de cincuenta metros de ventanales ojivales y con una pequeña escalinata que culminaba en una doble puerta chapada en oro. Rodeada por hectáreas y más hectáreas de arrozales y limoneros en flor, la casa parecía un pequeño monumento del siglo XIX recién restaurado, listo para recibir invitados de la nobleza en cualquier momento.

—¿Vivís aquí? —preguntó Sugawara sintiéndose intimidado por la majestuosidad del sitio y, al mismo tiempo, encantado de poder entrar a una mansión tan espléndida.

—Mi padre no quiere vivir aquí. Es demasiado grande para nosotros dos —le explicó él abriendo la puerta y dejando que pasara Suga primero—. Es solo parte de una herencia con la que no sabemos qué hacer.

El sitio olía a nogal y a limpio. Los techos enyesados eran tan altos que parecían sujetos por las nubes y hacía la temperatura perfecta sin necesitar de ningún termostato. Pero Sugawara solo pudo apreciar las paredes de madera oscura y los antiguos muebles tallados rodeando una chimenea de piedra antes de procesar lo que había dicho Ichigo.

—¿Has dicho «parte» de una herencia? —se sorprendió él dejando caer los adornos que guardaba en bolsas para la fiesta de aquella noche—. ¿Y cuál es la otra parte? ¿Medio Japón?

—Para qué querríamos nosotros tener media isla llena de edificios grises y personas corriendo de un lado para el otro sin tiempo para jugar en un parque —se quejó Ichigo cogiendo una foto de la repisa de la chimenea—. No. Hicimos algo mucho mejor con la otra mitad de la herencia.

En la foto aparecían dos hombres. Uno era claramente el padre de Ichigo vestido con un esmoquin violeta y azul marino en medio de una fiesta de negocios pintada en gris y blanco. El otro era un hombre altísimo, con el pelo rapado, la piel oscura y vestido con un traje tradicional africano de alegres colores.

—Es Daren —le explicó cogiendo otra foto mucho más grande en la que aparecía únicamente el hombre negro vestido con traje y corbata—. Mi padre y él fueron amantes durante casi diez años.

—Parecen muy felices —afirmó Suga recorriendo los retratos que se esparcían por aquel gigantesco comedor—. Él es quien os dejó todo esto, ¿no?

—Sí. Dinero y esta inmensa mansión; la empresa farmacéutica y el resto de sus propiedades pasó a su mujer.

—¿Estaba casado? —se escandalizó él dejando de observar los libros que adornaban las estanterías de ébano.

—¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma? —repuso Ichigo dejando las fotos en donde estaban—. Solo se separó de ella cuando descubrieron que tenía leucemia. Vivió con nosotros un par de años hasta que… ya no pudo más.

El aire se enrareció de repente. El instinto de Suga, que jamás le había fallado, le indicó que estaba a punto de pasar algo. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con la triste historia que le estaba contando y _mucho que ver_ con el hecho de estar solos en una casa vacía.

—¿Qué hicisteis con el dinero? —preguntó él para cambiar de tema y no continuar por el camino de no retorno que ya estaban tomando. Incluso empezó a sacar las guirnaldas de las bolsas para organizarlas por tamaños.

—Nos aseguramos que la historia que hubo entre mi padre y Daren no volviera a pasar —le comunicó él ayudándole con las cajas más pesadas—. Y construimos un sitio en donde nadie juzgara a nadie por querer a una persona.

Sugawara casi dejó caer la caja de vodka azul por la impresión. Le costó un poco más procesarlo y atar cabos pero cuando lo hizo, estuvo más claro que el agua.

—¿Sois los propietarios de Tanshima? —preguntó él con la voz queda—. ¿De todo el Distrito?

—Solo de los edificios más céntricos. —Ichigo le quitó importancia con una falsa modestia que suplicaba por una pequeña bofetada en su cara perfecta—. El resto fueron construidos unos años después de empezar el proyecto por empresas privadas y a través de donaciones anónimas para que no las vincularan con «el Distrito gay de Japón».

—Entonces… Amarantine III… ¿Mi edificio?

—De ese sí que somos propietarios —le aseguró Ichigo con una sonrisa espectacular—. Espero que estéis cómodos allí. Los muebles de los pisos pequeños los elegí yo, la cocina la intentó diseñar mi padre pero no se le dio muy bien que digamos y tuvimos que recurrir a un decorador profesional.

—Sí… claro —afirmó Sugawara reponiéndose de la sorpresa—. Entonces eres nuestro casero, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Pues encantado de conocerte por fin —rio Suga cogiendo una nueva bolsa.

La mano de Ichigo le apartó de su trayectoria. Le acarició los dedos con suavidad, uno a uno, hasta que estuvieron a menos de dos centímetros de distancia. Sugawara sintió el corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho.

—Sugar, yo no quiero perder el tiempo como hicieron Daren y mi padre. Encontrándose en moteles en países extranjeros para que no los reconozcan, dándose la mano debajo de la mesa de conferencias y ocultando a todo el mundo que se querían. —La mano de Ichigo ascendió muy lentamente por su brazo hasta acariciar el lateral de su cuello y poco después el pelo de la nuca—. Así que, ¿por favor…?

La cara de Ichigo se acercó con precaución, con cuidado, con miedo de asustarlo y dispuesto a apartarse en cualquier momento. Sugawara suspiró con el corazón en un puño y se dejó hacer tratando de no pensar qué estaba ocurriendo. Fue un beso cauteloso, algo desapasionado pero muy tierno, Sugawara se sintió en las nubes durante unos instantes antes de bajar a la tierra y ver a Ichigo delante de él.

—No está mal para un primer beso —bromeó Ichigo acariciándole las mejillas.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era el primero?

—Lo tienes escrito en la cara, Sugar.

Sugawara sonrió y se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua. Había soñado tantas veces con su primer beso que le parecía casi un recuerdo. Cerraba los ojos y escuchaba los pasos de su equipo alejándose del campo; olía el sudor y la goma gastada de las zapatillas de deporte en el pabellón; veía la luz anaranjada atenuándose en el Oeste; podía oír las risas de Noya y los gruñidos de Tsukishima alejándose cada vez más. Y estaban en la cancha de volley, Suga y él ( _No pienses en él, no pienses en él de esa forma nunca más)_ , recogiendo las redes para doblarlas y guardarlas en el almacén. Ambos se acercarían muy lentamente para juntar el pliegue y ocurriría sin pensarlo, como si fuera un pacto sin palabras al que ambos habían accedido. Sería como respirar pero mejor, porque el aliento no tendría nada que ver con aquello. Sería lento y dulce, torpe y con la boca cerrada hasta alguno de los dos tuviera el valor de jugar con la lengua del otro.

« _Quedémonos aquí un rato»,_ habría sugerido Daichi entre beso y beso y Sugawara solo habría podido asentir mientras le acariciaba la parte de atrás de las orejas con la punta de los dedos, sin atreverse a tocar mucho más aunque cada parte de su cuerpo lo deseara.

—¿Empezamos llenando las neveras de hielo? —sugirió Ichigo llevando las bebidas a la cocina.

—Pon los aperitivos en platos y ya me ocupo yo de las bebidas —contravino Suga volviendo a la realidad de un guantazo—. Pero me tienes que ayudar con las guirnaldas y las velas.

—Eso está hecho, Sugar.

Al pasar por su lado, Ichigo le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente. Sugawara sonrió y trató de contener toda la angustia que tenía para enfrentarse a las decisiones que estaba haciendo.

oooooooo

—Por última vez —gruñó Noya recorriendo las calles de Tanshima con paso muy acelerado—, no soy una puta medusa.

—Pero yo no digo una medusa de las que pican, tío —se quejó Tanaka colocando correctamente su máscara del Fantasma de la Ópera y tratando de hacer que su capa se balanceara en el aire con elegancia (sin conseguir ningún avance)—. Digo Medusa, la tía esta que convertía a las personas en piedra.

—No pasa nada si estás vestido de Medusa —lo tranquilizó Yachi tratando de seguir el ritmo de los otros dos—. Yo también me he comprado un disfraz porque estaba más barato que los otros y si ni siquiera me sienta bien este traje de abeja.

—¡Pero que yo no soy Medusa! —se sulfuró Noya tratando de contenerse y no lanzar el móvil de Tanaka hasta donde le llegaran las fuerzas. Solo se dominó porque el dichoso móvil le indicaba que la casa de Asahi estaba a trescientos metros delante de él.

Trescientos metros. No doscientos y pico kilómetros. No tres horas de tren y cuatro trasbordos horrorosos en los que casi pierden el equipaje por el camino. Asahi vivía allí y Noya estaba deseando verlo. Así que no se iba a poner a discutir con estos dos idiotas que él iba vestido de Eddie, la mascota de Iron Maiden, y que el traje fluorescente que compró hacía más de un año solo para ver la cara que ponía Asahi al verle.

No iba a hablar de todo eso. Solo podía pensar en Asa, en verle y tocarle y abrazarle hasta que se pusiera rojo e incómodo y eso solo hiciera que Noya quisiera estar más cerca de él. Verle sonreír. Por favor, necesitaba tanto ver su sonrisa que hasta le dolía el pecho de pensar en ella. Jugar con Conejo un rato hasta que se hartase de él y se fuera a dormir en su cueva. Y que Asahi le dijera lo delgado que está y Noya se metiera con él porque se había dejado _otra vez_ tres pelitos en la barbilla, esos que tanto le gustaban.

Necesitaba pasar las manos por su cara y sentir que era real, que no era una voz enmudecida en el auricular en su teléfono ni un corto mensaje deseándole suerte con el próximo partido. Sentir que estaba ahí mismo para decirle que se había vuelto a morder las uñas de la mano izquierda y escuchar los mismos consejos de siempre: Asahi intentando convencerle para que se pusiera el puto pintauñas con sabor a mierda.

Y en ese momento, Noya se lo pondría sin problemas si así pudiera verle unos segundos antes.

Al llegar al edificio Amarantine III, no se entretuvo en observar los jardines ni las luces ni los bancos de piedra ni la escalinata de mármol. Pulsó el botón del 5º C insistentemente hasta que escuchó el descolgar del telefonillo al otro lado.

— _Déjame adivinar —_ canturreó la voz de Daichi. Noya intentó sin éxito no sentirse decepcionado al escuchar el tono profundo de Daichi y no los susurros pausados de Asahi. Se acarició las uñas mordisqueadas para no ceder a la tentación una vez más—. _Sois los dos de siempre que vienen tarde a todas las fiestas, ¿no es así?_

—Pues no, so listo —se quejó Noya empujando a Yachi hasta el telefonillo—. También tenemos a la mánager del equipo así que un poco de respeto por tus superiores.

—Hola, Daichi —rio ella saludando a la cámara—. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

— _Un placer tenerte con nosotros._

La puerta se abrió con un zumbido y al instante hubo un señor de unos mil años esperándolos en la entrada. Se abrió pasó entre ellos con un par de codazos y se fue refunfuñando.

—Más mariquitas en el edificio. Una vergüenza, una verdadera vergüenza.

—¡Eh, que es una abeja no una mariquita! —gritó Noya abrazando a Yachi por los hombros—. No te preocupes, tu disfraz no está tan mal para confundirse con una mariquita, es que el abuelo tiene que operarse de cataratas.

Tocó el botón del ascensor y esperó con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir cinco segundos _enteros_ antes de sentir ganas de subir corriendo por las escaleras. Pero las puertas se abrieron antes de que Noya pusiera el pie en el primer escalón.

—¿Este cacharro no puede ir más rápido? —se enervó Noya tocando repetidamente el botón del quinto piso.

—Noya —lo reprendió con suavidad Yachi colocando la mano contra la suya.

—Ya. Vale. —Él intentó calmarse y se ajustó su peluca verde encima de la cabeza—. Estoy tranquilo.

—No, no lo estás —sonrió ella apartando la mano—. Pero me vale.

Nada más salir del ascensor, Noya se encontró una máscara horrorosa de aquel tipo americano con el que internet se había llenado de memes. Ese que decía cosas como _fake news_ y _murallas para los Mexicanos_ y otras cosas sin gracia ninguna (así que debía ser un humorista muy malo o un tío con mucha pasta para que todo el mundo le riera esas gilipolleces).

— _Let’s make Japan great again!_ —exclamó Daichi quitándose la máscara con una risa espantosa y arreglándose el traje azulón—. ¿Os gusta mi disfraz?

—Jamás he entendido tu sentido del humor, Daichi —afirmó Noya apartándolo casi con brusquedad.

—Hola a ti también, simpático —se quejó él dejándole pasar—. Pero a vosotros sí que os ha gustado, ¿eh?

—Es… muy original —comentó Yachi saliendo del ascensor con precaución.

—Tío, ¿Trump, en serio? —le soltó Tanaka cuando recuperó el habla—. ¿Es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido?

—Vi la máscara en la tienda de disfraces y pensé que…

—¿Dónde está Asahi? —atajó Noya entrando a trompicones en el piso abierto.

Allí solo había un espacio vacío con un par de personas poco importantes charlando en voz baja. Una chica le saludó alzando la mano pero él se limitó a hacer un corto asentimiento para devolverle el saludo.

—Está en su habitación —le contestó un chico sentándose en el sofá—. Terminando su disfraz.

—¿Asa? —se sorprendió él avanzando hasta ellos. Asahi jamás se había preocupado por el aspecto que tenía, era muy extraño que todavía estuviera arreglándose sobre todo sabiendo que Noya venía a verle.

—Yo qué sé, no parecía muy convencido del traje que le habíamos escogido —rio la primera chica—. Aunque te aseguro que es bastante intenso, no sé si me entiendes.

_Oh, no._

Noya no necesitó más. Seguro que a Asahi le había entrado la vergüenza suprema al verse con un taparrabos cortísimo o con unas patitas de gato enganchadas en sus manos. Abrió sin decencia ninguna las puertas del piso y al ver que no pudo franquear el umbral de la izquierda, supo que aquel era su escondite.

—Asa —llamó golpeando la puerta con ambos nudillos—. Me abres o _me abres._

—¿Noya?

—No. El fantasma de las Navidades pasadas —ironizó Noya poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Si no me abres empiezo a cantar el himno del Karasuno. Primer aviso y no va a haber un segundo.

—¡No!

—¡CON NUESTRAS ALAS TE CRUZARÁS! ¡Y NO PODRÁS VOLVERTE ATRÁS! ¡SOMOS UN GRUPO! ¡SOMOS LEYENDA! Y ahora, solo de pandereta. —Noya golpeó de madera con más insistencia hasta que escuchó su carrera acelerada hasta la puerta.

Asahi descorrió el pestillo y Noya no dejó pasar ningún instante antes de meterse con él en la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando se quedó sin habla.

En aquel punto de su mutua amistad, Noya ya era consciente de que tenía una pequeña obsesión con Asahi. _Vale._ Eso estaba más que claro. Por un lado, tenía a sus amigos, unos cuantos colegas, gente con la que se iba de parranda, un par de chicas con las que hacía carreras de bici por el barrio, su equipo de volley que eran más tontos que un ladrillo pero que se les cogía cariño al final del día. Por otro, tenía a Asahi. Y con él era distinto. Más fácil de alguna manera. Más emocionante de todas las formas posibles. Y por eso, en el ranking de Noya de las personas con las que quería pasar el rato estaba primero Asahi Azumane, luego Asa, después el ex-As del Karasuno (compartiendo podio con Tanaka) y ya el resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, aquello era otro nivel en su pequeña escala de obsesión personal. Aquel hormigueo debajo de las uñas rotas y ese pequeño temblor en el labio inferior era algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Te has disfrazado de Eddie otra vez, Noya? —rio Asahi todavía con el _descaro_ de pasarse la toalla por su cuerpo desnudo y lleno de aceite—. No puedes utilizar el mismo disfraz para Halloween y para la fiesta de Daichi.

—¿Y quién dice que no? —tartamudeó él intentando mover la lengua por su boca repentinamente seca. _Tiene el cuerpo lleno de aceite, todo lleno de aceite. Está pringoso y lleno de aceite. Pero por qué_ —. ¿Tú puedes ir en pelotas y yo no puedo ir como me salga de los cojones?

En pelotas, lo que se dice en pelotas no iba. Solo tenía el pelo desteñido bajo un casco con un par de alas diminutas y unos calzones negros con botas. Y el pecho desnudo. Cubierto de aceite, además (ya se había dado cuenta de este hecho pero Noya se veía en la obligación de recalcarlo). Aceite que le daba a su piel una tonalidad más oscura y un aspecto más salvaje.

—Voy de Thor —susurró él pasándose la toalla por el torso.

—Juraría que Thor tiene armadura.

—Sí pero los millenials han pensado que quedaría mejor si me quitaban la parte de arriba del disfraz y me han llenado de aceite entre los cuatro. “Seguro que nadie nota la diferencia, Asahi” —se quejó tirando la toalla al suelo.

—Espera que te ayudo.

Noya salió para ir al baño y cogió cuantas toallas vio además de varios rollos de papel higiénico de color azulado. Luego se giró hacia el grupito de niñatos y recogió el peto de plástico del suelo. Estaba a punto de cantarles las cuarenta cuando la misma chica que le había saludado le regaló una sonrisa felina.

—¿Qué tal? —sonrió ella estirándose en el sofá—. ¿A que está mucho más apetecible?

—Te callas —gruñó Noya tratando de agarrar todos los enseres al mismo tiempo—. Y no os vais a acercar a Asahi en toda la noche, si no os las veréis conmigo.

—Uh, la pequeña fiera saca sus uñas. Méale encima, si ves que tal...

Noya se limitó a volver a la habitación y se concentró en quitarle con saña todo el aceite del cuerpo. Y, ya que estaba, se concentró en no mirar. Se concentró en no pensar. Se concentró en no recordar la palabra que había dicho aquella chica. _Apetecible._

_Está apetecible porque parece una ensalada con tanto aceite. Solo le falta sal._

—Ponte esto —le ordenó lanzándole el peto con rapidez—. Venga, que vamos tarde.

—Noya —lo llamó de nuevo Asahi. Y él se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, esperando algo que nunca sabría—. Me alegra mucho verte. De verdad.

Noya dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

El líbero del Karasuno cumplió su promesa y no dejó que nadie se acercara a Asahi en todo el camino a la fiesta. Nada más salir del piso empezó a avasallarle a preguntas sobre el barrio, su trabajo y Conejo antes de que nadie más abriera la boca. No quería que ninguno de esos imbéciles ( _Que por cierto, ¿de dónde habían salido?_ ) se acercara a él y le cubriera el cuerpo de nuevo de _a saber qué._ Lo estaba protegiendo. Sí, señor. Como compañero del alma que era, su deber radicaba en protegerle de esos gilipollas que se creían con el derecho a hacer con él lo que quisieran.

Qué buen amigo era, joder. Después le pediría a Asahi un regalo por hacerle el favor de su vida.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Noya no perdió el tiempo. Cogió a Asahi de la presilla del pantalón y, como las luciérnagas atraídas por la luz, Noya se vio atrapado en una vorágine de música estrepitosa, patatas fritas pisoteadas, vino barato, dulces cubiertos de azúcar rosa y miles de personas balanceándose a un ritmo que solo podían escuchar ellos. El salón gigantesco estaba cubierto por guirnaldas brillantes y serpentinas rizadas; el ambiente, cargado con aroma a alcohol y refritos varios pero el aire parecía estar cubierto de purpurina y burbujas de arcoíris y Noya se perdió en la multitud.

No tardó en mezclarse entre los conocidos, ayudó a Tanaka a ponerse su capa en forma de túnica romana para que pudiera moverse e invitó a Yachi a bailar _Livin’ on a prayer._ La convenció casi cuando la canción acababa pero mereció la pena cada segundo por verla con la cara del color de las manzanas maduras, tratando de mirar fijamente el suelo y no tropezar al mismo tiempo con la multitud que la rodeaba. De repente Asahi apareció en su campo visual y se propuso sacarlo a bailar a él también con la excusa de comprobar quién era más patoso de los tres.

—Hacía tiempo que no iba a una fiesta con buena música —se entusiasmó Noya saltando de alegría.

—Les he dicho que añadan algo más rockero para ti —le confesó Asahi con un gesto como para no darle importancia—. No ha resultado difícil.

—Eres el mejor, Asa. ¡El mejor!

Asahi sonrió. Y si Noya pensaba que había echado de menos esa sonrisa, ahora era plenamente consciente de esto.

—Quédate con Yachi, yo iré a buscar algo de comer —dijo bajando su peto para poder hablarle en el oído—. ¿Pringles con paprika, verdad?

—Sabes que yo siempre soy fiel a lo que me gusta —rio Asahi apretándole el brazo y estuvo a punto de decirle algo más antes de soltar un simple—: Gracias.

Noya gruñó y el mal humor de nuevo le atenazó el estómago. De pronto ya no tenía hambre (algo muy raro de por sí), pero no podía evitar rumiar la rabia que empezaba a emerger dentro de él. O sea, que Asahi no mantenía esos silencios _raros_ por teléfono sino que además lo hacía cara a cara. _Genial._ Noya no podía estar más contento. Había viajado hasta el culo del mundo solo para ver a su mejor amigo y él seguía _raro_ con él con esos silencios _raros_ y con esas miradas y sonrisas _muy raras_ que parecían decir _algo_ que Noya no entendía. Y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a no comprender la mayor parte de sucesos que ocurrían en su vida (las derivadas y las integrales eran prueba de ello) le tocó los cojones no ser capaz ni de descifrar a su mejor amigo.

—Ey, chaval —rio una chica a su lado (vestida de amazona y con un arco gigantesco a su espalda)—. Relaja la raja que estamos en una fiesta no en un funeral.

—Sí, es verdad —aceptó Noya dejando el plato lleno de doritos y saladitos variados encima de la mesa—. Es verdad. Es verdad. Tienes razón, es verdad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella con un tono que sonaba más bien preocupado—. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

—Sí —gruñó Noya todavía con la rabia consumiéndole desde dentro y escupiendo toda la ira que llevaba guardando todos aquellos meses—. A ese gilipollas que tienes ahí, el rubio con el casco de alas. Para que me diga de una puta vez lo que siempre se calla después de dos minutos hablando conmigo.

—¡Guau! Cuánta violencia contenida en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Eso no puede ser sano, no señor —observó sirviéndole un brebaje rojo en un vaso del tamaño de su cabeza y se lo puso en la mano antes de que él pudiera quejarse—. Aquí tienes. Dáselo a tu dios nórdico y ya verás cómo canta como un pajarito.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió él bebiendo un pequeño sorbo (no iba a dejar que Asahi tomase bebida de una desconocida sin haberlo probado él primero, eso por descontado). El sabor a cereza y a limón concentrado le invadió la boca como un tsunami descontrolado.

—No te preocupes por eso —lo tranquilizó ella dándole un codazo que le dejó marcado en el brazo con un círculo perfecto—. Tú dáselo, ya lo verás. Y cuando termines con tu chico vienes y me lo cuentas.

Y, para su sorpresa, la amazona se despidió dándole una palmada en el trasero. Aquel fue uno de los extrañísimos momentos en la vida de Noya en los que no supo qué decir, así que se despidió con la mano vacía y se alejó de ella pensando en las pocas posibilidades que habría de volvérsela a encontrar voluntariamente.

—Asa, te he traído esto —balbuceó Noya entregándole la pócima de la verdad sin poder evitar mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que efectivamente había gente tomando la extraña bebida y no les salía humo de las orejas ni rabos de cerdo.

—¿Qué es?

—Sabe a cereza —explicó él con unos turbios nervios (incontrolables e incomprensibles) usurpando su cuerpo—. Te gustará.

—Lo que tú digas.

Asahi se llevó el vaso de plástico a la boca y Noya lo miró expectante, a la espera del más mínimo gesto de dolor para llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Aunque no tuviera ni zorra de dónde estuviera, pero tenía que haber alguno cerca, seguro.

—Me gusta mucho —afirmó él dejando la bebida por la mitad. Noya lanzó un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Cómo sabías que tenía sed?

—¿Qué intentabas decirme antes? —preguntó de sopetón tras inspirar profundamente.

—¿Cuándo?

—Antes —tartamudeó Noya sintiéndose muy inseguro de repente—. Cuando… cuando te callas de golpe y hay un silencio y cambias de tema y no sé qué te pasa.

—No es nada, Noya —lo tranquilizó Asahi con una sonrisa burlona—. Es una tontería.

—¿En qué quedamos? ¿No es nada o es una tontería?

Asa bebió otro sorbo y el líquido rojo le pintó los labios cortados de carmesí.

—Es que —comenzó pasándose la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior. Noya sintió que alguien había encendido la calefacción de la sala y sintió la necesidad de quitarse la peluca y secarse el sudor de la frente con ella— a veces… cuando hay mucha gente alrededor me dan ganas de… Aunque sé que tú no estarías bien con eso.

—¿Te dan ganas de qué? —inquirió Noya con la sensación de que se había perdido la parte importante.

—Nada —repitió Asahi dejando el vaso, ya vacío, en una mesa cercana—. Es una tontería, ya te lo dije. Y ahora necesito buscar con urgencia el aseo.

—Pues corre —gruñó Noya sin poder evitar darle un pequeño puñetazo en la parte baja de la barriga.

Noya se separó del grupo de sus conocidos. Ya no le apetecía seguir con la fiesta aunque había estado ahí menos de media hora y ni siquiera había llegado a ver a Suga. Pero daba igual, solo quería jugar un par de partidas al Diablo III y no pensar en la puta distancia que le había separado de su mejor amigo en un sentido más real que físico. Aunque esto pareciera una exageración, Noya era un tío temperamental que solía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y que si el cuerpo le pedía bailar en medio de la pista, él lo hacía; o que si le apetecía ponerse la corbata en la cabeza durante la graduación de Asahi no se la quitaba de ahí a pesar de las súplicas de sus padres. Y en ese momento, Noya estaba muy cabreado así que no intentó ocultarlo aunque estuviera _en una fiesta y no un funeral._

—No me ha dicho nada —comentó sentándose al lado de aquella amazona que le había ayudado un par de minutos antes—. Se ha bebido la cosa esa y me ha dicho que tiene ganas de algo conmigo y luego se ha ido, ¿te parece normal?

—Pues… no —contestó ella alejándose de la Cleopatra que tenía un racimo de uvas entre las manos—. Pero ¿te importaría decírmelo más tarde? Ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada.

—No sé para qué me has dado la pócima esa —gruñó Noya cogiendo un par de uvas para metérselas en la boca y tragárselas casi sin masticar—. Ahora se pondrá más raro aún y no querrá decirme qué pasa. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué puede ser?

—Lo siento, no nos han presentado —lo interrumpió la chica volviéndose hacia él—. Soy Kahna. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Yuu Nishinoya —contestó él, encantado de hacer nuevos amigos y olvidándose durante unos segundos de Asahi—. Aunque todo el mundo me dice Noya.

—Está bien, Noya. —Kahna le cogió las manos con fuerza y lo acercó a él para que le escuchara con toda la atención (dispersa) que pudo acumular—. Quizás no lo hayas entendido pero estoy ocupada porque mi novia quiere darme las uvas de boca en boca y luego, para agradecerle que se preocupe tanto por darme mi dosis de fruta diaria, pensaba llevármela a la parte de atrás de la casa para meterle la lengua debajo de ese vestido blanco tan bonito que lleva. Así que sí, nos estás interrumpiendo. ¿Me has comprendido ahora?

Noya sintió por segunda vez en la noche que la respuesta desaparecía volando con la siguiente ráfaga de viento venida de la puerta abierta.

—Ah —farfulló juntando las rodillas tratando de pensar en algo que decir—. Pero. O sea. Ella es una chica, ¿no? Y tú. Las dos.

—Pero qué mono es —se rio Cleopatra cruzándose de piernas—. ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado Daichi? Es un caramelito.

—Un caramelito que escoge los momentos menos adecuados —gruñó Kahna soltándole las manos finalmente—. Escucha, Noya. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu Dios nórdico cómo funciona esto y nos dejas a solas un rato? Total, él ya está metido en este mundo hasta el fondo.

—¿Qué mundo? —se alteró él resistiendo la necesidad de caminar alrededor del sofá—. ¿En qué está metido?

—Caramelito, es el nuevo camarero de Icarus —le explicó Cleopatra acercándose a él por encima de las pieles de la amazona—. ¿No lo sabías?

—Claro que lo sabía —respondió él empezando a hiperventilar—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con…?

—El Icarus es el sitio en donde se juntan todos los de nuestro lado de la acera —continuó Cleopatra tratándolo con delicadeza—. Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él de esto y que te lo explique. ¿Vale, peque?

—Y cuanto antes —añadió Kahna abrazando a Cleopatra por los hombros.

Noya no perdió un segundo. Buscó al más gigante de todo el salón y fue corriendo hacia él con una velocidad jamás vista en el campo de volley.

—Asa —lo llamó con la boca seca y un escalofrío interminable en la espina dorsal—. ¿Eres gay?

—¡Qué! —se alarmó Asahi con los ojos bien abiertos del susto—. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—¡Estás trabajando en un bar gay! —gritó Noya sin poder contenerse—. ¡Y no me lo habías dicho! ¡No me lo habías dicho, Asa!

—Cálmate, Noya.

—¡Me has contado que el puto bar tiene las paredes rojas y que los vasos de cristal los estáis cambiando por unos de plástico duro! ¡Y no me habías dicho esto! ¡¿Qué quieres que piense?!

—Vamos fuera, Noya.

Asahi lo llevó hasta la entrada de la casa y se alejaron un par de metros de la música hasta poder hablar sin gritarse.

—Es un trabajo, Noya —lo tranquilizó Asahi acariciándole los brazos desnudos—. Solo un trabajo. No te lo había dicho porque no me parecía tan importante.

—¡Estás sirviendo alcohol a hombres que quieren hacer cosas con otros hombres!

—Sí, Noya. Eso estoy haciendo. ¿Hay algún problema con eso, Noya?

—Ah, no; ni se te ocurra —se cabreó él alejándose de su contacto—. Como hagas el truquito ese de repetir muchas veces mi nombre para calmarme, me largo. Te lo digo muy en serio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Asahi acercándose con lentitud, como quien camina hacia un cervatillo herido—. Pero es la verdad. Es solo un trabajo. Yo les doy de beber, los escucho hablar de sus vidas y no mucho más.

—¿Y si se sobrepasan contigo? —se alteró Noya caminando hacia él.

—Ya les he dejado claro que no estoy interesado.

—¡Así que lo han intentado!

Asahi bufó con burla y le acarició la nuca por debajo de la peluca. El frío de la noche se volvió patente y la piel de todo el cuerpo se erizó con el contacto. Y el cabreo ya no le parecía tan importante de repente. De hecho, Noya no sabía por qué había estado gritando segundos antes.

—Te he echado de menos —admitió Asa con un hilo de voz ínfimo.

—Cállate, gilipollas —le ordenó Noya apoyando la frente en el peto de plástico—. Y ven a casa de vez en cuando.

—Intentaré ir dentro de poco.

—¿Lo prometes? —exigió saber él con la terquedad de siempre y una emoción nueva que emergía de la tranquilidad de una noche de luna llena.

—No necesito prometer nada, ya sabes que lo haré —murmuró Asa apretando el abrazo. Noya cerró los ojos dejándose llevar—. Pero si te quedas más tranquilo, te lo prometo.

—Quedémonos así —balbuceó él metiendo las manos en el espacio que había entre ellos—. Solo un rato.

—El tiempo que quieras.

Noya sonrió en la oscuridad sin poder contenerse. Aquello sí que sonaba a promesa.

oooooooo

—Me encantan las serpentinas —confesó Daichi en la mesa de las golosinas, tratando de controlar a su mejor amigo para que no acabara con toda la fuente de chocolate blanco en una sentada—. Y la mayoría son amarillas, buena elección.

—No como tu disfraz —bromeó Sugawara encontrando un hueco en la defensa de Daichi, consiguiendo así llenar su nubecita de aquel fabuloso chocolate fundido.

—Como que el tuyo es mucho mejor.

—Es más elegante, al menos —replicó Suga colocándose los gemelos dorados de sus mangas.

—Tienes unas orejas de conejo en el sombrero, tío —rio Daichi golpeándolas con los dedos—. Y vas vestido como un psicópata del tiempo. ¿Quién se pone hoy en día un reloj de bolsillo?

—Soy el conejo blanco de Alicia, claro que debo tener un reloj de bolsillo.

—Estás muy guapo en realidad —señaló Daichi para calmar a su mejor amigo. Era imposible que no estuviera guapo, jamás lo había conseguido ni siquiera aquella vez que se cayó en un charco y tuvo barro incrustado en el pelo durante horas, pero había que reconocer que el traje le sentaba bien. Era de color blanco a excepción de la pajarita y el chaleco que eran de un tono violeta muy suave y aunque estuviera ridículo con las orejas saliéndole del sombrero de copa, tenía un aspecto juvenil que a Daichi le encantaba—. ¿Dónde está tu Alicia, por cierto?

—Por ahí andará —contestó Suga buscando al camarero de Icarus con los ojos—. Me ha dicho que tenía que ir a saludar a unos conocidos, vendrá enseguida.

—Me alegra ver que has podido hacer amigos tan rápido —confesó Daichi cogiendo el bol de Doritos para dar cuenta de las migajas que quedaban al fondo (nadie amaba los doritos tanto como él, se los merecía más que nadie)—. Pero la próxima vez prométeme que harás un disfraz en pareja conmigo.

—Ya veremos —sonrió Suga señalando a su espalda—. Parece que tu amiga te está buscando.

—Ah, cierto —dijo él saludando a Kahna en la distancia—. Volveré pronto. Aún me debes un baile, Koushi Sugawara.

—Estaré esperándolo con impaciencia, Daichi Sawamura.

Daichi le sacó la lengua disimuladamente y se volvió para saludar a Kahna que llevaba a su compañera de piso de la mano.

—Esta es Motoko —la presentó Kahna mientras que la chica aleteaba las pestañas larguísimas a modo de saludo.

—Es un placer.

—Gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta, Daichi —le agradeció Motoko ajustándose las mangas de su traje de Cleopatra—. Hacía tiempo que no nos sentíamos tan tranquilas.

—Sin que nadie nos juzgue, ¿sabes? —completó Kahna abrazándola por los hombros.

—Bueno, no a todo el mundo le gusta disfrazarse hoy en día —sonrió Daichi todavía sin entender de qué iba todo eso.

—Por cierto, ¿de dónde has sacado al bebé vestido de Eddie? —rio Motoko.

—¿Noya? Era mi compañero de volley cuando estaba en el instituto.

—Es adorable —rio ella tapándose la boca con la mano—. Muy pequeñito.

—Y muy despistado —completó Kahna—. ¿Es que no sabía que Tanshima estaba lleno de lesbianas además de gays?

Daichi sonrió sin responder, asumiendo que había tenido que escuchar mal, obviamente.

—Adorable, en serio —continuó ella. De repente, la canción de _Million Reasons_ sonó por los altavoces—. Me _encanta_ esta canción. Vamos, amor, que tenemos que enseñarles a estos sosos cómo se baila una lenta.

—Pero no me lleves al centro de la pista.

—Ah, no te escucho, está la música muy alta —bromeó ella arrastrando a Motoko con ella—. Por cierto, Daichi, vigila a tu Conejito Playboy que me da a mí que está a dos chupitos de ponerte los cuernos.

Daichi se giró tan rápido que las cervicales le crujieron como si estuvieran hecha de madera podrida. Pero no le importó en cuanto vio a Sugawara abrazando al tío vestido de Alicia. Bailando. Acercándose. Hablándole al oído. Suga sonrió. Se pegaron más aunque fuera innecesario como poco. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, cerró los ojos y se agarró en la peluca rubia. El gilipollas vestido de Alicia le acarició la espalda. Y no pudo hacer nada más porque Daichi se había interpuesto entre ellos y le había empujado con toda la fuerza que disponía, alejándolo de Suga.

—¡¿Qué coño haces, tío?! —se quejó él intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre sus tacones azules.

—Vámonos. Ahora —ordenó Daichi empujando a Sugawara hacia la salida.

—¿Dai…?

—Que nos vamos de aquí, Suga. No hay más discusión.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —discutió él caminando a paso rápido hacia la puerta—. Sí que hay una discusión pero vamos a hablar fuera para no dar el espectáculo.

Daichi se calló al ver que decenas de ojos estaban puestos en él. Así que se giró hacia la salida y salió con la sensación de echar humo por las orejas.

—¡Tu amigo quiere ligar contigo! —gritó Daichi en cuanto salieron de la fiesta—. ¡Es de esos!

—Dai, déjame hablar…

—¡Por qué estás tan tranquilo! —preguntó él, conteniéndose para no arrancarle los mechones grisáceos de la cabeza para meterle así la idea de que su amigo era maricón—. ¡Que quiere tocarte, Suga!

—Daichi, no te lo voy a volver a repetir —le advirtió Suga con una calma que no casaba con la crisis en la que se encontraban.

—¡Y encima Tanshima está lleno de ese tipo de gente! —se exaltó para que comprendiera lo urgente que era que empezara a flipar _ya_ —. ¡Desviados, Suga! ¡Hay que mudarse esta misma noche! ¡Antes de que ocurra una desgracia! ¡Y sabes que eso es lo único que trae ese tipo de gente! ¡Desgracia! ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que ocurra algo malo!

—Daichi —lo llamó Asahi que había salido de la nada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Es que no comprendían en el aprieto en donde estaban?—. Piensa antes de hablar, por favor.

—Ahora no es momento para sermones.

—Está bien, Asahi —susurró Sugawara con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando Daichi cerró la boca y dejó de pensar en los desviados que llenaban el Distrito en el que vivían y miró la expresión dolida de su amigo por primera vez—. No te preocupes.

—Suga, ¿qué pasa?

—Esta noche no duermo en casa, ¿vale? —continuó él empezando a temblar. Daichi quiso reducir la distancia que había entre ellos pero Sugawara lo disuadió poniendo una mano entre ellos. Aquello se sintió como un latigazo desde _dentro_ —. Hablaré contigo en cuanto pueda pero ahora mismo… no.

—Sugawara, hablemos ahora —le suplicó Daichi conteniéndose para quitarle las lágrimas con los pulgares. ¿Qué había pasado para que se mostrara tan dolido? ¿Tanto le había afectado enterarse de que su amigo solo quería hacer cosas con él?

—Ahora no —le pidió girándose hacia la oscuridad—. Necesito estar solo un rato.

—Sugar, voy contigo —comentó el maricón vestido de Alicia (que, como Asahi, había aparecido de la nada). A Daichi no le dio tiempo a procesar que Suga prefiriera la compañía de un desviado antes que la de su mejor amigo, porque antes de acompañar a Sugawara, el tipo se volvió hacia Daichi con el odio pintado en la cara—. ¿Sabes qué, tío? Ahora sí que te veo en el disfraz. En serio, felicidades, clavas a Trump.

Daichi sintió que el mundo se le caía encima y no podía respirar bajo todo su peso.

 _Oh._  
No.  
Imposible.

Pero cuando vio al maricón acompañando a Sugawara fue como si una ventana se rompiera en mil pedazos y los cristales le rasgaran la piel antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo, mostrándole la verdad que había al otro lado sin articular palabra.

_Mi Suga es gay. Mi Suga. Y está saliendo con un chico. Mi Suga. Mi Sugawara._

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Daichi dejara atrás aquel pensamiento en bucle y pudiera volver a la realidad. Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró completamente solo.


	8. Noche sin luna

 

Desde la noche de la fiesta, Noya vivía en una nebulosa.

Era como si el mundo se moviera en otro ritmo diferente, a veces corría más deprisa otras parecía envuelto en gelatina y Noya tenía que avanzar nadando entre la bruma sólida. Se sorprendía a sí mismo notando que le aumentaban las pulsaciones cuando escuchaba un sonido fuerte como un portazo o un bocinazo cercano y, justo después, su mente parecía estar envuelta en niebla de color castaño.

El recuerdo de Asahi que antes era un dolor sordo al fondo de su mente, ahora estaba presente a todas horas del día. Y de la noche. Y de la madrugada, cuando Noya escondía la cara en la almohada y gritaba sin voz su nombre en la oscuridad para intentar quitarse la desesperación que anidaba en su pecho. Llamarlo a horas intempestivas no conseguía hacerle sentir mejor. Era como apretar el botón de pausa de aquella sensación de ansiedad continua y que volviera a asaltarle de forma lacerante después apagar el móvil.

Se sentía enfermo, febril y palpitante, como una roca en el fondo de un volcán en el punto de erupción. Ni se concentraba en nada ni hacía el _esfuerzo_ por concentrarse. Ni siquiera el volley le despejaba la mente, solo sentía la ausencia de Asahi como la pérdida de un miembro de su cuerpo. Al borde del colapso con cada paso que daba.

Todo sería infinitamente mejor si supiera qué le ocurría, si entendiera a qué se debía ese estado mental de nerviosismo puro en el que se encontraba pero las imágenes de Asahi en la fiesta ocupaban toda su mente y no le dejaba espacio para razonar nada más. Algunas noches debía ver Las Chicas Gilmore (serie que, para el resto del mundo, él consideraba un muermazo insufrible) hasta que el sueño lo sorprendía con el teclado pegado a la mejilla y la boca soltando babas a raudales.

Aquello era otro estadio de añorar a Asahi. Era una necesidad urgente de estar con él y decirle que…

Decirle, ¿qué?

—Noya, levanta de una vez —lo pateó Tanaka con la punta de la zapatilla—. El entrenamiento se ha terminado.

—Ah —masculló él cruzándose de piernas observando cómo el resto del equipo lo miraba con consternación desde la puerta del gimnasio—. Adelantaos, ahora voy.

—Tío, basta ya del rollo zombie —lo amonestó Tanaka sentándose frente a él en vistas de que su amigo no quería mover el culo del suelo—. Al principio estaba bien eso de ponerte bolitas de papel en el pelo y hablarte del gato nuevo de mi prima sin que te enteraras de una mierda, pero ya me estás asustando.

—¿Tengo bolitas de papel en el pelo?

—Desde ayer —comentó él quitándoselas de los mechones—. Tío, háblame, estoy aquí para lo que necesites. —Noya no contestó nada, todavía reviviendo la noche de la fiesta en su cabeza, una y otra vez. El ruido, la música, los ojos de Asahi más brillantes que el puto sol. El frío de la noche. El abrazo tierno y desnudo que dejaba a Noya en un estado de inestabilidad que le duraba hasta el día de hoy—. Estás triste por estar soltero, ¿verdad?

—Joder, Tanaka —se quejó Noya volviendo a recostarse en la fría madera—. Siempre con lo mismo. No quiero novia, ¿vale? Ni Yachi ni ninguna otra.

—¿Entonces qué hostias te pasa?

_Asahi._ Su nombre fue un fantasma en sus labios pero una fuerte presencia en su mente. Asahi, gigantesco, amable, fuerte y tímido. Asahi tan calmado y atento, luminoso y discreto como un espacio cálido que estaba reservado únicamente para él. Asahi. Tan alto, tan imposible como el cielo. Y el suelo era el terreno de Noya (cercano, palpable, accesible) así que jamás podría soñar con alcanzarlo.

Pero necesitaba llegar hasta él para decirle que…

_No quiero novia, ni Yachi ni ninguna otra._

Y ahí mismo, en la distancia de un parpadeo y a la velocidad de un latido, se abrió una puerta en su mente. Y Noya sonrió.

—Tengo que decírselo —saltó Noya poniéndose de pie de repente. Las energías renovadas, la euforia por las nubes, el corazón en todas partes—. Tengo que hablar con él y tengo que decírselo.

Los instintos de líbero, esos mismos con los que revisaba la posición de una pelota y al milisegundo siguiente ya estaba en el suelo para alcanzarla, se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Corrió hacia la salida (haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de enfado de Tanaka) cogiendo su mochila en la carrera y buscó el móvil en su interior. No sabía si era para hablar con él directamente o para revisar los horarios del tren a ver si aún llegaba a tiempo para ir a Tanshima. Pero se cruzó con Yachi y tuvo que parar de golpe para no arrollarla en el camino.

—¿A dónde vas con tantas prisas? —preguntó ella con una serenidad irritante.

—Tengo que irme. —Noya trató de rodearla, pero Yachi se interpuso en su camino—. Tengo que ir a Tanshima. —Y esperó a que ella se apartara. Durante. Al menos. Dos segundos. Y perdió la paciencia—. Venga, ya te he contestado, ahora déjame pasar.

—¿Va en serio? ¿Vas a Tanshima ahora? —se alarmó ella con un tono cada vez más cargante—. No. Ni hablar. Tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

—Sí, venga, hasta luego.

—Te he dicho que tú no te vas, Yuu Nishinoya —repitió Yachi cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de que era un par de centímetros más pequeña que él, conseguía mirarle por encima del hombro y hacerle sentir bastante intimidado—. Llevas más de dos semanas desconcentrado, abstraído y sin prestarle ninguna atención al entrenamiento.

—¡Pero es que…!

—El partido es dentro de tres días, Noya —exigió ella agarrándole por la falda de la camiseta hasta el interior del polideportivo—, así que ahora vas a quedarte aquí mientras Tanaka te lanza unos remates. Vas a tener que bloquear al menos veinte seguidas si quieres que te deje ir a casa hoy.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que ir a Tanshima.

—Pues ahora vas a bloquear veinticinco remates.

—¡Tengo que decirle a Asahi que le quiero, hostia! —gritó él soltándose de su agarre—. ¡Déjame en paz!

Fue como si un ángel pasara entre ambos y parara el tiempo justo en ese preciso instante. Noya no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ese momento, no había planeado admitir abiertamente que estaba colado por Asahi delante de sus dos mejores amigos (sobre todo porque no se había parado a pensarlo mucho tiempo), pero ahí estaba. Frente a ellos, confesándoles unos sentimientos que acababa de descubrir y sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Un rincón de su mente, aquel minúsculo escondrijo que se encontraba permanentemente ajeno a la realidad que surgía ante sus ojos, se preguntó si aquello significaba que era maricón. Y pensó si ahora debía ponerse plumas y zapatos de tacón para ir al instituto.

_Mierda, ahora tendré que aprender a pedalear con tacones._

—Pero… ya hablamos de esto, Noya —masculló Yachi despacio. Detrás de ella, Tanaka iba recuperándose de su lividez con cada segundo—. Hace un mes… en la casa de Tanaka y me dijiste que… No puedes haberlo descubierto ahora.

—Pues sí que lo he hecho —se cabreó él con ganas de pegarle patadas a cualquier cosa que encontrara—. Ahora mismito y ¡no vas a impedirme que hable con Asa y se lo diga!

—Tío, ¿va en serio? —preguntó Tanaka acercándose lentamente—. O sea, a mí me da igual pero no sabía que te gustaban las…

—Me gusta Asahi —le interrumpió Noya sin poder pensar en nada más (adquiriendo un color rojizo muy revelador)—. Y voy a decírselo.

—Vale —dijo Yachi recuperándose de la sorpresa, señalando la puerta de salida con el dedo—. Venga, vete. Aún puedes coger el tren de las once y veinte. Quizás lo encuentres saliendo del trabajo.

—¡Bien! —se alegró Noya volviendo a la carrera.

—Porque estoy _segurísima_ que tienes pensado qué decirle, ¿verdad? —Noya fue perdiendo fuelle de su carrera hasta llegar a la puerta corredera—. Tendrás un plan de acción para abordarle un miércoles cualquiera a las cinco de la mañana para soltarle eso. Seguro que apenas se sorprenderá de verte y tendréis una larga y profunda conversación sobre lo que vais a hacer a partir de ahora. Ya sabes, después de pasarse diez horas trabajando sin parar, seguro que es lo que más le apetece hacer al pobre Asahi.

Noya rechinó los dientes y volvió sobre sus pasos para llegar a su mánager. Si fuera un perro, tendría las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas.

—¿Tienes un plan mejor?

—Algo bastante más apropiado para esta situación, sí —afirmó Yachi palmeándole el hombro—. Y si quieres saberlo, tendrás que bloquear treinta remates de Tanaka.

—¡Venga ya!

—No me hagas subir a treinta y cinco, Noya. —Rápidamente, fue al almacén y trajo la red bajo el brazo—. No tenemos toda la noche, venga.

Él bufó de rabia y le ayudó a colocar la red en su sitio. Pensó que echaba mucho de menos a la Yachi asustadiza e insegura que había conocido un año atrás. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, aquella chica se había convertido en una bruja de pelo rubio con muchos humos y poca paciencia.

—No entiendo por qué me odias tanto —se quejó él colocándose en el centro de la pista.

—Es mi trabajo, lo sabes. —Yachi se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo que a Noya le calmó como el agua con hielo a las cuatro de la tarde—. Asahi tiene mucha suerte de tenerte. Todo saldrá bien.

Y con eso, Noya sonrió y aceptó el abrazo como el mejor y más extraordinario de los regalos.

_Quiero a Asahi,_ pensó tratando de acostumbrarse a esa nueva idea. _Y lucharé por él._

oooooooo

En aquel mismo instante, a varios kilómetros de distancia, Daichi sentía las palmas de sus manos sudar sobre sus pantalones. Las colocó en el volante del coche de su tío y observó el reloj digital parpadeando los segundos de color naranja muy despacio. Se planteó si debía coger su móvil por cuarta vez en los últimos minutos, pero ya lo había apagado y lo había tirado en la parte de atrás del coche para no volverse loco mirando fijamente la barra de notificaciones.

Y viendo que, un día más, había cero mensajes de parte de Suga.

No había vuelto a verle desde que se separó de él aquella la noche, con cara de compungido y acompañado del camarero del Icarus, dejando a Daichi roto y desamparado durante lo que parecieron horas.

Y Suga no había vuelto a casa. No había dejado ni una nota de aviso o algún mensaje escrito en una servilleta sobre dónde se quedaría esos días, Daichi solo podía notar la continua desaparición de su ropa día tras días en los espacios en los que Daichi se encontraba en la universidad. Tras mucho suplicar a Asahi y estar al borde del colapso en varias ocasiones por la falta de sueño y los remordimientos comiéndole las entrañas, este al final claudicó.

—Se queda con Ichigo un par de días —le explicó Asahi sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared (donde la espada era Daichi y la pared era… bueno, una pared)—. Aún no se siente preparado para hablar contigo.

—Cuándo lo va a estar —preguntó (exigió) Daichi acercándose un poco más a Asahi para sujetarse en la pared que se encontraba detrás de él.

—No… creo que no estás bien —tartamudeó bastante sobrecogido ante la intensa mirada oscura de Daichi—. Últimamente no pareces tú mismo.

A ojos de Daichi, aquella era la primera frase razonable que había dicho Asahi en todo ese tiempo, así que lo dejó ir disculpándose en voz baja. Claro que no estaba bien, se sentía febril y angustiado, apenas dormía y cuando lo conseguía, sus sueños eran en blanco y negro con tintes plata. Despertaba y buscaba a su lado unos ojos grises no estaban ahí. La única presencia de que ahí seguía viviendo Suga era su cada vez más escasa ropa.

Desde aquel día de la fiesta, desde aquel arrebato estúpido que le había asaltado a Daichi fruto de los pocos sorbos de alcohol que habían entrado en su cuerpo y la hiperestimulación sufrida por la música alta y las luces estrambóticas, Suga no había vuelto a hablarle. Algo que le parecía razonable si lo pensaba fríamente y que, claramente, Sugawara _no_ estaba haciendo. Porque Daichi había hecho todo lo que estuviera en su mano para reconstruir el puente que se había venido abajo en un par de frases. Lo sabía, aquello había estado mal; claro que no lo habría dicho si hubiera sabido el gusto sexual de su _puñetero mejor amigo,_ pero en fin.

El mal estaba hecho y viendo que Suga no respondía a sus súplicas por Line, iría y le diría lo que había estado pensando durante todas esas semanas.

_¿Es que ya no quieres ser mi amigo?_

Aquellas palabras ardían en su garganta cada vez que se planteaba decirlo. Porque sí, lo había echado tanto de menos que hasta se había puesto a llorar (flojito y mordiendo las sábanas) la primera vez que había visto un capítulo nuevo de GoT sin él. Pero, ¿y si a Sugawara le daba igual? ¿Y si estaba tan enfrascado en su novio y su universidad y en sus trabajos y _en pasar de su cara_ que ya se había olvidado de su existencia? Su imaginación le había jugado varias malas pasadas imaginándose a Sugawara con desconcierto y repulsión al verle acercarse hacia él en la escalinata de su facultad. _Yo con homófobos no me junto, idiota. Vete por dónde has venido. Ahora tengo a alguien mucho mejor que tú._

Quizás por eso había estado evitando aquel momento hasta ese día. Al imaginarse a Sugawara alejándose de su lado poniendo fin a todos aquellos años compartiendo post-its verdes y noches en vela, los batidos de caramelo fundido y las patatas con kétchup que la madre de Sugawara le prohibía comer y que Daichi le compraba a escondidas.

Pero no pensaba retrasarlo más.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que Sugawara saliera, Daichi se bajó del coche (de nuevo, prestado por su tío). Se apoyó en el cristal de la forma más casual que conocía, con las manos en los bolsillos y todo, y esperó pocos segundos al ver la cabeza gris de Sugawara aparecer por la puerta.

Como suponía, Sugawara tenía que ser el primero en salir de aquel infierno que debía ser la facultad de Medicina.

Daichi hizo lo posible para no emocionarse al ver a su mejor amigo trastabillando con sus propios pies al bajar las escaleras de piedra. Su torpeza era tan ridícula como lo recordaba, pero su expresión estaba mucho más agobiada de lo normal.

—Ey —lo saludó Daichi (y aquellas dos letras le costaron un esfuerzo titánico)—. ¿Qué tal la disección de cerebros? Tengo una reserva en un restaurante vegano que acaban de abrir.

Sugawara lo miró con miedo ( _Con miedo, por qué me haces esto, Suga. Sigo siendo yo_ ) durante un momento y luego avanzó hacia él casi de puntillas, receloso y casi aterrorizado. Encogiéndose bajo el peso de su mochila.

—Hola, Daichi —susurró alzando la mirada. El miedo había desaparecido de su mirada, pero aún había algo de desconfianza al fondo de su iris plomizo—. Esperaba que no cumplieras tu promesa de venir a buscarme a comer hoy.

El dolor que conllevó el escuchar esa frase fue lacerante y abrumador, beber ácido caducado habría sido más agradable que oírle decir que no quería verle. Así que dejó las bromas para otro momento y decidió coger el toro por los cuernos.

—¿Es que ya no quieres verme? —La voz se le rompió a mitad de la pregunta, conteniéndose para no echarse a llorar ahí en medio. _Asahi tiene razón, estoy hecho un asco_ —. Porque yo sí… sí que quiero verte.

Aquello pareció desbaratar el semblante de recelo que cubría la expresión de Sugawara por completo, porque cubrió la distancia que los separaba en un gesto que parecía inconsciente y desesperado a la par.

—Lo siento, Dai. —Daichi chistó entre dientes. _Era yo quien tenía que disculparme. Yo y no Suga, maldita sea. Por qué siempre le obligo a decir las cosas que tengo que decir yo_ —. Lo siento, ha sido un golpe muy bajo. Yo no quería… o sea, sí quería que sintieras el mismo rechazo que yo sentí… pero no está bien. Lo siento, te he echado mucho de menos, lo siento.

—Ven aquí, tontaina —dijo Daichi acercándose para abrazarlo. El notar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros fue como regresar a casa después de años perdido en el desierto—. Yo lo siento. No sabía nada. Tú no me dijiste nada.

Decenas de estudiantes de medicina salieron en ese instante. El aire se llenó de risas acaloradas, susurros preocupados y hojas de papel siendo repartidas entre todos. Pero poco importaba mientras Suga siguiera a su lado. Poco importaba si lo había recuperado.

Y se dio cuenta del tiempo que había perdido separándose de Suga por si alguien los veía y concebía cosas que no eran en absoluto. Todo estaba bien si estaban juntos.

—Lo siento —lloriqueó él en su hombro. _Ahí va otra vez, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto disculparme?_ —. Sé lo que opinas de esto y no quería que reaccionaras… como hiciste.

—Sí, lo sé —aceptó Daichi apretándolo contra él e incapaz de soltarle—. A veces puedo ser un bocazas de los grandes. Pero le vamos a encontrar solución.

—¿A tu palabrería?

—A lo tuyo.

Sugawara se tensó en un suspiro y se separó de él como si de repente Daichi estuviera envuelto en llamas.

—¿Solución a qué, exactamente?

—No pasa nada, podemos hablar de ello —lo tranquilizó Daichi desequilibrado por el fin del abrazo—. Es el primer paso, he estado leyendo sobre ello.

—Daichi Sawamura, solución a qué. —Los ojos de Suga se volvieron acero fundido.

—A tu… ya sabes.

—¿Quieres encontrarle solución _a mi sexualidad_? —se alarmó él alejándose varios pasos—. Pero, ¿tú estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Crees que esto es como una pierna rota que se pueda escayolar para que así me gusten las chicas?

—He conocido gente que…

— _No,_ Daichi —le espetó escupiendo todo el veneno que llevaba dentro. Temblando de rabia y con los puños bien agarrados a las asas de la mochila—. Así _no_ se hacen las cosas. O me respetas tal y como soy o te largas.

—Dime cómo lo hago —suplicó Daichi interponiéndose en su camino, presintiendo que lo iba a perder. A Suga, a su _todo,_ lo iba a perder si no decía lo correcto en ese instante—. Qué hago para respetarte tal y como eres y que me perdones.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas por pedir perdón por insultarme?

—¡Si te lo he hecho un millón de veces!

—¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? —Suga sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le enseñó las decenas de mensajes que Daichi le había enviado durante aquellas semanas—. «Por favor, hablemos». «Tenemos que hablar tú y yo». «Queda conmigo en la cafetería de tu facultad, te estaré esperando a las cuatro». «Por qué no has venido». «Yo te seguiré esperando hasta que te dignes en aparecer». «Pues nada, aquí estaremos». «El café moccha de tu facultad es horrible, por cierto».

—Te estuve esperando cinco horas.

—Y no te disculpaste —se enfureció Sugawara señalándolo con la pantalla del móvil—. Ni una vez, ni una sola, te has disculpado. A pesar de que me llamaste desviado y que solo traigo desgracias y que…

—¡Eso no te lo dije a ti! ¡Se lo dije a ellos! —se sulfuró Daichi, cansado ya de dejarse arrastrar por una conversación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Yo soy _ellos,_ Dai —subrayó Suga dándole un puñetazo en el hombro—. Me gustan los chicos al igual que a todas esas personas a quienes insultaste hace dos semanas. Y si quieres volver a ser mi amigo vas a aceptarlo desde ya.

—Claro que quiero ser tu amigo. —Daichi paró un nuevo puñetazo para agarrarle la muñeca con fuerza y hacer que le mirara a los ojos de una vez para que Suga pueda ver su determinación de hierro—. Te adoro con todo lo que eres, Suga. Siempre lo he hecho. Te he defendido, te he ayudado, te he curado las heridas y hasta te he cedido la última galleta de chocolate con leche de la caja de Navidad de mi abuela. No finjas que en realidad no me importas porque sabes que es verdad. Me importas. Muchísimo y si es posible un poco más.

Daichi aflojó el agarre y le acarició la palma de la mano. Con suavidad, con ternura, con toda la dulzura que podía tener dentro en esos momentos en los que su pecho explotaba de un dolor irracional al ver que su amigo desaparecía de su vista.

—Estoy intentando entender de qué va todo esto de que te gusten los chicos y no me estás ayudando exigiéndome que lo acepte desde ya —continuó él ya que había encontrado la fuerza para hablarle—. Yo solo sé que cometí un error y que mi mejor amigo no me ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Enséñame lo que tengo que saber de tu… novio y tus cosas de gais. Y eso.

—Eres muy idiota, Dai. —En los labios de Suga apareció la sombra de una sonrisa así que Daichi se permitió anotarse una victoria.

—Y lo siento —se disculpó apoyando la frente con la de su mejor amigo. Se estaba tan bien cerca de él que no quería soltarlo jamás—. Dije cosas que… en realidad no entiendo. Pero aun así no estaba bien. No quería hacerte daño, Suga. Te lo juro, eres lo único que me importa.

Sugawara le acarició los bordes del cuello de la camiseta. Con los ojos cerrados, respirando aceleradamente y temblando de otra forma, blanda y menos enfurecida. Más cálida.

—¿Podemos quedarnos así un momento, por favor? —le pidió en un susurro apenas audible—. Solo un poco.

Daichi respiró profundamente, dejándose embaucar por ese olor a miel caliente y azúcar de caña que emitía Sugawara en cada latido. Y supo que por fin lo había recuperado.

—El tiempo que quieras.

oooooooo

La velada pasó de manera casi desapercibida. Una noche sin luna, cuatro platos vacíos en la mesa, risas vacías y un conejo dormido al fondo del salón. La noche terminaba y Asahi aún no tenía claro qué hacía Daichi sentado al lado de Ichigo y riéndose con sus historias rocambolescas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sí, Daichi solía ser encantador con todo el mundo, sabía llevar la conversación con el mismo liderazgo con el que controlaba cada posición de sus jugadores en el campo de volley. Convertía al chico más tímido de la sala en un libro abierto y al final acababa soltando anécdotas de lo más extrañas.

Pero ahora todo parecía muy forzado. La conversación parecía artificial, sin llegar a tener la misma fluidez de siempre, los comentarios jocosos sonaban falsos, controlados, todos con una corrección que llegaba a ser irritante en ocasiones. Pero, al ver el semblante de sus comensales, Asahi se dio cuenta de que era el único que veía aquella fachada. Daichi secándose los restos de cerveza con la servilleta, Ichigo explicando entusiasmado cómo consiguió abrir el bar colándose en las grandes oficinas de unos abogados importantísimos (unos cuyo nombre Asahi se había esforzado en olvidar para alegar desconocimiento de causa si la denuncia llegaba a Icarus) para cambiar los requerimientos de obra y Sugawara escuchándolo atentamente, en un silencio laxo y cómodo en el que parecía dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Nada comparado con la emoción que se percibía en sus ojos cada vez que Daichi le contaba la historia de cómo había conseguido que CocaCola fabricara el sabor de fresa.

_Bueno, yo no tengo por qué meterme en esto,_ pensó Asahi saliendo de su ensimismamiento y recogiendo la mesa mientras ellos continuaban con su conversación. Sabía que aquel problema (si podía llamarlo así) acabaría en el fondo de su cerebro, rumiando alguna explicación que no terminaba de ver clara, pero hasta entonces tenía una llamada que realizar.

No era que Noya y él hubieran acordado llamarse todos los días después de comer; era un pacto tácito que ambos habían asumido sin hacer preguntas. Asahi, por su parte, se contentaba con el sonido de su voz, aunque sonara cursi e irracional. Sí, había aprendido a hacer su vida (más o menos) lejos de las constantes pullas, sugerencias y comentarios de Noya, sin su constante presencia en todo lo que hacía a lo largo del día. Había aprendido a no volverse loco buscando por todas partes una moña rubia coronando una pequeña cabeza, pero aquel momento era sagrado. Podía estar sin él veinticuatro horas pero no más.

— _Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí_ —le reprendió Noya tras el primer tono de llamada.

—Perdona, se ha alargado un poco la cena —se disculpó Asahi cerrando la puerta de su habitación y acostándose en su cama.

— _¿Cómo ha ido?_

—Ha ido… bien —contestó sin saber cómo explicar esa artifialidad que notaba en los tres ocupantes de la cocina—. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Nervioso por el partido de mañana?

— _No, porque voy a ganar._ —Asahi sonrió contra la almohada. Extrañaba demasiado ese optimismo y esa espontaneidad a su lado a cada minuto que pasaba. Noya hacía su vida un poco más feliz y mucho menos monótona—. _E iré a verte el viernes._

_—_ Ah, genial, ¿qué viernes? —se alegró Asahi cogiendo su calendario para planificar el encuentro a grandes rasgos (porque Noya vendría y desharía todos sus planes con sus pequeños caprichos. Y Asahi tendría que dárselos. Cómo negarse).

— _Pasado mañana._

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió él sentándose en la cama—. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?

— _Es tu día libre, ¿no? No me digas que la he jodido porque no me he apuntado bien tus guardias._

—No, está bien. Trabajo por la tarde solamente. —Asahi paseó por la habitación, repentinamente nervioso por el anuncio de Noya. Había algo en su voz, un extraño control monótono que le decía que había algo raro en todo aquel asunto—. ¿Estás bien, Noya?

_—Perfectamente, solo necesito verte._ —Un microsuspiro se escuchó al fondo de su altavoz—. _Necesito… estar contigo, ¿entiendes? Estar. Contigo._

—Yo también quiero estar contigo.

— _¡No! ¿Lo ves? ¡Es por eso que tengo que ir y decírtelo, arg!_

—¿Estás bien de verdad? —insistió Asahi algo más tranquilo de escuchar por fin alguna emoción en su voz. Aunque fuera irritación.

_—¡Que sí!_ —exclamó Noya claramente empezando a enfadarse—. _Espérame el viernes en el bar, ¿de acuerdo? Y ponte algún esmoquin o algo que vamos a cenar en un sitio pijo._

_—_ ¿Y eso? —se rio él apoyado la espalda en la pared de su habitación, tenía que bajar un poco la cabeza porque la estantería le rozaba la coronilla pero era un buen sitio para controlar su absurdo nerviosismo. _Solo es Noya, ¿por qué me pongo así?_ —. ¿Todo para celebrar la victoria del partido de mañana?

_—Es un partido importante._

—Solo es un amistoso.

— _No… el partido no. Tú eres importante, Asa, ¿es que no lo ves?_

—Sabes que yo no puedo ir al partido.

_—¡Asa por todos los… arrrgg!_

Asahi escuchó la rabia de Noya durante un par de segundos más antes de oír el pitido intermitente que le indicaba que la llamada había terminado. Se quedó mirando el móvil un poco anonado por aquella reacción tan repentina. Sí que era cierto que Noya podía ser un poco agresivo e incluso exigente con él pero jamás le había dejado así de colgado en una llamada telefónica.

Claro que no se sorprendió al recibir un mensaje de parte de Noya justo en ese instante.

_ Noya _ _Dime que vendrás conmigo a cenar el viernes._

Asahi no perdió mucho el tiempo. Escribió la respuesta incluso antes de pensarlo.

_ Yo  _ _Iré contigo a dónde quieras pero tendrás que dejar que pague yo._

_ Noya  _ _Depende de con qué pie me levante ese día_

_ Yo  _ _¿El viernes me contarás qué es lo que te está poniendo tan nervioso? Estoy preocupado por ti._

_ Noya  _ _El viernes te lo contaré todo Te lo prometo_

Dicho esto se desconectó de Line, seguramente para entrenar toda la noche para el partido del día siguiente. Noya era uno de esos chicos que disfrutaba con las agujetas en los brazos y los raspones en las rodillas y así que los músculos malheridos le recordaran qué movimiento hacer a cada instante. Y Asahi lo adoraba. Cada brote de energía que emanaba Noya, Asa lo sentía como un empujón hacia delante, hacia lo que estaba correcto y por lo que tenía que luchar. Noya era su bastón, su camino y su meta.

Pero había algo más. Un peso que llevaba colgando de sus hombros demasiado tiempo. Con las continuas llamadas de los abogados de sus padres y el no poder decirle nada a _nadie,_ le quitaba el sueño esas últimas noches y la vida durante las horas de sol que se veía entre las nubes. Y estaba preocupado y rabioso y aterrorizado que aquello se llegase a saber. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo para pedirle consejo con su problema. Noya sabría lo que hacer; sí, seguro que todo se solucionaría una vez que hablase con él.

Quizás por eso estaba tan feliz de saber que lo iba a ver en cuarenta y ocho horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy un poco HdP al esperarme TRES MESES para subir un capítulo puente. El problema es que solo subo un capítulo si el siguiente ya está escrito. Y joder, está muy escrito, sí señor. Os digo que el capítulo se llama Por un beso y es la primerísima escena que me imaginé de esta historia cuando estaba con Janet Cab en una piscina chuli chuli el año pasado. Así que necesitaba tiempo para escribirla.  
> Y os quiero y amodoro, y el feedback es amor.  
> Duckisses,  
> KJ*


	9. Por un beso (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo el mundo tiene que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Aquella era la cuarta pinta de cerveza que Asahi echaba a perder. Demasiada espuma y muy pocas burbujas doradas, menos mal que Yuki no estaba ahí para verle desperdiciar una malta de primera calidad. Así que intentó tirarla por el desagüe sin que fuera muy evidente, pero la copa se le resbaló de las manos y tintineó en la base metálica con un ruido descomunal.

—Te noto nervioso —lo saludó Yamagachi sentándose en su banqueta predilecta, la primera por la izquierda—. ¿O solo es que tienes un mal día?

—Noya viene a verme —le dijo Asahi sirviéndole una soda (con sombrillita y pajita)—. Y es todo muy… repentino. No sé, le pasa algo y no me quiere explicar qué es.

—He terminado antes en el trabajo, Asahi. Dale vidilla a esto —resumió el chico tras varios sorbos largos de su soda.

—Ginebra, ¿verdad?

—Y deja la botella. —Una vez que saboreó el alcohol en su bebida, la sonrisa de Yamagachi se desdibujó en sus labios mucho más fácilmente—. Así está mejor, bueno. ¿Entonces tienes miedo a no saber cómo ayudarle o algo así, verdad?

—No es exactamente eso —admitió Asahi sabiendo que había un motivo oculto por lo que estaba deseando que Noya lo recogiese de trabajar—. Sí, en parte.

—¿Y no tienes ni idea de lo que te puede decir? —le pinchó él intentando sacarle información donde no la había—. Eres su mejor amigo, ¿no ha tenido ningún problema últimamente? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

—Nada que no me haya dicho ya. —Asahi pensó en la conversación tan extraña que había mantenido dos días atrás pero no sabía a qué debía deberse tanto nerviosismo. Quizás Yamagachi podía ayudarle—. Me llamó diciéndome que le daba igual el partido pero que al mismo tiempo era importante pero… ¿yo era más importante? No tenía mucho sentido.

Yamaguchi se atragantó con su bebida. Asahi fue rápido y le entregó una servilleta antes de que se convirtiera un aspersor humano.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Kahna! —gritó girándose demasiado rápido. Trastabilló con el borde metálico del taburete y volvió a sentarse sin darle ninguna importancia—. ¡Acompáñanos!

Asahi respiró hondo y se preparó para la avalancha. Desde aquel día en la fiesta, Yamagachi y Kahna habían sido inseparables y ahora cada vez que los veía juntos, Asahi solo podía desear que el aluvión de preguntas y comentarios que no entendía del todo (pero que no se atrevía a preguntar para no quedar como un tonto).

—Ey, Asa —lo saludó ella acercándose al par. Tomó un par de servilletas y se las puso a Yamagachi en la boca para que se limpiara—. ¿Qué tal vas? ¿Todo bien por casa? ¿Daichi ya se ha dado cuenta que es un imbécil integral? Ah, ¿y qué tal el caramelito? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

—Ahí, Kahna, esa es la pregunta correcta —saltó Yamagachi devolviéndole las servilleta sucia para colocársela en el escote. Se llevó un manotazo en la palma de la mano además de varios guantazos que parecían todo menos amistosos—. El caramelito está viniendo.

—¿Ahora? ¿Hoy?

—Sí —respondió Asahi entregándole un mojito y un tarro de pistachos para los dos—. Llegará en cualquier momento.

—Pero no lo entiendo, es una buena noticia, ¿no? —La chica se llevó varios pistachos a la boca y, segundos después, escupió las cáscaras en la mano—. ¿Y esa cara tan larga?

—Escucha, tía —le llamó la atención Yamagachi tirando del borde de su vestido dorado—. El caramelito viene porque tiene algo importante que decirle a Asahi. Y debe ser algo importante para no poder decírselo por teléfono, ¿sabes?

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella casi levantándose del asiento—. ¿En serio? Vaya, me preguntó qué será.

—No sé por qué me da que ambos sabéis la respuesta antes que yo —comentó Asahi encogiéndose en el sitio.

—Puede que tengamos una ligera idea —admitió Yamagachi picando con demasiada fuerza el hielo del fondo con su pajita. El movimiento pareció hacerle gracia a Kahna quien ocultó una risotada detrás de su manicura—. ¿A qué hora crees que vendrá?

—Pues… ¿quizás a las nueve?

—Ah, qué bien. —Kahna recogió su bolso y le entregó un billete de diez mil yenes, más que suficiente como para pagar ambas bebidas—. Quédate el cambio, tesoro. Dalai-yama y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

Kahna se inclinó en la barra y estampó un beso carmesí en la mejilla de Asahi sin hacerle caso.

—Y ponte guapo, ¿vale?

Asahi se quedó unos segundos parpadeando, observando a sus dos amigos caminando hacia la salida del Icarus más felices que un par de niños con un juguete nuevo.

oooooooo

Koushi Sugawara tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Vivía con sus dos mejores amigos en un apartamento recién estrenado a un muy buen precio. Empezaba a destacar en las clases de Psicología Moderna y, aunque sus compañeros se interesaban más por sus apuntes que por su persona, empezaba a pertenecer a un grupo variopinto en el que podía discutir de filosofía kantiana y la ética de los experimentos de Milgram. Estaba saliendo con un chico que le adoraba, que tenía intereses y gustos en común con él y con el que jamás se peleaba. Ni una sola palabra más alta que la otra. Todo eran risas, regalos y constantes halagos.

Entonces por qué se sentía tan _malditamente desgraciado._

Y sí. Aquello no era una pregunta. Era una exigencia hacia sí mismo. Era un sentimiento de frustración y desagrado hacia todo lo que hacía. Había estado leyendo sus apuntes y había intentado autodiagnosticarse (aunque sus profesores le habían aconsejado en innumerables ocasiones que no lo hiciera). Tenía varias teorías. Una de ellas era que la excitación de ser universitario se le había subido a la cabeza y ya no le parecía suficiente, quería más prestigio, más amigos, más tiempo con Ichigo. Claro que luego pensaba en las últimas citas con él en las que había fingido un dolor de cabeza para terminar acostado en la cama, vestido y con zapatos, sintiéndose horrible hasta que un pinchazo en las sienes le indicaba que había fruncido tanto el ceño que el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto realidad. Y se deshacía de esa teoría como quien se quitaba los restos de ceniza de la ropa tras una barbacoa.

¿Nostalgia al estar lejos de casa? También descartada. Estaba hablando con sus padres día sí y día no y aunque las conversaciones eran más bien cortas, Sugawara notaba el cariño de su madre y el orgullo de su padre en cada palabra. Y por el momento le resultaba suficiente.

Así que tenía una tercera opción. Una horrible que había cerrado detrás de una puerta de hierro con siete cerrojos del tamaño de puños.

 _El autoengaño es el proceso que pasa el sujeto de negar la evidencia y los argumentos lógicos que se presentan ante él con el fin de proteger su mente frente a una verdad que no puede asumir,_ recitó en su mente acordándose de cada palabra de sus apuntes como si estuviera leyéndolos en ese instante.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Quizás no era muy feliz pero sí los suficiente como para conformarse con su situación sin lamentarse por ello. Solo tenía que aprender a aceptar que, aunque Ichigo no le leyera la mente como Daichi, se podía hablar de él cómodamente; que aunque sus abrazos no significasen tanto para Sugawara,  los aceptaba aunque no fuesen tan cálidos ni se alargaban justo el punto exacto para sentirse más allá de las nubes.

Le gustaba Ichigo. De verdad. Pero por ahora no lo quería como a Daichi.

 _Tiempo al tiempo,_ se recordó tomando un sorbo de Sex and the beach mientras veía a Ichigo atendiendo a las distintas mesas como un maestro, hablando con todos los clientes y haciéndoles reír con sus comentarios pícaros e inteligentes. Y aun haciendo malabares con un bar que cada vez estaba más lleno, robaba un par de minutos de sus microdescansos para atender a Suga que terminaba su trabajo sobre la indefensión aprendida en uno de los rincones más alejados del Icarus.

Era galante, atento, mordaz, alocado y tenía las ideas más rocambolescas que surgían en el momento menos adecuado. Objetivamente, era todo lo que Suga podría desear alguna vez.

Y sin embargo, el corazón se saltó un latido al ver a Daichi hablando con Kahna en la puerta del Icarus.

Cualquiera podría pensar que después de tantísimos años de amistad y unos pocos menos con sentimientos no correspondidos, Sugawara había aprendido a mostrarse pragmático al verle con una camisa blanca ajustada y los zapatos recién estrenados. Sonriéndole a la chica con educación y cortesía, ganándosela de nuevo tras el traspié en la fiesta. Pero ver a Daichi insertarte en un mundo que no le gustaba demasiado (aunque Suga deseara infructuosamente que lo hiciera) solo por _él,_ le provocaba un picor inconstante en la punta de los dedos y un incómodo temblor en las cuencas oculares que le impedía pensar en las teorías psiquiátricas sobre el condicionamiento.

Daichi se despidió de ella con una reverencia educada y se giró hacia Suga como si hubiera sabido dónde estaba desde el principio.

El corazón de Sugawara empezó a latir a contratiempo con sus pensamientos.

—¿Por fin has encontrado la valentía para arreglar tu amistad con ella? —lo molestó un poco quitando los tomos de psicología contemporánea para que tomara asiento frente a él.

—No me faltaba valentía, pero sí tiempo —contestó Daichi robándole un par de sorbos de la bebida—. Sabes que he tenido demasiados trabajos que entregar esta semana.

—Admite que estabas asustado de hablar con ella.

—Vale, es cierto. En el fondo me da un poco de miedo.

Suga sonrió al verle admitir como aquello con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió intentando satisfacer su curiosidad terminando su bebida de un trago—. Estos ambientes no suelen gustarte en exceso.

—Pero a ti sí y me estoy esforzando mil por arreglar mi amistad contigo. —Daichi le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y a Sugawara le costó vida y media volver a respirar de nuevo—. Así que, ¿qué haces aquí con cara de zombie mientras tratas de leer tus apuntes? Sabes que no te estás concentrando nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees —completó Daichi con una de esas sonrisas que le robaban el corazón a cualquiera.

Suga apretó los dientes y escondió los puños bajo la mesa.

—A veces… cuando estás en pareja… hay que hacer concesiones.

—Concesiones —repitió él con cara de no entender nada.

—Sí, a veces me encuentro en esas ocasiones en las que todo se pone en mi contra: que tengo que estudiar, que Ichigo tiene que trabajar y que a ambos queramos vernos pero los horarios no cuadren de ninguna forma.

—Debe ser difícil —reconoció Dai observando a Ichigo atendiendo a una mesa cerca de la puerta. Él le saludó alzando la barbilla—. Entiendo que estés aquí para verle aunque sea de lejos.

Sugawara lamentó no tener un cóctel más grande en sus manos. Así bebería hasta tener un tema para cambiar la dirección de la conversación. Así no tendría que explicarle a Daichi que el problema era que estaba _contento_ con aquella situación. Que cada vez que salía con Ichigo, la culpabilidad y la rabia contra sí mismo le impedían pasárselo bien y disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenía con él.

—¿Puedo ser sincero, Suga?

—Claro —aceptó saliendo de sus pensamientos cada vez más oscuros y derrotistas.

—Parece que te estás conformando. —Suga reprimió un lloriqueo que se le iba acumulando en el fondo de su garganta. _Qué bien me conoces_ —. O sea, no tengo ningún problema con Ichigo, parece un tío muy… ¿cómo decirlo? Correcto. Pero no es el correcto para ti, no sé si me entiendes. Así, desde fuera, no pareces feliz.

Cada palabra era una daga afilada que se iba incrustando en el pecho desnudo de Suga sin que hubiera ninguna armadura que lo protegiera.

—Escucha, yo no te voy a decir lo que debes hacer, solo quería que supieras mi punto de vista.

—Sí, lo entiendo —carraspeó Suga reteniendo la rabieta de frustración que le recorría el cuerpo entero—. Gracias por ser sincero.

—Piénsalo, ¿vale?

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí —lo saludó Ichigo acercándose a ellos. Le dio la mano a Daichi y le plantó un beso a Suga. Él ocultó su expresión de desesperación detrás de una sonrisa que Ichigo aceptó con calidez—. Nos honra con su presencia, señor Daichi.

—Gracias por aceptarme.

—Kahna ya me ha dicho lo que queréis hacer. Que sepas que está todo preparado.

Suga se giró hacia Daichi cuyo semblante se ensombreció con la luz fría del bar. Se levantó y miró a la chica que, desde la distancia, le entregaba un micrófono con una sonrisa.

—Pues vamos a terminar pronto con esto. —Se volvió hacia Suga para suplicar—: No me juzgues por lo que estás a punto de ver.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Ponte cómodo —le indicó Ichigo sentándose a su lado y poniéndole el brazo por encima—. Esto va a ser bueno.

—Buenas tardes señoras, señores, personas con identidad de género no definida. —Los clientes empezaron a reírse por el discurso de Kahna que parecía muy cómoda encima de aquel pequeño escenario—. Tengo el placer de presentaros al señor Daichi Sawamura.

Daichi se unió a ella en el escenario tras unos abucheos que no parecían ir muy en serio.

—Creo que tu público ya te reconoce, querido. —Daichi sonrió incómodo y trató de hablar a través de su micrófono pero Kahna se lo quitó de un manotazo—. El señor Daichi Sawamura, para quien no lo sepáis, insultó repetidamente a su mejor amigo por estar saliendo con el precioso camarero de este bar a quien todos conocemos y amamos. —Ichigo se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su público mientras Suga se iba haciendo más y más pequeño en su silla, tratando de desaparecer de la vista de todos—. Pero hoy es un día especial, amigos. Hoy el señor “odio a todo lo que no sea heteronormativo” se me ha acercado y me ha preguntado cómo podría arreglar esta afrenta hacia nosotros.

—Lo siento de verdad —comentó Daichi entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¿No podemos olvidarnos ya del asunto? Fue un comentario muy desafortunado, no pretendía insultar a nadie.

—¿Qué me decís? ¿Le perdonamos? —Los abucheos y las risas se multiplicaron y la expresión de Daichi se convirtió en una de resignación—. El público ha hablado, querido. Para ganarte nuestro perdón vas a tener que cantar con tu preciosa voz una canción elegida por este público afrentado. Pero tienes que darlo todo, debes poner toda la carne en el asador.

—De verdad que no queréis que ocurra eso —rio Daichi acercándose a la escalera del escenario, más que dispuesto a salir corriendo.

—Oh, no nos conoces de nada.

De repente, el título de _Barbie Girl, Aqua_ apareció en las pantallas de todo el Icarus. La clientela empezó a aplaudir entusiasmada y Sugawara ya no podía hilar más de dos pensamientos seguidos.

—Creo que sería mejor que cantaras la parte de Barbie —rio Kahna saltando entusiasmada al escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción.

Daichi parecía querer esconderse detrás de las sombras, pero Kahna cantando la parte de Ken le instó a ponerse en primera fila. De repente, había una docena de personas saltando frente al escenario, bailando aquella canción de los noventa cantada con la voz horrorosa de Daichi.

Menos mal que Ichigo había sacado el móvil y estaba grabando todo el espectáculo porque Sugawara no podía parar de reír al ver a Daichi más avergonzado que nunca, tratando de bailar como una chica sin conseguirlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron a mitad de la canción y Suga lo animó aplaudiendo más fuerte que nadie y eso pareció relajar a Daichi que terminó la canción saltando con cada sílaba que cantaba.

El verso final de _Oh, I love you Ken_ fue acallado por la gigante ovación que recibió por parte del público y justo después sonrió a Sugawara en la distancia. Solo a él. Solo _por_ él.

Y Suga pensó que aquel era el mejor día de su vida.

oooooooo

Al encontrarse a menos de diez metros de Icarus, con su traje recién estrenado y con la mitad de su bote de gomina en el pelo (la de marca), Noya pensó que era un buen momento para ponerse a gritar.

No lo hizo, por supuesto, pero su cuerpo tenso y los nervios a flor de piel le pedían que dejara salir sus nervios de alguna forma. El día anterior había tenido un partido en el que había estado corriendo, saltando, ladrando órdenes a diestro y siniestro con la mirada clavada en el balón. Siempre. En todo momento. Sin escuchar los insultos de los fans del equipo contrario ni las palabras de ánimo del suyo. El balón era el centro de su gravedad y tenía que girar hacia él.

Un poco más tarde, se había pasado la mitad de la noche celebrando la victoria en casa de Yachi eligiendo en una web de segunda mano un esmoquin que fuera de su talla.

—¿Por qué estoy más nervioso ahora que en el partido? —preguntó riéndose nerviosamente. Había cogido la goma de Yachi con forma de estrella y la había manoseado tanto que ahora era una bola redonda y amarilla. La sonrisa de la estrella se había desdibujado con su mano y empezaba a ser una mueca de desesperación. _Mira, cómo yo. Qué risa, estoy que me descojono encima._

—Irá bien, Noya —lo tranquilizó ella mirándole con los ojos inquisitivos. La luz reflejada del portátil le hacía tener un halo siniestro—. Lo tenemos todo preparado. El restaurante, los precios de los platos, el postre de tres chocolates y nata, el paseo hasta el mirador en el acantilado donde terminaréis la noche mirando la luz de la luna.

—Hay luna nueva, Yachi.

—La luz de las farolas, entonces —corrigió ella girándose en su silla de ruedas—. Confía en mí, Noya. Soy la manager y he planeado esto al milímetro.

—Ya…

—Y confía un poco en ti —continuó Yachi quitándole la goma de las manos—. Asahi te adora y lo sabes. Haz un salto de fe, cierra los ojos y haz lo que te dicte esto que tienes aquí.

—Qué romántica te has vuelto de repente —gruñó Noya quitando su dedo índice de la zona izquierda del pecho.

Total, que después de horas viendo trajes y gastándose un pastón para que llegara en pocas horas a su casa, después de las clases en el instituto que había tenido que soportar sin mirar el puto reloj porque le estaba volviendo loco, después de inventarse una excusa para no ir al entrenamiento y después de un viaje larguísimo en tren; Noya _debería_ estar exhausto. Pero no era así. De hecho el grito que se le acumulaba en la garganta empezaba a tornarse un alarido de terror que asustaría incluso a los lobos más fieros.

Empezó a dar un paso. Y luego otro. La gente solía decir que cada paso era más fácil que el anterior pero a Noya todos le parecían iguales. Una pasarela por el infierno donde él estaba desnudo a la merced de las llamas.

—¡CARAMELITO! —Al fondo de su consciencia escuchó una voz chillona que lo sacó de la inopia. Segundos después vio a la chica de la fiesta corriendo hacia él con unos tacones de aguja como si fuera una profesional.

Y antes de poder decir ¡ _Qué quieres de mí, toma mi dinero!_ se encontró embutido entre unos brazos atléticos.

—Estoy tan feliz que hayas venido —se entusiasmó moviéndolo de un lado al otro. En su estado de shock, Noya se dejó hacer como un muñeco sin vida. Si hubiera recordado su nombre, a lo mejor le habría pedido que le dejara en paz—. Aunque podías haber venido diez minutos antes, te has perdido el espectáculo.

Noya intentó reunir toda su fuerza intelectual para encontrarle algún sentido a lo que estaba viviendo.

—Hombre, ya era hora. —Un hombre alto y pecoso se acercó por detrás y le hizo escapar del abrazo estrangulador de la chica—. Otako Yamagachi, soy el organizador de todo.

—¿De qué todo? —inquirió Noya habiendo recuperado el habla tras varios intentos.

—Hay una apuesta en el Icarus, caramelito —le informó la chica de la fiesta rebuscando en los bolsillos de Yamagachi y mostrándole una agenda con nombres, fechas y sumas muy importantes de dinero. El estómago se le cerró al ver el nombre de Asahi Azumane encima de todos aquellos nombres—. Para ver quién es el afortunado que se lleva al macizorro del Icarus a la cama.

—Y nosotros dos hemos apostado por ti —sonrió Yamagachi antes de dejar que Noya lo asimilara—. Y como el resto de participantes han sido rechazados vamos a ganar mucho dinero esta noche. Muchísimo.

Noya continuó en su estado de desconcierto pero no le duró más que unos instantes. Porque de repente recordó lo que le había dicho Asahi unas semanas atrás _(_ _Ya les he dejado claro que no estoy interesado)_ y supo con certeza que habían sido aquellos dos imbéciles los que habían empujado a un puñados de imbéciles aún más imbéciles a hacer el imbécil delante de Asahi. Y de ponerlo incómodo. Y de hacerlo pasar mal.

A su Asahi.

—¿Quién coño os creéis como para jugar con estas cosas? —masculló Noya empujando al imbécil número uno y llevándose a la imbécil número dos por delante. Por desgracia ninguno de los dos cayó al suelo para así sentir una micromilésima de humillación que seguramente habría sentido Asahi rechazando a un montón de idiotas que _solo querían ganar una apuesta_ —. Vosotros no sois _nadie_ para meterse en nuestra vida. Esto es entre él y yo.

En un despiste de la chica, agarró la libreta y la rompió con la fuerza de sus manos.

—Asahi no es un juguete —Noya mordió las palabras como si quisiera desintegrarlas entre sus dientes. Las mordía porque no los podía morder a ellos, sino no podría parar—. No tenéis _ningún puto derecho_ a jugar con él. No tenéis _ni un puto derecho_ a manipularle y a forzarle a dejarse en evidencia una y otra y _otra vez_. Él es el que decide. No vosotros. Ni nadie más. Solo él.

Noya le tiró los trozos de papel y cartón a la cara del imbécil número uno que intentó impedírselo con un bloqueo de novato.

—Serás…

—Ni una sola palabra —le advirtió Noya remangándose la camisa hasta los codos—. O la próxima vez no seré tan amable.

Al final, acabó irrumpiendo en el Icarus con los ojos llameantes y la determinación palpitando en el fondo de su estómago. Y, aunque a Noya no le importaba demasiado el hecho de llamar l atención, de golpe notó decenas de ojos clavados en él.

Sonriendo.

_Todos sabíais lo de la apuesta. Me dais asco._

—Noya —lo saludó Asahi que había aparecido mágicamente ante él. Su furia se evaporó fundiéndose en aquellos ojos castaños—. Qué bien que ya estás aquí. Yuki acaba de llegar para relegarme así que estoy listo para irnos a donde quieras.

Él abrió la boca por toda respuesta. La fuerza de un millón de miradas calificativas (y alguna risita socarrona) le hizo cambiar todos sus planes. Daba igual adónde fueran, siempre habría alguien mirando. Mirándolos. Analizando sus gestos. Pasándose dinero bajo la mesa si él pestañeaba más de cinco veces seguidas o si se quedaba callado demasiado tiempo

Daba igual lo que hiciera o cómo lo hiciera, alguien ya habría previsto sus movimientos.

—Quiero cenar helado —improvisó como pudo mientras trataba de quitarse la sensación de que un centenar de personas le estaban juzgando en ese instante.

—¿Helado?

—Sí, venga, vamos —Noya le metió prisa antes de que Asahi pudiese indagar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era mucho más manejable cuando se encontraba confuso.

Y aunque intentó ser lo más rápido que pudo, Noya llegó a escuchar los cuchicheos a su alrededor. «Mira, mira, le lleva de la mano». «Venga págame». «Mil yenes a que se lían antes de medianoche». «Lo siento pero las apuestas ya están cerradas».

Apretó los dientes y arrastró a Asahi hacia la salida aún más rápido. Y no paró hasta que vio el final del barrio justo delante de sus narices.

—Maldita sea —masculló ajustándose el cuello mao que empezaba a agobiarle. Con fastidio observó que había un par de círculos bajo sus axilas—. Esto no ha salido como esperaba, Asa. Te juro que iba a ser mucho más…

—Estás muy guapo —murmuró él con el mismo tono en el que el viento le susurraba a las hebras de la hierba bajo los manzanos en flor.

 _¿De verdad siempre he sido tan cursi cuando estoy con él?,_ se preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel. Asahi le acarició el cuello de la camisa para arreglárselo y Noya perdió la capacidad de existir. _Ah, pues sí._

—Gracias —contestó a media voz empezando a marearse con tantos pensamientos precipitados en el vacío de su consciencia. _Tiene el pelo recogido y mojado. Respira demasiado agitado para ser por la caminata. Se le ha caído un botón de la camisa._

_Sigue dándome la mano._

_No me quiere soltar._

_Y yo tampoco quiero._

—¿Habías dicho que querías helado? —inquirió Asahi ladeando unos milímetros la cabeza.

—Sí —contestó Noya con la lengua casi pegada al paladar—. Aunque no tengo hambre.

—Ni yo —rio él llevándolo con delicadeza hasta uno de los bancos de un parque que estaba a medio construir. La luz de una solitaria farola era la única compañera que tenían y el viento cálido les acariciaba las mejillas sin pretenderlo—. Quiero contarte algo desde hace bastante tiempo, Noya. ¿Me dejarías hablar a mí primero?

Noya solo pudo asentir con la cabeza con el latido de mil corazones en los oídos.

—Gracias. —Asahi sonrió como si se hubiera quitado un peso gigante de encima y, por fin, le soltó la mano. Al instante, Noya pudo pensar mejor—. Eres el único al que le puedo confiar esto. Sé que no tengo que decírtelo pero ¿podrías mantener el secreto de lo que estoy a punto de decirte? Por favor.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió él al ver que la conversación no iba encauzada hacia el caminado esperado.

—Mi abuela me dejó la herencia de su tetería —soltó de golpe. El silencio que precedió fue similar al de una coraza lanzada desde lo alto—. Y por eso necesitaba tener un contrato, para dinero en el banco. Pero mis padres… y sus abogados, siguen buscando pistas de la herencia. Y mi abuela no quería dejársela, entiéndelo, Noya.

—Espera, espera —le pidió tratando de posicionarse en el presente ante el problema que se le presentaba y no en un hipotético futuro donde todo era color de rosa—. Empieza desde el principio. No te trabes. Tu abuela vendió la tetería hace unos dos o tres años, ¿no?

—Así es —contestó Asa que parecía recuperado del ataque de histeria.

—¿Y qué hizo con el dinero? ¿Te lo dio directamente?

—No. —Asahi se pasó las manos temblorosas por el pelo. Se deshizo la coleta y se la volvió a colocar—. Lo guardó bajo su cama en un maletín con una carta para mí. Ponía que el dinero me pertenecía y que si lo declaraba en la comisión de patrimonio de Japón, mis padres conseguirían hacerse con él. Pero yo… no sé qué hacer, Noya. Estoy guardando una pequeña cantidad cada mes en el banco junto con mi nómina para que no se note demasiado pero tardaré mil años en guardar todo el dinero.

—Por saberlo, ¿cuánto…?

—Quince millones de yenes.

A Noya se le cerró la garganta la pensar en tantísimos ceros convertidos en billetes.

—Y mis padres cada vez son más insistentes —continuó Asahi volviendo a recogerse el pelo—. Quieren saber dónde está el dinero y mi abuela quería dejármelo a mí pero yo no…

—Vale. Vamos por partes —le cortó Noya con la voz más calmada que podía articular en un momento como aquel—. ¿Tú quieres el dinero?

—¿Qué podría hacer yo con esa cantidad? —sonrió Asahi escondiendo su expresión tras sus manos—. E igualmente mis padres sabrían que es parte de la herencia de mi abuela.

—¿Entonces qué habías pensado hacer con él?

—Dártelo a ti. —Noya abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y aun así no pudo expresar con total exactitud el desconcierto que estaba sintiendo—. Pero tendríamos el mismo problema, ¿cómo un chico de dieciséis años ha conseguido tanto dinero? ¿Con la lotería? Es que el plan hace aguas por todas partes y no sé qué hacer Noya, de verdad que estoy muy perdido y no puedo vivir así durante más tiempo. Mintiéndole a mis padres y a todo el mundo y…

—Guau, vale. Tranquilo —lo llamó él tratando que recuperase el aliento—. ¿Y qué tal con… yo qué sé, Asociaciones de animalitos abandonados o de huérfanos? De forma anónima para que no te rastreen.

—También lo he pensado. Pero se ve que la Comisión de Patrimonio de Japón exige las Asociaciones sin ánimo de lucro que lleven un registro de todas las donaciones que reciben. Nombre, dirección, edad, legados… Estoy atrapado por todas partes.

Noya se quedó en silencio todavía procesando la cantidad de dinero que estaba en sus manos. No podía quedárselo, por supuesto, a pesar del ofrecimiento de Asahi, tenía razón. No sabría qué hacer con él. Sudaba frío de imaginarse cómo había pasado Asahi esos meses, escondiendo una millonada de dinero que su propia abuela le había pedido que escondiera de sus padres y sin saber qué hacer con él. Lo había puesto en un compromiso difícil del que no sabía cómo salir.

—¿Y qué hay de las nuevas Asociaciones? —preguntó Noya en un ramalazo de genialidad (esos tan escasos) sacando su móvil haciendo una búsqueda rápida—. O sea, si creas una Asociación sin ánimo de lucro de la nada y eres rápido es probable que puedas ocultar el dinero con las donaciones reales que recibes. Tú controlarías el dinero y los registros. Y a tu abuela le encantaría que donaras el dinero a los pobres o a los marginados, lejos de las garras de tus padres —añadió sin ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Asahi se quedó callado durante bastante tiempo y Noya le dejó espacio para pensarlo mientras buscaba información sobre cómo crear una ONG según las leyes japonesas. No parecía muy difícil sobre todo si ponía a un propietario que fuera alguien ajeno a todo aquel rollo con la abuela de Asahi. Sería fácil. Podría funcionar. Sí, seguro que podría hacerlo.

—Eres increíble, Noya —suspiró Asahi con una emoción compartida. Electrizante, luminiscente, dulce, palpitante—. Lo has solucionado todo, ¡todo! Te debo mi vida.

Ahí fue cuando Noya cometió el error más grande de su vida.

Asahi se acercó. Rápido. Entusiasmado. Agitado. Y esa misma emoción que ambos compartían se hizo más fuerte en su pecho. Y explotó en mil pedazos junto con su raciocinio.

Le cogió la cara y le besó. O al menos fue un intento más agresivo de lo que estaba socialmente aceptado. Aquello fue más un choque de labios bastante más doloroso de lo que  había pretendido. Pero al menos había dejado claras sus intenciones.

—Lo siento —saltó antes de dejar que Asahi se recuperase de la sorpresa. La cualidad más destacable de Noya no era la valentía sino la impulsividad, así que debía hablar ahora que todo había cambiado entre ellos—. No lo quería decir así. Te quiero. Y muchísimo. O sea, un montón. Eres lo más importante y soy imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta antes y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Te he dicho que te quiero? ¿Sí, verdad? Sí, quería dejarlo claro. Y eres el más bueno, el más amable y lo mejor del mundo. Me sorprende que no haya un desfile cada día en tu honor. Eres el más bueno y, joder, dime algo, Asahi que no sé qué pensar si me miras con esa cada de pasmado.

Asahi trató de hablar varias veces. Pero no abrió la boca. Fue solo la intención que se leía en sus ojos.

Junto con otra cosa.

—Yo… Noya, no… —se aclaró la voz y las tenues esperanzas empezaron a evaporarse mucho más rápido de lo esperado—. Aunque yo trabaje en el Icarus, eso no significa que yo… que a mí…

—Vale, Asa —le cortó sin querer escuchar más de su rechazo. Bastante tenía con lidiar con el hueco que sentía en el pecho—. Me queda claro.

—Pero yo te quiero, de verdad que sí… Eres mi mejor amigo y…

—Para. Por favor. —El vacío se fue esparciendo dentro de él. Llegó hasta un punto en que ya no podía ni sentir los dedos de las manos—. Necesito… ah, yo qué sé.

—¿Adónde vas? —Noya escuchó la voz sorprendida de Asahi a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Lejos, donde no podría alcanzarle—. Es de noche, ven a mi casa. Vamos a hablar de esto, por favor.

—¡Cállate Asahi!

La voz no tenía que salirle tan amargada, tan rabiosa. No era justo para él. Al menos había sido sincero. Pero la empatía había acabado pisoteada por una cólera irracional que lo invadía todo.

Una rabia hacia sí mismo que lo destruía desde dentro.

 _Lo he estropeado todo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo que dio origen a Icarus. Es este. Esta escena. Noya y Asahi en el parque hablando y siendo preciosos. Y os juro que había mucho más, el restaurante, flores en el pelo, bigote de chocolate blanco y muchas risas, pero Noya ha decidido embaucarse por otro camino (os juro que no he sido yo, ha sido él que ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana).
> 
> Si tenéis ganas, os recomiendo que escuchéis Barbie Girl releyendo la escena del karaoke. Prometo muchas risas incómodas.
> 
> Duckisses!


	10. Por un beso (II)

 

Habían pasado dos semanas de aquel momento tan embarazoso en el Icarus y Daichi seguía sin poder enfrentarse a Kahna.

Y no era que no le cayera bien. Kahna era divertida, sarcástica y mordaz hasta decir basta. Se reía de sí misma con la boca llena de dientes y las bromas de mal gusto eran su pan de cada día. Tenía un tatuaje de Slytherin en la parte interna del muslo que le enseñaba a todo el mundo que preguntaba por él. No sabía callarse ni una, ni siquiera cuando la situación claramente pedía un poco de decoro, así que Daichi mantenía la guardia bien alta, tanto que apenas podía ver el final.

Pero en fin, tampoco era que la evitara a propósito, al contrario, hablaban entre clases, quedaban en la cafetería y la acompañaba mientras sus compañeros fumaban en los alrededores del campus. Así que siempre que estuvieran rodeados de gente, Daichi estaba a salvo.

Debería haberla conocido mejor.

Porque no podía esperar que una chica que jamás se callaba un comentario fuera de tono pudiera a dejar pasar _aquel_ asunto.

Así que se encontró en el piso de la chica (un ático de cuatro habitaciones, terraza y jardín, impolutamente pintado de un suave amarillo huevo) con una botella de vino blanco en la mano y unos pantalones nuevos. Fue a las cuatro y cuarenta, casi media hora después de que empezara la fiesta, para así evitar encontrarse cara a cara con ella y que empezaran las preguntas incómodas a las que no tenía respuesta.

Al ver que no había nadie más en la supuesta «fiesta», Daichi entendió que había caído en la trampa.

—Tenemos que hablar. Ahora —ladró ella sentándose en el sofá de color chocolate.

—Debería haberlo visto venir —susurró Daichi haciendo de tripas corazón.

—¿Qué esperabas? —inquirió ella con un tic en el ojo que cada vez era más insistente. Cogió un cigarrillo de la cajetilla aplastada del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo encendió con movimientos frenéticos—. ¿Que se me hubiera olvidado? Tío, esto es gordo, muy gordo, he estado esperando durante _quince días_ a que hicieras _algo_ y ya no puedo más. Ichigo es mi amigo y tengo que saberlo, ¿vale? ¿Qué coño te pasó en el karaoke?

—Me equivoqué con la letra —masculló él sabiendo que aquella era una excusa patética.

Kahna lo miró, incrédula, confirmando el nivel de estupidez de su disculpa.

—¡¿Crees que me voy a tragar esa chorrada?! —exclamó lanzando cenizas por todas partes. Después, cogió aire con respiraciones profundas y descontroladas hasta que al final pudo hablar sin que la ansiedad le atragantara la voz—. Mira, te lo voy a recordar por si por algún casual se te ha olvidado. Hace un par de semanas, estábamos los dos, ¿vale? Tú y yo, cantando en el Icarus. El público se volvió loco con nuestra actuación y no era para menos porque lo petamos como nadie. Y yo estaba encantada de haber podido hacerte cambiar de opinión en cuanto a respetar la sexualidad de cada uno. Pero luego la cagaste. Porque vino el último verso de la canción, ese que dice _Oh, I love you, Ken,_ y tú dijiste…

Kahna levantó la mano, forzándole a terminar la frase. Daichi soltó todo el aire que tenía atascado en la garganta. No entendía por qué ella le hacía decirlo de nuevo, había soñado con esas palabras cada noche desde que las había pronunciado.

—Dije _I love you, Suga._

—Repítelo que creo que no te he escuchado bien.

— _I love you, Suga_ —repitió sin poder alzar la voz más que un susurro. Encogiéndose en el asiento. Mirando el suelo laminado con vetas oscuras.

—¿Y pretendes hacerme creer que tú, _tú,_ el tío que sacó un puto sobresaliente en Política Económica porque escribió el capítulo nueve de memoria, te equivocaste al decir _una palabra_?

—Solo me estudié el capítulo nueve porque tú me dijiste que habías visto los exámenes y…

—¡Ni te atrevas a intentar despistarme! ¡Quieres hablar ahora!

Aquello parecía una pregunta. Debería haber sonado como una, al menos. Pero con demasiados gritos y alaridos y unos cuantos insultos por su parte, solo parecía un ultimátum con muy mala leche. Una exigencia que Daichi tenía muy merecida.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga —admitió él echándose hacia atrás y entrecerrando los ojos, augurando una conversación bien larga—. Yo… Suga es mi amigo. Le quiero, vale, lo daría todo por él; simplemente me equivoqué de palabra.

—Sí, vale. —Kahna se echó hacia atrás y se acomodó en su asiento mientras le lanzaba una mirada analítica que solo podía significar que estaba calibrando la mejor manera de atacarle a la yugular—. Bien, al menos ya sé por dónde empezar. Estás en fase de negación.

—No estoy pasando ningún duelo —bromeó Daichi con una sonrisa falsa que tenía más que ensayada desde hacía un par de semanas.

—Oh créeme, lo estás pasando pero no te das cuenta. —Un par de aspiraciones llenas de humo más y dejó la colilla desgastada en la mesita de café—. Te gusta Suga.

Daichi sintió un escalofrío en el estómago. No en la piel, más adentro, donde se encontraban sus entrañas y sus miedos más profundos.

—Claro que no.

—Te gusta tu jodido mejor amigo, Daichi —sonrió ella con todo el veneno que podían tener las víboras más letales—. Te gusta, te jode que esté saliendo con Ichigo y por eso estás tan simpático con todo el mundo, para ocultarlo. Porque eres un cobarde. No me mires así, es lo que eres. Además de un niño estúpido que ha conseguido _todo_ lo que quería a lo largo de su vida y no puede soportar no tener la _única_ cosa que quiere de verdad…

—¡CÁLLATE! —saltó Daichi alejándose de su cercanía como si su mera presencia quemara—. ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS!

—Bien, llegamos a la fase dos. —Kahna descruzó las piernas y se levantó con él sin dejarle tiempo para pensar. Sin importarle que estuviera sufriendo el mayor ataque de ansiedad de la historia—. ¿Por qué dices que no sé de qué estoy hablando? ¿Eh? Contéstame pero sé sincero contigo mismo Sawamura. Aquí y ahora. Qué te ocurre.

Aquel momento fue de lo más extraño. Después del ataque de furia que le pedía a gritos destrozarlo todo con las manos, vino un momento de calma seguido por una risa histérica que no parecía suya. Todos los nervios y la incomprensión que había estado guardando esas semanas, estaban saliendo en forma de vapor caliente y él no sabía controlarse.

—¿Sabes qué? —Daichi cogió la botella de vino y se la entregó sin florituras, solo atinaba a quitándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. No tengo por qué estar hablando contigo de esto. Quédate con el vino como gesto de amabilidad hacia ti, pero espero que no volvamos a tratar este tema.

—Guau, ahora con las negociaciones. Al final será verdad lo que dicen los profesores de que eres un estudiante muy aplicado.

Kahna cogió la botella de la mano congelada de Daichi. Con la otra mano seguía enjugándose lágrimas de risa. Cada vez más lágrimas. Y más abundantes. Y no se podía controlar.

Cuando tuvo que acallar un sollozo se dio cuenta de que no eran lágrimas de risa.

Fue corriendo hacia la habitación que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser un escobero. La sensación de agobio fue intensificándose más por el poco espacio y el olor a lejía y suavizante. Ya tenía las dos manos en la boca, intentando respirar por la nariz, tratando de recuperar el control que desde siempre había estado con él. En los exámenes difíciles. En los partidos imposibles. A la hora de ir a la universidad cada mañana a las ocho, hacer nuevos amigos, llamar a sus padres por Skype, explicarles cómo se encendía la camarita, hacer trabajos larguísimos, salir, despejarse, hacer fiestas de disfraces, probar el alcohol por primera vez y _enterarse que su mejor amigo era gay y que estaba saliendo con otro._

Con otro que no era Daichi.

El hallazgo llegó hasta él como un puñetazo. La impresión fue tal que le cortó el llanto de golpe. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas en espiral hacia recuerdos lejanos, recuerdos reprimidos, flashes frente a sus ojos en los que dormía al lado de un Suga con dieciséis años recién cumplidos. Abrazados. En un futón demasiado estrecho para los dos. Soportando una ola de calor colocando tres ventiladores en puntos estratégicos de la habitación solo para dormir abrazados.

Y entonces despertó. Daichi. También con dieciséis primaveras, unos calzoncillos de batman y sus primeros pelos abriéndose paso en el pecho. Un problema de adolescente hormonado entre las piernas. Y su mejor amigo a su lado.

Al ver que el problema era cada vez mayor y más acuciante, decidió levantarse para ir al baño a por un alivio rápido (no sin antes ajustar los tres ventiladores para que el viento no diera directamente a la cabeza de Suga. Por alguna razón, siempre se levantaba con migraña cada vez que le daba el viento en las sienes).

Cerró la puerta con llave y se colocó de espaldas al espejo, algo avergonzado de aquella reacción durmiendo con su mejor amigo. Que era lo más normal, claro, pero no podía haber elegido un momento más oportuno. Uno en el que no tuviera el cuerpo parcialmente sudado de Suga pegado a él. Uno el que su pelo no le oliera a lavanda y menta o, mucho mejor, que no se acordara de Suga después de haber salido de la ducha con una toalla ínfima y que le recorrieran gotas de agua sueltas por los brazos. Aleatorias. Chispeantes.

Aunque habría estado bien. Sí, que se hubieran acercado un poco más. Y más aún. Que Daichi hubiera pasado un dedo por el recorrido a esa gota de agua que se perdía por la toalla ínfima. Era pequeña. Blanca. Suave. Una de sus favoritas. Y le molestaba. Así que no habría quedado más remedio que dejarla en el suelo y comerle la boca como un animal.

Después de aquello, Daichi solo recordaba tres cosas: el éxtasis subiéndole en el pecho, la mano completamente mojada y entrar a la bañera con el agua a cuarenta y cinco grados para quemarse la piel. _Esto no ha pasado. No es posible. No ha pasado. Yo no soy de esa clase de gente. Yo no puedo serlo así que no lo soy. No ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada, todo está bien, no he hecho nada._

Varios meses después, tras una maratón de El señor de los anillos, Daichi lo tuvo muy claro.

—Sam está coladito por Frodo —pregonó Sugawara apoyando suavemente la cabeza en su hombro.

Lavanda y menta.

_Nononononono. Eso no ocurrió. No ha ocurrido nunca. Y jamás va a pasar._

—Eso es asqueroso —dijo él reprimiendo una fantasía que _no existía_ en su mente—. Solo son amigos, tío. ¿De verdad piensas que un par de colegas pueden ser… eso? Eso no pasa nunca.

Suga tartamudeó que todo había sido una broma y Daichi sintió el alivio esparciéndose dentro de él. Y reprimió esos pensamientos. Los contrajo hasta que ocuparon el espacio más ínfimo posible y después, desaparecieron.

Daichi salió del escobero con la mente más aclarada. Se sentía avergonzado por el berrinche sinsentido pero parecía que Kahna no lo tenía en cuenta. Solo había colocado varios platos de dulces y patatas con sabor a ajo y le estaba entregando una copa gigante llena de vino blanco hasta el borde.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó ella llevándose un pastelito de limón a la boca.

Daichi no contestó de inmediato. Estuvo saboreando el vino durante lo que parecieron horas y sintió la mente más accesible, lejos del refugio de continua negación al que la había estado sometiendo aquellos últimos meses. Se sentía exhausto después de haber estado soportando el incesante barboteo de sus pensamientos. _Es Suga. Y es bueno. Y es amable. Y es gracioso. Y es inteligente, guapo, cuidadoso,  atento, tolerante, compasivo. Y es todo lo que quiero._

_Pero no de esa forma._

_Pero no de esa forma._

_Pero no de esa forma._

—¿Quién fue? —inquirió Kahna al ver que no iba a recibir respuesta.

—¿Perdón? —saltó Daichi. La coba de su mano llevaba la mitad de su contenido inicial.

—La persona que te metió toda esa mierda de que ser homosexual es monstruoso y que no puedes sentir nada por un tío.

Daichi reflexionó un segundo, recabando entre sus pensamientos más recónditos. Ahora que lo veía todo mucho más claro, como una puerta que quedaba a la vista del amanecer, no fue difícil dilucidar quién había sido el culpable involuntario de su autoaversión.

—Creo que fue mi padre —comentó aun sin estar del todo seguro—. Es muy estricto y tradicional. No recuerdo que dijera nada en contra de ellos pero sí que no les tenía demasiado aprecio.

—Nosotros.

—¿Qué?

—Que tu padre no dijo nada en contra de _nosotros_ —apuntó ella alzando su copa hacia el techo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Pero a pesar de que se estaba haciendo a la idea de estar en ese reducido grupo de personas con gustos alternativos, no se podía quitar la sensación de ser un bicho raro, una aberración.

_¿Suga se ha sentido así siempre?_

Pero pensar en ello le hacía sentir muchísimo peor, así que apartó suavemente sus pensamientos para cuando pudiera reflexionar a solas.

—Te irás acostumbrando —comentó Kahna adivinando el hilo de tus pensamientos—. Por ahora come un poco de helado de chocolate, lo vas a necesitar para pasar el mal trago.

—No creo que pueda comer nada en un año.

—Ya. Bueno, seguro que se te pasa con este sándwich vegetal que te he preparado con todo mi cariño y amor. Con pimientos verdes y pepinillos.

—Eres una bruja —medio bromeó él dando cuenta de su plato. Cuando llevaba más de medio bocadillo comido, se atrevió a preguntar—: Oye, ¿y por qué has dicho que yo estaba pasando por las etapas del duelo? ¿A qué te referías?

—Porque estabas pasando un duelo por tu heterosexualidad perdida, obviamente.

La risa de Daichi se escuchó a la perfección desde la calle. Y, por una vez, no le importó incordiar a sus convecinos.

oooooooo

Asahi echaba de menos a Noya.

Y no era que Noya hubiera desaparecido por completo, seguía llamándolo regularmente después de su turno o antes de ir a hacer la compra, le seguía contando las bromas que se gastaban Tanaka y él entre clases y describía sus concursos de comida con el más amplio detalle. Todo normal. Como siempre había sido.

Lo que no era normal era el comportamiento de Asahi.

Asahi dormía, comía, jugaba con Conejo e iba a trabajar donde se esforzaba más que nunca en hablar con los clientes de forma amena. Disponía los micros en el karaoke, barría, fregaba y recogía el bar a su hora. Se volvía a dormir. Y volvía a despertar. Una rutina que antes le parecía tranquila y simple, lo que él buscaba tras la muerte de su abuela, se volvía un suplicio diario que debía pasar durante las terribles horas del día.

No hablaba más de lo necesario. No comía más de lo necesario. Incluso tenía la sensación de no _respirar_ más de lo necesario. Encerrado en su cuerpo, atado con cadenas y ahogado en sus propios pensamientos silenciosos, Asahi vivía porque era lo que tocaba.

Suga y Daichi intentaron acercarse a él varias veces, trataron de hacer que explotara de una vez y les contara qué pasaba, pero solo consiguieron que se alejara más y más de la realidad. Así que pasaron a una técnica mucho menos agresiva, sugiriéndole que saliera con ellos cada dos días para así no agobiarle. Sin querer dejarle solo cuando sus ojos oscuros no brillaban, nublados por sus propias cavilaciones.

No, no pensaba en la Asociación que quería montar. No planeaba qué hacer con el dinero de su abuela ni con un futuro prometedor llevando un equipo de volley para niños de cuatro años. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez la devastación de Noya. Cada arruga que tenía en el ceño, cada expresión de su cara se convertía en incertidumbre, dolor y resignación.

Le había partido por la mitad verle así.

Así que Asahi repasaba paso por paso la conversación. Se preguntaba si debería haberle llevado a un restaurante a pesar de no tener hambre, si debería haberle dejado hablar a él primero, haberle explicado que el darle la mano no era un gesto romántico sino que a veces Noya le parecía tan pequeño que tenía miedo a perderle de vista. Intentó decírselo en la fiesta pero aquella bebida afrutada le había nublado la capacidad de expresarse y al final solo había compartido un abrazo con Noya que había sido _muy poco fraternal._

Maldita sea, tenía que haberlo entendido. Todo era culpa suya.

Y su error le estaba ahogando, le estaba desgarrando desde dentro y no sabía cómo sacarlo.

Finalmente, vio la final del túnel a finales de julio.

Asahi había empezado una nueva rutina. Cantaba las canciones del bar mientras acudía a él, intentando alegrarse _algo,_ tratando de salir él solo de aquel pozo que lo arrastraba a una depresión profunda.

Yuki lo había citado una hora antes de su turno pero aun así llegó diez minutos antes de lo convenido (total, no tenía nada más que hacer) así que al llegar se sorprendió a ver que el bar ya había abierto y que Yuki estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra con su vestido de lentejuelas diminutas de color plata revisando su móvil sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

—Siéntate conmigo, muchacho —dijo señalando el asiento que se encontraba junto a ella.

Asahi ya se esperaba lo peor: un despido por la cantidad de quejas que habrían recibido durante esas semanas al no prestar excesiva atención a los clientes, por lo que avanzó despacio hacia ella preparándose mentalmente para el golpe.

—Te voy a ser muy directa —continuó Yuki tirando las tres colillas que había en el cenicero y colocando un rociador con olor a hierbabuena para que Ichigo no notara el mal olor. Se suponía que había dejado el tabaco hacía años pero siempre recaía cuando las preocupaciones la sobrepasaban. Asahi ahogó un quejido de miedo—, así que espero que seas un buen chico y me respondas con sinceridad, ¿vale? Ni con medias tintas ni con tartamudeos ni nada que me indique que hay algo más detrás de tu respuesta, ¿te queda claro?

—Sí —contestó él sintiendo un picor constante en la piel de los brazos.

—¿Estás traficando con droga en mi bar, Asahi?

Durante un segundo se preguntó si había oído mal. Los cinco siguientes, supuso que debía ser una broma para calmar el ambiente antes de despedirle. El resto del minuto, Asahi estuvo esperando a que Yuki le indicara que estaba bromeando, un gesto con la mano, una sonrisa cómplice, cualquier cosa.

—¿Y bien?

—Lo siento, creía que había algo más —se disculpó él todavía procesando la pregunta y sin saber cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

—Te he dicho que iba a ser directa.

—No, por supuesto que no trafico droga —repuso Asahi frunciendo el ceño y juntando las rodillas para caber en el hueco minúsculo que había entre el taburete y la barra—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Yuki le dejó un papel con su nombre en el cabecero y la palabra CONFIDENCIAL cubriendo el resto del documento como una marca de agua. Asahi sintió cómo la bilis le subía por la garganta hasta rozarle la punta de la lengua al ver que se trataban de todos los movimientos de su cuenta bancaria durante los últimos meses.

—Deberías cambiar de banco, sus empleados son demasiado fácil de sobornar.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Relaja el tono, nene. No he sido yo. —Yuki cogió de nuevo la cajetilla de tabaco y se encendió otro cigarrillo con un pequeño temblor de manos—. Ha sido el abogado de tu madre, un hombre la mar de gilipollas la verdad. Ha venido aquí exigiendo comprobar si tu salario coincidía con la cantidad de dinero que tenías en el banco.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —inquirió él, intranquilo al ver que sus cuentas bancarias habían sido vulneradas pero con el foco de su ira dirigida a otra persona.

—Que se fuera a joder a otra, yo bastante tengo con lo mío. —Ella sonrió haciéndole ver que estaba de su parte pero aun así Asahi aún seguía receloso ante sus prejuicios. Ya había tenido bastante con que en su adolescencia lo trataran de delincuente para que ahora viniera su jefa a hacerle sentir de la misma forma—. El caso es que como le he amenazado con llamar a la policía, el buen hombre ha salido por patas al agujero de donde había venido, pero se ha dejado esto aquí —continuó señalando sus recibos bancarios— y yo no soy curiosa pero al guardarlo en un cajón me he dado cuenta de los ingresos que has estado haciendo estos últimos meses. Y son un poco más elevados de lo que cabría esperar, incluyendo las propinas, así que entre eso y tu humor melancólico de estas últimas semanas, he sacado la conclusión de que…

—Soy un drogadicto y utilizo tu bar como excusa para vender mercancía, ¿no es verdad? —exigió saber Asahi cabreándose más con cada palabra que decía.

—¿Tienes una explicación mejor?

Asahi no debería estar tan enfadado. Había estado lidiando con ese tipo de gente durante toda su vida, el tipo en que juzgaba basándose en unas pruebas que no tenían _nada que ver_ con la realidad, como que su altura y su aspecto era de motorista retirado o que no estudiaba en la universidad porque era idiota y un bueno para nada. Debería haber respirado y haberle contado con palabras suaves y correctas lo que había ocurrido con la herencia de su abuela.

Y eso habría hecho Asahi si no hubiera _perdido a su mejor amigo_ hablando de temas de dinero que no interesaban a nadie.

—Mi abuela murió hace un año —susurró él con la calma cortante y fría de una tempestad a punto de caer sobre el mundo—. Me dejó su dinero. Todo su dinero. Me lo dejó a mí personalmente para que no contara en su testamento y que mis padres no se hicieran con él. Tengo la carta que _me_ dejó para demostrarlo. —Asahi sacó la carta de su abuela en la barra con un golpe—. Mis padres lo están buscando. El dinero, a mí no, yo nunca les he importado, claro. Y estoy. Metiendo. El dinero de _mi_ abuela. En _mi_ banco. Para que _ellos._ No _sepan._ De. Dónde. Sale.

El frágil control de Asahi se fue resquebrajando hasta que salió con toda presión que seguía soportando desde dentro.

—¡Además, eso a _ti_ no te incumbe! —soltó Asahi golpeando la barra con los puños. La carta dio un salto y volvió a ocupar el mismo sitio. El agarre de su coleta se aflojó y su pelo largo le escondió la cara sonrojada de ira y vergüenza—. ¡Y no tienes por qué pensar que soy un _maldito_ drogadicto por tener más dinero de lo normal! ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?

Yuki se quedó callada y Asahi le agradeció esos escasos segundos para recuperarse de su exaltación. Era difícil respirar y el dolor que llevaba guardando se había multiplicado por infinito. Asahi empezó a jadear al notar que se estaba rompiendo algo por dentro y el aire no le llegaba más allá de la garganta.

—Asahi, tranquilízate niño. —Yuki le cogió las mejillas sudadas y le obligó a hacer varias respiraciones profundas. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, procesando todo el sufrimiento que seguía fragmentando sus huesos—. Así, muy bien. No pasa nada. Respira conmigo. Una, dos, tres. Muy bien, cariño. Así me gusta.

Poco a poco, Asahi fue recuperándose de su arrebato y fue capaz de abrir los ojos sin ver multitud de pequeñas manchas sobre su campo visual.

—Bien, bien. ¿Estás mejor?

—Eso creo —titubeó él sintiendo el labio inferior tembloroso. Pero aparte de eso parecía volver a la normalidad, incluso parecía poder respirar mucho mejor que antes.

—¿Has hablado con alguien de esto, Asahi? —preguntó Yuki con preocupación peinando sus mechones sueltos con los dedos.

—Solo lo sabe Noya. —La voz de Asahi se rompió a medio camino. El nudo que empezaba a aflojarse justo en el comienzo de su estómago se hizo más fuerte que nunca. Con un esfuerzo colosal se tragó un sollozo muy poco profesional (pero ya que había explotado delante de su jefa y le había insultado en su cara, no parecía tener nada más que perder).

—No fue muy bien la última vez que hablaste con él, ¿no?

—Se lo dije y… me besó —admitió él en voz baja, sintiendo que con cada palabra que decía volvía a poner los pies sobre la tierra y dejaba atrás el agujero de oscuridad en el que se había envuelto. Aunque, de repente, ya no tenía control sobre sus palabras—: Y no… a mí no… O sea, le quiero, claro, le quiero más que nadie. Es el primero de personas importantes en mi vida y lo daría todo por él, o sea, _todo._ Lo que necesitara, yo se lo daría porque le quiero y su felicidad es lo más importante para mí. Porque es bueno y alegre y tiene energía para dar y regalar. ¿Y sabes qué? Siempre la regala, sobre todo a mí. Y es inteligente pero no de sumar o de traducir al inglés alguna frase; es inteligente con las personas, ¿sabes? Es como si supiera lo que necesitan, como si las entendiera y se ocupe de ellas a su manera. Es fantástico y tengo suerte de que esté conmigo y por eso le quiero.

—¿Pero? —inquirió Yuki invitándole a continuar.

—¿Cómo?

—Dices que le quieres y le dijiste que no, he supuesto que había algún _pero_ por ahí.

Asahi se quedó callado sintiendo calor subiéndole por la cara y se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras.

—Si quieres podemos seguir hablando del dinero de tu abuela —bufó su jefa con una sonrisa burlona—. Ya sabes, ese tema que te preocupaba hasta hace unos treinta segundos.

—Oh. —Asahi jugueteó con sus uñas que tenía mordisqueadas hasta haberse hecho pequeñas heridas con forma de sus dientes—. Porque. Me pone muy incómodo pensar en… eso.

—¿Tener sexo con un hombre?

—Sexo en general —admitió bajando aún más la voz. Haciéndose más ínfimo en el asiento de cuero. Deseando desaparecer de la vista de todos.

—Comprendo —susurró Yuki acomodando su tono de voz con el de Asahi, como si compartieran un secreto—. Creo que eso es lo que te ha estado molestando todo este tiempo, querer al pequeño Noya, que por cierto es un bomboncito, y no poder… ¿quizás corresponderle como crees que se merece?

Asahi asintió con la cabeza antes de reflexionar la pregunta, sabiendo la respuesta que siempre había estado presente en la capa más externa de su memoria.

—Pues deberías preguntárselo, ¿sabes? —continuó Yuki de nuevo colocando el ambientador. El olor a menta le dio un puñetazo en la nariz—. Antes de hacer suposiciones de lo que _crees_ que se merece, tienes que preguntarle qué es lo que quiere.

—Puede que tengas razón…

—No, no _puede._ Tengo razón.

—Tienes razón —admitió Asahi con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se veía con la luz del atardecer.

—Pero quizás, antes de hacer todo eso, deberías plantearte si todo el cariño que sientes por él tiene naturaleza romántica o solo amistosa. Y decírselo, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —aceptó él sintiéndose más ligero. Tenía que haber hablado con Yuki antes de meterse en aquella vorágine de pensamientos confusos.

—Y en cuanto al dinero de tu abuela —continuó ella limpiando la ceniza de la barra con las manos—. Pensaré en algo, no te preocupes, no dejaré que tus padres pongan un dedo en lo que te pertenece.

—Muchas gracias, Yuki —le agradeció con emoción.

—Y ahora ponte a barrer todas estas colillas que a saber de dónde han salido.

Asahi se puso manos a la obra sin rechistar. Con una pequeña sonrisa que revelaba todo el alivio que sentía al poder _sentir_ de nuevo. Alegría y comprensión y paz.

oooooooo

La revelación le llegó como una puñada entre las costillas.

Suga sabía que llevaba semanas postergando lo inevitable pensando que solo necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a tener pareja, que si había ido muy bien al principio que podían volver a empezar, que en realidad no pasaba nada y todo existía en su cabeza. Eran simple excusas. Y cuando Ichigo le dio el ultimátum lo tuvo claro.

—¿Tú me quieres, Sugar?

Suga supo que aquella no era una pregunta como las de siempre en las que le pinchaba la cadera y tenía un tono socarrón que parecía decir todo lo contrario. Era una pregunta insegura, incierta, de las que verdaderamente desconocía la respuesta.

Y Suga debería haber dicho que sí, que no se preocupara, que tenía demasiados trabajos y que no daba tiempo para más. Pero al abrir la boca no salió nada. Ni un mensaje esperanzador y tampoco una señal de que lo que sentía podría llegar a convertirse en amor en un futuro. Suga se quedó callado y supo que lo había perdido.

Y entonces la revelación le llegó. Ichigo era amable, extrovertido y disparatado. Era todo lo que Suga buscaba y no era suficiente _._

_Parece que te estás conformando, Suga._

Pues claro que sí. Se conformaba con lo que tenía porque lo que realmente quería no iba a conseguirlo. Y saber que solo era eso, que se contentaba con su suerte, le hacía sentir como si le abrieran las heridas más profundas que tenía escondidas. Había estado utilizando a Ichigo, cómo se le ocurría, le había estado dando esperanzas para algo que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Ichigo era una de las mejores personas que había conocido, el único que le había ayudado a aceptarse tal y como era y solo había pedido un poco de cariño a cambio. Suga no había podido darle ni eso.

Pero Suga no lloraba. No se lo permitía. Se merecía que el dolor le destrozara las entrañas para así hacerle recordar que no se podía jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas. Debía contener las lágrimas vacías porque tampoco consentía llorar por su futuro hueco y su soledad frívola.

—¿Suga?

La voz de Daichi le hizo salir de su cuerpo y volver a la realidad como la marea traía a un náufrago a la orilla. Su cara de preocupación le sirvió para saber que no ocultaba tan bien sus emociones como pensaba.

—¡Dai! ¿Qué tal la fiesta? —pensó levantándose del sofá para ocultar el semblante oscuro que sabía que no podía ocultar más.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, solo pensaba en todos los trabajos que tenía que hacer.

Sugawara recorrió el loft con pasos largos para llegar a su habitación donde se refugiaría tras una montaña de manuales de psicología contemporánea y su libreta de notas para continuar estudiando _algo._ Cualquier cosa que le sirviera para fingir que no pasaba nada, que él no era un monstruo y que había roto el corazón a una persona mucho mejor que él. Que a pesar del peso de la culpabilidad que llevaba por dentro solo tenía ganas de darse la vuelta y gritarle a Daichi, exigiéndole que le quisiera a él. A Suga, su mejor amigo, el chico que había estado a su lado en las buenas y en las muy malas; no a una chica cualquiera con el pelo largo amante de los gatos y con alergia a los frutos secos.

_Estoy siendo muy irracional. Yo no tengo derecho a exigirle nada._

Así que alzó la mano para abrir la manija y esconderse detrás de la puerta.

Y otra mano le detuvo.

—Dime qué ha pasado. —La voz de Daichi tras el oído tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle doblar las rodillas contra la madera—. Por favor, Suga.

—No ha pasado…

—Por favor.

Suga se tragó el nudo de la garganta y no pudo contener las lágrimas durante más tiempo. Daichi no sabía hacer otra cosa que empujar el tema, forzarle a soltar la verdad que seguía escondida, tratar de comprender lo que ocurría para intentar ayudar.

—Ichigo y yo… ya no… ya no estamos…

—¿Por qué?

Sugawara soltó una risita triste y se secó las lágrimas con el borde de la mano izquierda. La derecha seguía apretando el pomo de la puerta con fuerza. La piel de los nudillos empezaba a tornarse de color blanquecino.

—No puedo, Dai…

—Dime por qué, Suga.

—No me hagas decirlo —le suplicó con el alma en el subsuelo, sin fuerzas para colocar un muro a su alrededor y protegerse—. Por favor, Daichi. No puedo más, no voy a poder esconderlo.

Lentamente, como si el movimiento estuviera envuelto en bruma, Daichi le cogió de la muñeca y poco a poco, fue pasando sus labios por cada uno de sus dedos. Como si los besara. Pero no podían ser besos porque eso significaba algo imposible que la mente de Suga no podía admitir.

Sugawara apretó los labios y se mantuvo inmóvil tratando de convencerse de que _aquello_ no eran besos, pero aterrorizado de darse la vuelta y romper el momento que habían creado los dos sin querer.

—Dime por qué. —La voz de Daichi le llegó desde la espalda. El aliento caliente en el oído le provocó un millón de escalofríos.

—Porque te quiero a ti —soltó Sugawara temblando por dentro y con el corazón y con _todo lo que él era y había sido_ por fuera—. A ti, solo a ti, no quiero a nadie más.

El beso no lo vio venir. De verdad que no. Había imaginado tantísimas veces aquel momento que, contradictoriamente, le vino por sorpresa.

Dulce y preocupado, tierno como Daichi solo podía ser, le alzó la barbilla desde atrás y se agachó lo suficiente para que los labios se encontraran. La mente de Sugawara estaba demasiado confusa para comprender lo que estaba pasando y por un doloroso instante pensó que aquella solo era una fantasía más, que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada y que en realidad él estaba acostado en su cama, hundiéndose en su pozo de amargura y culpa.

Pero el instante pasó y Daichi seguía ahí, acariciándole la mejilla y besándole con timidez, soltándole en el momento en que Suga se daba cuenta que aquello _estaba pasando._

—¿Está… bien? —tartamudeó Dai con la cara demasiado roja para que fuera medianamente sano—. Tú y yo… ¿bien? O sea de… ¿todo bien?

Suga no tenía ni idea a qué se refería. Se sentía febril y mareado y tenía que apoyarse en Daichi para tratar de comprender algo, lo que fuera. Lo que le permitiera saber qué hacer a continuación con el chico de sus malditos sueños besándole y preguntándole si estaba bien.

—Sí —suspiró él girándose para tocarle el pelo. Sintiéndose con derecho para encontrarse tan cerca. Más mareado y más feliz y más aturdido y mucho más confuso—. Sí, todo bien. Todo bien, Dai. Tú y yo. Bien.

Lo siguiente que Suga pudo procesar discernir entre tanta incomprensión era que ambos estaban en la cama (la de Daichi) de costado. Y Daichi le besaba la muñeca. Y Sugawara le lamía el cuello. Y que ambos se besaban de manera muy suave y muy lenta, desacompasada con sus frenéticos latidos.

Los besos fueron poco más que inocentes pero sin rebasar la barrera de la precaución. Sintiéndose inseguro, Suga recorrió su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos mientras le mordía la comisura de la boca. Daichi respondió respirando el mismo aire cálido que compartían y pasando sus dientes por el labio inferior de Sugawara. Y más besos y caricias y suspiros. Infinitos. Dulces. Delicados.

Daichi se separó solo un segundo para mirarle a los ojos y con esa simple mirada le transmitió mucho más de lo que Sugawara podría haber llegado a imaginar.

—Quiero esto —susurró Daichi entrelazando sus dedos y pegando la frente contra la mejilla de Sugawara. Atontado, él solo alcanzó a alzar la mano para acariciarle la piel de la nuca. Se le escapó una sonrisa de máxima felicidad cuando notó que Daichi tenía la piel de gallina y que _reaccionaba_ ante su contacto—. Quiero que estemos juntos, Suga. Tú y yo. ¿Puede ser?

—Sí —musitó él con los ojos clavados en el techo, todavía aterrado a bajar la mirada y que de repente el cuerpo cálido que seguía pegado a él desapareciera—. Sí, Daichi. Sí.

 _Solo tú y yo, por favor._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya era hora de que llegara el momento DaiSuga! Me he estado mordiendo las uñas para escribir más rápida la escena y creo que me ha quedado muy cuqui y demasiado cursi jajajaja. Y me da mucha pena Ichigo pero es que estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, no deberían despegarse nunca (L).  
> Y os quiero y amodoro, y el feedback es amor.  
> Duckisses,  
> KJ*


	11. Caminos trazados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para El(i)sa. Y no la de Beethoven, la de Facebook. Por decir cosas tan preciosas sobre Icarus y por ser una fan tan atenta.  
> Gracias por escribir aquel mensaje. Se me saltaron las lágrimas de la emoción.  
> Duckisses con amor.

 

Asahi se dio un tiempo. Para cambiar de banco, para solicitar una cuenta de máxima seguridad, para llamar a un abogado (en el Icarus había muchos que estaban más que encantados por ayudarle; parecía ser que era habitual tener problemas con la ley por motivo de su sexualidad) y que le ayudara a escribir la denuncia hacia sus padres y terminar toda aquella locura. Para deambular por su barrio. Para buscar .blas actividades deportivas que había en Tanshima. Para aceptar las invitaciones de sus clientes VIP y disfrutar de una cena hecha exclusivamente de verduras y curri en sus múltiples variantes. Para ir de compras con los millenials y enseñarles algunos de los pases de volley que más le gustaban. Para pensar. Para meditar con los ojos cerrados y las ventanas abiertas, sintiendo los mordiscos de Conejo en los dedos de sus pies.

Asahi se dio un tiempo para ajustarse ante la nueva vida que se presentaba ante él. Se había sentido tan perseguido por el continuo recuerdo de Sendai que se había escondido de todo y de todos. Mucho antes de que Noya hiciese su declaración, se había refugiado en una rutina amarga e insípida que le hiciera olvidar la muerte de su abuela, la obstinación de sus padres y el maletín lleno de billetes que tenía bajo la cama.

Ahora, casi cuatro meses después de mudarse a Tanshima, Asahi empezaba a vivir.

Y era feliz; no en la medida de lo posible. Sentía una felicidad real y profunda que le hacía empezar a amar aquella nueva vida.

Así que la evidencia llegó a él mientras disfrutaba de un día a solas, sentado en el parque que se encontraba frente a su casa. Dos grupos de treintañeros ya le habían reconocido en la última hora y habían intentado entablar conversación. Asahi les había explicado que le apetecía estar solo leyendo su libro y, extrañamente, ellos lo entendieron.

Asahi los observó sentarse en la hierba mientras desperdigaban las bolsas de Gucci y Channel por el suelo. Uno de ellos le mostraba al resto el Rolex que se había comprado en Suiza y el resto de sus amigos aplaudían, entusiasmados al encontrar un objeto tan extraño. A Asahi se le ocurrió que debían tener una gran solvencia económica, claro, para permitirse vivir en aquel barrio que no era excesivamente caro pero sí bastante lujoso donde la apariencia y la ropa de temporada estaba a la orden del día.

Y comprendió de golpe lo que tenía que hacer como una de esas ideas que se presentaban una vez a la vida. Asahi recogió su cartera y su móvil y dejó el libro en el banco, perpetrando así el espíritu del Libro Viajero que tan de moda se había vuelto. Y fue directo al Icarus.

Allí lo recibió Yuki, con su atuendo masculino y sin maquillaje en los ojos, con los brazos abiertos.

—Querido, si hoy es tu día libre —le saludó él insistiendo en que se sentara en uno de los taburetes como un cliente más—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has echado de menos, cariño?

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Yuki —dijo apoyando las palmas de las manos en el cristal de la barra—. ¿Para qué creaste Tanshima?

—Qué pregunta más inesperada —rio él sirviéndole refresco de limón con una gran cantidad de granadina, su refresco favorito—. Para ayudar a todos los que no pueden ser ellos mismos dentro de Japón.

—Sí, pero ¿qué pasa con las personas que no quieren ser ellos mismos? ¿O aquellos a quienes su familia no se lo tiene permitido?

—No te sigo, cariño.

—Yo me he fijado esta misma mañana. —Asahi se dio la vuelta y señaló a la quincena de personas que reían abiertamente, se daban la mano y se mostraban felices tal y como eran—. Todos ellos, todos, vienen de familias adineradas con una mente abierta, capaces de pagar los altos precios del barrio.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo pongo los precios muy altos para que las familias de clase baja no vengan? —preguntó Yuki con un tintineo amargo en la voz—. Los precios de mis pisos son altos porque al puñetero Gobierno no le hace gracia que haya una zona de pervertidos en su sagrado país. ¿Sabes que Tanshima es el barrio con los impuestos más altos de toda Asia? Es una vergüenza, una absoluta…

—No quería acusarte de nada —lo tranquilizó Asahi manteniéndose calmado y optimista—.  Me refería a que, debido a sus altos precios y la estigmatización que tiene el barrio, pocas personas de clase baja se le ocurre si quiera acercarse por aquí. Podríamos crear una Asociación para personas que quieran ser ellas mismas pero no tienen medios para ello. Les daríamos sesiones grupales sobre aceptación y tolerancia, les ayudaríamos a buscar trabajo por los alrededores e incluso podríamos dejarles un sitio para vivir de forma temporal.

—Y el barrio crecería —añadió Yuki, quien desde siempre había tenido una mente empresarial. Sus ojos parecían seguir un camino más lucrativo ante la oportunidad que se le presentaba—. Incluso podríamos conseguir la independencia de la Ciudad Universitaria, nuestra propia alcaldía con la que podamos abastecernos solos. Obras públicas, reformas de edificios, mejoras en el alcantarillado, todo lo podríamos hacer solos sin necesidad de esperar años a que el Ayuntamiento nos conceda las subvenciones

—¿Te gusta la idea?

—Me parece maravillosa, cariño —se entusiasmó él sacando una cerveza del refrigerador—. Supongo que quieres que yo sea el cabecilla de esta Asociación y tú el benefactor anónimo que dona millones para que el proyecto siga hacia delante.

—Me has leído el pensamiento —sonrió Asahi con un peso menos en el pecho—. ¿Lo harás?

—Lo estudiaré con mis asesores, pero estoy bastante seguro que no habrá ningún problema.

—Bien. —Asa se levantó y se terminó su bebida de un trago. El hielo se estampó contra el fondo del vaso de tubo y una gota cayó en su mejilla—. Mientras haces eso, me gustaría pedirte un par de días de vacaciones.

—Por supuesto, querido. ¿Para cuándo las querrías?

—Para hoy.

Aquello no pareció pillarle por sorpresa.

—Supongo que volverás a Sendai.

—El tren sale a las doce de la mañana.

—¿Quizás es para hablar con un pequeño bombón de caramelo? —insistió él apoyando los codos en la barra.

—Es bastante probable —contestó Asahi con el calor subiéndole por las mejillas pero más feliz de lo que se había sentido nunca.

—Ya me contarás cómo ha ido todo —se despidió Yuki con una sonrisa gigante—. Tienes una semana de vacaciones pero como vuelvas sin haber hablado con el pequeño Noya, te daré una somanta de palos que no la verás ni venir.

—Deja de ser tan agresivo, Yuki.

—Y tú deja de ser tan inseguro, Asahi —le guiñó el ojo y recogió ambos vasos—, y ve a por tu chico.

Asahi se había dado un tiempo. Para vivir en Tanshima, para disfrutar de su nueva vida, para reír y pensar y meditar.

Se había dado un tiempo para imaginar su vida junto a Noya. Imaginó que tendría que despertar a Asahi todos los días porque apenas escuchaba el sonido del despertador, por lo que Asa tendría que hacer gofres caseros y llevárselos a la cama, imaginó insistirle en que cogiera una servilleta para no mancharse la boca de nata, imaginó que le presentaba a Yamagachi y a los millenials y que Noya sería el centro de la conversación y que Asahi sería muy feliz viéndole hablar, preguntar y reír. Imaginó que intentaría arreglarle la vida de todo el mundo y que se buscaría problemas metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban y él tendría que ir a su rescate para calmar los ánimos de todos los involucrados. Se lo imaginaba sentado en el Icarus rodeado de gente y mirando en su dirección como para comprobar que estaba bien.

Asahi se imaginó durmiendo con él. En verano cuando más calor hacía y no poder separarse de su piel porque quería tenerlo ahí, a su lado. Todos los días. Todas las noches.

Había meditado lo suficiente, ahora era el momento de armarse de valor y decirle a Noya que quería intentarlo.

Pero primero tenía que ir a presentar sus respetos.

Había cogido el tren bala para llegar a Sendai en apenas una hora. Después, recorrió su antiguo barrio sin sensación de nostalgia, como un turista que ve una ciudad por primera vez tras haber preparado el itinerario. Las miradas de incredulidad y miedo volvieron a él y se sorprendió al ver que no le afectaba ni lo más mínimo, había comprendido que las verdaderas personas apenas de fijaban en el físico y juzgaban según tus acciones y no por su aspecto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que era ridículo e irracional, apretó el paso hasta llegar al cementerio.

Asahi había comprado un ramo de tulipanes blancos que colocó con suavidad en la tumba de su abuela. Se arrodilló ante ella sintiendo las lágrimas que llevaba guardando todo aquel tiempo en que había tratado de apartarla de su mente.

—Trataré de honrar vuestra memoria, abuela. Aunque sea ayudando a un montón de _pijos pervertidos que no saben cuál es su lugar_ —carcajeó él imaginando que eso sería lo que diría ella—. Pero creo que es lo que quiero hacer: ayudar a personas confusas a escoger un camino con el que se sientan bien.

Asahi encendió un par de velas y puso dos tiras de incienso con un toque de limón, el aroma favorito de su abuela.

—He estado pensando en usted —continuó él estirando su espalda; se había acostumbrado demasiado a las comodidades occidentales y su cuerpo no recordaba cómo mantenerse recto sin un respaldo que lo sujetase—. Me acuerdo de cómo me hablaba de mi madre y mi padre, cómo se hicieron amigos en la Primaria y cómo siguieron juntos hasta que se casaron y, por alguna razón, todo se fue al traste cuando llegué yo. Que no digo que sea mi culpa —se apresuró a decir sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que ella diría—, pero esa idea siempre ha rondado en mi cabeza. Que yo era el culpable de que se separaran y que si no hubiera existido, seguirían juntos. Siempre ha estado ahí esa idea. Siempre me he sentido así. Y usted lo sabía, por eso siempre me ha protegido y me ha querido más que nadie.

Asahi no reprimió una sonrisa al recordar la de veces que su abuela le había comprado algún capricho sin que él se lo pidiera y cómo le gritaba a los clientes de su tetería que _se hubieran atrevido_ a meterse con su nieto. Quizás por eso había tenido que cerrar y venderle el negocio a alguien que no soltara improperios por hacer cualquier comentario.

—Creo que usted sabía muchas cosas. —Asahi se rindió y decidió sentarse con las piernas estiradas y los brazos apoyados en el suelo—. Muchas más de las que me dijo. Sabía que la historia de mis padres me parecía el peor cuento de terror del mundo y que por eso me escondí de todo y de todos, para que no me ocurriera a mí. Usted sabía el pánico que me daba sentir algo por un amigo y que acabara en desastre y por eso me insistió a que la única forma de encontrar a alguien compatible es al terminar los estudios, celebrando un Goukon entre los amigos. — _«Solo puedes encontrar el amor cuando ya eres adulto, mi pequeño. Así que no temas y céntrate en los estudios»_ le había dicho cuando Asahi contaba doce años y no entendía por qué los chicos empezaban a hablar de chicas tan a menudo—. Y sin embargo… Noya.

El nombre la salió como un suspiro. De miedo e impaciencia. De terror y exaltación. De emoción al saber que se encontraba en la misma ciudad que él, hablando con el recuerdo de su abuela como para pedirle permiso para enamorarse.

—No nos va a pasar como a mamá y papá —le juró con una inquebrantable determinación—. Hablamos todos los días durante horas, nos enviamos mensajes y fotos, estoy presente en su vida y él en la mía. Nos queremos, abuela —añadió con un tono de súplica—. No somos adultos pero tampoco somos niños. Creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Noya me hace muy feliz y quiero intentar empezar una relación con él.

Asahi rezó una plegaria mientras dejaba que el incienso se apagara. Después, se levantó del suelo.

Y fue al Karasuno.

oooooooo

Sugawara ya no recordaba aquellos lejanos años en los que suspiraba por Daichi. El cariño que Daichi le profesaba no había hecho más que aumentar esos días y Sugawara se dejaba querer como nunca. Desde los mimos por la mañana temprano y las palabras dulces en el desayuno hasta sentir los dedos entrelazados mientras estudiaban en el comedor. _«Estás guapísimo mientras estás estudiando»,_ escuchaba en su oído antes de sentir un reguero de besos hasta la clavícula.

—No me estás dejando concentrarme —reía Suga tratando de apartarle sin fuerza.

—Qué coincidencia, a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Le quería. Le adoraba. Sugawara trataba de demostrárselo todos los días de alguna manera, sintiéndose libre de sus propios sentimientos y sus propias frustraciones. Robándole besos en la ducha y siguiendo el recorrido de las pequeñas gotas por su pecho. Hacia abajo. Mucho más abajo.

Suga no estaba en una nube. Se encontraba más allá del cielo, viviendo aquella fantasía imposible sin querer volver a la Tierra porque todo era mucho mejor desde ahí arriba.

Los besos de Daichi eran más tiernos de lo que había imaginado jamás. Sus abrazos eran más fortuitos y cálidos, le robaban el aliento y olvidaba la comida en la arrocera mientras sentía sus caricias en la parte interna de los brazos, hablándole al oído con palabras suaves y llenas de amor incondicional. No importaba lo que dijera, tanto si era de su último trabajo de Política Financiera de los países Africanos o le explicaba con múltiples detalles el último sueño que había tenido la noche anterior (lleno de pelotas de volley que caían del cielo con las últimas notas de la universidad); mientras siguiera pegando su boca en el oído de Suga, él no se movería.

Sugawara se sentía borracho, mareado por la felicidad continua que tenía que soportar su maltrecho cuerpo cada vez que Daichi se acercaba a sus labios para compartir una sesión de besos que podía alargarse durante horas. Era consciente que aquella era la típica luna de miel con la que empiezan todos los noviazgos: los mimos y las continuas muestras de afecto que parecían ser el centro de su relación, el despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana con la imposible necesidad de morderle el hombro y que a Daichi no solo no le importara sino que además, le quite los restos del sueño con su cuerpo encima del de Suga. Sabía que aquella emoción se pasaría y que volverían a poder estar en la misma habitación sin la absurda obligación de quitarle la ropa con los dientes, pero sabía que seguirían juntos. Suga necesitaba la seriedad y la dulzura de Daichi en su vida y sabía que Dai precisaba que le parasen los pies de vez en cuando o que le hiciesen ver el mundo desde otro punto de vista, con palabras ambles y sin exigencias.

Y que se acostarían todas las noches con la promesa de estar _ahí mismo_ cuando el otro despertase.

El fin de la luna de miel llegaría tarde o temprano. Y la primera huella de su ausencia llegó pocos días antes de sus vacaciones de verano.

—¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? —le susurró Dai mientras Suga pasaba el stories de su cuenta de Instagram distraídamente, haciendo de vez en cuando algún comentario de rigor.

—A Ichigo, ¿no? —respondió Suga observando las fotos de su ex que subía cada media hora—. Supongo que pronto. Merece saber la verdad.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —insistió él acariciándole el pelo de la nuca. Sugawara entrecerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

—No, no te preocupes —susurró girando el cuello para besarle el mentón—. Debo hacerlo yo solo, se lo debo.

Y por eso Sugawara acudió al Icarus al terminar las clases. Para confesarse y esperar que Ichigo algún día le perdonase.

Se lo encontró hablando con un cliente, como era habitual. Parecía bastante animado, incluso se rio un par de veces cuando el otro chico le puso una sombrilla en su despeinado pelo rubio. Sugawara sonrió viendo que Ichigo parecía haberlo superado, que empezaba a pasar página con un pelirrojo con la sonrisa gigante y diminutas pecas de color castaño.

Ichigo se acercó al ver que Suga entraba en el bar y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla bastante amistoso. Eso le dio fuerzas para hablar con él de forma sincera y darle las noticias.

—Te veo muy bien —comentó él volviendo detrás de la barra. Su simpática sonrisa no se había rebajado ni un poco al hablar con Suga—. ¿Te pongo algo?

—Té helado con limón, por favor —pidió él apoyando los codos en el frío mármol—. Hace demasiado calor hoy, empiezo a echar mucho de menos el invierno.

—Oh, ¿así es cómo vamos a relacionarnos ahora? ¿Con comentarios insustanciales sobre el tiempo? —bromeó él sirviéndole una copa grande del líquido dorado que Suga necesitaba. Añadió hielo azucarado por el borde del cristal y un par de hojas de menta para dejarlo perfecto.

—Sabes que no. —Sugawara bebió ansioso a través de su pajita, calmando su sed casi de inmediato—. El té está buenísimo, muchas gracias.

—Cóctel de Oro, ya lo sabes —le recordó Ichigo guiñando un ojo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Sugar?

—Venía a comprobar que todo estaba bien entre nosotros. —Ichigo alzó una ceja y giró los ojos con un bufido—. Estoy muy feliz que así sea, de verdad. Eres muy importante para mí.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo. No es la primera vez que paso por algo parecido —masculló él entre risas.

—También quería decirte —continuó Suga armándose de valor para continuar hablando— que Daichi y yo ahora…

—No. —El tono agrio de Ichigo le sorprendió. Su expresión dicharachera y feliz se había vuelto amarga y dura, dolida y rota. En medio segundo su buen humor se había esfumado dejando su cuerpo como una carcasa vacía—. No. No me lo digas. Otra vez… no. No puedo.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Ichigo, cariño! —le llamó otro de sus clientes, el mismo chico con el que había estado hablando hacía unos minutos—. ¿Puedes servirnos más cacahuetes? Aquí nuestro amigo Minnie se ha convertido en un elefante y no nos ha dejado tocar el plato.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta sin devolverle la mirada, caminando a paso ligero hacia el almacén. Suga trató de seguirle, intentando entender qué había ocurrido. Si Ichigo estaba bien, él mismo se lo había dicho, pero cuando quiso entrar al almacén con él, un brazo le retuvo.

—Muy buenas tardes, Sugawara —le saludó el chico forzando a sentarse a su lado—. Otako Yamagachi, para servirle a usted y evitar que no haga ninguna tontería.

—¿Quién er…?

—Cállate un momento —le exigió el chico. El pelo rizado le cayó justo en sus ojos que brillaban de forma demasiado intensa como para tratar con un desconocido—. Ya ha pasado, ¿verdad? Sawamura y tú empezáis a salir juntos y estáis muy felices.

—¿Te importaría explicarme quién eres y de qué nos conoces? —le exigió Suga soltándose de su agarre.

Yamagachi jugueteó con el hielo del fondo del vaso con cara de estar incómodo y cabreado. Sugawara esperó diez segundos a que le diera una explicación y estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Sabes cómo llaman a Ichigo en el barrio?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo llaman el Trampolín —le explicó Yamagachi con la voz suave, sin atisbo de maldad ninguna—, porque todos los que han salido con él han acabado con un amigo o el amigo de un amigo, con gente de la que llevaban colados desde hace tiempo. Y solo han utilizado a Ichigo para darse un impulso hacia la persona con la que realmente querían estar —completó simulando un salto con los dedos.

El frío que le recorrió a Sugawara por la columna solo podía describirse como terror. Trató de abrir la boca, defenderse o comentar que aquello no podía ser porque _era demasiado horrible,_ pero el miedo de que fuera verdad le atragantó las palabras.

—Sí, Ichigo empezó sus andaduras cuando su padre empezó a salir con Daren —prosiguió Yamagachi sin alzar la mirada de las gotas de condensación que se creaban en el culo del vaso—. Se sintió muy culpable por no haber visto antes que se querían, por no haber hecho algo para que hubieran estado más tiempo juntos. Así empezó sus andanzas como celestino moderno, ¿sabes lo que es? —Suga asintió, todavía horrorizado al ver que había lastimado a Ichigo aún más de lo que pensaba—. Pues eso hizo, en cuanto veía a un par de amigos que se querían mucho pero no se atrevían a dar el paso se metía por medio. Hablaba con uno y hablaba con otros y puff, empezaban a salir por arte de magia.

—Entonces… ¿él sabía… que yo estaba… de Daichi?

—Al tiempo quiso dejar de ser un celestino y estuvo buscando una pareja de verdad y no pudo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a buscar corazones rotos y amores imposibles que al final los encontraba de forma inconsciente. Los chicos enamorados de su amigo de la infancia son sus favoritos. —Las lágrimas de Suga fueron imposibles de retener, se llevó las manos a los ojos para ocultar su vergüenza y su angustia—. Así que sí, enhorabuena, te has llevado el premio al tercer chico en este año que le ha roto el corazón. Muchísimas felicidades.

—No sabía que…

—No, claro que no lo sabías —le cortó Yamagachi terminándose su copa y estampando el vaso contra el cristal con un sonido atronador—. Eso es lo peor, que no es culpa de nadie. Ni de ti que estoy seguro que apreciabas a Ichigo de verdad ni de Ichigo que se ha metido él solo en esta situación. Pero para eso estoy yo, ¿sabes? Siempre estoy ahí después de que el ex de turno le joda una vez más. Dejo que llore en mi hombro y que se recomponga para encontrar a otro capullo que le destroce de nuevo.

—¿Qué… qué puedo hacer? —tartamudeó Sugawara secándose las lágrimas con un puñado de servilletas—. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. Él es… no se lo merece.

—No, no se lo merece —concordó él girándose para mirarle intensamente—. Si hablas en serio, por ahora deja que pase algo de tiempo. Aléjate de él y trata de darle espacio. Cuando vea que podemos hacer algo, te lo diré. Pero ahora mismo tienes que irte, por favor.

Sugawara asintió y salió del local temblando. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era una cama, los brazos de Daichi y su susurro tranquilizador que le jurara que no era su culpa.

_Pero lo es, Dai. Le he hecho muchísimo daño y no sabía cuánto hasta hoy._

oooooooo

Noya esperó a terminar el entrenamiento antes de llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

Aceptó las miradas de asombro y extrañeza con una entereza bastante opuesta a su personalidad, pero había estado hablándolo con Yachi y Tanaka y se había dado cuenta de que no era propio de él lamentarse por su mala suerte sin pasar a la acción rápido y seguro. Así que había dejado atrás su incomodidad y su sentimiento de culpa para empezar a planear el siguiente paso.

—Todos sabéis quién es él —le comunicó a sus compañeros señalando una foto de Asahi que había pegado al fondo del gimnasio. El entrenador Ukai quiso dar un paso hacia delante y pedir explicaciones pero con un gesto del profesor Takeda lo mantuvo en su lugar y se quedó observando la conversación al final del grupo—. Asahi Azumane, nuestro querido As.

—Antiguo As —apuntó Hinata casi saltando del suelo por aquella ofensa hacia su persona.

—Sí, lo que sea —prosiguió él sin prestarle ninguna atención—. Ahora no la arméis mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Pero me gusta. Y quiero salir con él. Así que necesito vuestra ayuda.

Noya trató de acallar los bramidos de asombro y sorpresa alzando los brazos y gritando más que ellos, pero aun así no se tranquilizaban.

—Vamos a calmarnos a la de ya —ordenó Yachi abriendo los brazos como en un fútil intento de protegerle de la continua ráfaga de preguntas. Tanaka se puso a su lado con el dedo en los labios para tratar de ayudarla, pero la única que tenía autoridad era ella así que el resto del Karasuno fue callándose poco a poco. Con un gesto les ordenó que se sentaran en el suelo—. Bien, Noya contestará a vuestras preguntas ahora.

—Yo no he dicho que fuera a contestar ninguna pregunta —se alarmó él temiendo las dudas tan indiscretas que seguramente le haría el resto del Karasuno.

—Tienes que darles algo para que te ayuden, Noya —lo animó Yachi golpeando su brazo—. Es cuestión de cordialidad.

Noya se mordió la boca para no explicarle por dónde podían meterse su cordialidad.

—¿Estás seguro, Noya? —comenzó el profesor Takeda desde el fondo del grupo—. Es decir… ambos sois hombres y… ¿eso no supone un impedimento para vuestra relación?

—No creo que el chico esté pensando en sexo exactamente —aportó el entrenador.

Él sintió el calor subiendo por su cuello hasta más allá de las mejillas. Asahi sujetándolo contra la pared y metiendo sus manos temblorosas debajo de la camiseta. Robándole el aliento con la boca sobre la suya.

—Eso lo pensaré más tarde —tartamudeó tratando de apartar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza—. Por ahora solo quiero pensar en cómo convencerle para que salga conmigo.

—¿No es un poco raro eso? —añadió Ennoshita a la conversación, levantando la mano como si estuvieran en clase—. ¿Por qué tendríamos que convencerle? ¿No debería él querer salir contigo sin que nadie se lo diga?

Noya sabía que tenía razón, también había pensado en ello mientras veía Pretty Woman y se hinchaba a helado de chocolate blanco en la casa de Yachi (ella le había dicho que es lo que se solía hacer después de un chasco amoroso) pero no tenía palabras para explicarlo. No sabía cómo Asahi siempre parecía buscarle con la mirada, lo que le brillaban los ojos cada vez que se encontraba a Noya a su lado. La cantidad de veces que buscaba su mano cuando se sentía inseguro o cuando solo buscó a Noya cuando se murió su abuela y le preguntó, con la voz rota y dolorida, que si se podía quedar a dormir. Lo fuerte que le abrazaba bajo las sábanas. Las innumerables veces que le decía lo increíble que era y que no podría vivir sin él a su lado.

Noya estaba seguro que los sentimientos de Asahi estaban ahí, escondidos bajo su piel, y ahora necesitaba ayuda para sacarlos a la luz.

—Esto es fácil —dijo Tanaka con la espalda a la pared y los brazos cruzados—. Asahi y Noya tienen que estar juntos. Es así, lo sabéis, ya habéis visto el rollo que se llevan. ¿Quién no ha visto a Noya hablar por teléfono con Asahi durante horas? Y os lo digo de verdad, putas horas. Y se le pone cara de borrego cada vez que ve un mensaje de Asahi en el móvil. —Noya se quedó callado rumiando sus quejas porque, en el fondo, sabía que aquello era verdad—. ¿Os imagináis haciendo su vida sin contar con el otro? Es como decir lo mismo de Kageyama y Hinata y, sinceramente, yo no me los puedo imaginar separados.

—Yo no… él y yo no… —saltó Hinata gesticulando demasiado con las manos— o sea, no somos _de esos._

—No, no, no, no, nosotros no… —habló Kageyama al mismo tiempo, con la expresión de haber visto un fantasma.

—Esas cosas no las hacemos. Nunca, nunca y nunca.

—Ni pensarlo.

—Y, además, en el caso de _si pasara,_ que para nada, él no podría aguantar mi ritmo.

—Sí, bueno, ya quisieras _tú_ estar _conmigo._

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —se cabreó Hinata con la cara más roja que su propio pelo.

—Está claro que sería rebajarme a tu altura —se mofó Kageyama tocándole la cabeza para enfatizar su corta estatura.

—¡Pero serás…!

—¡Ya está bien! —les cortó Noya. Siempre le había parecido desternillante verles discutir como un par de idiotas pero había cuestiones mucho más importantes de las que hablar—. ¡No me hagáis perder el tiempo con gilipolleces y ayudadme con el tema de Asahi!

Los golpes en la puerta, inseguros y tímidos, le paralizaron en el sitio. No hacía falta volverse para saber quién estaba ahí, _por supuesto,_ solo había hecho falta invocar a Asahi repitiendo varias veces su nombre como si fuera la jodida Bloody Mary.

—¿Interrumpo… algo? —susurró la voz de Asahi ( _Si es que lo sabía, cómo puedo tener esta puta mala suerte)._

Fue como si hubiera roto un hechizo. De repente todos los jugadores del Karasuno corrieron hasta la puerta y empezaron a gritar excusas cada vez más estúpidas « _Qué bueno verte, Asahi. Qué lástima que tenga que ir a recoger al perro del veterinario». «Sí, sí y yo tengo que cortarme las uñas de los pies». «¡Tengo que ir a recoger la ropa del lavavajillas!». «Uff pues te ayudo porque no vas a poder tú solo»._

El único que se despidió sin muchas ceremonias fue Tsukishima que solo asintió mínimamente la cabeza al pasar por su lado mientras Yamaguchi le empujaba desde atrás gritando histérico.

Segundos después, Asahi y Noya se quedaron solos en el gimnasio.

Asa sonrió con timidez y se acercó a él con paso lánguido, como si estuviera cruzando una pasarela y por la mente de Noya solo pasaban pensamientos cada vez más histéricos. _Oh Dios, me ha visto, sabe lo que voy a hacer, viene hacia aquí, pero qué hace en el Karasuno, para qué viene, y qué hago, tengo su foto en la pared, tengo que taparla, tengo que hacer algo, cuánto habrá escuchado, ¡maldita sea no puedo moverme!_

—Buenas tardes, Noya —le saludó él con una dulzura contrita.

—¿Qué haces… aquí? —musitó Noya tratando de ocultar la foto tras su espalda. Por ahora era lo único que podía hacer.

—Quería verte —confesó Asahi en voz tan baja que apenas era audible. Su expresión parecía más y más avergonzada cada segundo que pasaba—. No… necesitaba verte.

Noya había escuchado la expresión esa de «pararse el corazón en el pecho» pero hasta entonces no había comprobado lo literal que era.

—Pues ya me estás viendo —bromeó Noya sintiendo su propia vergüenza colorearle las mejillas—. ¿Necesitas algo más? —añadió esperanzado.

Asahi asintió con la cabeza y le agarró el antebrazo con la mano congelada. Parecía que se iba a caer de un momento a otro y, para su sorpresa, eso ocurrió.

Asahi se puso de rodillas frente a él con la cabeza clavada en el suelo y una caricia en el brazo que bajó hasta su mano. La agarró con fuerza mientras sacaba un girasol del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Noya estaba seguro que iba a hacer algo estúpido en ese momento como gritar _POR FIN TE HAS DADO CUENTA, DESGRACIADO_ o insultarle por haber tardado tanto en abrir los ojos o correr alrededor de él riendo de forma histérica. Así que se concentró en quedarse clavado en el sitio mientras intentaba controlar sus propios latidos que se iban esparciendo por todo el cuerpo.

—Yo no… yo nunca —comenzó Asahi con la cabeza gacha, atragantándose con sus mismos nervios. Noya notaba el temblor de sus manos como si fuera propio. Y quizás lo era— nunca… he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti. Y dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo alguna vez. Porque he conocido a mucha gente y… no. Es que eres único y… esto se me da mucho peor de lo que pensaba —rio él mucho más agitado. En una idea feliz, Noya se arrodilló ante él sin abrir la boca, para encontrarse en igualdad de condiciones. Para hacérselo más fácil. Y funcionó porque Asahi alzó la mirada vidriosa ( _Estoy perdido si me mira_ así) y sonrió tímidamente—. Necesitaría ir muy despacio porque… aún no me hago a la idea de esto, ya sabes lo lento que soy para algunas cosas. Pero… si tú estás de acuerdo… Sal conmigo, Noya. Por favor.

—Sí —contestó asintiendo con la cabeza agitadamente—. Sí, iremos despacio, lo que tú quieras, como tú lo quieras.

_Te quiero. Y ya está. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo. Tendré paciencia, te lo juro, no me resultará difícil porque es lo que necesitas y quiero dártelo y yo voy aceptar lo que puedas darme y te quiero._

Cogió el girasol con los dedos congelados y el corazón se perdió entre múltiples latidos cuando Asahi se acercó lo suficiente para dejar la sombra de un beso en la comisura de su boca.

—Gracias —susurró acariciándole la espalda, acercándolo a él.

Noya se apoyó en su pecho y se dejó abrazar sintiendo que ya no necesitaba nada más en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir la parte de Ichigo me ha matado por dentro. Era una de las cosas que tenía muy claro antes de escribir Icarus pero el hecho de hacerle daño me rasga el alma. Menos mal que todo se soluciona al final con él y encuentra el amor y cosas cosas cosas cosas.  
> Mil gracias a Jane Smith por aprobar la miniescena KageHina, necesitaba su visto bueno ya que es la reina de los bebés del Karasuno y si ella no estaba contenta yo no podía subir nada.
> 
> Duckisses!


	12. Patrones Rotos

Después de cuatro días en Sendai a Asahi ya no le costaba tanto acariciar la mano de Noya en presencia de un montón de desconocidos, no necesitaba hacer el esfuerzo de su vida para no apartar sus dedos entrelazados y controlar la respiración al mismo tiempo y tampoco apartar la mirada, incómodo, cuando alguno de los transeúntes se paraba a mirarles y a susurrar en voz baja.

Había sido difícil hasta casi resultar imposible, pero Noya había tenido mucha más paciencia de la que merecía. Nunca se encontraban solos. Nunca. No lo habían hablado pero Asahi sabía que se habría sentido muy violento al verse a solas con el que, ahora, era su _novio._ Y daba miedo la palabra y daba miedo lo que implicaba (sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que era), daba miedo el hacer o decir algo incorrecto en el momento menos adecuado y aún más, daba terror lo importante que Noya era en su vida como para perderle.

Noya no le había pedido nada, no le había exigido besos en la orilla del río ni que le haga un regalo por cada diaversario, respetaba su incomodidad y aceptaba los castos besos que Asahi podía darle en el labio inferior antes de despedirse tras la cena con los padres de Noya. Aquella noche protagonizó uno de los momentos más aterradores de su vida, cuando Noya cortó el discurso de su propia madre sobre lo poco que se esforzaba en el instituto para contar que estaban saliendo. Sin anestesia, refugiándose tras esa carita de niño bueno mientras dejaba caer la bomba atómica. Asahi podía recordar el momento exacto en el que su cabeza se quedó sin sangre y volvió a recuperarla con una potencia sobrehumana. Después, cuando vio que los padres de Noya iban corriendo a abrazarle, se sintió mucho más tranquilo (y aceptado) que desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Mis padres te adoran —le comentó Noya desde la puerta de su casa. Sonriendo, siempre sonriendo, como si estuviera viviendo en una perpetua felicidad que no se gastaba por el uso—, no sé por qué te has sorprendido cuando te han aceptado.

—No lo esperaba —admitió Asahi acariciando el lateral de su cuello. Empezaba a ser imposible estar con él y no rozar su piel—. Sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a que los adultos… me acepten.

—Mis padres te adoran —repitió Noya, entendiendo que cuando Asahi decía adultos quería decir _progenitores_ —. Estoy seguro que ahora están comentando la suerte que he tenido por acabar contigo porque tú me vas a cuidar y vas a hacerme feliz.

—Eso intento —Asahi contuvo un suspiro entre los dientes, todavía con el miedo a hacer algo incorrecto y perderle para siempre—, ¿lo estoy consiguiendo?

—Lo conseguiste la primera vez que pisaste la cancha de volley conmigo —rio Noya abrazándose a su cuello.

Aquella noche fue difícil alejarse de él. De puntillas, Noya parecía mucho más alto y su complexión delgada y atlética _se acoplaba_ demasiado bien entre sus brazos. Los besos no se acababan y la necesidad de estar unos segundos más con él era insoportable hasta el punto en el que Asahi tuvo que irse a dormir con la mano sobre los labios enrojecidos, pensando en todas las palabras que tenía que decirle cuando encontrara la valentía de hacerlo:

_¿Sabes que no me imagino la vida sin ti, Noya? ¿Lo sabías? Porque es cierto, pienso en estar tres días sin hablar contigo y me parece inconcebible que pueda vivir así, sin tu voz diciendo lo idiota que soy o tus dedos entrelazados con los míos._

—Tsukishima es gilipollas —comentó Noya dejándose abrazar en el asiento del tren. Por una vez a Asahi no le daba vergüenza que los vieran juntos, mimándose y compartiendo miradas cómplices que solo ellos entendían, seguramente porque ambos se dirigían a Tanshima a pasar sus últimos días de vacaciones—. Me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que usemos protección y que no se nos olvide el lubricante. _Ya que estáis en el barrio marica de Japón tenéis que aprovechar._ Subnormal.

Asahi sintió un puño de hielo instalándose en sus entrañas y repartiéndose por todos sus miembros.

—No… n-no creerás…

—Relájate —lo cortó Noya apretándole la mano y acomodándose mejor—. No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

—Ya.

El problema era que Asahi no sabía lo que quería. El miedo a dar un traspié y fastidiarlo todo seguía presente, tapando con terciopelo negro las ganas de dejar los besos en los labios y pasar la boca por su cuello desnudo.

—Pero dormiremos juntos —le recordó Asahi para que entendiera el problema.

—No será la primera vez.

—Sí, pero… ya sabes.

_¿Y si quiero quitarte la ropa y tú no quieres? ¿Podrías perdonarme? ¿Volveremos a estar como antes? ¿Y si, por el contrario, tú quieres y yo no quiero? ¿Y si no estamos en el mismo punto en cuanto a esto? Sé que coincidimos en todo lo demás, pero si esto es importante para ti y no para mí, se puede acabar todo._

—Te estoy viendo machacarte la cabeza con alguna gilipollez de las tuyas —comentó Noya dándole un golpe en la nariz—. Te he dicho que no vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras, yo estoy bien, ¿vale? Y como me digas _pero…_ —Noya le tapó la boca con una mano mientras, con la otra, seguía acariciándole los dedos—. No, ¿sabes qué? Dime tu «pero», Asa, yo te repetiré las veces que haga falta que estoy bien así. A ver si de esta forma se te mete en la cabeza algún día de estos.

Asahi sonrió detrás de la palma de Noya.

—Te cansarás antes de que me quede sin «peros».

—Para nada —sonrió él recostándose aún más en su regazo, probando los límites de Asahi y ensanchándolos a su antojo—. ¿Tú sabes lo que me ha costado verte de rodillas frente a mí… —Asahi trató de contener el tirón que sintió en la entrepierna al dejar que su imaginación vagara por lugares prohibidos— pidiéndome salir? No voy a dejar que te vayas tan fácil.

Él enterró la cara en su pelo duro y puntiagudo; no era el sitio más cómodo del mundo, pero al menos Noya no vería la expresión de vergüenza suprema que empezaba a ascenderle por el cuello.

—Y hay un partido dentro de tres semanas —continuó Noya enseñándole el panfleto oficial—. Contra Nekoma, un clásico.

—Ahí estaré —prometió él agradeciendo en silencio que Noya cambiara de tema.

Continuaron el viaje jugando al UNO. Sin presiones ni malicia y sin competitividades tontas. Solo por el placer de seguir juntos.

ooooooo

De pequeño, Noya había cometido el error de pensar que estaría _muy guay_ el graparse la cara porque en algún rincón de su cerebro de seis años concluyó que era la mejor manera de llamar la atención de las niñas de clase. A pesar del dolor palpitante en la piel, fue divertido ver a su profesor de infantil corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando a los demás niños para que se apartaran del camino, mientras llevaba a Noya en los brazos. Lo que no fue tan divertido fue la lenta tortura que tuvo que soportar en la carne mientras el enfermero le arrancaba la grapa con el cuidado de un cactus en medio de una fábrica de algodón.

Las siguientes semanas tuvo que forzarse a sonreír durante _todo el puto día_ porque si ponía la expresión seria la piel le tiraba, la costra se caía con la tensión y el proceso tenía que volver a empezar. Pero, admitámoslo, era descojonante sonreír mientras le decía a ese capullo de Kei que _como le volviera a pegar un moco en el pelo le arrancaba los dedos y se los metía por los agujeros de la nariz,_ todo sonriente y feliz.

Ahora Noya se sentía exactamente igual, pero sin las amenazas vacías.

Sonreír se había transformado en la manifestación de su estado de felicidad constante. Vaporosa y libre, la sonrisa le curvaba la boca cada vez que revisaba por millonésima vez al gigante que tenía a su lado, moviéndose como un pececillo asustado fuera del agua y viendo el mundo por primera vez. A veces, cuando recordaba que Asahi era _su novio,_ a Noya se le escapaba una de esas risillas de niña con piruletas gigantes y rizos dorados. En otro momento se habría sentido horrorizado por estar en aquel estado crítico de hiperglucemia a punto de rozar la línea de la diabetes. Ah, pero no le importaba, al igual que no le importó cuando Asahi le dijo que tenía que pasar por la casa de su jefe para hablar sobre la Asociación.

_Por mí como si me llevas a leer a Murakami, seguro que contigo le encontraría sentido. Pero por favor, no te separes mucho al pasar las páginas._

La casa del jefe, cómo no, era aquella mansión de tamaño titánico en la que habían hecho la fiesta más de un mes atrás. Apenas había cambiado, seguía siendo alta, imponente y monstruosa, pero a través de las paredes se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor como si sus cimientos se estuvieran metamorfoseando en una mandíbula gigante que masticaba hierro de forma constante.

—¿Han empezado las reformas? —gritó Noya por encima de todo aquel ruido atronador.

—Parece ser que sí —le contestó él tapándose la boca con un pañuelo e instándole a que hiciera lo mismo—. Aunque creo que es un poco pronto para empezarlas, aún no hemos elegido ni el nombre.

—Llamadlo Icarus —sugirió tapándose la boca al ver que empezaba a saborear la escayola del aire.

—Creo que es una buena idea. —Asahi solo le soltó la mano cuando habían pasado el umbral de restos de escombros que cubría el suelo—. Voy a hablar con él… o ella, no sé cómo se ha levantado esta mañana. ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

—No soy un crío, Asa —le recordó tratando de que se quedase con esa idea en la mollera. A lo mejor así querría pasar de segunda base (sea lo que fuera eso, pero a Noya le daba en la nariz que no tenía mucho que ver con el baseball)—. Sé cuidarme solito, prometo no acercarme a ningún objeto punzante ni beber cualquier botella de lejía que encuentre. Palabra de deidad del volley.

Asahi sonrió y le acarició los labios con los suyos durante menos tiempo del que a Noya le habría gustado.

Estuvo bien deambular entre paredes a medio construir y maderas con formas extrañas que podía ser perfectamente una cama o una puerta corredera. Le estuvo preguntando a los operarios por el significado de cada línea en los planos que encontraba y al final se aburrieron de él y fingieron que no existía. Dos de ellos incluso encendieron sus máquinas diabólicas para que el ruido se tragase las continuas preguntas de Noya. Estuvo muy bien.

Ni siquiera eso le cambió el humor. Seguía sintiendo una suave escalinata de nata y chocolate a sus pies que lo perseguía allá donde iba, como Dorothy en busca al Mago de Oz solo que él ya había encontrado a su hechicero favorito y, _en serio,_ él sí que sabía hacer magia con las manos y la lengua.

En el tercer piso apenas se había empezado a realizar alguna reforma, parecía que seguían en la fase de guardar todos los objetos de valor en cajas mugrientas y en bolsas de basura blancas clasificadas con post-it.

Un par de voces salían de la habitación más lejana. Una grave y dicharachera, la otra amarga y profunda. Después, un golpe sordo apagó la conversación a susurros y a Noya se le heló la sangre pensando que podría haber alguien herido. Peor aún, que el supuesto herido fuera su Asahi.

Era irracional pensarlo ya que Asa había caminado en dirección contraria en busca de su jefe, pero la mente de Noya solía asociar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con su As favorito. Se le pasaría en un par de semanas. (O en un par de años, ya vería cómo se le daba madurar cuando cumpliese los dieciocho.)

Claro que no era Asahi quien había caído al suelo rodeado de botellas transparentes y con otro tío a su lado, pero Noya se quedó mucho más tranquilo al ver que ninguno de los dos tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Sin embargo, cuando el tío que quedaba despierto alzó la mirada supo quién era. Y no tenía _paciencia_ para tratar con el imbécil número uno.

—¡Caramelito! —El imbécil dejó el cuerpo muerto en el suelo y trastabilló varias veces para llegar hasta la puerta. Noya tuvo que hacer acopio a su escasa conciencia ciudadana para no dejar al muy gilipollas caer por las escaleras, así que lo sujetó del cuello de la camiseta con dos dedos—. ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Qué guapo estás! ¡Pero qué bien te veo!

—Apestas a alcohol que tira para atrás.

—¿Sí, verdad? —El idiota empezó a reírse como un maníaco hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo—. Qué lindo eres, caramelito. Dan ganas de espachurrarte esas mejillitas. Eres un caramelito de azúcar. Kahna me lo ha dicho.

—Sí, _bueh_ y ahora eres tú quien utiliza el estúpido mote. Pronto lo repetirán a lo largo y ancho de Tanshima.

—Es que aquí se lleva mucho eso. —El imbécil apoyó la cabeza en la barandilla de madera y siguió riéndose hasta el punto en que Noya se preocupó al ver que ni siquiera podía respirar—. Repetimos y repetimos y repetimos, ¿sabes? Repetimos patrones. Repetimos errores. Nos hundimos en la mierda y luego volvemos a empezar. Es un hobby.

Noya empezó a sacar el móvil con disimulo para pedir ayuda ya que él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lidiar con un borracho, pero el imbécil tiró de sus pantalones con fuerza y le obligó a sentarse junto a él.

El teléfono volvió a caer en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, donde él nunca lo alcanzaría.

—Te voy a contar una historia, caramelito. —El imbécil movió el cuello como si no pudiera sostenerlo y se apoyó en el hombro de Noya—. Una historia preciosa y mágica. Acompáñame que no me gusta estar solo.

—Estabas con ese tío —comentó él señalando al cuerpo dormido que seguía tirado por el suelo hecho un guiñapo y abrazando a una botella gigante vacía.

—Nonononononono. ¿Ves? Ahí es donde empieza la historia. En que no _estoy_ con ese tío porque al susodicho tío le gustan los otros tíos que les gustan otros tíos, ¿ves lo que quiero decir? Y repetimos y repetimos y seguimos repitiendo lo mismo.

—Tío, creo que deberíamos ir a…

—Y todo el mundo dice que diez años junto a otra persona, comer cereales de la caja, enviarnos mensajitos burlándonos de los profesores con caricaturas estúpidas y copiarnos los deberes del pringado de Oisho forman lazos —continuó él secándose el sudor etílico con las manos temblorosas—. Sí, lazos en la puta friendzone, ¿sabes? Billete de ida sin opción a regresar. ¡Pasajeros al tren, _chuchuuu_!

—Venga, levántate —insistió Noya tirando del chichipán pelirrojo para poder llevarlo al centro de salud más cercano—. Necesitas un médico.

—No me estás escuchando —el imbécil se rio aún más fuerte pero los operarios estaban demasiado ocupados con sus máquinas del infierno para darse cuenta de que tenían un borracho en su zona de trabajo—, no me escuchas, nadie me escucha nunca; ahora hay más patrones. ¿Es que no lo ves, caramelito? Están en todas partes.

—Sí, sí, venga apóyate en mí —dijo Noya pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Y yo he sido lo _tan gilipollas_ como para pensar que podía romper esos patrones simplemente porque mis cojones son más grandes que los del puto destino, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

—Claro, por supuesto que sí. —No. En absoluto. Ni siquiera hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—Y y y y pensaba que podía olvidarme de Ichigo así, pufff, por arte de magia, ¿comprendes? —Fue entonces que Noya empezó a prestar atención al escuchar el nombre del novio de Suga—. Y lo intenté. Dejé de hablarle y todo. Empecé a beber más para no pensar en el cabrón de ojos miel. Fue difícil, caramelito, jodidamente difícil. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Adivínalo, caramelito!

—¿Entraste en el programa de Alcohólicos Anónimos? —intentó adivinar Noya quien empezaba a arrastrar los pies por el suelo cubierto de tierra porque el imbécil no hacía ningún esfuerzo por andar por sí mismo.

—¡No sirvió de nada! —se alegró él abrazando sus hombros como si fueran mejores amigos—. Y Kahna _oh Kahna,_ un genio. Dijo que tenía que buscarle un novio estable a Ichigo para que ya no tenga ninguna esperanza con él. En realidad, la zorra manipuladora dijo que me busque un novio yo pero _claro que no,_ así no funciono. Solo podía pensar en Ichigo todo el día, toda la noche, todo el rato, todo el tiempo y…

—Vale, ya está. —Noya le dejó en medio de la basura y se agarró las rodillas para poder respirar—. Quédate aquí, voy a buscar ayuda.

—En un principio pensé que Asahi sería un buen candidato para Ichigo.

Noya levantó la cabeza demasiado rápido y perdió el equilibrio. Terminó sentado frente al imbécil borracho con un líquido desconocido empapándole los pantalones.

—Me estás vacilando.

—No —carcajeó él negando con la cabeza lentamente—. Tu Dios Nórdico es un bombón, muchas felicidades por cazarlo. Es guapo, tiene unos brazos de infarto y es más bueno que el pan de leche recién horneado. Tiene a medio Tanshima perdiendo las bragas por él. Oh, bueno, los calzones. Como sea.

—No hiciste tus mierdas con Ichigo y…

—No me dio tiempo, caramelito. —El imbécil gateó hacia él con una sonrisa maníaca—, porque mi Ichigo fue _de nuevo_ detrás del tío que menos le convenía. Un polluelo que perdía la cabeza por su mejor amigo, por supuesto. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaban saliendo. Patrones, cariño, todo son patrones y patrones y más patrones. Si mi madre murió después de beberse cinco litros de vodka, por el amor de… —El imbécil (que por alguna razón ya no le parecía tan imbécil. Habría estado bien acordarse de su nombre) suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su muslo y balbuceó—: Déjame dormir. Mañana ya haré algo. Ya… algo.

Noya solo tuvo que esperar un par de segundos para que cayera profundamente dormido. Cogió su móvil bañado en _algo_ en lo que prefería no a pensar y llamó a Asahi sin mirar.

— _¿Noya? ¿Dónde estás?_

—En la zona de los albañiles —respondió él tratando de moverse del suelo.

— _Hay albañiles por todas partes._

—Tú empieza a andar y ya me encontrarás —dijo Noya cortando la llamada.

La conversación con el imbécil no tan imbécil le había dejado mal sabor de boca. Una parte de Noya le decía que él mismo se lo había buscado por tratar de jugar con la gente, la otra lo estaba viendo tirando en el suelo con la piel pálida y un rictus de dolor en la boca.

Por un instante sintió su dolor como si fuera propio y la angustia le estrujó todas las terminaciones nerviosas que desembocaban en el estómago. Y no pudo odiarle.

oooooooo

Tener pareja era muy diferente a lo que había esperado.

Daichi estaba acostumbrado a la relación sobria de sus padres en la que mantenían una cauta distancia en público y hablaban con el tono de voz más suave y educado posible. Las discusiones y los temas delicados los trataban de puertas adentro; sin gritos ni riñas, con una cortesía propia casi de los caballeros medievales. Daichi siempre había creído que aquella era la única forma de comportarse con una pareja, pero estar con Suga era completamente distinto a lo que había pensado.

Lo primero y lo que más agradecía era que nada, absolutamente nada había cambiado entre ellos. Seguían los chistes internos, las conversaciones silenciosas y las pequeñas pullas cariñosas. Continuaban hablando sobre vivir en la montaña, Stephen King y las implicaciones de vivir en cada uno de los episodios de Black Mirror. Veían Gravity Falls tratando de desentrañar cada huevo de pascua que el creador había escondido en los capítulos, o Shingeki no Kyojin abrazados y le tapaba los ojos en las partes en las que salía más sangre de lo normal.

—No sé para qué quieres ver este anime si no soportas la sangre —le comentó Daichi bajando el volumen con la otra mano para que no escuchara los gritos de terror.

—La culpa es tuya por decirme que la historia es muy buena —sonrió Suga apretujándose más contra su cuerpo—. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a eso.

—No te puedes resistir a muchas cosas.

—Sobre todo a los chicos altos y morenos.

—Le diré a Asahi que vaya buscando otro piso.

Lo segundo y lo que más asustaba era lo fácil que parecía todo. Lo sencillo que era compartir la cama con Suga y leerle en voz baja el último libro de Amanecer Rojo. Lo natural que le parecía besarle en los labios y quitarle el botón del pantalón con movimientos cada vez más expertos. Era la prueba indudable de que aquellos sentimientos existían dentro de él desde hacía años. Mucho antes de aquel verano en el que estuvo casi una hora bajo el agua a cinco grados.

El cariño que sentía por él era tan inmenso que a menudo solo podía pensar en darle todo el placer, que siguiera retorciéndose sobre las sábanas recién lavadas y que le gimiera en la boca. Suga era perfecto de la cabeza a los pies y a Daichi le hacía inmensamente afortunado que le hubiera elegido a él para pasar los días y las noches a su lado.

Era por eso que, apenas un mes después de empezar a salir con él, Daichi había llamado a sus padres para comentarles las noticias, más seguro que nunca que aquello era lo que quería.

Y también, por ello, no tocaba el móvil desde el lunes, temiendo las consecuencias de sus maravillosas noticias en forma de gritos de su padre y llantos de su madre.

—Tío, me sorprende, en serio —le comentó Noya poniéndose morado a makis de salmón—. O sea, estaba _claro_ que pasaba algo entre Suga y tú. Sois… sois como los cuidadores del Karasuno. Los papás que nos cuidan para que no nos pase nada malo.

—Mejor no pregunto desde cuándo piensas eso, Noya —le reprendió Suga con suavidad. Daichi no pudo resistirse a pegar sus rodillas, necesitando un mínimo contacto con él aunque fuera uno tan frugal.

—¡Eh, que no soy yo solo quien lo dice! —se quejó él empapando con salsa de soja el mantel—. Lo dice todo el mundo. A veces Hinata habla de que echa de menos que su mamá le coloque el balón. Luego Kageyama le pega y le pasa la pelota con una mala leche impresionante, eso es lo más divertido de toda la práctica.

—O sea que yo soy la mamá, ¿no? —se rio él acariciando la rodilla de Daichi por debajo de la mesa. Sus manos se encontraron sin apenas pretenderlo—. La dulce y cariñosa mamá que cuida de sus polluelos, supongo que me pega.

—Noya, para nada —intervino Daichi menos ansioso al notar la piel de Sugawara acariciándole las uñas desde los nudillos hasta las uñas—. Si vieras cómo dejó mi camiseta de Andy Warhol no dirías que es precisamente dulce ni tampoco cariñoso.

—Daichi, por favor, no queremos detalles —se quejó Asahi más blanco que el papel. Noya se atragantó con la cena y se rio tan fuerte que lanzó los granos de arroz al aire.

—Habla por ti, yo sí quiero saberlo todo —se quejó Noya cogiendo a Conejo del suelo para jugar con él encima de sus piernas. Asahi hizo el ademán de decirle que dejara a su mascota en el suelo (seguramente por los gérmenes o alguna otra excusa) pero se arrepintió al ver la carita de felicidad de Noya.

_Así que soy solamente yo quien no se daba cuenta de lo evidente, ¿no?_

—Por cierto —continuó él jugando con las patas de Conejo. La bolita de pelo se dejó hacer como un juguete sin pilas—. Quiero comentaros una cosa que me ha dicho el idiota pelirrojo que estoy seguro que os va a interesar…

Cinco golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su discurso. Y los dieron con una fuerza que era demasiado característica como para ser de un desconocido.

Una mirada de Suga le confirmó todos sus miedos.

—Asahi, métete con Noya en la habitación y no salgáis —le ordenó Daichi tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…? —Pero las preguntas de Noya se vieron cortadas cuando Asahi (quien tampoco entendía nada pero no era propenso a hacer preguntas cuando el capitán emitía una orden) le cogió de los hombros y le empujó hasta la habitación.

Sugawara ya había llegado hasta la puerta y se esperó a que Daichi estuviera a su lado para besarle la mano.

—Estaré contigo todo el tiempo —le prometió girando con lentitud la llave de la puerta. Daichi asintió con los estertores de miedo ahogándole desde la tráquea.

La figura gigante y furiosa de Sho Sawamura irrumpió en el salón y fue directo al grano.

—Tú no eres maricón, ¿me escuchas? —le espetó él agitándole el hombro. Su padre tenía muchas más canas que la última vez que lo había visto y parecía haber envejecido veinte años a golpe de disgustos—. No eres un maricón, Daichi. Vuelve a tus cabales de una vez.

—Señor Sawamura…

—Ni una palabra, degenerado asqueroso —dijo dirigiéndose a Suga. Daichi se quitó la mano de su padre de encima para defenderle, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada—. Has venido a mi casa, has comido de mis platos, te he acogido en mi hogar como si fueras de la familia, ¿y así es como pagas nuestra hospitalidad? ¿Corrompiendo a mi hijo?

—Suga no me ha corrompido ni me ha manipulado, padre —soltó Daichi avanzando un paso inestable, aterrorizado al ver que era la primera vez que le hablaba así—. Estoy con él por voluntad propia, porque es con quien quiero estar; ahora le pido por favor que se vaya de mi casa.

—¿Me echas? ¿A tu propia sangre? ¿De esta casa que estoy pagando _yo_?

—Si es eso lo que le preocupa, padre, me buscaré un trabajo para no depender de usted.

—Por favor, cálmese, señor Sawamura —intervino Sugawara al ver que se avecinaba el festival de los gritos—. Hablemos, déjeme que le explique.

—No quiero oír una palabra más de tu boca, degenerado.

—Como le vuelvas a hablar así a mi pareja te irás de esta casa con un ojo menos —le amenazó Daichi tratando de controlar la ira que le bullía desde la parte baja del vientre—. Y si me apuras, los dos.

—Ahora me vienes con amenazas, ¿eh? —Su padre se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta con paso decidido—. Tú… no eres el hijo al que yo crié. Ya no eres nadie para mí.

—Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—¡Ya está bien los dos! —gritó Sugawara poniéndose entre ambos—. Dejad de decir tonterías que no sentís realmente, solo estáis haciéndoos daño, ¿es que no lo veis?

—Él te ha llamado degenerado —se quejó Daichi—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que acepte que te hable así?

—Ya sabías que iba a reaccionar de esta forma, Dai —le reprendió él cruzándose de brazos—. Lo sabías y podías haber tenido _un poco de paciencia_ para hacerle entender lo que significa que estemos juntos.

—Pero…

—Ahora te callas que estoy hablando yo. —Sugawara se giró hacia la puerta donde el padre de Daichi observaba la escena más parado que una figura de cera—. Señor Sawamura, entiendo que esto es muy difícil para usted. Sé que debe ser un shock enterarse de que su hijo está saliendo con otro hombre, lo entiendo. Pero le pido por favor que haga el esfuerzo ya no por entenderlo sino por respetarlo. No le pedimos que comparta nuestra decisión ni que esté feliz con nuestro estilo de vida, sino que acepte que esto es lo que queremos Daichi y yo. Aunque le cueste años, no importa. Estaremos esperando a que vuelva a nuestro apartamento para hablar como personas.

Sho tardó más de un minuto en reaccionar. Parecía analizar cada palabra con el rigor científico con el que probaba sus fármacos y, finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Daichi se sintió tan aliviado que no comprendía de dónde había salido toda su ira anterior. Adoraba a su padre, lo respetaba y admiraba más que a nadie en el mundo. No quería dejar de hablar con él, no quería soltar lazos con su familia, había sido una estupidez solo proponerlo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Sawamura —susurró Suga haciendo una profunda reverencia y haciéndole un gesto a Daichi para que hiciera lo mismo—. Pero es muy tarde y mañana tenemos varias tareas que hacer, hablaremos cuando usted necesite respuestas.

—De acuerdo, muchacho. —Sho se despidió con una corta reverencia y no apartó la mirada de su hijo hasta que se dio la vuelta en dirección al ascensor.

En el instante en que Suga cerró la puerta, Daichi empezó a temblar espasmódicamente

—Ya está, ya te tengo, Dai —murmuró Suga abrazando su maltrecho cuerpo con una ternura que no se merecía—. No dejaré que te pase nada, yo estoy aquí, yo te protejo.

—Creía… pensaba que…

—Tu padre jamás va a dejar de quererte —le explicó él con suavidad acariciándole el cuello con los labios resecos—. No pienses eso. Ven conmigo, vamos a la cama y mañana recogemos todo esto.

Daichi se dejó llevar hasta que notó su cuerpo en posición horizontal. Sugawara tuvo el gesto de quitarle los zapatos y taparle hasta el cuello a pesar del calor del verano.

—Estás frío, Dai —le explicó Suga acostándose a su espalda y abrazándole con todo el cuerpo—. No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, yo te protejo, jamás dejaré que te pase nada malo, te lo juro. No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, Dai. Nunca me voy a ir. Estoy aquí.

Con las palabras de cariño de Suga todavía rondándole la cabeza, Daichi cerró los ojos y empezó a tranquilizarse. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dejó envolver por el sopor del sueño y el aliento de Suga en el oído. Estaba ahí. No le dejaría. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

_Gracias, Suga. No te vayas. No me dejes. Gracias._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esto es lo que he estado construyendo a través de más de cien páginas de Word! Una historia de amor entre dos personajes que aparentemente ni se conocen pero que tiene mucha historia. No sé si lo he hecho bien o ha quedado muy azar (creo que ha pasado esto último). Sin embargo, estoy muy contenta por cómo se está desarrollando ambas relaciones en la confianza y en el cariño en vez de los celos estúpidos que nos dan de vez en cuando. Decidme qué pensáis, me encanta saber de vosotros.  
> Duckisses,  
> KJ*


	13. Alas de cera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRECAUCIÓN: LOS RATINGS HAN CAMBIADO POR UNA ESCENA EXPLÍCITA DESCRITA A LO LARGO DEL CAPÍTULO.

Asahi podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que vivía feliz.

No había sabido nada de sus padres en varias semanas y dudaba que volviera a tener noticias de ellos. Además, al Icarus acudía más gente que nunca en busca de un sitio animado en el que disfrutar de sus vacaciones así que empezó a conocer a personas de todos los rincones de Japón, y la Asociación empezaba a coger un ritmo vertiginoso para cuando llegó agosto.

Los Anaheda y él se habían ocupado personalmente de buscar por los alrededores personas que no tenían muy clara su sexualidad (y para ello, padre e hijo utilizaban un radar que parecía ser infalible y que Asahi no entendía del todo) y los invitaban a pasarse por la Asociación. Para charlar sin más de sus estudios y problemas familiares. Para dejarles un sitio en el que dormir, ya que era muy tarde y no había trenes para volver a casa. Para escuchar historias como las suyas: padres intolerantes, amigos que no se daban cuenta de nada y una sociedad que los trataba como despojos, una desgracia para el buen nombre de los japoneses. Intentaban hacer que no se sintieran tan solos y que comprendieran que lo que les pasaba no era nada extraño. Poco a poco se esparció la voz y pronto la Asociación tenía una docena de adolescentes reuniéndose por las tardes para _ser quienes eran_ sin temor a que nadie les juzgara por ello.

El nuevo Icarus ( _«Atrévete a dar el salto y volar»_ ) se convirtió en un sitio neutral donde los adultos que ya habían pasado por aquel doloroso camino explicaban a los adolescentes los entresijos del autodescubrimiento que la sociedad japonesa les había prohibido. La naturalidad de un abrazo. La necesidad de un beso. La sinceridad de los sentimientos. La comunicación y la expresión de emociones complejas. Era difícil sobre todo para los chicos y chicas más introvertidos, pero para avanzar por aquel farragoso viaje, Sugawara organizaba reuniones grupales con los nuevos socios y tenía sesiones en privado con algún niño especialmente traumatizado en las que casi siempre uno de los dos salía llorando.

Daichi también se puso manos a la obra. Se ocupaba de los casos extremos en los que los padres habían repudiado a sus hijos por completo o los que sufrían un fuerte acoso escolar. La depresión y los intentos de suicidio eran por desgracia su pan de cada día, pero su don de gentes le había ayudado a labrarse una reputación como consejero y coach personal de aquellos niños perdidos. Con la ayuda de Ichigo, organizaban viajes y excursiones a la sierra, preparaban obras de teatro escogiendo piezas cómicas para arrancarles una sonrisa y les ayudaban a terminar sus estudios para que tuvieran una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, en el ámbito laboral.

Asahi, mucho más cándido y simple, se ocupaba de las sesiones de deporte para que los chicos comprendieran la importancia de cuidar su cuerpo. Consiguió crear un equipo de volley infantil y disfrutaba enseñando a aquellos niños las posiciones, los ataques y los bloqueos. Seguía donando dinero de forma anónima y, una vez vio encaminada su vida, empezó a pensar en abrir un negocio en Tanshima. Algo menos ruidoso y más tranquilo que un bar de cócteles como una librería o un invernadero para vender plantas exóticas. Seguro que los Millenials estarían muy interesados.

Y en cuanto a Yamagachi… Bueno, el chico seguía de una pieza y al pie del cañón, sin muchas novedades que ofrecerle al mundo.

Pero Asahi sabía que eso iba a cambiar dentro de muy poco.

oooooooo

A Yamagachi no le había costado mucho tiempo dejarse la bebida. Se había esforzado por recordar a su madre inconsciente en el suelo con los restos de vómito en la camiseta y aquello había sido suficiente para alejarle del alcohol. Seguía trabajando en el supermercado de la esquina y daba clases de teatro por las tardes a los chicos ricos sin talento ni gracia que tenían el absurdo sueño de ser el próximo Chris Pratt. También dirigía las obras de teatro amateur que organizaba la Asociación, tratando de poner una _larga_ distancia con Ichigo. Con el excéntrico, loco y estúpido de Ichigo. Y fracasaba por completo, como cada vez que lo intentaba. Dalai-yama había perdido su fuerza espiritual que le permitía alejarse de la tentación y se había vuelto un humano mundano que perseguía errante (a tres pasos por detrás) la luz que emitía el más joven de los Anaheda.

Y encima el estúpido de Ichigo no se lo ponía fácil. O sea, no le valía con aceptarle otra vez como mejor amigo sin rencores ni resentimientos (ni siquiera explicaciones de por qué se había alejado de su vida sin razón alguna), sino que encima le invitaba a pasar las noches que tenía libre con sus amigos para ir al karaoke. Tocándole la fibra sensible cada vez que cantaba una canción de su compartida infancia y retándole a mezclar todas las bebidas que les servían con patatas fritas con sabor a queso.

Dios santo, cómo adoraba su continua locura y su completa falta de vergüenza. Era un tsunami de olas kilométricas que cambiaban para siempre la vida de quien se lo cruzaba. Aquello era como tener dieciséis otra vez; emocionado por ese abrazo entusiasta que compartían cada vez que se veían, feliz por compartir bromas internas y que el resto del mundo no entiendan de qué estaban hablando, turbado al recibir invitaciones para cenar juntos y decepcionado al comprobar que compartían la mesa con diez chicos más.

Pero lo aguantaba. Sin alcohol era bastante más difícil, aunque se sentía muy orgulloso al ver que lo estaba consiguiendo. Seguramente dentro de poco podría soportar hablar con él más de tres horas seguidas sin sentir que había fracasado como ser humano.

Aquí es donde nos encontramos ahora. A finales de agosto y con la mayoría de universitarios con el culo de vuelta a sus clases. Y Yamagachi con más tiempo libre para ayudar en la Asociación. Seguramente tendría que practicar las líneas de _Romeo oh Romeo_ con Onome otra vez así que se mentalizó para no perder la paciencia de nuevo y hacerle tragar el texto una hoja tras otra.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la mansión de los Anaheda, supo que algo iba mal.

Por un momento solo vio oscuridad. Eterna. Etérea. Claustrofóbica. Yamagachi se quitó los auriculares y las voces de los BTS desaparecieron en la negrura.

Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Hola? —preguntó él hacia el agujero de oscuridad que se disponía ante él. Observó el calendario de su móvil por si acaso se había equivocado de día—. ¿Es algún tipo de broma? Porque no le veo la gracia.

—Yo he estado en tu posición, Yamagachi —le contestó la voz de bebé de Suga por alguna zona del techo. Y luego por su derecha—: No se puede esperar tanto. No es sano.

—Ah, ya veo. —Encendió la linterna del móvil y revisó las paredes de la mansión a ver si encontraba alguna cabeza de color ceniza. Pero el espacio parecía bastante más vacío de lo que era—. Sé lo que pretendes y no va a funcionar, cariño. Así que enciende las luces y vamos a ensayar la obra que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Te ahoga, ¿verdad? A veces sientes que no puedes respirar. Y te pica toda la piel cada vez que te toca y crees que te vas a morir cada vez que te mira. —continuó la estúpida voz de Sugawara, maldito fuera. Cada palabra era una flecha certera en sus entrañas, llamas ácidas que deshacían sus órganos por dentro—. ¿Tú también te has sentido un muerto en vida, caminando con hilos invisibles hasta que llega él y consigues recuperar la voluntad?

—Calla la boca, ¿vale? —le suplicó Yamagachi. Fue buscando a tientas los interruptores de la luz pero nada, la oscuridad seguía alargándose de forma infinita. Frente a él, a sus espaldas, por todas partes—. No va a funcionar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que siempre vas a necesitar un par de chupitos para hablar de cómo te sientes? Al igual que te pasó el otro día con mi pequeño Noya, ¿te acuerdas?

—Eso no fue lo que pasó. —Yamagachi empezó a desesperarse buscando ahora la salida de la mansión, pero la puerta se había cerrado a sus espaldas y alguien había corrido la llave por fuera—. Te estás pasando, Suga. Déjame salir a la de _ya_.

—Solo tienes que decirlo —se rio. Ahora su voz aparecía por los cimientos mismos del suelo y Yamagachi se sentía completamente desorientado.

—Sí, claro —Yamagachi se quitó los tres primeros botones de la camisa y siguió buscando a Sugawara con el minúsculo foco de luz que emitía el móvil—, a ver, déjame adivinar. ¿Vas a grabarme diciendo _eso_ y luego irás corriendo a Ichigo a enseñárselo? ¿Eh? Que soy yo quien inventó este puto juego. _Don't play with a player, babe._

—Te juro que no estoy grabando nada. —La voz de Sugawara volvía a emitirse desde el techo y Yamagachi se desorientó aún más y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para sentir algo inmutable a lo que pudiera agarrarse. Y comprendió por fin que aquello no era una broma de mal gusto sino la pequeña venganza de bebé Suga por haberse atrevido a jugar con la relación de sus amigos. Detrás de aquella carita de ángel se ocultaba el mismísimo diablo—. Oye, ¿y tú también le sigues con la mirada cuando va de un lado al otro de la habitación? ¿Y se te contraen un poco los pulmones cuando encontráis otro tema en el que estáis de acuerdo? Y piensas que es jodidamente injusto que sea capaz de mirarte, pero no de _verte_. De no ver todo lo que sientes y compartirlo él también, aunque sea perfecto en todas sus formas. Te parte por la mitad y luego en pedacitos más pequeños. Y más pequeños. Y más y más y más pequeños. Hasta que ya no hay nada a donde agarrarse.

Yamagachi cogió el móvil con la respiración acelerada y el sudor corriéndole por el cuello. Con un vistazo al Instagram confirmó que Ichigo tenía turno de noche en el bar y que había subido dos fotos en los últimos diez minutos. Bien, no se encontraba allí. Podía hablar abiertamente y jamás se enteraría.

—Sí, vale —aceptó apagando la pantalla. Con la otra mano se secó el reguero de sudor—. Sí, sí y sí. Sí a todas las cosas que has dicho y algunas más. Como que cuando me deja un jersey en invierno me lo pongo muchas más veces de las que debería o que guardo cada notita tonta que me escribía en Secundaria y las leo todas al menos una vez al año. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué admita lo ridículo que soy para vengarte de que haga apuestas con tus amigos? ¿Quieres que me humille diciéndote que cada vez que le abrazabas o apoyabas tu puñetera cabeza en su hombro me tragaba los celos con la botella de vodka de caramelo y que he acabado en Alcohólicos Anónimos por mi estupidez? Pues ya está, ahí lo tienes. Admito que soy patético. Felicidades, lo has conseguido, prometo no volver a hacer apuestas sobre tu vida o la de tus amiguitos, ¿vale? Y ahora enciende la puta luz que me estoy volviendo loco.

El mundo volvió a coger color de forma dolorosa así que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que sus ojos llorosos se acostumbraran a la repentina claridad. Lo primero que vio fue que los muebles habían desaparecido dejado un espacio vacío para aumentar su sensación de desorientación. Lo segundo que vio fue la media docena de altavoces en distintas posiciones repartidos por todo el salón.

Lo tercero fue a Ichigo en la caja de luces.

El cuerpo de Yamagachi se convirtió en un iceberg con su raciocinio acercándose como el Titanic para estrellar contra él y no dejar supervivientes a su paso.

—Otako, yo… —Los ojos de Yamagachi volvieron a recuperar las lágrimas. Era el fin, el puñetero fin de su puñetera amistad por abrir la puñetera boca en el puñetero momento en que no debía. Tantos años de silencio y de aceptación a la basura. Tantos ejercicios de meditación y respiración lanzados por la ventana más alta del edificio. Dejándolo solo y vacío— yo… yo no lo sabía… de verdad.

_¿Cómo lo ibas a saber si jamás he hecho nada para que te dieras cuenta?_

—Acabas de subir dos fotos en el Icarus —comentó con el móvil en la mano. Como si significara algo. Tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo más superfluo para no ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su chupete favorito. _Sí que soy patético._

—Sugar me dijo que me las guardara para subirlas antes de que vinieras —le explicó Ichigo. Se fue acercando como si fuera para coger a un gatito apaleado en la calle. Yamagachi dio dos pasos hacia atrás, temiendo el momento del rechazo total y absoluto. _Es que no eres mi tipo. Ya sabes que me gustan los tíos enamorados de otro. No siento lo mismo._ Y todos los derivados que habían pasado por su mente a lo largo de esos años—. Otako… yo… creía que… no sé, nunca me has dado a entender que sentías algo por mí.

_¿Para qué lo iba a hacer? ¿Para pasar por esto y no volverte a ver?_

—Pero no te voy a engañar. —Ichigo continuó pasando por alto el terror en sus ojos de su amigo—. Se me ha pasado por la cabeza que tú y yo… estaríamos muy bien juntos. Solo que pensaba que no estabas interesado.

Yamagachi parpadeó. Una. Dos veces. Procesándolo. Entendiéndolo. Comprendiendo el significado del universo tras un instante de profunda abstracción.

En aquel punto, Yamagachi tuvo que empezar a reír a carcajada limpia. Liberado y feliz, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro en una montaña de algas secas, se atrevió a darle la mano. Y se sintió ligeramente sorprendido de que pudiera estar tan cerca de él, tan cerca de su luz particular, del calor de su piel, y que pudiera seguir vivo como si aquello fuera algo trivial y no _extraordinario._

—Creía que esto pasaba solo en las películas —dijo reteniendo como pudo el ataque de risa—. Los estúpidos malentendidos que llevan a estúpidas situaciones cómicas que llevan a… esto.

—Ya ves que no —afirmó Ichigo. Le acompañó hasta la salida con la caballerosidad que le había visto con cualquiera de sus ex. Y ahora se la ofrecía a él, a Yamagachi, a pesar de que estaba temblando y eufórico y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo—. He pensado que podemos ir a comprar un cubo XXL de pollo y comérnoslo frente a los escaparates del gimnasio.

—Solo si compramos también la salsa picante. —Yamagachi sonrió, abrazando la felicidad que sabía que existía y que jamás había sentido.

—Otako, _por favor,_ ¿qué te crees que soy nuevo en esto?

Y entonces, Ícaro alzó el vuelo más seguro que nunca de que su Sol particular jamás le dejará caer.

oooooooo

Asahi recibió el mensaje de Suga antes de comenzar el partido contra el Nekoma. No pudo aguantarse a sentarse en la zona de los fans del Karasuno, tuvo que sacar el móvil y poner la contraseña a toda prisa para saber si todo había ido bien.

 _Suga  
Ya está todo hecho  
Si hubieras visto la cara de Ichigo jajajaja  
Gracias por darme la idea de la oscuridad  
Estaba muy agobiado el pobre y al final ha cantado como un pajarito  
Cuando regreses te devolveré los altavoces __J_  
Pásalo muy bien

Asahi sonrió feliz de que todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca. Ambos se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos suyos y saber que estaban con la persona que querían estar le hacía hincharse de satisfacción y, por qué no, un poquito de orgullo.

Ahora la persona con la que Asahi quería estar le saludaba desde el campo con una alegría imposible de copiar. Noya intentó subir a las gradas a por un beso de la suerte (Asahi se lo había prometido en el viaje de tren) pero Kageyama y Hinata le cogieron de ambos brazos y lo volvieron a arrastrar a la cancha. Mientras Noya insultaba a todos los miembros de sendos árboles genealógicos (y a los cinco hijos que, según él, iban a tener entre ambos) Asahi revisó el móvil sabiendo que aquello iba a atrasar el partido durante al menos diez minutos.

No se sorprendió al ver que en el grupo de los Millenials habían conseguido escribir más de trescientos cincuenta mensajes en media hora. Fue pasándolos con rapidez sabiendo que no encontraría nada importante entre ellos, pero luego vio su nombre en varias ocasiones y bajó el ritmo hasta entender lo que estaba viendo.

Asahi perdió el color en la cara.

 __Brook Millenial  
Mira, A, lo que he encontrado. Eso ya lo has hecho con el bebé?  
/GIF/  
O vosotros sois más de estos  
/GIF/

 __Ken Millenial  
Para nada, el bebé de A es más de esto  
/GIF/

 _Hatsume Millenial  
_ _/GIF/_  
/GIF/  
/GIF/  
/GIF/

Asahi no supo qué le dio para echarle un vistazo a aquellas imágenes. Pero las vio. Dos chicos. Sudando. En el tejado. Abriendo la boca hasta abarcar mucho más de lo que parecía posible. Metiendo los dedos. Metiendo la lengua. Metiendo otras muchas cosas que no eran ni los dedos ni la lengua.

Empezó a hiperventilar borrando los gifs con el cuerpo entero vibrando en bloque. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo intentó con toda la fuerza que disponía, no podía borrarlas de su mente. No paraba de imaginar a Noya en todas aquellas posiciones. Con todas aquellas expresiones. Besando y tocando a Asahi como si no hubiera mañana. Metiéndole los dedos.

Metiéndole la lengua.

Metiéndoselo _todo._

Y el deseo que sentía, siempre permanente y a raya, se convirtió en un incendio incontrolable. Cerró los ojos y a través de sus párpados podía ver el reflejo de sus fantasías reprimidas. El cuerpo de Noya desnudo encima del suyo. Una mano fantasma soltándole la coleta y su lengua caracoleándole la oreja explicándole qué iba a hacer con él dentro de pocos segundos. _«Cuéntame cómo te gusta tocarte, Asa, que voy a hacer que te corras cinco veces solo con mi mano. Y otras tantas con la boca. ¿Te gustaría? ¿Te está gustando? Dime cómo te gusta»._

_Sí, sí, sí, como que sea._

El partido comenzó con un bocinazo y Asahi supo que no habría escapatoria. En cuanto la pelota estuviera en juego, ningún espectador se levantaba para ir al baño o comprar patatas fritas, no con un clásico. Había perdido un tiempo precioso con fantasías inútiles y ahora si osaba a levantarse, perdería el asiento en las primeras filas y sabía que verle de cerca era muy importante para Noya. Y tampoco podía ir al baño entre periodos por la misma razón, allí no se podía guardar la silla con un pañuelo o con los restos de tu batido, era el Karasuno contra el Nekoma; si te levantabas, aunque solo fuera por un segundo perdías la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. Era la ley de la calle. Así que a Asahi solo le quedaba permanecer ahí sentado durante la hora completa y ponerse el folleto promocional del partido en la entrepierna.

Asahi trató de seguir el primer periodo prestando total atención a las jugadas. Pero aquello solo empeoró las cosas.

Ver a Noya en el campo era muy diferente a jugar con él porque al fin podía ver todo aquello que sucedía a su espalda mientras permanecía en la primera línea de la red. Su expresión de completa abstracción. Su piel brillante que empezaba a exudar las primeras gotas de sudor. La camiseta que siempre _siempre_ se le levantaba por la parte baja de la espalda. Tenía dos hoyuelos justo en el hueco de las caderas y la mente retorcida de Asahi planeó colocar los pulgares justamente ahí. Y besarle la nuca y contestarle que _Claro que me gusta todo lo que haces, me encanta, lo haces muy bien, por favor no pares, noparesnoparesnopares._

A mitad del segundo periodo, el folleto se había deshecho entre sus dedos y tenía las palmas de las manos tintadas en negro. Pero el problema no desaparecía. El problema, de hecho, era más _problemático_ que nunca. Abrió el móvil para entretenerse con cualquier cosa, pero había cuarenta y siete mensajes nuevos de los Millenials y recordó los gifs que había visto.

Todo se había vuelto en su contra.

Hacia el final del tercer periodo estaba tan desesperado por que la sangre volviera a fluir con naturalidad que recurrió a los ejercicios de respiración que llevaba varios días sin practicar. Y quizás por la falta de práctica o quizás porque Noya ya se había levantado la camiseta _nueve veces_ para quitarse el sudor de la cara, pero no funcionó tan bien como debería.

_Me preguntó qué sabor tendrá, si va a ser tan salado o más bien ácido o será tan dulce como sus besos. Me pregunto si me dejará lamerle el cuello. Me pregunto si me dejará lamerle por debajo del pantalón._

Hacia al final del partido (Karasuno ganó por muy pocos puntos todo gracias a un último tanto que había marcado Hinata, a Asahi le quedaba la suficiente sangre en el cerebro para darse cuenta de al menos aquello), Asa solo quería desaparecer en un agujero minúsculo y morirse de vergüenza hasta el siglo siguiente.

Pero _por supuesto_ que Noya iba a venir corriendo hacia él, bloqueando la única salida que le quedaba: salir corriendo.

—¡Asaaaa! —gritó sin vergüenza ninguna. Subió a las gradas por los mismos asientos, obviando la lógica opción de utilizar las escaleras—. ¡Lo has visto! ¿Lo has visto verdad? Menudo parón que he hecho madre mía, Kuroo se ha quedado con cara de gilipollas. Le hemos pegado una paliza a los mininos que van a acordarse de nosotros todo el añ…

Asahi sabía que había muy pocas cosas que podían hacer callar a Noya de golpe. Una de ellas el tener quince bolitas de pelotazos en la boca. Otra eran las Perseidas que seguramente verían la semana siguiente en el sitio de siempre, en los montes de Shajasi. Noya decía que necesitaba silencio para pensar muy bien sus deseos a ver si iba a pedir una tontería y se cumplía (según él mismo, ya le había ocurrido).

La tercera y más reciente era ver la erección de Asahi creando una marcada curva en su pantalón.

Asahi sintió las lágrimas de vergüenza agolpándole los ojos, pero se sentía tan humillado que ni siquiera podía elegir si taparse la presilla del pantalón o la cara. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía que disculparse _mucho_ con Noya por haber pensado ese tipo de cosas mientras él estaba esforzándose tanto en un partido. No estaba bien. Era una mala persona. No merecía mirarle a la cara.

Sin embargo, el terror a hacer aún más el ridículo le impedía abrir la boca para dar esa disculpa.

—Asa, ven conmigo.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia los vestuarios _(«Vamos a los de las chicas, ahí no va a entrar nadie»)_ Asahi trató de mentalizarse para una bronca monumental y fue preparando una disculpa decente.

_Esto no me ha pasado nunca._

No, aquello era mentira.

_Esto no me pasa de esta forma, es decir, yo no soy un pervertido, te lo prometo._

Pero sabía que Noya necesitaba que se lo explicaran todo con pelos y señales, así que Asahi hizo un último esfuerzo.

_Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho. Tenía que haber prestado atención al partido, lo siento muchísimo. Normalmente tardo muchísimo en… en «prepararme». Pero nunca me había pasado antes que me… «preparara» así de repente, sin que yo no haga nada y… y Noya, perdóname, te juro que ha sido un accidente._

Quizás fuera mejor que no dijera nada.

Cuando Noya cerró la puerta con pestillo, más serio y reservado que nunca, Asahi se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de que su relación estuviera tocando su fin. La garganta se le cerró de puro terror. No pudo respirar durante tres angustiosos segundos.

—¿Ha sido por mí?

Asahi se esforzó por ser sincero con él, pero solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, poquito y sin hacer mucho ruido, sintiéndose más humillado por cada respiración que realizaba.

—Ufff, menos mal. Ya creía que yo no te provocaba… estas cosas —rio Noya, más nervioso que un pez en un tanque de tiburones—. ¿Puedo…?

Todavía demasiado confundido y avergonzado para hablar, Asahi se descompuso al ver que Noya dirigía la mano _ahí._ Pero no se apartó. Jamás había podido apartarse de él.

—Es algo raro —comentó recorriendo la curva de su erección con tres dedos. Asahi tuvo el escalofrío más intenso de su vida—. Es diferente a la mía.

—No tienes… no tienes por qué… si no quieres… no hace falta.

—Shhh shhh, calla Asa, que lo estás estropeando. —Noya le plantó un beso casto y tembloroso en el labio inferior y Asahi tuvo la cristalina certeza de que ya no habría vuelta atrás—. Yo quiero. ¿Tú quieres?

Asahi no tuvo ni que contestar, la piel erizada y el sonrojo del cuello lo hizo por él.

—Bien.

Noya no le atacó la boca. La invadió con una fuerza sobrenatural, exigiendo y reclamando su propiedad. Mordiendo, besando y acariciando todo lo que podía. El cortocircuito de Asahi pareció arreglarse con aquel contacto y respondió el beso con la misma furia que él. Manos en su espalda (en los hoyuelos de la cadera), mordiscos en el cuello. Piernas entrelazadas. Demasiada ropa de por medio. Sobraba. Y eran tantas las cosas las que quería hacer que lamentaba no tener la suficiente voluntad para pedirlo.

—No —le dijo Noya cuando Asahi se atrevió a lamerle el hombro. Él se apartó inmediatamente pensando en que estaba pasando unos límites que no conocía; apenas empezaba a disculparse cuando Noya continuó hablando—: Estoy… sudado y doy todo el asco.

Asahi no encontró las palabras para explicarle que le gustaba así, sudado, roto y caliente, temblando y tan nervioso como él mismo. Que le gustaba de todas las formas mientras siguiera siendo Noya. Que tenía su nombre tatuado con tinta invisible por toda la piel y que quería que lo comprobara él mismo con los dientes.

—¿Quieres ir a la ducha? —preguntó Asahi recuperando el aliento con cada bocanada de aire. Retomando el dominio de su cuerpo tras el minuto (o cinco o diez o los que hubieran sido) de locura.

—Sí. —Noya se quitó la camiseta y el control de Asahi se desmoronó con una facilidad vergonzosa. Ya le había visto desnudo con anterioridad, pero jamás le había visto _expuesto._ Exhibiéndose sin pensar en la reacción que tendría él al verle con la piel erizada y temblorosa—. Ven. Hazme compañía.

El vestuario de las mujeres era un reflejo del masculino, como un espejo gigante que ocupaba toda la pared, así que no les costó demasiado dirigirse hacia las duchas. Pero dejaron un reguero de ropa a su paso, como migas de pan para encontrar el camino de vuelta al mundo real.

Asahi pronto se encontró piel con piel con Noya. Y se dio cuenta de que la indecisión no tenía cabida entre ellos. Que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo conteniéndose por culpa del pudor y docenas de inseguridades. Que Noya había atravesado la puerta de todo lo que a Asahi le daba miedo y lo que consideraba prohibido, peligroso, amoral y había tirado toda aquella basura por el balcón para instalarse él en su lugar.

Había venido para quedarse. Así que Asahi amplió la habitación que ya tenía para él en la zona izquierda del pecho.

El agua empezó a caer en algún momento en el que sus manos se perdían en la zona baja de la espalda. La risilla agitada de Noya en el oído le hizo cosquillas en el subsuelo del estómago y la sensación de querer hacerlo _todo_ y no saber _cómo_ fue haciéndose más fuerte.

—Quiero… —empezó a tartamudear Noya agarrándole la polla y juntándola con la suya. Asahi tuvo que esconder la cara en la curva de su cuello porque no sabía qué expresión tenía en esos instantes, pero seguramente no era muy agradable, sobre todo ahora que Noya se puesto de puntillas sobre sus pies y Asahi le sujetaba del culo para estar a la misma altura—. ¿Puedo? ¿Me dejas?

Asahi asintió, de nuevo flojito y sin molestar, porque las palabras ya habían desaparecido de su memoria. Se había convertido en un ser básico y brutal donde el sentir y hacer sentir era más importante que el oxígeno.

De alguna forma, con gestos torpes y temblorosos, acabaron bajo un torrente de agua con la temperatura perfecta. Asahi con la espalda en los azulejos. Noya aplastándole contra la pared. Sus manos masturbando a ambos a una velocidad irregular, áspera y enérgica. Hubo susurros entre los dos, frases incompletas en las que iban acoplando besos y gemidos como si fueran verbos, miradas solícitas y permisos concedidos con los labios más rojos que la sangre que les bullía por el estómago.

—No puedo —logró articular Asahi entre respiraciones rápidas. Las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo de seguir de pie—. Las rodillas. No puedo. De pie. Quiero. Quiero que.

En su cabeza el mensaje era como una copa de cristal recién tallada, brillante y trasparente. Entre sus múltiples y erráticos pensamientos había conseguido recordar un atisbo del tercer gif que había visto en el móvil y todo su cuerpo le suplicaba que lo hiciera. Ponerse de rodillas frente a Noya. Comprobar si podía meterse su pene en la boca y hacer que los gemidos del chico se convirtieran en rugidos.

Pero Noya lo entendió de otra forma. Se separó por un doloroso e insignificante segundo para empujar a Asahi hacia el suelo mojado. Se puso encima y le volvió a morder la boca antes de que pudiera explicarle que no era eso a lo que se refería, aunque ya no recordara lo que era.

Noya le mordió el pecho con todos los dientes y Asahi arqueó su espalda e intensificó el contacto clavándole las uñas en la espalda. El agua templada le cayó en la cara como la lluvia en primavera y por una vez en su vida cerró los ojos para dejarse sentir.

Jamás supo quién se corrió primero. El orgasmo vino de improviso como una avalancha de hielo caliente y ambos se buscaron la boca para gritar en los labios del otro. Las olas de placer se acumularon hasta el infinito y Asahi supo que iba a morir allí en el suelo alicatado del vestuario femenino y que _no le importaba porque era el cielo._

Los besos se fueron tornando menos urgentes y más cálidos, suaves. Con el cuerpo blando y los primeros resquicios del cansancio abriéndose paso a través de las articulaciones, Asahi le acarició el pelo empapado y dejó caer un par de besos en su frente.

—Hola —dijo Noya igual de somnoliento y con su sonrisa satisfecha.

—Hola —le contestó él pasando los dedos por su mechón rubio, más áspero que el resto del pelo—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás bien? ¿He hecho…?

Noya lo calló con un beso, como cabía esperar. Se rio contra su boca y le mordió los labios magullados.

—Todo perfecto, Asa —le tranquilizó. Se dejó mimar dejando su cuerpo flácido encima del suyo y Asahi supo que ya no podría soltarlo jamás—. Mejor que… que… yo qué sé, ha sido brutal.

—Sí.

—Yo quiero hacer esto contigo siempre, ¿puede ser? ¿Sin inseguridades tontas y esas mierdas que te pasan por la cabeza?

—No puedo prometer eso —reconoció Asahi acariciándole las cejas. Había muy pocas cosas que le parecían más bonitas que tener a Noya mojado y con la piel de gallina contra la suya. Ninguna, en verdad—. Pero sí. Lo haremos siempre que quieras.

—Y que quieras tú.

—También, también. _—Noya no me pidas que me levante ahora porque eso va más allá de mis fuerzas._

—Y otras cosas también haremos.

—Que sí.

—Y cuando hagamos otras cosas —Noya reptó hasta el oído y su aliento le hizo titiritar sobre el suelo mojado—, ¿puedo ser yo quien te haga cosas a ti?

Fue imposible no imaginárselo. Los besos más salvajes, las estocadas más furiosas, el eco de su voz perdiéndose por el infinito. Y Noya dentro de él. Más fuerte. Más urgente. Preguntándole con una suavidad contradictoria a la intensidad de sus gestos que _si lo estaba disfrutando._

Asahi se llevó las manos a la cara enrojecida tras notar los primeros pinchazos en su entrepierna que le indicaban que aún necesitaban un poco más de tiempo para recargar energías y que luego podría volver a correrse si quería.

Asintió con la cabeza. Muy despacio. Muy avergonzado.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba —dijo Noya alegremente.

Y después le quitó las manos de la cara para plantarle un nuevo beso que le quitó la vergüenza, el miedo y la necesidad de respirar.

oooooooo

Sugawara llegó a casa silbando la melodía pegadiza que había escuchado en el tren de vuelta. Saludó al señor Kaguyame que le respondió con un gruñido gutural y sin alzar los ojos de la revista Playboy (Suga suponía que el portero así se sentiría más hombre rodeado de tantos «mariquitas pervertidos» pero lo dejaba estar) y se dirigió al ascensor convirtiendo los silbidos en tarareos. Había revisado tres veces el móvil en su viaje de vuelta y había comprobado que Ichigo no se había vuelto a conectar a Line desde que había salido por la puerta de la Asociación de la mano de Yamagachi. Eso solo podía significar que todo iba bien. Y Suga estaba muy feliz de que así fuera.

De todas formas, mientras subía en ascensor le escribió un cortísimo mensaje («Acuérdate de comprar lubricante de marca blanca, que resbala mejor») solo para fastidiar un poco.

—Ey —le saludó Daichi nada más entrar en el salón. Tenía el móvil en la mano y un paquete de poptart de sandía entre las piernas por lo que Sugawara dedujo que había terminado su jornada de estudio—. Todo bien, ¿verdad?

—Mejor que bien —se emocionó Suga sentándose a su lado en el sofá para robarle los restos de galleta que quedaban en el paquete—. A esta hora se habrán cansado de fastidiar a los tíos del gimnasio y seguramente le estarán dando de comer a los gatitos callejeros.

—Estupendo, así dejarán de mirarte mal en Tanshima por haberle roto el corazón a Anaheda —Sugawara ni se molestó en replicar, si total, ya estaba todo solucionado—. Suga, ¿podemos hablar de algo?

—Dime lo que quieras —respondió con la dulzura de la sandía en la lengua.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusto?

—¿Y esa pregunta salida de la nada? —rio robándole otro trozo.

—De la nada no, después de cerrarle la puerta a Yamagachi me quedé escuchando lo que le decías a través de los altavoces. —Suga se maldijo entre dientes con restos de azúcar. No tendría que haberle pedido que se fuera después de echar el cerrojo, así solo había conseguido que a Daichi le picara la curiosidad y fisgoneara por las grietas de las paredes—. Fue muy… chocante escucharte decir todo aquello.

—Es la verdad —contestó él tratando de no darle más importancia. A lo mejor podían cambiar de tema seguir con su vida conjunta sin hacer preguntas incómodas sobre su pasado.

—¿Desde cuándo, Suga?

Prefirió no retrasarlo más. No tenía sentido si Daichi no lo iba a dejar correr.

—Años, Dai —le confesó alzando la mirada con la valentía de que disponía—. No sé cuántos exactamente. Pero han sido varios.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó Daichi con dulzura. Empezaba a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar y Suga se derritió como el helado de melaza al sol.

—¿Qué me habrías contestado? —replicó Suga con una amargura que Dai no se merecía. Recordó la desesperación y el agobio en la voz de Yamagachi al confesar sus sentimientos a un desconocido mientras se veía envuelto en oscuridad y empatizó con él hasta el más mínimo suspiro—. Antes de venir a Tanshima, antes de conocer todo este mundo, no habrías querido saber nada más de mí.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Mira cómo reaccionaste cuando me recogiste en la universidad. Querías solucionar mi problema. Curarme.

—Pero no me dijiste que te gustaba, solo que te gustan los chicos _en general_.

—Bueno es lo mismo

—No lo es, Suga —le reprendió Daichi suavemente, discutiendo como siempre lo hacía, con cariño y con coherencia. Dejando a Sugawara desarmado tras un par de palabras—. Yo… siempre he sido consciente de que la conexión que tenemos tú y yo es perfecta. Que eres el único con el que estoy verdaderamente bien y soy yo mismo sin preocuparme de lo que pienses de mí.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —se asustó él apartándose de su contacto. Pero Daichi lo volvió a atraer hacia sus brazos con una pequeña carcajada.

—No, claro que no, no soy tan listo —un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja. Otro en la punta de los dedos y Suga empezaba a preguntarse si dejaría alguna vez de sentirse mareado cuando estaba cerca de él— pero quizás me habría dado cuenta de que esta conexión no era solo amistad sino algo mucho mejor. —Un beso más en el nacimiento del pelo y le empujó la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos. Para entonces Sugawara ya no estaba desarmado sino desnudo, indefenso. Vulnerable—. Lo que quiero decir es por favor, no me ocultes nada más. Si hago algo mal o…

—Tú nunca haces nada mal —se quejó en voz muy baja.

—Lo que sea. Si te molesta o te hago daño de alguna forma, dímelo. No me lo ocultes durante _años._

—Sí.

—Bien, gracias. —Más besos en la sien y en la aleta de la nariz y en los párpados. Tres veces.

—Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes.

—No hay nada que perdonar —susurró Daichi acariciándole por debajo de la camisa. Y Suga se relajó en sus brazos porque sabía que aquellos arrumacos no tenían ninguna connotación sexual, que a Daichi le apetecía mimarlo con palabras bonitas y besos dulces.

—Seré sincero a partir de ahora.

—Estupendo.

—Y ahora toma —Suga le besó el dorso de sus manos antes de separarse de él y sacar un ramo de crisantemos dorados de la mochila— te iba a decir que te los he comprado porque me recuerdan a ti, pero la verdad es que estaban de oferta.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —dijo Daichi con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz.

—Pero ahora que os veo de cerca creo que sí me recuerdan un poco a ti —Sugawara cogió una de las flores y se la colocó detrás de la oreja— y soy cursi hasta el infinito, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a aceptar estas cosas tontas.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Bien.

_Y te quiero. Y sé que me quieres. Y sé que aún no puedes decirlo porque no estás acostumbrado. Así que esperaré lo que haga falta. Estaré a tu lado cuando vayas a comprar ropa nueva o cuando hables con un niño maltratado. Cuando salgas de fiesta con Kahna o cuando tengas que ir corriendo a la Biblioteca porque se te ha pasado la fecha de devolución del último libro que has sacado. Te dejaré el dinero para pagar la multa si hace falta. Lo compartiré todo contigo. Lo que te encanta, lo que te da vergüenza y lo que te da miedo. Lo que te hace reír y lo que te hace feliz._

_Te quiero. Y sé que me quieres._

_Gracias por elegirme a mí._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querido lector de Icarus:
> 
> No lo he escrito todo.
> 
> No he escrito la relación que Suga tiene con su compañero de universidad (el hombre mayor del tercer capítulo) ni que Ichigo se mete con Asahi diciéndole que hay una "habitación oscura donde se hacen cosas prohibidas en el bar" y en realidad se refiere a que es una sala apta para fumadores. No he descrito la historia entera de Yuki con su amante, ni cómo viajaban a distintas partes de Japón disfrazados de hombre y mujer y cómo al final su amante se da cuenta de que lo quiere aunque no lleve maquillaje en los ojos. No he descrito cómo Noya se viste de gala para pedirle salir a Asahi y él está muy ocupado atendiendo a sus clientes, así que al final coge el micrófono y le pide una cita gritándolo a todo pulmón. No he descrito el AMOR que le tiene Asahi a Noya al pensar que quiere darle la mano para que no desaparezca nunca.
> 
> No he escrito nada de eso. Pero, a cambio, he escrito cosas que no sabía.
> 
> No sabía que Daichi adoraba a Sugawara antes de ver El señor de los anillos. No sabía que Asahi se encontraba sexualmente reprimido porque había sido criado por su abuela y su pensamiento tradicional. No sabía qué iban a llevar en la fiesta de disfraces ni cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo supiera. No sabía que la relación entre Noya y Yachi se iba a volver en una profunda y verdadera amistad. No conocía a Yamagachi, que para mí era un secundario que servía solo para que Asahi se diera cuenta de dónde estaba y al final ha acabado siendo nuestro pequeño Ícaro, demasiado asustado como para dar el salto e ir a por lo que quería. Tampoco conocía a Kahna ni a su novia, no sabía quiénes eran hasta que empecé a escribir lo aburrido que está Daichi cuando Sugawara pone un poco de espacio entre ellos. No sabía por qué Kahna tenía que hablar con Daichi en ese momento pero luego, lo supe, como todo lo demás.
> 
> Con esto quiero decir que esta historia existía antes de que yo me pusiera manos a la obra. Existía en un limbo extraño a la espera de que, hace más de un año, Janet Cab me dijera que pensara en una nueva historia y en mi reproductor sonara "Stand out" de la película Goofy e hijo y pensara en lo desesperado que tiene que estar Noya para querer destacar y que Asahi se fije EN ÉL POR UNA MALDITA VEZ.
> 
> Esta maravillosa historia me ha elegido a mí para plasmarla en papel. Yo solo he sido su humilde intérprete del idioma de la inspiración al castellano.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado tantísimo como a mí. Después de este capítulo, hay un pequeño epílogo que no estoy segura de escribir, así que hacédmelo saber si pensáis que la historia ya se ha cerrado y que no merece la pena darle más vueltas.
> 
> Duckisses!


	14. Epílogo: Y yo le dije

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque he desembocado todas las enseñanzas que he aprendido estos años. Espero que lo disfrutéis con tanto cariño como yo.

 

Asahi tenía un nuevo hobby. Más allá de probar nuevas recetas de minipastelitos para su cafetería recién abierta y mucho más allá de sacarse el carnet de conductor de autobús para llevar a sus pequeños jugadores de volleyball por todo el distrito para participar en los campeonatos junior; a Asahi lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era recorrer la piel desnuda de Noya mientras estaba dormido.

Era casi un juego. Utilizaba las puntas de los dedos y seguía la curva de sus hombros recorriendo cada recoveco y cada torsión de los músculos de su espalda, llevando cuidado cuando Noya hacía una inspiración especialmente profunda. Y luego dejaba sacar todo el aire entre los dientes con un siseo muy dulce. A Asahi le parecía dificilísimo dejar que durmiera de forma tan tranquila cuando solo quería cubrirle de besos y susurrarle en el oído lo mucho que le quería.

Pero no hizo falta que hiciera nada. El juego se acababa apenas tres minutos después de empezar, cuando Noya abría uno de sus ojos y le sonreía sin sonreír, solo con la mirada lánguida y feliz que seguía causando pequeñas explosiones en su pecho.

—¿Algún día me dejarás dormir toda la noche sin despertarme con tus suspiros de Romeo enamorado?

—Yo no suspiro —se quejó Asahi sin parar de tocarle.

—Claro que no, Asa. Tú eres un toro fuerte y agresivo que desayuna todos los días una tonelada de ladrillos.

—Solo si tienen poca sal, que hay que cuidar la tensión.

Noya le respondió con un pequeño mordisco en la mano. Y luego un beso. Y luego otro más, pero esta vez en la boca.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó Asahi. Los hematomas en la zona baja de su espalda parecían mucho menos enrojecidos.

—Qué va, si me gusta. —Noya movió el culo en distintas direcciones y Asahi tuvo que apartar la mirada en contra de su voluntad. Al día siguiente tenía que levantarse a las seis de la mañana para recoger el pedido de harina y glaseado que había encargado. No podía perder toda la noche agarrándole la cadera con toda la fuerza de la que disponían sus dedos para meterle la lengua—. Me encanta cuando te pones creativo.

—Pero luego… he sido poco cuidadoso.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Soy un tío con suerte —rio Noya. Le acarició las piernas con el empeine y Asahi empezaba a temer no poder dormir en toda la noche—. Tengo un novio creativo y _muy_ entusiasta.

—Noya, hay que dormir —le pidió él arrebujándose bajo las sábanas. Pero sin separarse. Sin querer nada más en la vida que estar muy cerca de él.

—Si me has despertado tú, idiota. —Noya se puso de rodillas y antes de que entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya lo tenía encima haciéndole cosquillas y cubriéndole la cara con besos babosos—. Asa… ¿esto es… de verdad?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —se burló Asahi acariciando la nariz con la suya.

—¿En serio estamos viviendo? —preguntó Noya. Colocó ambas manos en la almohada para sentarse en su estómago y mirar a su alrededor. Tenía la incredulidad pintada en la cara y Asahi solo quería abrazarle hasta que se le cayeran los brazos—. Todo esto… ¿es nuestro?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Noya revisó el estudio que habían alquilado entre los dos, la pequeña cocina, el sofá de dos plazas frente a una mesita con un tamaño minúsculo y la puerta que dirigía al baño.

—¿Y trabajaré en tu cafetería? —continuó todavía sin poder creérselo—. ¿Y te ayudaré a entrenar a los criajos de medio metro para que se conviertan en jugadores de volley decentes?

—Esa era la idea. —Asahi se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse y así apoyar la barbilla en su hombro—. Pero si tú quieres algo más, puedes decírmelo.

—Es que… —Noya cogió todo el aire de la habitación y fue soltándolo de golpe— creo que no quiero pasarme la vida sirviendo cafés y limpiando heridas de las rodillas de los mocosos. O sea, por un tiempo va bien, pero… ¿te molestaría si busco algo más?

—Claro que no —le tranquilizó apoyando los labios en el recoveco de su cuello. Era su sitio favorito—. A mí también me ha costado encontrar algo que quiera hacer de verdad. Cada uno puede elegir cómo vivir su vida y puede cambiar de opinión siempre que quiera. Pero no te agobies por no encontrar tu camino _ahora._ Elige tu propio ritmo, piensa qué quieres hacer y luego vemos cómo hacerlo realidad. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Noya giró la cabeza para besarle los labios. De nuevo estaba sonriendo, pero no solo con los ojos sino con todo el cuerpo.

—Me encanta que te pongas en plan «Mira qué maduro que soy» —le susurró volviendo a besarle una y otra vez—. Pero me encanta más cuando añades: «Y qué suerte tienes, Noya, que además sea tan guapo y fuerte y aun así me ponga supernervioso cuando me ves para seguir pareciéndote adorable».

—A mí me encantas tú.

Al final, Asahi durmió solo dos horas y media aquella noche. Pero mereció la pena cada segundo perdido de sueño.

oooooooo

Los viernes solían ser las noches de micro abierto, pero Yamagachi se había montado un show él solo y acababa haciendo monólogos de casi una hora con todo lo que le ocurría en el trabajo durante la semana. Empezó a trabajar como auxiliar de enfermería y los pacientes que acudían a la consulta eran tan variopintos que no paraba de contar anécdotas y más anécdotas sobre lo que él consideraba la estupidez humana:

—El crío estaba celebrando su decimosexto cumpleaños, ¿sabéis? —rio mientras se paseaba por un lado al otro del escenario—. Y yo le dije: «Va, di la verdad, no es posible que te haya picado la medusa _solamente ahí,_ ¿qué estabas haciendo?» y el niño asustadísimo mientras su madre le gritaba cada vez más alto para que se enterase todo el centro de salud.

Sugawara le acariciaba la nuca a Daichi mientras él se reía como un histérico. A Suga no le hacía demasiada gracia aquellas historias sobre todo porque no podía evitar empatizar con aquel señor que se había metido el audífono hasta el fondo del oído y no sabía por qué no oía bien y aquella pareja (una polaca y el otro portugués) que se habían conocido en Ucrania y se comunicaban en un inglés muy básico ( _Y yo le dije: «What body cream did you give to her?» Y él me contestó: «¿GUAT BODI QUÉ? Yo así no me entero, macho»_ ). Quizás era mejor desconectar del mundo y no pensar en los trastornos o los síndromes que podían tener todas aquellas personas.

—No, no, no —le comunicó Yuki mientras le quitaba la jarra de cerveza a Daichi de las manos—. No hay más alcohol para ti, señor alcalde.

—Yuki, que es viernes por la noche —se quejó él. Sugawara intentó arrebatarle la cerveza, pero la dueña la puso a buen recaudo en su estómago—. ¿No podemos hablar de los presupuestos trimestrales la semana que viene?

—Si solo te falta aprobarlos. —Yuki le sirvió una gaseosa con limón—. Invita la casa, que hoy es un día especial.

—Lo sé.

Sugawara sonrió emocionado. Él también lo sabía y estaba deseando verlo con sus propios ojos.

Ichigo salió del almacén con la camisa nueva y el pelo recién recortado. Además, se estaba dejando una barba pelirroja que le quedaba especialmente bien y los pantalones parecían hechos a medida.

—¿Voy bien, no? —tartamudeó él sudando el cuello de la camisa. Daichi tuvo que retenerle para que no se pusiera a secarse las axilas con las servilletas de papel—. ¿Lo haré bien? ¿Saldrá bien?

—Tío, te prometo que todo irá perfectamente —le animó Daichi. Con una mano le arregló el pelo corto mientras Suga le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa para ocultar las manchas de sudor nervioso—. Está saliendo como tenías planeado, si está mirando hacia aquí ahora mismo. Ya verás cómo se pone a hablar de ti.

—Tú sí que eres un amigo —rio Ichigo dándole un abrazo largo y sentido para después, girarse hacia Sugawara—: Tienes una joya de novio, Sugar. No lo pierdas nunca.

—Ni se me ocurriría —sonrió él. Estiró el brazo y le abrazó por los hombros deseando ver el verdadero espectáculo.

Daichi se acomodó en su hombro, también impaciente por que comenzase el show, pero por otros motivos. Claro que eso Suga no lo sabía, pero no tardaría en averiguarlo.

—¡Ay, pero si es mi amadísimo Ichigo! —gritó Yamagachi desde la tarima. A nadie se le escapó la nota de ilusión con la que pronunció el nombre de su pareja—. Qué guapo me vienes hoy, ¿es que intentas seducirme, cariño? Espero que debajo de todo eso lleves el tanga fluorescente que te compré, te queda de maravilla.

Más risas nerviosas mientras Ichigo iba avanzando hacia él. Despacio. Despacio. Más despacio. Esperando la frase.

—Mi novio es estupendo, supongo que ya lo tenéis que saber —se jactó él sin saber lo que le venía encima—. O sea, no todo el tiempo. No es perfecto, por supuesto, ¿sabéis que tiene unas rutinas de limpieza la mar de raras? El otro día le dio por limpiar todos los muebles con _lejía._ Y eran las _siete de la mañana,_ por favor, que uno tiene que dormir sus horas para tener la piel tan bonita como la tengo. Así que yo le dije…

Ahí estaba. Esa muletilla. Ese fue el momento que Ichigo aprovechó para arrodillarse frente a él y sacar un anillo de su bolsillo.

Sugawara sabía que tenía un discurso preparado pero los gritos de los clientes le impidieron escuchar nada. De todas formas, tanto Ichigo como Yamagachi parecían haberse quedado sin palabras. Solo se miraban el uno al otro con temor y felicidad a partes iguales, congelados en su mundo particular en el que solo existía una pequeña joya en medio. Y de repente, Yamagachi se acercó al micrófono.

—Así que yo le dije que sí —tartamudeó él temblando de arriba abajo.

Icarus entero se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir mientras Ichigo subía a la tarima para abrazarle y besarle como no lo había hecho nunca.

Sugawara dejó de abrazar a Daichi para quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos y aplaudir más fuerte que todos los clientes. Ambos hacían una pareja espectacular, no solo terminaban las frases del otro, sino que se terminaban las historias _completas_. Tenían bromas internas, gustos en común y sabían discutir de las cosas importantes como personas civilizadas y no lanzándose los trastos a la cabeza, como tantas veces había visto en las prácticas de psicología.

Se merecían estar juntos. Se lo merecían más que nadie

Daichi le ofreció la mano para estrechársela con fuerza mientras se quitaba sus propias lágrimas, Suga lo hizo sin dudar en ningún momento.

Para encontrarse un objeto circular y metálico en su palma.

—Lo compré poco antes de ir con Ichigo a buscar su anillo —le explicó Dai mientras Suga trataba de comprender qué era lo que tenía en la mano y qué significaba—. Pero… son nuestros amigos y les encanta hacer el espectáculo. No quería arruinarles el momento.

Sugawara entendió en ese momento que lo que tenía en la mano era un anillo de pedida. De Daichi. Hacia él. Para casarse. Los dos.

—Pero dime algo, Suga —le pidió con una nota de desesperación—. No te quedes parado ahí, por favor, que estoy muy…

—Sí —afirmó colocándose el anillo. Con toda la firmeza que le confería la piel temblorosa y la garganta cerrada—. Sí. Sí, contigo. Sí, mil veces. Sí, siempre.

Daichi no perdió más el tiempo. Besó a Suga como jamás lo había hecho. Por sus mejillas se entremezclaron las lágrimas de los dos mientras se susurraban palabras llenas de cariño, risas nerviosas y promesas que ambos cumplirían.

Por un instante pareció que se fundían, que uno vivía para el otro, que respiraban con el mismo pulmón y les latía un solo corazón en el pecho. Que iban a estar juntos pasara lo que pasara. Y aquello no fue una prueba de fe en la que ambos saltaban al vacío tras haber firmado un papel, fue un juramento de sangre que unía sus almas hasta el final de los tiempos.

Tal y como había sido desde siempre, pero mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se terminó Icarus. Mil gracias por acompañarme durante todos estos (dos) años. Ha sido un viaje maravilloso que me ha hecho explorar muchas facetas de mí misma que no conocía y que ahora comprendo mejor. Además, gracias al fic he conocido gente maravillosa que ahora tengo el orgullo de llamar mis amigos.  
> Ahora sí, se despide con muchísimos duckisses:  
> KJ*


End file.
